Silver
by 0r1on
Summary: A young Eevee, an Umbreon, Jolteon, Glaceon ,Leafeon and 2 Vulpix's along with a Ninetails slowly carving their way to Veilstone and victory ,no league ,no rescue/exploration teams ,and (almost) no humans ,just Pokemon .Rated T for the fights/injury/death/swearing (and a bar scene) in later chapters(*cough* chpt 23) updates once every 1 1/2-2 weeks. first 10 chapter on rewrite 2/10
1. Chapter 1 Messenger of Hope

8/14/15 edit: I've changed the POV to first person to match the majority of the story and edited out some useless things from before I changed the ending

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon if I did ash wouldn't still exist

Chapter 1 "Messenger of hope

I was completely lost. It was getting dark out and I knew that I would need to find shelter soon or most likely die. I had gone into the forest to find some privacy but soon was lost in the seemingly endless trees and soon saw a Pidgeotto above me.

ran ran but the Pidgeotto dived and I felt myself being lifted up. Then I saw the ground getting more and more distant I struggled but the talons held. Desperately I bit down hard on one of the bird's legs

"success!" I thought but felt the weightlessness of falling and saw the ground rising up to meet me

"Ugh"I groaned as I hit the ground with a thud hearING the bird shrieking as it dived towards me. I tried running but could only roll out of the way as its claws raked the ground where I was a second ago. looking around frantically I saw the Pidgeotto come around for another attack.

Hearing the bird Pokemon's cry it was obvious it was furious at me. I tried to bolt for the shelter of some nearby rocks but fell. Then seeing the Pidgeotto's shadow I knew time was running out. I grit my teeth and started dragging myself towards the hole looking back the bird started to dive I tried going faster heart pounding in my chest,adrenaline coursing through veins I put on a burst of speed. the Pidgeotto was about to catch me when I finally made it into the safety.

I sat there breathing heavily when the adrenaline from the fight had wore off and I was hit with the pain from my injuries. I quickly checked myself. There were some shallow cuts from where the talons had caught my and I was covered in scrapes from the dragging ,but the only notably dangerous injury was from the fall was that my ribs hurt, but thankfully they didn't feel as if they were broken only after the pain died down did I notice that the hole was almost a perfect rectangle and was made of metal and also that it was a tunnel.

"an air duct?" I thought

I knew I shouldn't go further but soon his curiosity got the better of him and I crawled further into it. I felt a current of cold air flowing through it

"I wonder what this is"I thought when I came to came to a fork in the tunnel and was faced with a choice, so after spending some time debating I chose to go right ,and after crawling for about 5 minutes my pads were hurting but I decided to press on. I got to a part of the vent where the floor had slits in it through them I saw that there was a room with a Toxicroak and a Sneasel that were talking though what I couldn't tell.

"tell commander Katashi that the shipment will be there by the end of the month."said the Toxicroak

"Yes sir."the Sneasel replied then suddenly the grate gave way and I hit the ground with a thud my injuries flaring up again. The Sneasel made a move to stab him but the Toxicroak stopped him

"Don't kill him,we do need a new test subject after all" said the commander. Then the Sneasel saluted and started roughly dragging me away. I saw the Sneasel coming towards and jumped trying to bite him but the Sneasel sidestepped and grabbed me. I twisted trying to bite the Sneasel but couldn't reach anything as I struggled to free myself. we were nearing the room when a devious idea formed in the Sneasel's mind this kid had been struggling from the start and he did overhear top-secret Intel so it would only be fair that he be placed with him besides it's not like he would get the blame. So once they were in the room he quickly found the cage he was looking for and after some more struggling shoved the me inside and closed the door

"Hey rings you've got a new roommate why don't you two get to know each other" the Sneasel snickered. Fearfully I quickly curled into a ball and after quivering for what seemed like an eternity felt a paw prodding my flank I winced and let out a small "vee" as it aggravated the injuries

"Hey kid you okay?" I heard my cell-mate say. The voice was male but seemed to be somewhat young, I looked up and gasped when he saw him

He was an Umbreon and a rather tall one at that but that wasn't what surprised me it was that his rings were blue instead of yellow but even more surprising were his eyes they were silver instead of yellow or red like mine and he looked very thin as opposed to normal Umbreons which were usually muscular

* * *

Akito's POV

I was miserable he was I would have continued this introverted sulking when I heard that idiot Sneasel again.

"Hey rings you've got a new roommate why don't you two get to know each other" I was about shout a retort to the guard when. a yip from the newcomer distracted me. I turned the face him and saw that he curled himself into a ball and that he had two shallow gashes along with several other minor injuries I prodded his side with a paw and the Eevee winced and let out a small vee in response

"he must have injured a rib" I thought "Hey kid are you alright?" the Eevee turned towards me and gasped

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I remembered as the kid looked at me eyes wide "well since you're not answering I'll take that as a yes"I said laying back down to return to my sulking

"Yes I'm alright" said the Eevee "he sounds familiar"

"So how did you end up here" I asked

"I almost got eaten by a Pidgeotto"he answered "I wish I had stayed back at that hole" the Eevee replied

"Oh, so whats your name" I asked not really understanding nor caring about the Eevee's answer

"Satoru ,Satoru Yasui,what's yours"

"Akito Nakamura, hey you mentioned a hole earlier?" I replied

"Oh that well what happened was that"and so he explained the fight with the Pidgeotto and how he got captured

"Wow I'm surprised,but you said you fell through a vent? How could that happen the vents have alarms I found that out the hard way"I said a bit impressed at his skill sneaking into this place.

"Huh I didn't see anything"he replied

"Well I doubt that they would let you listen in on them, Although..."

"Although what!?" he asked

"I did hear about a landslide that covered a vent" I commented remembering the complaints of a certain guard...

"So I guess its decided"I said

"huh?"he said puzzled

"we're breaking out"

"ooh thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you soo much, my family must be worried by now" he said

"A family huh, I wonder if he's... No it's better to just try to forget that" I thought

"Okay so since you found the escape route can you remember the way from here to there"

"uh-huh it's" he said explaining the route in as much detail as possible

"Damn kid you've got some memory there"I said somewhat shocked

"I know it's was normal" he said a bit bitterly "so whats the plan?"

"Okay first chance we get well get out of this cage, then from there we'll go... got it?"

"Got it". After a while of small talk we hear a guard coming, a Pawniard

"you must report to room 5"he said "damn they must be going through test subjects fast" I thought "stay calm I'll talk to you telepathically"I whispered in Satoru's ear he nodded before he was taken by the Pawniard

* * *

Satoru's POV

" Can you hear me"I heard in my mind

"Yes,what's happening?"I inquired

"it's just some sort of experiment but it shouldn't hurt you. Although they will expect you to pass out "

"What! Why?"I asked shocked

"I don't know,but this is our chance I say let's take it"

"Agreed!" by then we had arrived and I was pinned to a table by restraints while an Alakazam was preparing something

"Commencing test of formula S-VI test subject number 274 species Eevee" he said into a recorder as he readied a syringe full of an orange substance

"Brace yourself, I'll try to dull it psychically but I don't know if it'll work" Akito said in his head as the needle was thrust into my. hind leg it instantly felt like liquid fire was in my veins but then he felt the pain numb some

"That must be Akito helping me" I thought hopefully, after what seemed like an eternity the pain left his body I was exhausted but thanks to Akito's help stayed awake.

"You did better than I expected but act as if you really did pass out"the Umbreon said followed the instructions although the voice sounded a bit tired then after returning to the cell waited for the signal "NOW!"and with that he quickly thrust myself into the guard dazing him and taking this opportunity Akito knocked him out with feint attack

"Quickly lets go!"he heard Akito say, not needing encouragement he ran after him

"left" he shouted "go straight for 4 more rooms then take another left"I continued to shout instructions until we heard alarms sounding

"Guess they found the guard" Akito said

"straight ahead"I shouted and then I saw the office in front of us, so close .but then heard a rumbling and saw blast doors closing behind us

"Run for it" shouted Akito but then as the last door closed saw the Toxicroak

"well, well, well what do we have here" said the Toxicroak "we can't have any escapees now can we" he continued "you've put up an amusing act but this ends here"

"You're right it will" Akito said defiantly as he lunged at the Toxicroak using a Take-down attack, the attack caught him by surprise and hit him full force, then before he could react he was hit by a shadow ball from yours truly

"you runt you'll pay for that!" he said enraged as he lunged at me but Akito threw himself at me and the claw aimed at my neck instead hit the Umbreon's shoulder and soon began to bleed, the crimson blood seeping down his foreleg. Akito quickly used a feint attack on the Toxicroak and I could have sworn that his eyes had been red for a second but he jumped onto a bookcase that had been knocked over earlier

"come on!" he shouted and I clambered up the bookcase as fast as possible

"Cover your eyes!" I closed his eyes as Akito used a powerful flash attack

"Huh" was all that the Toxicroak was able to say as he was hit by the flash of light while we climbed into the vent and began our escape

"Hold on" Akito after running through the vents with me as a guide, he used toxic to spew poison on the tunnel behind us forming a vile looking puddle

"that should buy us some time" he said as we continued on. After a few more minutes of trekking we stopped for a rest panting heavily.

"what's that smell?" Akito asked

"if memory serves fresh air" I answered "this must be the first time in a long time that he will see the outside"I thought feeling sorry for my new friend when screaming interrupted my thoughts

"Looks like they hit our trap" said Akito "Let's get moving". after some more walking I could faintly see a light ahead! but taking a glance back saw the glinting eyes of our pursuers.

"RUN!" I shouted. we started sprinting towards the light and could feel the hot breath of our pursuer when we made it out then simultaneously used shadow ball on the hill side where the opening was and saw it be buried by the rocks

"I never thought I would be rescued by an eevee" Akito said squinting in the afternoon sun

"we should find shelter" I suggested and after some searching found an area underneath a tree "hey look, berries"I shouted as I spotted an Oran berry bush

"let's eat some" Akito not being able to hide his enthusiasm ate until we were almost sick when I noticed how bad Akito's wound was.

"you need to get help"I said shocked by it

"Huh? Oh that relax we just ate Oran berries and besides now that it's night I can do this" Akito replied as he used moonlight his rings glowing with bright silvery-blue light and his wound closing somewhat "We should rest it's been a long day"he said dismissively and despite his being nocturnal lied down

* * *

A/N:any feedback is appreciated and if you don't like this story don't just leave hate mail give reasons how am I supposed to improve this story if I don't know what's wrong with it


	2. Chapter 2 Returning Home

Silver Chapter 2 "Returning home"

Akito's POV

The next day we woke up at around 9:00 judging by the sun's position

"Nngh"I grunted as I stretched my sore muscles as despite my dark typing I wasn't bothered by the bright sunlight

"hey you're finally awake" Satoru cheerfully said

"So Satoru which way do you live?"I asked

"Umm I think it was that way"he replied gesturing northwest

"Well, lets eat and then we'll go" I said picking whatever berries were left on the bush. It was a small meal but it was better than what they had given me in captivity. After finishing we started heading Southwest deeper into the forest.

"So, what's your family like" I asked

"Well there's my Mom who's a Glaceon and there's my dad who's a Leafeon"he answered

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope" replied Satoru cheerful as always

"Any friends?" as soon as the words left his mouth I regretted it almost instantly, the Eevee looked down at his paws depressed

"No everyone avoids me and calls me a geek or a nerd" he said sullenly

"Well you shouldn't pay attention to them, besides its the smart people who can change the world"I replied trying to comfort the Eevee

"Do you think I could do that" Satoru said excitedly

"Sure you are pretty smart for your age"saidI "_it seems the kid has some bully problems, I'll have to fix that)"_I thought _"huh that's strange when did I start caring about him this much_" "I think we should make camp for the night" said Akito

"here seems good" I said as they passed a hollow log

"stay here I'll look for some food" I told the Eevee leaving to find food. I wandered for a while before I found a berry bush and grabbed a few branches taking them back in a bit of a hurry since it was already getting late.

…

The next day they I woke up with a nagging pain in his shoulder _"It's probably just an ache"_ I thought as I shook some grass from his fur I woke up Satoru and brought back some more food despite the now dull throbbing pain in my shoulder and continued traveling it was a little after noon when I caught a scent.

"Someone was here recently", Satoru inhaled deeply then concentrated for a few seconds before he jolted upright.

"That's my dad!"he exclaimed joyously

"Well what are we waiting for"I said "Lets go!" we started running and soon the scent got stronger and we quickened their pace, before long they reached a small house

"That's my house!" said Satoru happily running up to it then a Glaceon came out

"Satoru!" she exclaimed "You're alive!" "Where were you, we looked everywhere- oh who's this" she said noticing my presence. I was about to respond when Satoru said

"He's Akito he helped me get back home"

"Is this true?"she questioned. I nodded not being able to find the words

"I-I guess I'll be going then."I stammered

"What why?" Satoru asked obviously sad

"Because I don't think your family would like to keep someone like me" I replied when a Leafeon appeared from around the corner

"Who are you what did you do to our son" he growled while using swords dance

"Relax honey. He's the one that brought him back"the Glaceon said calming the Leafeon

"I'm sorry I've just been tense since he disappeared" the Leafeon apologized

"No it's fine I was just leaving" I replied

"No please stay it's the least we could do" insisted the Leafeon

"No I couldn't bother you that much"I replied turning to leave then almost immediately after the nagging pain in my shoulder flared up again _"Oh shi-"_ I wasn't even able to finish the thought before I fell unconscious

"_help me_" I heard telepathically

"_Satoru when did you learn to-_"

_"No it's...,help I'm Ke..chi"_ he heard the voice stop and saw an image flash in his mind a room that was in disrepair with a strange device in the center a small red figure floating in some sort of liquid

...

I woke in a room on a bed _"where am I" _I asked myself then remembered passing out

"Hey you're awake" Satoru say cheerfully

"What happened?" I asked stupidly

"You passed out from the poison in the cut. If you had left you could have died" said the Eevee unable to mask the concern in his voice

"How did I get here?"

"My dad brought you in and then my mom treated the wound"responded

"Did you-"

"No I haven't told them anything yet" said Satoru almost reading my mind. Then the Leafeon walked into the room

"I'm glad to see you're alive,I never even got to thank you" he said

"How long was I out?"

"One day, and Satoru wouldn't leave your side for a second. He seems worried are you sure you're all right?"the Leafeon asked sounding very concerned and somewhat relieved. I was surprised for three reasons one why had they helped me, two how could I have been stupid enough not to realize I was poisoned after all it had been by a Toxicroak,and three what was that dream, it felt like it was... important. I kept pondering this while the Leafeon helped me out of the room, i limped over to what seemed to be the living room and saw the Glaceon storing things in the next room

"Oh he's up" she said

_"I thought that they weren't going to be nice"_I thought

"why are you so skinny."the Glaceon asked

"Well I haven't had a decent meal in over a year"I answered

"Also umm, your rings aren't yellow did you get your shininess from one of your parents"asked the Leafeon

"I don't know my mom wasn't shiny and my Dad..."I replied the question bringing back painful memories and bitterness

"So what happened where were you two"asked the Leafeon

"well I got lost in the woods and..."said Satoru as he began recounting our journey leaving some things out on purpose

"But why did they capture you" the Glaceon asked

"I don't know they said something about test subjects"was Satoru's reply

"that's strange what for?"the Leafeon asked

"I don't know"I replied "but I do know who's to blame for all of this"

"well why don't we get some lunch" said the Glaceon thankfully changing the topic . as we ate the berries the Leafeon said "were running low on food I'll go into town to buy some later"

"No I can go if you prefer" replied Satoru

"No after going through all that you shouldn't have to bother yourself with that"

"Huh why?"asked Satoru

"Because you might get lost again" said the Glaceon

"If you'd like I'll go with him "I replied they seemed to consider it for a moment then the Leafeon said

"well I can't argue with that you've proven your responsibility already,but it's getting late you should go tomorrow instead"

"all right" Satoru said ***knock knock***

"I'll get it" the leafeon said standing up and walking to the door talking with someone for a while before walking back with two umbreon in fatigues following him, one shiny that looked to be about 5 years older than me and the other normal but around my age, both of them with silver eyes.

"who are you, FNK?" I asked them narrowing my eyes

they both laughed as I said this "not on my life" the Shiny one said

"we're pretty much the opposite" the other said "and I forgot how scrawny you were when we met" he said chuckling a bit as he looked me in the eye.

"Satoru stop being creepy" the older one said pulling him away from me

"wait that's my name" Satoru said  
"ours" the Umbreon corrected "since I am you and all" he said taking out a flask and drinking a bit of it's contents

"you'll regret that in the morning" the older one said watching him drink the contents of the flask

"no I won't" the younger one countered

"do I need to remind you what happened a certain evening in hearthome?"

"no I very distinctly remember you disgustingly drunk"

"at least I held mine in, you couldn't keep a half-liter"

"so who are you?" I asked

"well like Satoru said he's the same person as him" The older umbreon said gesturing at the eevee

"and I'm you" he said leaning down a bit"

"I must still have some of that poison in me" I said "or I'm hallucinating"

"eh… different poison in my case" the older version of me said

"_sure_" I said "and if you're us from the future then what are you here for?" I asked

"simple we're just here to say one thing" older Satoru said

"go for the convoy"

* * *

if you're rereading this you might notice that I took out a few things and added a scene at the end, I did this so that it would go with the rest of the story better… also fixed my sucky grammar


	3. Chapter 3 Emissary of War

Silver Chapter 3 "Emissary of war"

Akito's POV

The next day Akito and Satoru walked towards town "So where's the fruit stand?"asked Akito

"it's by the Bakery I'll show you" Satoru replied keeping his happy demeanor

"Okay then"said Akito then as they went into the village they heard someone say

"Hey it looks like the nerd's back" said another Eevee with spikes in his hair "Is that supposed to be an Umbreon I've seen hairballs bigger than that"he said as a Tepig and a Chimchar joined him

"So these are Satoru's bullies" thought Akito

"I bet I could beat you both with-"

"Well then come at me"replied Akito

"what?"the bully replied shocked "well I couldn't fight a-"

"Whats wrong is the little Eevee scared" sneered Akito that made the bully furious, he lunged at Akito with a tackle attack Akito didn't even have to dodge the weak attack and instead he used curse

"Why won't you attack are you scared"shouted the Eevee as he went in for another tackle

"Cause I i don't need to"replied Akito as he moved to the side and put a paw out tripping the bully and knocking him out

"well that was a bit disappointing"he thought

"That was amazing how did you do that!?"asked Satoru excitedly

"Oh that they were just weak,it's getting late we should get back soon"said Akito nonchalantly .Then later as they approached the house they saw smoke

"you don't think that"said Satoru as they dropped their baskets and ran towards the smoke there they saw the house going up in flames the Leafeon in front of it bleeding heavily "DAD!"shouted Satoru as he ran up to his father Akito close behind

"Oh no"said Akito the wound went through his chest it was bleeding badly the by size of the blood-pool he could tell it was too late but he still ran up to him "come on stay with us" he said to the Leafeon

"No it's too late for me" he rasped

"don't say that,Satoru get me something to bandage up this wound" replied Akito wordlessly Satoru went to search through the wreckage for something to use as a bandage

"Listen to me tell Satoru that" he paused to take a breath then continued rasping out the words "that the truth is that we weren't ever his real parents"

"What!b-but how"exclaimed Akito

"That's not important, listen to me" he said gaining an even more serious tone "Listen you better guard my son with your life or I swear to Arceus I'll-"

"I'll protect him I swear that I'll protect Satoru with my life" then Satoru nudged Akito and gave him a cloth

"hang on you'll make it through this" the shiny Umbreon said as he tried to bandage the wound but the Leafeon convulsed then lay still

"goodbye Satoru" he said as the life faded from his eyes

"Dad, DAD! Wake up, wake up please,please" sobbed the Eevee while Akito laid down next to him.

The next day they buried Satoru's adoptive parents his mother a Glaceon had died in the fire

"how can I tell him" thought Akito as they buried the Leafeon

"Come on we should see if there's anything left from the fire" said Akito but Satoru just nodded sullenly they found 5000 poke, a small courier bag, a picture of Satoru and his parents that had somehow survived the fire even though it was charred around the edges which Satoru put into his bag,they also found some TM's in the basement most of which were beyond repair but they found two that seemed functional, but when they came out of the wreckage they found that a note had been left the previous night it read

P.S. don't worry I'll keep a cell for both of you

"No matter where you run or under what rock you hide we will find you and drag you back to the lab and I will personally make sure that neither of you see the sun or the moon again.

Signed the Fumetsu no kage"

"Well this sure as hell isn't good"said Akito

"What do we do now?" Satoru asked

"Well that depends"replied the Umbreon

"On what" asked the younger Eevee

"On whether you prefer to fight or to find a hole to crawl into" said the Umbreon

"I'm going to avenge my father"

"Well they said we couldn't run or hide"replied Akito

"I'm not running"replied the Eevee with a look of pure determination

"Then we need supplies".

The next day they went into town to buy supplies everyone was shocked when they heard what had happened and things they hadn't bought seemed to find their way into their bag

"Looks like people from around here aren't fond of the FNK"Akito thought to himself. They bought an extra bag, enough jerky to last them a month (the butcher seemed to have slipped in more than they had bought),some dried Lum berries which although they weren't as potent as fresh ones they didn't spoil as fast,and some Full restores and Max revives in case of an emergency the merchant had also given them a strange flat thing

"I found that a bit north of here, I don't know what it is maybe you could find out"he had said it was probably junk but he kept it just in case they went back to the house and spent the night in a spot that was still somewhat sheltered.

Satoru's POV

The next day they woke up early and taking one last look at the house they left

"So do you know where the FNK might be?" he heard Akito say he thought back to eavesdropping on the Toxicroak

"I heard them say something about a shipment at the end of the month"

"There's some ruins to the southwest of here they might have a base there" said Akito

"what do you think it was" said Satoru

"The ruins? I heard that there used to be a human city there but that"

"No not that the shipment what could it have been"

"It was probably just some supplies or it might be some human things or"

"It might have been more test subjects" finished Satoru

"Look you said it was at the end of the month right" Satoru nodded

"Then we've still got a week till it gets there"

"We should get going" said Satoru

"they've got a head start"

"Well then lets go"said Akito as they ran off towards the fields.

4 Days later

Satoru was woken up by an insistent whispering

"Satoru wake up already" he heard Akito say

"I've found the convoy" Satoru bolted upright almost hitting his head on the roof of the cave they had slept in

"Where are they"he asked somewhat loudly

"Follow me I'll show you but be quiet they might hear us" said Akito as he started walking towards the exit. After walking south a bit they hid in a stand of trees

"Look over there" whispered Akito. Satoru looked where he was pointing and saw them it was a group of 3 carts pulled by Zebstrika protected by 5 Machoke two of which were holding... something

"What are those?" he asked

"They're guns" responded Akito

"Let's take them out first I've got a bad feeling about them though" said the Eevee shuddering a bit

"Agreed" "So what's the plan said Satoru as they went back northeast a bit

"Okay do you see that over there" said Akito gesturing towards an area where there were two sheer cliffs creating a sort of valley

" "Come here"he said while drawing a map in the dirt "I'll go to that cliff" he told Satoru while gesturing to the cliff "while you stay hidden here" he said as he showed Satoru on the map "Then when they get to this point I'll take out those two cliffs with Shadow ball attacks trapping them" he said while pointing at the areas "And while they're distracted you take out the one of the two with the guns using a Shadow ball and I'll come around here and attack from the front" said the Umbreon while demonstrating on the map "Now when you attack they'll notice you so run to this point as fast as you can meanwhile I'll draw their attention here"he said while showing him on the map and sometimes gesturing at things "And while I'm distracting them check whats inside the carts if it's other Pokemon free them if not move on. Got it?" said Akito

"I think so but what if something goes wrong" asked Satoru

"Then use dig and get out of there or hide until you can escape and we'll meet up back at camp but I'll try let you know if anything goes wrong. You know dig right?" he asked

"yes I know it but how do you know they'll pass through here"the Eevee asked

"They're using carts so the forest is too thick and rough to go through which means that they'll have to use the old human path that goes through here" he replied bluntly "Any more questions?"

"No"

"Okay it's getting late let's set up camp here" said Akito "I wonder what or who is in those wagons, I hope the plan works" thought Akito "Hey Satoru" "

yes"

"What's the earliest thing you can remember?"

"It's my parents looking at me worried then asking me if I knew my name I said yes then told them it but it seems strange. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'll wake you up so we can get into position" said Akito dismissively

"that was a weird question"thought Satoru

"hey about the plan why don't I use Swift instead of Shadow ball" said the Eevee

"Sure it's accurate but not as effective though . It doesn't really matter as long as it works but you should just get some sleep right now"the Umbreon answered

To be continued

(A/N) Sorry about the Joan of arc cliche earlier in the chapter... Thanks to Farla for the reviews I will always update once a week maybe more but guaranteed on either sunday or monday anyways please R/R


	4. Chapter 4 Fortune Favors the Bold

Silver Chapter 4 "Fortune favors the bold"

The next morning Satoru woke up and saw that Akito was still sleeping "Hey, Akito wake up" he said while prodding him with a paw

"Huh. Oh good morning Satoru" he said yawning"We should move,or we might not have enough time to get into position"

"Hey Akito I think we should divide the supplies in case we get separated" Satoru said while the Umbreon stretched

"You're right we should but first let's have breakfast" replied Akito as they ate Akito sorted the supplies into their bags after they finished Akito said

"When you get to your hiding spot stash your bag somewhere so it won't slow youdown during the fight" "And one last thing"he said as Satoru started to walk towards his hiding spot "Don't attack until I have them cut off in front and when you do attack don't hesitate but after you shoot even if you miss run as soon as your done attacking" "Got it" replied the Eevee "Okay here they come I better run" said Akito looking towards the convoy before running towards his hiding spot

"_Satoru can you hear me_"

"_yes I can hear you just fine"_replied Satoru

"_Okay as soon as I tell you attack"_said Akito telepathically Satoru had to stop himself from running when he saw the first Shadow ball hit the cliff then as soon as the other one was launched he charged up an attack

"I can't afford to miss ,I should use swift"he thought then he heard Akito

"_NOW!_" he instantly sprang up and fired the swift attack at the two Machoke it hit one full force but didn't do much but the other blocked it with the gun which caused it to break then Satoru ran towards the back of the convoy and used swagger on the other Machoke but stopped himself before he ran out into the open he waited then when Akito got to the front he bolted towards the nearest cart and jumped into it then saw that it was full of supplies

"Good no prisoners"he thought he ran out and cut the Zebstrika free and they ran off and as he started running towards the next out of the corner of his eye he saw that Akito had beaten two of the five Machoke and that the one he had confused had recovered and was aiming the gun at Akito. Satoru quickly stopped and shot a Shadow ball at him destroying the thing he turned and started to run towards Satoru but before he could reach him Akito used a Take-down attack

"Hurry up!" he shouted at Satoru as he knocked the Machoke out using a dark pulse. Satoru nodded then ran towards the next cart and used bite to free the Zebstrika as they ran off he climbed into the next cart and once he got inside he was shocked it was full of cages stacked one on top of the other with only a narrow aisle between the two columns he ran to the nearest one which contained a Purrloin he used Iron tail on the lock

"Run!" he shouted then went to the next one and did the same thing and eventually the only one left was the one furthest to the back which contained a Leafeon who was laying down facing the away from him he broke the lock and the Leafeon got up and started limping out

"Are you hurt?" he asked the Leafeon

"No I'm just limping as a fashion statement of course I'm hurt you moron!"the voice sounded like it was female

"Come on I'll help you " Satoru said

"Fine" said the Leafeon. Satoru went and helped her get to her feet

"Let's hurry I don't think Akito can keep this up for much longer" said Satoru quickening their pace as they climbed off of the cart they saw that Akito had knocked out another Machoke and was fighting the last one but he was losing the type difference and the other Machoke had worn him down and he was visibly tired and covered in scratches and bruises

"Stay here" Satoru said to the Leafeon as he ran towards them and used tackle on the Machoke which distracted it enough that Akito could get a payback attack on it and it hit him but only seemed to infuriate him then Satoru used Helping hand on Akito while he charged up another attack but while he was using it the Machoke was able to hit him with a punch sending him flying but not before he was hit by Akito's dark pulse and knocked out. Akito quickly ran over to Satoru and helped him up

"Are you okay" he asked the Eevee

"Im fine it's just a bruise"Satoru replied wincing as he started to get up

"Akito. Is that you"the Leafeon said

"yes that was my name last time I checked"he replied with his usual sarcasm as he turned to face her but stopped when he saw her "Azami?.. Is that you."

"Yeah it's me,but who's he" she said gesturing towards Satoru

"He's Satoru it's a long story"Akito replied with an I'll tell you later look

"Satoru this is Azami. We're old friends"Akito told Satoru when he saw the puzzled look on his face

he wanted to ask where they knew each other from but felt that it was a touchy subject so he decided against it and instead said

"Hi I'm Satoru nice to meet you"

"Hey we should be getting back to our camp it almost night" said Akito

"Shouldn't we check the carts" said Satoru

"To the victor go the spoils" said Azami

"Victor! You didn't do anything"exclaimed the Umbreon

"Details details"replied the Leafeon as she started to go towards the nearest cart forgetting her injury as she hit the ground with a dull thud

"Oww"she groaned clutching her leg

"Stay here and keep watch tell us if anything comes close" Akito said trying to hide his smile

"Yeah like I have a choice"Azami snapped

"Hold on I have some Oran berries in my bag" sad Satoru as he ran to where he had stashed his bag and came back with a berry in his mouth

"Here" he said dropping it at her feet

"Thanks" she replied before she ate the berry

"Hey Satoru come help me with this" he heard Akito say from one of the carts

"Going" he replied as he ran to help

"There you are help me pull this box out" said Akito. Satoru grabbed part of the handle that was attached to the box and started tugging

"Almost there"he heard Akito grunt he gave one last tug and the box popped out throwing both of them back

"Ugh,whats in it?"Satoru asked

"Lets open it and see" Akito replied as they both tried to open the latch (Hard when you don't have thumbs isn't it) after about a minute of pawing they finally opened the case "Finally let's see whats inside" said Satoru as he jumped onto another box and gasping when he saw what was inside

"Akito look they're TM's" he said excitedly

"That's great but there's only one problem"he said

"Well there's too many to carry so that means we can't take all of them"he replied Satoru looked sad then caught on to what he had meant

"Which ones are there" he asked his tail wagging crazily

"well lets see there's Substitute,and Hidden Power,and Secret Power,and Energy ball and a few more"he said as he pawed through them all

"Let's carry these back to camp in our bags" Akito said stuffing a few in his bag

"Are you two almost done yet"they heard Azami shout from outside

"We're going we're going you don't have to be impatient" Akito shouted back

"Let's go it's almost nighttime" Akito said as he jumped out of the cart Satoru following soon after

"hey Azami you won't believe what we found in there guess" Satoru said

"Okay I give what was it"she replied

"TM's a whole case of them" them he replied jumping up and down the whole time

"A WHOLE CASE" she said her jaw practically dropping to the floor

"Yeah they were under a few boxes but we managed to pull it out" Akito said dismissively

"Anyways we should get back to camp"

"Okay I guess you're right can anyone help me up" Azami said Satoru soon appearing at her side to help her up. Slowed by Azami's injury and the added weight of the TM's by the time they got back to camp it was dark and they were exhausted

Akito's POV

"Hey let me take a look at that leg"he said wondering how bad the injury was it was very bad

"I should have looked at it as soon as we rescued her" he scolded himself looking at the broken leg

"Hey Satoru do you know yawn" he asked

"No why?" the Eevee replied

"I was hoping I could use it as an anesthetic I'll have to find something else"he thought grimly

he looked through the supplies they had stolen but couldn't find anything he could use as a painkiller but all he found was a small bag labeled

"STUN SPORE"

"well it's better than nothing" he thought when he remembered the TM's they had found and looked through them but couldn't find anything there either

"well it was worth a shot"he thought sullenly going back towards Azami with the bag between his teeth he put it down

"Your leg's broken badly and the bone needs to be set"he said trying to remain calm

"wait so is that some sort of painkiller" she asked

"No it's stun spore I couldn't find anything the closest thing I have is this"he said starting to lose his calm

"Well I might as well get it over with"she said letting out a sigh

"Satoru bring me a rag or something" he nodded and ran over to his bag and came back with a piece of cloth dropping it in front of her

"Okay let start" Akito said sprinkling some of the powder onto Azami

"Are you ready" he asked she just nodded as she had the cloth between her teeth

"On 3. 1... 2... 3"he said pulling on her leg to make the bone realign she screamed into the cloth not being able to move because of the paralysis until finally with an audible snap the bone popped into place

"Satoru get me some wood and a bandage"Akito said stammering a bit Satoru who had been cowering with his ears covered nodded and brought him the items

"How did you break your leg anyways"Akito asked as he made the splint

"I got hit by a low kick from one of those idiots thats when they caught me"she said

"You came up here to evolve" he asked

"Yup I had evolved just before I got caught."

"So where are we going"she asked

"Well if you can remember anything they might have said that could be our next move"he replied

"I think I heard them talking about having some trouble near somewhere called Hearthome city" she said

"Well that's were we're headed next"Akito replied

"That is if you want to join our little vendetta here"he added

"well even if all this hadn't had happened I would still go"she replied

"besides knowing you you'll get yourself in trouble it's my job to make sure you don't" she said

"Then as soon as your leg heals we'll go" he said

Name: Azami Hatake

Species: Leafeon

Gender: Female

Age: 15 (human) years old

Personality: ESFP- Performer

Height: 2,03

Weight: 54 pounds

**So what do you think of Azami so far any guesses on how her and Akito know each other anyway please R/R thanks to Farla for advice**


	5. Chapter 5 Hearthome

Silver Chapter 5 "Hearthome"

Akito's POV

They had finally arrived at what was formerly Hearthome city and it was eerily quiet they padded forward cautiously Akito could've sworn he saw something watching them from the shadows they kept walking through the ruins when they were assaulted by something suddenly ran straight at him but right before it hit him it stopped used flash right in his face blinding him

"That speed and this insufferable sense of humor meant it can only be"Akito realized "Goddammit Raiden" Akito shouted as he tried to recover from the attack

"Aww come on lighten up Akito what about you Azami you appreciate a good prank don't you"he said

"You're just lucky I can't see you Raiden"

"well what about him. Wait is he your.." he said giving Akito a strong nosebleed(Soul Eater style).by this time they were starting to regain their sight

"Well with that mindset I see you haven't changed at all" Azami replied as she slapped him

Name: Raiden Kazehaya

Species: Jolteon

Age: 14 (human) years old

Personality: ISTP- Mechanic

Height: 2,5

Weight: 54 pounds

"What was that for"he shouted

"Your dumb sense of humor thats what if this is how you greet old friends after years then you need to see a shrink" she shouted back

"Besides what are you doing here Raiden you know there's FNK members around here" Akito said now fully recovered

"I know that and I was about to ask you the same thing" he said "We're trying to find them" Akito said getting irritated

"Dude I always thought you were crazy but now"he sighed

"well I know I can't stop you so follow me"he said as he lead them somewhere "Oh and by the way you might want to say hi to Setsuko while your here" he said as they continued walking and having to jump on top of cars they eventually arrived at some sort of human ruin

"So this is the FNK base?"Akito asked

"Huh fuck no this is a SLA base"he said

"What's the SLA?"Satoru asked

"It's the Sinnoh Liberation Army"Raiden replied

"Let's go inside it might not be safe out here"he said. Once they were inside they saw the true scale of the building it was massive with high vaulted ceilings which seemed to have walkways suspended from them

"Are you sure it's okay for the SLA to be here Raiden" Satoru asked

"of course nothing bad has happened and it's abandoned"he replied

"it just seems wrong to me it's like it's breaking some sort of rule" he muttered(Geneva conventions)

"Raiden commander Balden wants to see you. wait who are they never mind just go see to him now" said a Pidgey.

"Come on we shouldn't keep him waiting just follow me" he said as he led them into a room

"You wanted to see me commander"he said

"Yes Raiden I need you to- who are they"asked the Arcanine

"Oh they're old friends of mine" he said before introducing each of them

"Anyways I need you to go do some more recon on the FNK base"

"yes sir" he said "as for the rest of you I understand you were looking for the FNK. Why?"

"It's because we have a score to settle with them"responded Akito

"I have a feeling you're not going to be persuaded otherwise"he sighed

"Because we won't"Azami replied

"well then try to make yourselves useful while you're here"he said as they walked back down the hallway

"So the commander seems like a nice guy"said Akito

"He is he's never stayed at base during an operation, he puts his own ass on the line unlike most of the commanders"replied Raiden. As they were outside the building he stopped "You should visit Setsuko while I'm out she's usually in the food storage which is over that way"he said gesturing to a nearby building "Well I should get going"

"Be careful"said Azami

"I will"they heard him say as he ran away into the city

"Well let's go see Setsuko"said Azami

"We do need to kill time."said Akito "And besides the commander did say to make ourselves useful we might as well help while we're there"

"Then let's go"she replied. Later as they were nearing the food storage

"I wonder if she's changed"Akito thought aloud

"I don't think so, I mean that kind of personality goes down to someones core doesn't it?"Azami replied

"I guess so, well we're about to find out"he said as they entered the storage they were barely inside when they met Setsuko who practically tackled Azami

"Where have you been"she said

"It's a really long story"Azami replied

"Well we've got time come on you can tell me while we work" Setsuko said as she went towards the back of the area. While they stored food they filled Setsuko in on what had happened over the past couple of months purposefully leaving out some of the details.

"So thats what' happened wow I've just been sitting here all this time..."she said sounding somewhat sad "Well if you're looking for the FNK you came at the right time" she said somewhat happier

"Why?" asked Akito "Well lately there's been rumors that they've found an FNK base"she said lowering her voice

"Really"they exclaimed "

Yes lately there been more patrols than there usually are"she replied "By the way have you seen Raiden?"she asked

"Yeah the commander sent him on a recon mission when we got here"Azami answered

"What! He's on recon!" Setsuko exclaimed

"Yeah what about it"replied Akito

"No you don't understand"she said "Recon missions have a one in five success rate"she said

"ONE IN FIVE!" everyone shouted

"he's been out to long" "I need to go find him"she said starting for the exit

"Wait"Akito said stopping her "He'll be fine I'm sure of it"he said

"But how can you know"she replied

"I don't but if we go after him then there'd be an even lower chance of him succeeding"he answered simply. Almost immediately after he said that Raiden walked in

"I had a feeling you'd be here"he said as he casually walked in

"Raiden!" "How could you accept that mission"Azami snapped glaring at him

"I can't really say no he is the commander besides we need fresh intel"he replied

"That doesn't matter you can't just run straight into danger like that"Setsuko said clearly worried

"But I'm one of the only people that are fast enough to be in recon, even the ghost types can't get enough info"he said trying to defend himself from Azami at the same time when another Pidgey came in through a hole in the roof

"The commander wants all Combat personnel to report to the base for briefing" it said to Raiden

"I'll be right there" he responded backing away from Azami "I guess I'll see you later"he said as he started to leave

"We're going too"Akito and the others said

"What! But you're not even in the SLA"he said

"It doesn't matter we're going to fight" Akito replied

"Even you"he said to Setsuko

"I can't stay here I need to fight"she replied

"I guess that means I can't change your minds"he sighed

"Nope now let's get going" Azami said cheerfully as she exited the building.

Name: Setsuko Yukimori

Species: Glaceon

Age: 14 (human) years old

Personality: ESFJ- Caregiver

Height: 2,07

Weight: 56 pounds

They were one of the last groups to arrive and upon entering they saw the commander and a Pidgeot standing on a piece of ruble that served as a sort of platform with a map of a building behind them

"Who's he"asked Akito

"He's the commander of the SLA's Air Forces I think his name was Guthrie"replied Raiden whispering

"Attention everyone"said commander Balden making all the whispering quiet down "

The reason you're here is that we have discovered an FNK base"he said

"So it looks like the rumors are true"thought Akito

"We are going to attack the base and free any prisoners as well as capture their commander if possible"continued the commander

"We'll be working with the Air Force on this mission they will provide transportation as well as support" "The attack shall proceed as follows"said commander Guthrie

"The operation will begin at 7:00. First the base will be hit by projectile attacks. Then at exactly 7:30 the first wave will go in through the roof and these points"he said pointing at highlighted areas of the map

"As soon as you find the commander signal the others and wait for backup before engaging" commander Balden added "Then at 8:00 the second wave will enter through the main entrances"

"After that at 10:00 go to your extraction point"said Guthrie disregarding Balden "There will also be snipers positioned here, here, here, here, here, and here"he said

"That is all report to your assigned transport at dawn"

"This must be a big mission if they're bringing in the Air Forces AND snipers"said Raiden

"What do you mean"said Akito

"The SLA only has about 1,000 weapons" "And even less Ammo for them so they only use them in big raids and desperate situations"he said

"Wait what group are we in"asked Azami

"I don't know"said Raiden

"Look there's commander Balden let's go ask him"said Satoru pointing towards the Arcanine

"Commander what do we do?"asked Akito

"You're going to fight" he said shocked

"Like I said we have a score to settle"Akito replied

"I have a feeling that you won't take no for an answer"he sighed

"Well if I can't stop you then I might as well help you"

"You'll be in squad 5 of the first wave he's your transport"said the commander pointing at a Swellow

"Go pick up your equipment then report to him at dawn"he said As they were walking towards the armory which was next door Akito was asking Raiden and Setsuko about which moves they had

"How about Charge Beam"

"No I haven't learned that one"

"Or Thunder"Akito asked

"I wish I knew that one"he replied

"Well then here you go"said Akito throwing him the TM

"What the fuck where the hell did you find this"he asked

"The convoy we ambushed we found a whole case of them"Akito answered

"Oh that reminds me here"he said handing Setsuko two TM's

"Thanks"she replied

"what're they for"

"The top one's Ice Beam and the bottom one is Blizzard"he replied

"What do we do with the rest"Satoru asked

"I suggest we give half to the SLA and sell the other half" said Raiden

"You're just saying that because you're in the SLA"said Azami "For your information im NOT in the SLA I just work with them"he replied

"More like for them"said Akito as they entered the armory

"We're squad 5"Raiden said to the receptionist while the receptionist was getting their equipment a Lucario holding a rather large rifle turned around

"Squad 5 you said"she asked

"Yes"replied Akito cautiously

"I'm the sniper assigned to your area and let me tell you. You've got a hard job tomorrow"she said

"the name's Yumiko. Yumiko Hawkeye

"Hi Yumiko but what do you mean we got the hard job"asked Raiden

"Huh don't you know your job is to go all the way to the bottom floor"she said

"and I can only keep you alive on the above-ground floors"she said

"above ground. How many floors are there"asked Azami

"They told me that there were at least 9 five above four below ground"she said starting to leave

"How can she sound so cheerful about this"though Akito

"your equipment is ready"said the receptionist to Raiden who turned around to get the bag

"Wait a second"said Yumiko

"Is he part of the squad too"she asked pointing at Satoru

"Yes I am" he said to her

"You can't be serious you're only a kid"she said

"I'm still going"he said defiantly

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to keep you alive"she said to herself as she left

"Hey guys come look at this"said Raiden holding the bag

"what's that"asked Setsuko

"It's a WCH" he said

"But I looks like they forgot to charge the batteries"

"Well then it looks like you've got work Raiden"said Azami

"Huh"he said then he caught on to what she meant

"What! You don't expect me to this do you!"he asked

"You're the only electric type I see around here"Azami said

"But I can't"he started then seeing Azami glaring at him he started charging them. By the time he figured out and finished it was getting dark out so Setsuko led them to where they would sleep.

**sorry I knew I said I would have regular updates but I couldn't upload this monday because well to make a long story short I got someone****_ really_**** pissed off at me**


	6. Chapter 6 Operation Gridlock

Silver Chapter 6 "Operation Gridlock"

Akito woke up when he was hit by a Thunder Shock attack

"Oww what was that for"he asked

"Stop complaining it's almost dawn we need to get ready here put this on"said Azami as she threw the WCH at him it fit a bit awkwardly because of his ear shape but he managed to get it on they met the others at the pick up point he then noticed that Azami was wearing a bag

"where did you get that"he asked her

"the SLA gave it to me they said that I was going to be the squad's medic"said answered as they got onto the Swellow they left before dawn and quickly climbed above the clouds through small gaps in the cloud cover he saw the assortment of Flame Bursts, Metal Bursts, and Seed Bombs shot at the building

"we're going in"he heard the Swellow say as they went into a steep dive moments before the bombardment stopped and used hidden power on the ceiling making a hole big enough for them to enter through

"JUMP"she said as she pulled out of the dive they quickly jumped off the Swellow and into the hole they landed in the middle of a room that looked like a laboratory and once they were all inside the Swellow flew off leaving them

"I guess we're stuck here until we finish the mission"Raiden said

"I hear someone coming"said Satoru and they all pressed themselves against the door-frame they could hear someone running then he stopped outside of the doorway

"we need to alert the commander" he heard him say

"activate the alarm"the other said then Akito jumped through the doorway and seeing the two Sneasels he knocked both of them off their feet with a Dark Pulse then hit one with an Iron Tail knocking it out he turned and tackled the other who was trying to pull a switch on the wall and he hit it with a shadow ball knocking it out.

"You do know that there's no way they didn't notice that"said Raiden

"Yes but if they pull the alarm this whole place might go into lock-down or something"said Akito "I learned that one the hard way"he thought remembering one of his failed escape attempts

"You're right let's get going before someone does set off the alarm"Raiden replied. As they ran through the building Azami asked

"What are we looking for"

"the stairs or something"Raiden replied

"Look up ahead"Setsuko said as they turned the corner

"A cargo elevator perfect"said Akito

"Quick let's get in"he said as they saw a group of guards headed towards them the lead guard was hit in the head by a bullets Satoru used Shadow Ball on the rest before they could reach them

"Nice job kid"said Raiden panting as the elevator door closed they hit the button for the lowest floor as it started descending Satoru shuddered

"What's wrong am I too close to you" Setsuko asked

"No it's not that I've just got a really bad feeling about this"Satoru said

"That's normal kid"replied Raiden then the elevator opened

"I thought that there were supposed to be under ground floors"Azami said

"There are but we can't reach them from this elevator I'm assuming"Akito said

"Lets move"said Raiden. They ran down the hallway when suddenly Satoru stopped them

"can you smell that"he said and they all opened their mouths to get a better scent

"smells like other Pokemon" said Azami

"they must be in there"said Akito pointing towards a room at the end of the hall

"Let's go help them then"said Setsuko running towards the room. They entered the room and freed the prisoners taking the inhibitors off of the psychic types and continued looking for the way down they rounded another corner

"What time is it"asked Akito "It's 8:00" replied Azami

"Then the second wave should be coming in any timenow"said Akito they were about to turn another corner when Satoru stopped them again

"look"he said pointing to a faded sign on the wall

"what about it"asked Raiden

"can't you read it"he said puzzled

"You're a genius Satoru" "It says EMERGENCY STAIRWELL"said Akito pushing the door open when it finally opened(turns out it opened outwards) they saw that the stairs had been partially destroyed

"well have to find another way"said Raiden turning to leave

"No wait Setsuko use ice beam on the side of the rail"said Akito

"Okay"she replied creating a bridge of ice

"let's go we have to move before it melts"he said they made it just in time

"Now what" asked Azami

"now we go to the bottom floor"replied Akito. After about ten minutes of climbing down and a few more ice bridges they reached the bottom of the stairwell they opened the door and went down the hallway but stopped when they reached a door Raiden peered into the room and quickly pulled himself back

"I think that's the commander"he said

"this is squad five we've located the enemy's commander"Akito said into the radio

"SQUAD 5 WE ARE SENDING REINFORCEMENTS DO NOT ENGAGE I REPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE"the voice on the other end said

"they want us to wait for reinforcements"Akito said

"fuck that I'm going in"Raiden said

"wait don't"Setsuko started but he didn't listen as he ran into the room all they could do was watch as the Toxicroak turned and hit Raiden with a Rock Smash that knocked him out and sent him flying across the room

"Raiden!"Setsuko cried as she ran to his side

"So much for waiting" Akito thought as he, Azami,and Satoru ran into the room

"So you've saved me the trouble of finding you"the Toxicroak said

"We're going to get even with with you"Akito shouted charging up an attack but surprisingly the first attack was Satoru's Shadow Ball which hit him in the chest then Akito used his Dark Pulse almost immediately after witch sent the Toxicroak teetering backwards everyone continued attacking him but he started to dodge almost all of the attacks

"Now this isn't fair now is it"he said as he darted to the left to avoid Satoru's tackle he then hit a switch on the wall which released a yellow powder from holes in the roof

"It's Stun Spore"Akito realized holding his breath to avoid getting paralyzed and thankfully by the time he couldn't hold it any more the spores had settled and stuck to the ground

"Well since you managed to escape that how about we make a deal"the Toxicroak said

"I won't negotiate with you"Akito shouted back

"Now now I think this deal will interest you" the Toxicroak said

"A fight between me and you"

"What's the catch"he asked

"There is none if you win you and your friends get the location of another base, but if I win I'm dragging all of you to a cell back at the lab"he said

"don't trust him" Azami said

"It's not worth it" Setsuko shouted

"I-I accept"he said

"What he's too strong even for you"Setsuko said

"Don't worry you guys I won't lose besides we don't have a choice"he said

"Well then let's get started your move"the Toxicroak said Akito ran at him and used a Take-down attack then he jumped back and used a Shadow Ball knocking the Toxicroak back a bit but he quickly recovered and used a Cross Chop attack which Akito barely dodged then Akito ran back towards him and used Bite but the Toxicroak blocked it with his arm taking less damage than he would've Akito jumped back and started running at him again he jumped and was about to use a Foul Play attack to knock him out when he was hit by a Cross Chop that sent him crashing down

"AKITO!"Azami shouted

"Akito that your name where do I remember that from"the Toxicroak said thinking for a bit

"Oh now I remember you were that Sylveon's son weren't you"

"What you're the one who"

"Yes I'm the one who killed her I can still remember it like it was yesterday"he said

/Flashback/

"Akito take your brother and run!"the Sylveon told the Eevee

"but-"

"GO! Don't look back"she shouted he grabbed the smaller Eevee and started to run he glanced back and saw his mother get hit in the chest by a punch even at his age he knew she wouldn't recover from it he started crying as he ran deeper into the forest but he didn't look were he was going and he dropped the Eevee as he tripped and fell of a cliff

/End Flashback/

"Well I guess you'll finally see her again then"the Toxicroak said as he brought his claw down to finish him but before he could hit him a yellow mass jumped in front of him and was hit across the flank with the attack

"Raiden"he gasped as Raiden hit the floor bleeding heavily

"you'll pay for this" Akito screamed as he got back up and charged at the Toxicroak he saw his claws extended with a dark aura around them in a Shadow Claw attack then he blacked out.

Satoru's POV

All Satoru could do was watch as Raiden got up and jumped in front of the Toxicroak and then as he fell to the floor with blood gushing outwards. He heard Akito scream and start to charge using... a Shadow Claw attack? But something was different he saw Akito's eyes as he charged they had changed from it's normal silver to pure red he caught the Toxicroak by surprise and hit him straight on with the Shadow Claw then he jumped back and charged again repeating over and over eventually the Toxicroak managed to hit him on his side but it only seemed to infuriate him more

"is that really Akito"thought Satoru as he saw Akito recover from another attack faster than anyone could have by this time the hit were wearing down Akito but the Toxicroak seemed to be one hit away from being defeated Akito charged and used Shadow Claw again the Toxicroak blocked it by crossing his arms before it hit but this time instead of jumping away Akito jumped straight up and came down on top of the Toxicroak knocking him to the floor he was about to finish him off when Azami screamed

"Stop Akito don't do it"this seemed to snap him out of his feral state with his eyes returning to silver and instead of finishing the Toxicroak he knocked it out with a Dark Pulse then he climbed off tried to take another step but slumped to the floor and passed out. The paralysis wore off and they all ran to Raiden his blood-pool had grown and the bleeding hadn't stopped

"Please stay awake" Setsuko told him as Azami put some sort of powder into his wound he cried out in pain

"Stop that you're hurting him"Setsuko begged Azami

"It's a disinfectant"she replied

"Satoru get me some bandages quick"she said

he ran to her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages

"here"he said as he gave it to her

"I need you to put some pressure right here"she said he put his paws were she pointed and the bleeding seemed to slow a bit

"What should I do"Setsuko asked

"Go make sure Akito's okay"she replied Azami had started to bandage Raiden when he said

"Stop it's too late"and tried to stop her from bandaging him

"No its not but it will be if I can't stop this bleeding"she said

"Just try to stay awake"

"I wish I could've done something to prevent this"Satoru though as he applied pressure to the wound he was getting sore but he didn't dare relax his paws then another squad came running in

"We need a medevac"the leader said into his radio a few minutes later a Gardevoir and four other Pokemon came in and put Raiden and Akito onto stretchers then carried then off then the squad led them to their extraction point and they left.

**So this was a sad chapter and you might be able to piece together some more of the plot regarding Satoru and Akito's back-story and F.Y.I. the next chapter is going to get really sad reviews are welcome as always.**


	7. Chapter 7 Lament

Silver Chapter 8 "Steel and fire"

FNK base

Third person POV

An Umbreon with red rings is standing in a room when a Sneasel walks in

"So you were the only survivor of the Hearthome base" the Umbreon says

"Yes sir" the Sneasel replied nervously

"Why was it destroyed?" he asked

"They attacked without warning and we we're overrun before we could organize sir" the Sneasel answered nervously

"Well i suppose that's a good explanation" the Umbreon replied walking towards the Sneasel just as he lets out a sigh of relief the Umbreon jumps and slices his throat he walks out into the hall

"you"he says pointing a Machoke"yes you clean up the mess in there I need to go wash up" he then walks down the hall

"Oh Takehiko can you see what you can find out about a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes" "And yes there will be a good payment for this"he says as he passes a Vulpix

"How good?" the Vulpix asks "he whispers something into his ear which makes the Vulpix's eyes widen

"I'm on it right away sir"

* * *

Akito's POV

The next few days were uneventful and by the end of the week they had passed through Mt. Coronet and were close to Oreburgh . Akito woke up still feeling somewhat tired "I knew I shouldn't have volunteered for first watch"he thought as he got up and stretched

"Come on, get up"Azami said

"Easy for you to say we can't photosynthesize"Raiden told her while yawning

"Raiden you're not one to complain I'm the nocturnal one here"Akito replied as he got some food out of his bag and started eating

"Hey Raiden have you been picking up anything on that radio"Akito asked

"No"he answered while putting another berry in his mouth .After they had finished eating they got up and started hiking west again

"Are we there yet?"Satoru asked

"Not yet" Akito replied

"How much longer?"he whined

"Not much more we should almost be there"

"Hey Akito wasn't this a mining town"Raiden asked

"I think so"he answered

"Maybe It's something the SLA could use like steel"

"I seriously doubt it Raiden and besides isn't steel an alloy"he answered getting more annoyed

"Akito look over here"he heard Azami say he looked over at where she was and saw that there was a Flareon fighting two Whimsicott

"Is he... losing" "Should we help him"Raiden asked

"Maybe but he does have a type advantage"... "

I'll help him"Akito sighed they had been waiting for a while and he didn't seem to be winning... or improving he used a Shadow Ball to knock one out then used a Dark Pulse to knock the other out

"Hey are you okay-"

"I don't need your help!"the Flareon shouted at him

"Hey is this how you-"

"I could've beaten them myself"he interjected again

"Yeah right you have a type advantage and you were still losing"Akito shouted back

"I was not losing"the Flareon shouted back "Akito give up your both stubborn we get it"Raiden said

"I AM NOT STUBBORN!"they both shouted back at him

"then stop arguing and shut up already"Azami told him he gritted his teeth in anger but stopped talking

"Ha look at you scared of your girlfriend"the Flareon sneered

"she's not my girlfriend now shut up you giant hairball"Akito shouted

"Don't tell me to shut up you giant glow-stick"he shouted back

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY"Azami shouted making them both stop arguing

"you"she said to the Flareon

"What's your name"

"Hiashi"he said

"Well Hiashi it looks like we'll have to take you to your home now start walking" the Flareon thought for a moment then started walking. They came to a house after a while it was a one-story house with a chimney and open area in the back

"You live here?" Raiden asked

"Not alone I live with Kajiya" Hiashi said

"Who's Kajiya"Akito asked

"I'm Kajiya"a Lucario with slightly darker fur said

"Hiashi where have you been picking fights as usual I'm assuming"

"Not just that he was losing the fight too"Azami said

"Against a grass type of all things"Raiden added

"Hiashi that's a new low even for you"the Lucario said

"I would've won if they hadn't-"

"Yeah yeah I know you would've won if they hadn't saved your sorry ass I know now get back here how am I supposed to forge steel without fire huh"the Lucario said "Anyways thanks for saving him what do you want as payment"Kajiya asked

"Nothing"Akito replied

"What don't be ridiculous come on what do you want I've got necklaces, bracelets, rings I've also got some weapons if you need them all made out of first quality steel I can't really make much since it's so hard to get and smelt but I manage"

"No really we don't need any payment"Akito said

"Hey Raiden"Satoru said

"yeah Satoru"Doesn't the SLA need more steel"Satoru asked

"Satoru you already heard Kajiya say that they can't make much"he responded

"But couldn't the SLA help with getting it and smelting it"Setsuko said

"How can Satoru think of all these ideas"Akito thought to himself

"Well the SLA does have the resources but how will we reach them we could go to Oreburgh city odds are we can probably reach them from there"Akito said

"And if not we could go to Jubilife city"

"but first we should get to Oreburgh" Akito said. After they finished talking with Kajiya they left and by sunset they were at the city.

**Sorry about how this chapter was behind schedule and for how short it was and believe it or not it's not a filler there is plot development and it will be major later on and FYI I have completely used up my buffer so there is a slight chance that updates could be slower but I will try to keep up will them and if I hit rock bottom I might slow to twice a month but it will not be discontinued(authors note shortened and multilingual swearing removed)**** please review**


	8. Chapter 8 Steel and Fire

Silver Chapter 8 "Steel and fire"

FNK base

Third person POV

An Umbreon with red rings is standing in a room when a Sneasel walks in "So you were the only survivor of the Hearthome base" the Umbreon says "Yes sir" the Sneasel replied nervously "Why was it destroyed?" he asked "They attacked without warning and we we're overrun before we could organize sir" the Sneasel answered nervously "Well i suppose that's a good explanation" the Umbreon replied walking towards the Sneasel just as he lets out a sigh of relief the Umbreon jumps and slices his throat he walks out into the hall "you"he says pointing a Machoke "yes you clean up the mess in there I need to go wash up" he then walks down the hall "Oh Takehiko can you see what you can find out about a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes" "And yes there will be a good payment for this"he says as he passes a Vulpix "How good?" the Vulpix asks "he whispers something into his ear which makes the Vulpix's eyes widen "I'm on it right away sir"

* * *

Akito's POV

The next few days were uneventful and by the end of the week they had passed through Mt. Coronet and were close to Oreburgh . Akito woke up still feeling somewhat tired "I knew I shouldn't have volunteered for first watch"he thought as he got up and stretched "Come on, get up"Azami said "Easy for you to say we can't photosynthesize"Raiden told her while yawning "Raiden you're not one to complain I'm the nocturnal one here"Akito replied as he got some food out of his bag and started eating "Hey Raiden have you been picking up anything on that radio"Akito asked "No"he answered while putting another berry in his mouth .After they had finished eating they got up and started hiking west again "Are we there yet?"Satoru asked "Not yet" Akito replied "How much longer?"he whined "Not much more we should almost be there" "Hey Akito wasn't this a mining town"Raiden asked "I think so"he answered "Maybe It's something the SLA could use like steel" "I seriously doubt it Raiden and besides isn't steel an alloy"he answered getting more annoyed "Akito look over here"he heard Azami say he looked over at where she was and saw that there was a Flareon fighting two Whimsicott "Is he... losing" "Should we help him"Raiden asked "Maybe but he does have a type advantage"... "I'll help him"Akito sighed they had been waiting for a while and he didn't seem to be winning... or improving he used a Shadow Ball to knock one out then used a Dark Pulse to knock the other out "Hey are you okay-" "I don't need your help!"the Flareon shouted at him "Hey is this how you-" "I could've beaten them myself"he interjected again "Yeah right you have a type advantage and you were still losing"Akito shouted back "I was not losing"the Flareon shouted back "Akito give up your both stubborn we get it"Raiden said "I AM NOT STUBBORN!"they both shouted back at him "then stop arguing and shut up already"Azami told him he gritted his teeth in anger but stopped talking "Ha look at you scared of your girlfriend"the Flareon sneered "she's not my girlfriend now shut up you giant hairball"Akito shouted "Don't tell me to shut up you giant glow-stick"he shouted back "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY"Azami shouted making them both stop arguing "you"she said to the Flareon "What's your name" "Hiashi"he said "Well Hiashi it looks like we'll have to take you to your home now start walking" the Flareon thought for a moment then started walking. They came to a house after a while it was a one-story house with a chimney and open area in the back "You live here?" Raiden asked "Not alone I live with Kajiya" Hiashi said "Who's Kajiya"Akito asked "I'm Kajiya"a Lucario with slightly darker fur said "Hiashi where have you been picking fights as usual I'm assuming" "Not just that he was losing the fight too"Azami said "Against a grass type of all things"Raiden added "Hiashi that's a new low even for you"the Lucario said "I would've won if they hadn't-" "Yeah yeah I know you would've won if they hadn't saved your sorry ass I know now get back here how am I supposed to forge steel without fire huh"the Lucario said "Anyways thanks for saving him what do you want as payment"Kajiya asked "Nothing"Akito replied "What don't be ridiculous come on what do you want I've got necklaces, bracelets, rings I've also got some weapons if you need them all made out of first quality steel I can't really make much since it's so hard to get and smelt but I manage" "No really we don't need any payment"Akito said "Hey Raiden"Satoru said "yeah Satoru"Doesn't the SLA need more steel"Satoru asked "Satoru you already heard Kajiya say that they can't make much"he responded "But couldn't the SLA help with getting it and smelting it"Setsuko said "How can Satoru think of all these ideas"Akito thought to himself "Well the SLA does have the resources but how will we reach them we could go to Oreburgh city odds are we can probably reach them from there"Akito said "And if not we could go to Jubilife city" "but first we should get to Oreburgh" Akito said. After they finished talking with Kajiya they left and by sunset they were at the city.

**Sorry about how this chapter was behind schedule and for how short it was and believe it or not it's not a filler there is plot development and it will be major later on and FYI I have completely used up my buffer so there is a slight chance that updates could be slower but I will try to keep up will them and if I hit rock bottom I might slow to twice a month but it will not be discontinued(without closure in the form of a short story like Serenity was in Firefly or some other way but there is be a one in a thousand chance of that at the moment so do not fear) Curse you CBA testing and scripted lessons seriously in school are giving us a bunch of work ****that's a load of shiest like essays in every class period and the scripted lessons valen ****_mierda _****and the principal**** es una puta buena para nada who**** hates children as always and i might get a phone upgrade which means Iwill be able to write more often which means faster updates :) please review**


	9. Chapter 9 Jubilife?

Chapter 9 "Jubilife?"

Akito's POV

The next day they woke up around 10 A.M. and started looking to see if anyone was coming and after about a half hour they saw a Fletchinder start to circle before landing in front of them

"Hey Jiyu how have you been"Raiden said as he ran towards him

"Same as always I see you're doing well"he replied

"they told me to pick up a message"he asked

"Oh here it is"Raiden said as he handed it to him

"Okay see ya"he said as he flew off

"What now?" asked Kajiya

"they should respond soon I said that you were trustworthy so"he shrugged

"I guess we should leave now if we want to reach Jubilife by today"Akito said

"You're right"Setsuko said a bit disappointed Akito understood it wasn't everyday you find someone who's so nice not anymore but they've already lost several years and it will take determination to reach their goal he looked at Satoru how would he tell him that his parents weren't... No that was something to tell him later when the right time appeared but..when would that be "I can't put it off forever" "That wouldn't be fair to Satoru or his adoptive parents"he thought as he remembered the dying words of the Leafeon that had fathered him he sighed and started walking with the others. It took them all day to get to Jubilife through the former route 203 since they kept running into obstacle like trenches and concrete barriers the latter were easier to pass since they were mostly destroyed but they also passed by some old steel fence poles and Raiden stepped on a piece of old barbed wire and when they reached the city it was obvious a battle had taken place with pillboxes and other fortifications all throughout the city and spread among them were destroyed tanks all of them either completely rusted with their wide hatches open (or missing) or destroyed by several things one appeared to have been hit by a Hyper Beam another had a hole in the front that was an almost perfect circle and about five in a group were charred on the outside on one of them he looked through the hole where they commander's cupolas hatch had once been and inside it was charred with shrapnel lodged in several places and other than that he saw nothing but charred skeletons in almost non-existent facades the fire had probably ignited the ammunition but more disturbing than that he noticed the fact that almost all the defenses were destroyed by Moves such as Hyper Beam and others like it and that all the vehicles and emplacements faced East and strangest of all there were no tanks or other things that humans always used unless no that would have been impossible with humans at their height of power

"I've got a bad feeling about this place"Satoru said

"I agree with the runt"Raiden added

"Don't call me little"he snapped back at him

"Lets find somewhere we can stay for the night"Azami suggested

"Sounds like a plan"Akito replied "How about there"Azami said pointing at a large pillbox that had been abandoned

"Well it's not exactly comfortable but there nowhere better nearby"Setsuko said. They set up camp inside there was very little room but after they moved some things they could all fit comfortably Akito set himself down in a corner and stated thinking about what had happened before during the attack had he really just gone berserk all he could remember was that strange looking Shadow Claw but Umbreon couldn't learn Shadow Claw... could they? He kept pondering this but quickly succumbed to sleep. He was floating in a black void with nothing in it when he saw another Umbreon that looked just like him

"I've been waiting for you"it said

"What do you mean who are you"he demanded

"Well since you asked so nicely"it said rolling its eyes

"I'll tell you that I'm your subconscious"it said smirking

"Okay what do you want?"he asked

"What you mean that your not questioning that at all you'll just accept it"it exclaimed

"It makes sense, now are you going to tell me something or are you just going to ramble on?"he asked

"Well you're impatient"

"No I just value my sleep and if you're me shouldn't you know that"he replied

"Oh for- just listen do you know how you lost control back there at the FNK base"

"Yes"

"Well the reason you did that that is that you're primal desire to survive and took over your body"he replied Akito decided to call his subconscious a him it was hi after all that and calling it "it" was getting annoying

"Short version?"

"You were losing so I pulled the plug and let your base instinct take over"he replied bluntly

"So why could I use Shadow Claw?"Akito asked

"That what I wanted to talk about that wasn't just your instinct there was something else something powerful a foreign body that wasn't originally a part of you"he said

"What was it?"Akito asked

"I don't know I'll try to find out but next time that happens I'll take over myself to prevent something bad from happening"his subconscious said

"One more thing before you leave"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Fuyumi"he said

"okay I guess I'll wake up now"Akito said as everything started to become blurry around him

"Wait I forgot to tell you go to..."Akito tried to hear the rest but he couldn't then instead of waking up he was in another black void but unlike the other one which was calming and seemed to be in a state of knowing this one was unnerving and seemed to be filled with aggression he looked around and saw another Umbreon but unlike Fuyumi who was almost exactly like him this other Umbreon was radiating a dark aura

"So you've talked to Fuyumi" it said sounding somewhat annoyed

"Let me guess you're my instinct"he asked

"Well thanks for taking all the fun out of telling you and you can call me Kurai"it said with a slightly deranged voice that seemed to taunt him

"So First I have one question. If you're my instinct wouldn't you be a part of my subconsciousness?"he asked

"Actually yes but now I've separated from him and fused with something else"he answered

"Let me guess the "foreign body" "actually yes but there's something that you don't know"

"wh-"

"But I'll let you figure it out yourself"it teased

"why-"

"I guess you can go now but before you do just remember this everyone around you has the potential to harm you and if I must I will carry out my purpose and help you survive by eliminating _every_ threat"

"Ciao" it said as everything became blurry again and he woke with a start he saw that Raiden had taken watch he got up and walked over to him

"Raiden if you want I'll take over"he said

"Thanks I was getting tired"

"You're always so tense try to lighten up a bit though"Raiden said yawning before he went inside to sleep

"I guess"Akito replied distraught but when he turned towards Raiden he had already went inside so he looked up "A quarter moon"

"Half light half dark" "Kind of like me"he thought remembering Fuyumi and Kurai he heard a noise behind him and turned it was only Azami

"You couldn't sleep either?"she asked

"Nope"he answered

"Hey Azami do you remember when you asked me what my dream was"

"You mean back when we were still Eevee's of course I remember but you just said"

"I want to protect everyone"they both said at the same time smiling

"I was so foolish back then"he said

"We all were"she said

"but it was a dumb dream"he replied

"what do you mean?"she asked

"If it were that easy to protect everyone then the world wouldn't be this way"

"But it's worth trying"she replied

"I'm not so sure now"he answered

"Akito I've been wanting to ask you something"

"Ask me what" he said smiling again

"What happened to you after you escaped"she asked his smile faded almost instantly

"Are you sure you want to know?"he replied

"Yes"

"Its nowhere near happy are you sure you want to know"he warned her

"I'm sure"she replied

"Well don't say I didn't warn you"he sighed before taking a breath "What happened after I left was-"

* * *

**Soo sorry for doing this twice in a row but I was exhausted on Saturday from competing in UIL and on Sunday I had to help with my (spoiled rotten) twin brothers and with school on Monday it's just ughhh but enough about my personal life I want to ask you readers what you think will happen in the story... thinking? Well whatever it is let me know in a review I'm currently running low on them *kills bug sitting in review basket* and this is before the blitz * looks at state test hiding around the corner* go away no one likes you *Throws rock at it before it scampers off* I know there hasn't been much Tragedy in this story (yet) but Akito's backstory is going to be a real good one and now it's nearly time to start actually developing the plot into it's full scale as always please R/R (that was a long authors note) but who am I kidding there probably will be delays but I will still keep on writing**


	10. Chapter 10 Past Regret end Introduction

Silver Chapter 10 "Past Regret" (special back-story chapter)

**Hi I know I usually put this at the end of a chapter but it's the tenth chapter so what the heck since this is an important chapter I will write it in (drum-roll) First Person and depending on how it goes I might implement it more into the story or even do a re-write but this is a bit of an experiment it could go either way so I might go back to third person limited and I know I always say this but on this chapter I really do need a bit more feedback I may write some spin-offs in the future but that depends on several things and now without further adieu I present chapter 10**

* * *

Akito's POV (1st person)

I was out of excuses now I would have to tell Azami what had happened

"Are you sure you really want to know"I asked

"Yes"she answered

"It's nowhere near being happy are you still sure?"i asked again hoping she wouldn't say

"I'm sure"that was it there was nothing else I could do to stall

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I sighed

"What happened after I left. Well I wandered around for a bit but I never went back I was too scared of what would be waiting for me so I just wandered aimlessly and at one point I thought I had found somewhere to stay another town it was nice there, so peaceful that they hadn't even heard of the FNK, but eventually I couldn't stay anymore so I was back to wandering and I got as far as Mt. Coronet but then I got caught by the FNK"I told her hoping that it would convince her not to inquire further

"And what else happened after that"she asked sounding less certain than before

"They interrogated me the normal way at first but when I didn't talk... after that I was put in a Camp and forced to work I evolved there one of the other prisoners my only friend somehow found a moon stone and gave it to me so I could escape"I paused remembering what he had said

"The reason I'm giving this to you is that you have something worth living for"

"I tried but I couldn't and when they found out that he gave it to me... they killed him"I said remembering his dying words

"Then I was moved to a different prison, a lab and I was used there for experiments"I said I paused for a moment to push back the memories

"but how did you escape"she asked

"I met Satoru. He had gotten in through a vent but was captured. He knew a way out so we escaped through the same vent and after a couple of days I got him back to his parents"

"but then how did you find me"she asked

"I was getting to that. I was going to leave but I passed out from a poisoned wound and woke in his house. Then the FNK showed up while we were in the town and killed his parents"

"but that still doesn't explain why-"

"will you let me finish. So the next day we decided to settle our grudge with them loaded up on supplies and left. Then when we were attacking one of their convoy's and you know the rest"I finished

"You're still hiding something"she accused

"No I'm not"I lied

"What is it?"she asked

"Nothing!"I growled in frustration

"well if you won't tell me-"

"They weren't his parents"

"What?!"

"What I said. They weren't Satoru's real parents"I said

"But how-"

"His dad told me, before he..."

"Does Satoru know?"she asked

"No I haven't told him"I said looking down

"But-"

"Azami you can't tell him... not yet"

"Okay"she replied

"But you have to tell him someday"

"I know" I had to tell him just not now

"If we finish this I'll tell him"I replied before she silently went back inside I stayed outside for couple more minutes before going back in to get some sleep

* * *

********'s POV (1st person)

I had found them after a week of searching I had finally found them "for such a unique group they sure were hard to find"I thought to myself now Katsu will- a sound interrupted my train of thought, I looked around and saw a group of Houndour walking it was probably one of the gangs that claim parts of the country for themselves this couldn't get any better. I walked out of my hiding place looking lost and sure enough one of them walked towards me

"hey kid you look lost"he said as the others surrounded me

"yes could you give me some directions?"I replied putting on my best innocent kid face the Houndour just smiled but before he could reply he was hit by a Thunderbolt and as soon as they saw their leader get knocked out the others turned tail and ran

"Hey are you okay"he asked

"yeah I just got roughed up a little"I answered

"thats good" he said

"hey Raiden why did you run off" a Leafeon asked him

"I was just helping this guy"he replied

"why didn't you tell us that"a shiny Umbreon said

"Well he needed help I didn't think that-"

"you never think Raiden" the Leafeon interrupted

"you don't need to be so harsh Azami"a Glaceon told her

"can't you all stop arguing"the Umbreon sighed

"sorry about that"the Jolteon said "I'm Raiden what's yours?" he asked

"Takehiko" I answered

"why did those guys want with you?" he asked

"I don't know I've been trying to find someone for a while and that lead me here" I replied not completely lying

"well I hope you find them"the Umbreon said before turning to leave

"can't we help him" the Glaceon asked

"we have something to do ourselves Setsuko"he told her I was losing my chance

"Wait if you're going to be traveling in this area could I come with you?"I asked

"I won't slow you down"I added

"fine"he sighed

"I'm Akito nice to meet you"he said not really sounding happy

"I'm Azami you already know Raiden and this is Setsuko"she introduced

"hi I'm Satoru nice to meet you"said an Eevee...Crap where did he come from

"nice to meet you" I replied this was a bit more than I had expected but I could probably handle myself in a fight if it came to it now for the hard part getting that Umbreon to trust me I sighed internally why couldn't this be a simple assassination then I could've just waited until night and slit his throat heck I probably wouldn't have even needed to wait.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Takehiko is he flat-out bad or is there more to his character than meets the eye and I know I made a big deal out of the backstory but I've decided to make it a mini-series and I'll make sure that you don't need to read it to understand this and vice-versa plus it will be TONS more tragic than this I also edited chapter 8 because a part that was at the begining somehow got lost when i copied it from Libre Office**


	11. Chapter 11 Training

Silver chapter 11 "training"

The next day we hardly saw anyone other than the occasional gang and of course that Vulpix tagging along I think we're almost at the center of Jubilife but I can't even tell with all these buildings around and the most surprising thing is that there isn't anyone ambushing us, Shit I just jinxed it didn't I.

"Hey Akito is something wrong" Satoru asked I looked up from my thoughts

"No I'm fine"I answered

"Where are we going next?"he asked

"Why not Floaroma town" "Floaroma? That name sounds a bit dumb"he said flatly

"It does doesn't it"I answered

"Hey look at this" Raiden said pointing at something "what is that?" I asked moving closer to see

"Its just another dead guy's equipment Raiden"Azami said "No it's more it's another radio" he said

"What's wrong with ours"I asked "nothing but his is better" I looked at the hole in the radio

"I can't really see the improvement" Satoru said "I can salvage some of the parts just give me a moment" he replied as he started to take it apart I sat down to watch him work

"hey Akito where are you from?" Takehiko asked as he sat down next to me

"where are _you_ from?"I asked

"I asked you first"he replied

"Fine I'll tell you ,I'm from a forest a bit north of here" I answered

"that's not very specific"he said

"You haven't answered my question" I reminded

"Okay I'm from a place far northeast of here"he answered

"that wasn't specific either" I said "neither were you" he replied

"fair enough"I sighed

"DONE!" Raiden shouted stepping back

"It looks worse than before Raiden" Azami told him

"Yeah but it's not I just had to... adjust it a bit"he answered

"Hey lets see if it can pick anything up" Satoru said

"Okay just let me turn it on... there"he said turning the radio on

"I'm getting a lot of overlap" "I'll see if I can pick up anything from the SLA"

he said

"Huh thats weird listen" he told me passing the receiver I put against my ear "whats that?" I asked

"It's from Hearthome" he said "but I thought we were out of range?" I said

"we are" "let me check some thing" he said as he started messing with it again

"Whoa!" "what is it?" Satoru asked

"It's using a satellite" he answered "they're still there?" I asked

"I guess" he answered

"I'll see if I can pick anything up nearby" he said before adjusting more things

"I can't really get anything there's too much interference"he finally said after five minutes of trying "lets go I think I can see the edge of town"I told him getting up "Okay I'll try again closer to Floaroma"he said putting the radio back on. We finally made it to the edge of town

"I think we can make it halfway there if we hurry" and after another two hours of walking we were less than a day away from Floaroma town we set up camp and after eating a bit I went to sleep

"This sucks" I said as I saw I was inside my subconscious again "You know I though you'd be happier to see me" Fuyumi said "well you're better than Kurai" I answered "okay well here's the deal Kurai as he calls himself is probably going to take over next time you go... berserk"he said "I know that" I told him "so I'm going to have to train you" "To not go berserk"I asked "No if I did that you would probably go berserk while we were training and you can see the problem with that" he said nonchalantly "Anyways as I was saying I'm going to train you to control the... thing" he said "But wouldn't that still make me go berserk?" I asked

"No and if you did it wouldn't do anything since you're only your conscious mind at the moment"he answered "Okay first I want you to try to use that shadow claw"he said "but I tried that when I was-" "just do it"he said "fine but it won't-"I stopped when I saw the shadow claw forming "how?-"

"I'll explain later"he told me "now try to hit this" he said forming a substitute I lunged at it and clawed its chest destroying it in one hit "you're better than I expected" "now try to hit one that moves" he said making another substitute I lunged at it again but it dodged to one side and I flew past it I ran at it again but this time instead of lunging I jumped to where it would dodge and tried to trip it but immediately after that the shadow claw dissipated

"what happened" I asked "you can't use it forever try to only activate it when you attack" Fuyumi said. I got back up and ran at the copy again it dodged but I jumped at it from the side and tackled it to the ground before using shadow claw to finish it off. "You got the hang of that pretty fast must be since you have a good teacher" Fuyumi said "Now try it with one that fights back".

He created another copy and this time it ran at me, I dodged and tripped it but it rolled and used the momentum to get back up before jumping at me again this time instead of dodging I let it tackle me to the ground before I used Payback knocking it away and instead of charging again it fired a shadow ball at me and sent me flying. "thats right I forgot to tell you how to defend with it" he said laughing

"Akito do you know any moves like reflect or protect?" he asked "no" I answered "hmm that makes this a bit harder. Okay try to do the same thing you did with the claws but this time change the shape" he said I did it and before long I could feel it activating so I pictured it making a small shield in front of me then the energy gathered in front of me and formed an opaque white circle in front of me

"Hey it worked"I said but just after I said that it faded "what happened?" I asked Fuyumi "You stopped focusing" he answered "try it again".

Raiden's POV (1st person)

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed three things 1. Setsuko moved closer to me 2. Takehiko's gone and 3. Akito has a slight dark aura around him wait... what? I moved closer (stepping over Setsuko) and saw him breathing slightly heavier than usual I poked him... nothing

I was about to wake him up when it faded and his breathing went back to normal "must be nothing" I thought before going back to my spot just before I drifted off I saw Takehiko coming back

Takehiko's (1st person) POV a few minutes earlier

"there's new orders" the Spearow said "what are they?" I asked "you have to get them to go to Eterna city"he replied "Anything else?" "Yes commander Hayate says that he'll be sure not to forget the payment"

the Spearow said before flying off "One more mission then- no I need to finish the mission first"I thought going back towards the group and lay down before falling asleep

* * *

/flashback/

"Hurry up Katsu" I told the younger Vulpix behind me "If anyone sees us we're dead so stay close to me" "but Take I'm tired and it's the middle of the night" Katsurou whined

"I know but we're almost to the other side" I lied while using a stick to check the ground in front of me finding a land mine "come on now step _exactly_ where I do understand" I said, he nodded.

We kept moving forward while I checked the ground when a searchlight passed nearby we both dropped to the ground and didn't move until it had passed after another 2 hours of agonizingly slow progress we we're at the edge now we just had to pass one last obstacle a barbed wire fence Katsurou moved forward and was about to try go under it when I stopped him

"wait somethings not right" I said "this is too easy" why lay hundreds of land-mines and traps to keep people from crossing if your last line of defense is wire I walked over to the fencepost and saw the hidden trip wire that was just below the lowest length of barbed wire I walked over to the other post and saw that it was connected to a bomb on both sides "Katsu come here" I told him

"okay"he replied "I need you to hold this wire still" I told him "Don't move it at all" I said as he bit down on the middle of the tripwire apprehensively I held my breath before I cut it then attached it to the fencepost using a weak Ember attack

"Keep holding it" I said before doing the same to the other part "Okay let go" I told him "what if it didn't work?" I asked myself bracing for an explosion but thankfully it never came "Let's go someone might have seen us"I said lifting the barbed wire for him after he went through I crawled under and felt the barbs digging into my skin before I got up "Take we did it" he said happily

"Yeah we did Katsu"I replied feeling relieved now we could do anything go to the mainland or another region Kanto ,Johto , maybe even Hoenn. I started walking "Come on Katsu let's g-*click*" I stopped and looked down at my foot. I saw tripwire I had stepped on I looked to where it lead

"FRONT TOWARDS ENEMY" it read there was a mine but the tripwire hadn't triggered it yet but it probably would if I moved I tried to think of some way to disarm it could I use a flamethrower? No that would set it off Extrasensory maybe? No the tripwire would set it off

Protect no that wouldn't be strong enough tried to think of something, anything but I couldn't. "Katsu move away from me carefully" I told him "But Take-" "Go!" I yelled at him "what about you?" he asked

"Don't worry about me" I told him "But-" "NOW!" I yelled "only one of us needs to die" I said quietly he started to walk away slowly once he was a good distance away I decided to step off of it "funny I always thought it'd be fr-"I couldn't finish the though as I was knocked away by the explosion

/end flashback/

* * *

I woke with a start which unfortunately meant I head-butted Setsuko who was trying to wake me up

"ooow what was that for?"she asked "sorry just not used being woken up I guess" I said sheepishly "That's an understatement"she replied rubbing her head "so where are we headed to?" I asked "Floaroma don't you remember" Akito replied

"thats not that far isn't it" I asked "Wow you really have bad memory its a couple hours from here" Raiden said . We ate breakfast before leaving it had only been about an hour when Satoru came over to me "hey Take"he asked giving me a miniature flashback "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that" I said pulling myself back together

"Okay if you say so"he replied "but anyways I wanted to ask you something" "what do you want to ask" "why do you put most of your weight on your left leg"he asked "what I don't" "you can tell by how you walk" he replied "it's just an old injury" I answered

"What's it from?" he asked

"Shrapnel" I answered "Shrapnel from what?" "I don't want to talk about it" I told him

"Why not?"he asked "Because its personal now can you stop asking!" I yelled

"Okay" he said "sorry for yelling its just something I don't want to talk about"I told him "Okay I get it" he said "hey Satoru can I ask something" I asked as he turned back towards the others "sure" he said turning back towards me "How come your parents let you go with Akito and the others?" I asked regretting it instantly as he lowered his gaze "my parents.." "are dead" he answered starting to cry a bit "yours too?" I asked he looked up at me "you mean yours are-"

"yes" I answered "how?" he asked "my mom died from sickness" I said "and my dad was killed by a sniper while he was at the front" I added "I'm sorry for-" "It's okay I'm over it" I said sadly then thought "why am I telling him this he's going to die as soon as we get to Eterna" "do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked "Yes, I have a brother" "i don't want to talk about it" I added softly before he could ask I looked up "we're here already?" I asked surprised "let's see if we can find anyone" Akito said as he walked up to a house and looked in.

After a few more hours we had looked through almost every building in town surprisingly enough the town wasn't that big so it went quickly but when we finished it was late and we were exhausted so we pretty much passed out afterwards which meant more bad memories for me "Fucking wonderful" I thought sarcastically before slipping into yet another memory induced nightmare.

This time it was my dad leaving for war "don't worry" he told me and my mom I'll be back before you know it" he told us "and when I get back there something I'm going to give you Takehiko"he told me before he walked into the building. then it flashed to when we got the news the stony faced Absol with a scar across his chest as he told my mother the news.

I walked up to her to ask what was wrong and saw the color drain from his face "A-Are you Takehiko"he asked stuttering

"yes" I answered "Akio told me to t-to give this to you" he said lowering his gaze as he got a small box from the bag he was carrying and gave it to me"But dad said that-"I stopped as I realized what it meant I ran back into the house crying

after I had finished crying I looked at the box that was next to me it wasn't much just a plain cardboard box I opened it; and took the letter that was on top of everything else I opened it with a claw and read it

Field Sergent Akio Shizuka died in battle of Nondisclosable causes

"nine words, that was all they used to justify his death they didn't even say how" I thought bitterly I moved back to the box and saw what else it had his dog-tags along with a watch and a note I grabbed the note and opened it to read what it said

"to Takehiko

if you're reading this It means that I'm probably KIA and I wish I could have come back but I want you to have this watch It's been passed down through my family and now finally to you I just wish I could have given it to you myself

I couldn't make out anything else out since the rest of the note was covered in dirt and dried blood I looked at the watch it was bloodstained like everything else in the box and it's face had been broken but it was still working perfectly. I put everything back into the box and put it under my bed then cried myself to sleep.

woke up and saw Raiden jerk backwards expecting me to headbutt him

"Wow you actually didn't headbutt me this time" he said

"Gee thanks" I replied sarcastically

"Hey it's true and besides how are you not faster than Raiden if you headbutt him every morning and he doesn't get a chance to dodge?" Azami asked

"It a subconscious urge" I said slightly annoyed by her comment

"Hey Akito where to next"I asked

"I don't know" he said

"how about-" he stopped as we saw a pillar of smoke rising in the distance

"well I guess that answers one question" I said as I started running towards it.

After about 15 minutes of running nonstop we got to a large industrial area and we ran into the main building to see if anyone needed help when "Oh hey Akito how did you end up here?"I heard someone ask

Akito's POV (1st)

I looked up at the person who had spoken and had my fears confirmed as I saw Kajiya looking down at me

"why are you guys in such a rush?"she asked

"We thought this place was burning down" Setsuko said between breaths

"HA! We're just restarting the furnaces" Kajiya said laughing

"What furnaces?" Takehiko asked

"are you serious this is an ironworks what are you expecting candles?"she said sarcastically

"How did you find them?" I asked

"I don't know ask Balden"she answered

"I will next time I-" I was interrupted by my stomach growling and I remembered that we had skipped breakfast

"Sounds like your hungry" Kajiya laughed

"No I'm fine really-" I started to say before Azami and Raiden interrupted

"What do you know" Azami yelled at me

"I'm going to take you up on that offer Kajiya but you might regret it later" Raiden said

"Note to self never come between Azami and her food" I thought "_Note taken_" I heard a familiar voice say

"F_uyumi? Since when can you talk to me when I'm conscious?"_ I asked

"_A while actually I just didn't tell you" _he replied

"_And how can you tell what's happening?" _I asked him again

"_I'm your subconscious dumbass what do you expect me to do when I'm not talking to you sit around drooling over myself like an idiot"_ he said

"_well you do have a point"_ I admitted

"_of course I do"_ he answered

"Akito I suggest that you stop standing there like an idiot and catch up with the others if you want to eat" Kajiya said

"_I agree"_ Fuyumi said smugly

"yeah" I replied to her _"Shut up"_ I added to Fuyumi

I ran after the others and found them eating already

"Here I saved you some" Takehiko said passing me a plate

"Thanks" I replied

As we ate I kept up a conversation with Fuyumi _"so what have you found out about Kurai?" _I

asked

"_Not that much actually but he seems to be stronger than he looks"_ Fuyumi answered

"_anything else?" _I inquired as I continued eating

"_to be honest the only other things I found out were that he's a bit insane and that he spends most of the time sleeping" he said_

"_I already knew that" _I said frustrated _"wait how does he sleep if he's part of my mind" _I asked confused

"_Don't ask" he answered simply _

we finished eating then got up and looked for Kajiya

"I've got to go out for a bit I'll be right back" Takehiko said before going outside

we continued and found her next to a huge furnace

"so what are you guys making here anyway?" Azami asked

"FINALLY! I've been waiting all day for you to ask" Kajiya exclaimed

"turns out this was a military supplier's ironworks" she said "so most of this stuff is for weapons and vehicles" she went on "and it also turns out that this entire area was an industrial district so there also factories not that far from here"

"wait you said this made parts for weapons and vehicles what do you mean by that?" I asked

"what you'd expect, trucks, guns, artillery stuff like that" she answered

"but wouldn't it all be made for humans?" I asked

"it was but I've adapted it come out back and I'll show you"she said leading us to an area outside "look at this"she said holding up a gun "I've changed it so that you don't need fingers to use" she said "nut it still uses normal ammo watch this" she said as she shouldered the rifle she aimed at a brick wall that had several bullet holes in it and shot a short burst the first four shots hit the wall but on the fifth there was a streak of light

"What was that?" Satoru asked uncovering his ears

"It's called a tracer round its so you can see where you're shooting" she said grinning

"Oh I get it it's called a tracer because it traces the bullets path" he said

"yep"she answered

"Hey what'd I miss" Takehiko said as he came back towards us

"Not much just Kajiya showing off some of her modifications" Satoru said

"Oh Kajiya that reminds me there's a building in Jubilife that might be worth checking out" I told her "It's in the center of the city"

"Thanks I'll have someone check it out later" she said

"I guess we're going to be leaving soon then" I said "Now we've got to find out where to go" I thought aloud

Takehiko's POV( 1st )

This was my chance I felt sorry doing this now that I had gotten to know them but I had no choice "How about Eterna city" I said wincing inwardly immediately afterwards "say no please say no" I thought

"That sounds like a good idea" Akito replied

"Let's leave in the morning its getting late" I suggested

"Yeah you're right" Setsuko said

"good at least I bought them another day" I thought "but I can't keep them from going to Eterna I need that cash" I thought as I followed them to where we would sleep

The next day I woke up (head-butting Raiden again) ate a quick breakfast then met up with the others before we set out I didn't talk hardly at all for the two days it took to get there compared to the rest of the time I had spent with them. Then shortly before we got to town another Spearow dropped a note next to me I picked it up and read it

"get them inside the old team galactic building near the edge of town"

I sighed there was no way I could screw this up. "well no time for second thoughts" I said to myself before going towards Akito "Hey I think we should check that building before setting up camp" I told him

"Well if you think it's a good idea" he said

"huh you aren't even going to ask why" I said surprised

"No I trust you" he replied simply

he trusted me and now I would deceive him. I had no choice, I had to do it with that money me and Katsu could leave Sinnoh once and for all "okay" I said looking downward as we went inside

* * *

**And done I actually think this chapter has more backstory than the last one and the story i mentioned is up and it's called Outcast It's mostly from Akito's perspective but there's bits of other characters thrown in there but Satoru probably isn't going to be there since his backstory would be 95% slice-of-life and that wouldn't be too entertaining but some characters from it will be in later chapters so I'd recommend reading it and starting today there will be a hiatus of 2-3 weeks so I can redo the earlier chapters and fix the wall of text issue**


	12. Chapter 12 Deceit

**Sorry about all the grammar errors and wall of text that's been torturing you guys I need a Beta reader I had one at the start of the fic but that person Isn't that reliable and I can understand why so If you want PM me and i'm also sorry for leaving a cliffhanger before a hiatus wow I'm evil but anyways here is the continuation of last chapter (forgot there would be a hiatus when I wrote it)**

* * *

Chapter 12 "Deceit"

Akito's POV

I looked at Takehiko he'd been looking at the ground for most of the time we were walking and had hardly spoken and the one time he does speak he just asks me a weird question then when I answer it gets even more depressed " I wonder what's up with him" I thought as I walked into the building we continued into the basement and had just entered a room when

"I need to tell you something"

"what?"i asked him

"that I'm a-"

"well done Takehiko" I heard someone say we all turned towards the source of the voice and saw an Umbreon with red rings

"who are you?" Raiden asked

"well how rude of you to interrupt" he said walking towards us "since I'm in such a good mood today I'll tell you, I'm his boss"he said pointing at Takehiko

"what do you mean" I asked "do you know this crackpot" I asked Takehiko

"yeah he does he's with the FNK" the Umbreon said

so that's why he's been like this for the past few days he was selling us out

" Takehiko you're not with the FNK right?" Satoru asked him "right?!" he didn't answer he just looked away from Satoru and started walking towards the Umbreon

"Ha you guys should have seen the look on your faces that was priceless" the Umbreon said "now I think we're done here if you don't mind" he said as several FNK soldiers stepped out and surrounded us

"How could you" I said as I attacked the nearest one, an Electabuzz

"_I think this would be a good time to use what we've been working on"_ Fuyumi said from inside my mind

"_I know that but how do I use it?"_ I said releasing a shadow ball at point-blank

"_same way I'll help" _he said as a dark aura started forming around me

"_Thanks"_ I replied forming a shadow claw before jumping at the next soldier I clawed his arm before dissipating it and landing behind him I looked around everyone was fighting even Satoru seemed to be doing well against the Manetric he was fighting. I jumped back at the Gurdurr and hit him in the back of the neck with an iron tail knocking him out. I saw Satoru get hit by a thunderbolt that sent him flying against a wall I ran towards the Manetric and head-butted it using the same shadows to reinforce it, he went flying and hit a Mightyena knocking both of them out

"are you okay?" I asked him

"Y-Yeah"he answered looking at the aura

"I'll explain later" I said, I turned around then saw a Houndoom preparing a hyper beam "get down!" I shouted making a shield to stop the attack out of the corner of my eye I could see Takehiko walking away with that Umbreon I ran towards him

"How could you" I shouted as I clawed his side "we trusted you" I shouted as I continued attacking him

"you wouldn't understand" he said as he continued to do nothing

"Akito let's go!" Raiden shouted at me

"I'll be right there" I said

"there's no time come on" he said pulling me away from Takehiko I growled in frustration before running after the others with the FNK in pursuit

they had found a hole in the ground which seemed to connect to a tunnel of some kind

"get in" Azami said before pushing me in we ran through the tunnel for a while before they eventually caught up to us

"did you honestly think it'd be that easy"the Umbreon said "capture them"he told the soldiers that were left I knocked one out with a shadow claw before focusing the energy into a headbutt and running at the Umbreon, he quickly dodged and instead I hit the wall I shot off a shadow ball which he also dodged

"you Idiot you're going to make the tunnel cave in"he said as he backed up some I ignored him and shot another shadow ball which made the ceiling start to crack

"RUN!" I shouted at everyone as I ran to the other side of the tunnel I saw a piece of the ceiling falling it was about to hit Satoru when he got hit by an energy ball which knocked him away I ran and tackled Azami away from the falling rocks "GO!" I shouted as I ran towards Takehiko to attack him again"you just don't learn" I heard the Umbreon say as he used a feint attack which knocked me out

* * *

Raiden's POV

I got up groaning as I felt several cuts and bruises on my aching body I looked around and could make out Setsuko, Azami ,and Satoru in the darkness

"Is everyone here?" I asked

"everyone except Akito and Takehiko I think" Azami answered

"I saw Akito on the other end of the tunnel when it collapsed" Satoru said

"which means he's either dead or he's been captured" I said

"I hope he's not dead" Setsuko said

"Let's focus on getting out of here fist" I said pushing the thought to the back of my head

we kept walking and eventually came to another panel in the ceiling

"Anyone got any ideas of how to get up there?" I asked

"Why don't we get Azami up there so she can pull the rest of us up" Setsuko suggested

"Why does it have to be me?!" she said

"Simple, you're the only one who knows vine whip" I told her

"well how am I supposed to get up there?"

"I'll give you a boost" I answered "come on" she stood on my back then jumped of off me and made it in a few seconds later a vine came down and pulled us up

"so where are we now?" Satoru asked

"from the direction we were headed I'd say somewhere in the Eterna forest" I replied "let's get going" I walked up the stairs and hit my head on the ceiling, it was a trapdoor

"Raiden I think you need to open it to go out" Setsuko said laughing a bit

"I know but it's stuck" I said trying to push it open I tackled it and it flew wide open

"GAH!" I heard someone shout in pain

I climbed up and saw another Jolteon clutching it's face "What the fuck, I think you broke my nose"he said

"sorry" I said guiltily

"Hey Raiden what's the hold-up" Azami shouted from below

"sorry I just broke a guy's nose" I shouted back down at her as I climbed up

"wait you're Raiden?" he asked

"yeah last time I checked" I answered sarcastically

"As in Raiden Kazehaya?" he asked, I turned around

" how do you know my name" I demanded

"Hey Raiden who's this guy" Azami asked as she climbed up followed by Setsuko

"And you two must be Azami and Setsuko " he said looking at them

"How do you know who we are" she asked him

"how couldn't I he'd never shut up about you" he said

"You mean- wait how do you know Akito?" Setsuko said

"I'll tell you right now just follow me" he said before running off

"hey slow down" I said as I started to go after him

"Oh sorry"he said slowing down a bit we kept following him and after a while we came to a smallish house "Hey Mom, Dad you'll never guess who I just met up with" he said walking in

"Who- what happened to your nose" a Glaceon said stepping out of the house

"what happened-... too your nose Hiraku?" an Espeon said looking at the Jolteon's face "And who are they" he said turning to us

"I'm Raiden" I said

"I'm Azami and she's Setsuko"

"I'm Satoru" Satoru said happily

"wait you guys are them" the Espeon said said in disbelief

"Wait" I interrupted "How do you know Akito?" I asked

"We found him half dead a couple of years ago" the Glaceon answered

"and he tried to take off about a week later" Hiraku said

"So... where is he?" the Espeon asked

"He's..." I started

"Dead...?" the Glaceon said in disbelief

"No we just got separated when the tunnel collapsed back there" I said trying to prevent her from panicking

"But Raiden doesn't that mean he's been captured" Setsuko said

"why would you say that!?" I thought "Yes it does"

"What do you mean captured, by who!?" the Glaceon shouted

"the FNK but don't worry Akito can handle himself I'm sure he'll be fine" I said calming her down a bit

"Besides he's been captured by them before" Satoru said

"What!?" all of us except for Azami shouted

"That's how I met him" he answered simply

"Well if he's escaped once he can probably do it again" Azami said I knew that wasn't true but I decided to not worry them more than they were

"And as soon as we get back to the SLA we can plan a rescue" I said

"well you can't leave right now it's almost dark" the Espeon said "you can stay here for as long as you need to" he said as he led us inside

"Hey just out of curiosity. What'd he evolve into?" Hiraku asked me

"An Umbreon" I answered

"I thought he'd become one well thanks for telling me" he said as he went on ahead. We got ourselves settled and thanked them for letting us stay before we started talking

"So what's the plan" Azami said

"Well first we need to figure out where he is" I answered

"Raiden can't we ask anyone in the SLA for help" Satoru said

"I think I might be able to get a rescue team if I pitch it to them right" I answered preparing an excuse

"so then it's settled we go to the SLA to find out where he is" Setsuko said

"If you're going to rescue him I'm coming" Hiraku said walking in "And don't bother arguing I'm as stubborn as Akito" he added before anyone could say anything

"well if that's true then he'll follow us even if we don't let him" Azami said

"true" he said

"well then I guess you're coming with us, I say we leave first thing tomorrow" Setsuko said

* * *

**So how does this chapter shape up good I'm hoping (****since I spent most of the time watching Wolf's Rain and Bokurano) ****I'm almost done with the fix and I'll probably make more changes later on like switching it all to 1****st**** person also since we're going into blitz mode the next update will probably be the day after EoC testing (flips off STAAR) anyways please R/R **


	13. Chapter 13 Reasons

Silver Chapter 13 "Reasons"

**this chapter is going to be mostly in Takehiko's POV to explain why he did well... everything this is happening after last chapter so time will have passed when the POV returns to Raiden and the others **

* * *

I was trying to ignore the stares from Akito on the way to the base from there he'd probably be taken to a lab or prison

"hey with all due respect, where is he going?" I asked

"don't know, and I don't really care" the Umbreon answered I sat there in silence for the rest of the trip

when we finally got there I went to pick up the payment then left the base and walked to my home, it was an apartment in the middle class area of the city I went up the stairs to my floor then walked in to the apartment about halfway down the hall

"you're back!" Katsu said as he nearly tackled me

"yeah I finished a mission and got some time off" I told him "and I got something" added as he got off of me

"what is it!" he asked excitedly

"this" I said putting the bag I was carrying on the floor, he looked inside

"how did you get so much money!?" he asked

"I guess it was something important" I answered "but there's more I also got these" I said putting another small bag down

"Fire stones!" he shouted "what did you do catch a criminal"

"something like that" I said quietly

"hey Take"

"Yeah Katsu"

"what's it like?"

"huh?"

"on the other side of Mt. Coronet" he asked "They said it nothing but rebels plotting against the government and gangs fighting all the time over everything" he said

"well that's not completely wrong" I replied "but it's also pretty nice to be away from the city and some of the Pokemon that live out there aren't that bad" I added recalling the time I spent there

"oh I almost forgot" he said "here you said to take care of it" he said giving the watch back to me"

"thanks" I said putting it back on

"hey what was the mission" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it"

"why not" he whined

"it was bad" I replied

"did they make you kill someone" he gasped

"no"

then what was it" he insisted

"I had to make someone trust me" I answered

"why is that bad?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit

"because what came after that" I answered

"you're too little to understand" I said "It's getting late you should go to bed" I told him

"but what about the stones" he said

"I'll give one to you soon, promise" I said leading him to his bed

"but I wanted to evolve now" he protested

"are you kidding you'd be up all night" I joked

"humph"

"Come on Katsu I was just joking besides have I ever broken a promise?"

"No"

"right now go to sleep" I said covering him with a blanket I waited until he was asleep before I left then I got into my own bed "now we can start over" I thought before falling asleep

the next day we we hit the town

"hey Take where are we going?" Katsu asked " I need to do something" I replied it wasn't lying besides I doubt that I could do anything more than this it wouldn't clear my conscience but it was something. I continued to walk until we got to a small cafe, I went inside and sat at the bar

"I'd like the special inport" I said putting a folder on the table "and could you do it fast"

"of course he said taking the folder inconspicuously

"what was that Take?" he asked

"Don't worry" I answered before picking up the cup he had bought and draining it in one sip while discretely picking up a bag that had been left for me

"Let's go I have a few more errands to run" I told him getting up and leaving

we were walking by the prison

"Take what are we doing here?" Katsu asked

"Nothing much" I said dropping the bag behind some dumpsters

we finished and I told him to wait for me at home and that I'd be back soon then I went back to the base and straight to the information office

"I'd like to resign from my position" I said

"You sure?" the Electabuzz at the desk said

"If I wasn't then why would I be here" I replied

"well then I'm assuming that you know the requirements" he said

"yes"

"well then fill out this form" he said handing me a paper I filled it out then handed it back to him with a folder full of cash he counted it before going back for a while and coming back with another paper

"Congratulations you're no longer a soldier" he said handing me the certificate

I walked back to the apartment and walked in smiling

"Hey Katsurou guess what" I said happily

"what"

"I said guess"

"Umm... you won the lottery" he said after thinking for a bit

"Close, I handed in my resignation today" I said holding the certificate

"Really! That's great" he replied jumping up and down "but why did you resign?" he asked

"It's a horrible job" I answered

"but you said that I paid a lot"

"not that what I mean is that the actual job is bad" I answered "but enough about that why don't we go out and buy something to eat we're leaving in a week remember" I said

"huh where are we going?" he asked

"Hoenn" I answered

"Why"

"because we can't stay here anymore"

"why not I like it here?"he whined

"I've made too many enemies" I answered

"But we left-"

"not them" I answered before he could finished

"then who?"he asked

"Katsu have you watched the news?"

"Yeah"

"do you remember that guy that got killed?"

"Yeah they said it was a robbery that went wrong and that the killers left before they took anything"

"he was in the military"

"so?"

"He had retired a month before" I said

He stayed silent as we walked into the restaurant once we got there we continued

"what does that have to do with anything"

"the same happened last month to someone else who had retired" I said as I saw him putting the pieces together

"but that means..."

"don't worry it always happens about a month later, that's why we're leaving so soon"

"this reminds me of the last time we had to leave" he said quietly. We sat in silence for a while I knew he hadn't meant to but he had reminded both of us of what had happened back then we ate silently for a few minutes until I broke the silence and asked

"Why did you do it ?

"Huh?" he said looking up puzzled

"When we were leaving the... why did you push me" I asked hesitating

"I ..."he started "I did it because.." I waited for him to finish "because... you're my brother" he said starting to cry "and if you died I don't know what I'd do""but why did you tell me to leave you like that?" he said sounding slightly mad

"Because... I thought that I was going to die there and I didn't want you to die too" I answered

"but you're my brother and-"

"You're my little brother too did you forget" I told him a bit sharply "And as your older brother I'm supposed to protect you and besides..." I trailed off

"And what?"

"I made a promise to protect you"

"but why do you always have to protect me I can help you too" he said getting angry I was shocked I didn't know what to say but my mouth moved without my consent

"but you're to little"

"but I can still fight"

"But you don't know how"

"then teach me"

"but... but.." I ran out of excuses"

"well?"

"okay" "from now on we'll protect each other" I said "but why do you want to protect me it's my job to protect you?" I asked

"why do you always have to protect me"he countered

"because... you're the only family I have left" I answered

* * *

Raiden's POV

It was late and there was hardly anyone in Hearthome city after the SLA had pushed the government forces out of the city it had grown quite a bit so now I was here standing in an alleyway waiting

"Here's the info you wanted" a voice said behind me causing me to jump

"holy shit-! What is wrong with you knight" I told the masked Zoroark behind me

"you can't blame me you're the one who wasn't paying attention" he said giving me the bag containing the papers

"yeah you just like making me jump admit it" I said taking the satchel from him

"Maybe I do, but what I want to know is why an officer in the SLA like you would want information about a prisoner"

"I've asked you before not to talk about that and I have my own reasons besides why would you help the SLA anyway?" I asked handing him the money

"Raiden the reason why we help you is simple, we go where the business is and right now there is a lot of money in this civil war" he said pocketing the cash

"I wouldn't call it a war just yet" I answered

"well when we can call it that" he said taking out a card "Give me a call"

"Knight you know that I can contact you" I said giving the card beck to him

"Well anyways as usual the Yoshida group values your business" he said turning to leave

"Wait one last thing, if you find out where he's locked up can you send him something?" I asked

"What I thought that you'd already arranged for that?" he said surprised

"what?! No who was it" I asked

"you know that I'm not supposed to tell you but since we're friends I will"

"and?" I asked

"It was a Vulpix, about as old as you are looked about ready to evolve we've done business with him before I think he's with the FNK" he said adjusting the black visor that covered his face

"Wait that sounds like Takehiko?!"

" Takehiko yeah I think that might be what he meant" he said thinking

"He you mean there was someone else with him!? Tell me was it an Umbreon?"

"what? No it was another Vulpix looked kind of... Insecure I guess"

"do you know who it could've been maybe it was someone else from the FNK"

"I don't think that even they would take a kid and besides the was he walked was off kind of like a limp but not exactly"

I was thinking about this when Knight nudged me

"You owe me another 500p for the extra info" he said

"500 you hardly told me anything" I said angrily

"come on cough up"

"fine" I grumbled handing him more cash before leaving.

I walked back into the hotel room we had checked out

"Hey where were you?" Satoru asked

"I was talking to someone" I answered putting the bag down

"what's in there?" he asked

"Just some papers" I lied

"what are they for?" he asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I answered "shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him

"I'm not tired" he said

"you're starting to sound like an Umbreon"

"so I wouldn't mind evolving into one"

"Satoru I doubt you'll evolve just by sitting around at 3 in the morning" I said "besides Umbreon is the _moonlight_ Pokemon you'd need to be outside in the moonlight now go to bed"

"but-"

"if you're not in bed by the time I count to three in going to use Charge Beam on you"

"but I'm not tired"

"1"

"Why can't I stay up?"

"2"

"but"

"last chance" I said charging up the attack

"I'm going I'm going" he said running into his bed I dissipated the attack before letting out a sigh

"how the hell could you deal with him Akito" I muttered getting the papers out of the bag

* * *

Well that was a long chapter one of the perks of having more time to write is longer chapters on other news the EoC is tomorrow so no updates until the 12th of April wish me luck also I'd be great if you could vote on the poll on my profile the question is "Which is your favorite character so far?" plz review (or vote)


	14. Chapter 14 Justification

Chapter 14 "Justification"

Just as a heads up this chapter will get **deep** very philosophical at the beginning and you might not understand all of it but it is important that's all for now and since we've left him stewing in a cell for about a week in story it will be an Akito exclusive chapter well... mostly

* * *

**Akito's POV**

I'd been stewing in this cell for... I don't know three days it's hard to tell without any natural light I still haven't opened that envelope that Takehiko sent me I'd left it hidden and unopened "knowing him it'll probably have some sort of poison" I thought bitterly "And to think I had freedom only about a week ago" I thought before going back to sleep.

I was floating in some sort of void without anything

"Fuyumi are you there" I asked

"yeah I'm here"he answered appearing out of nowhere

"what the hell is this?" I asked

"well you were missing freedom so here you go"he said shrugging

"What do you mean there's nothing here" I said looking around

"that's because you haven't done anything"

"what? I don't understand"

"To put it simply this is absolute freedom there are no obstacles or limitations so you can do anything you want there isn't anyone else either the only thing that exists is you"

"what do I do?" I asked

he sighed "you still don't understand here let me give you a limitation"he said as a floor appeared beneath my feet "now you have a sense of up and down but at a price"

"what do I have to sacrifice?" I asked

"Some of your freedom for example you can't fly now" he said floating down to the ground beside me "you can also change yourself too you know"

"If this is freedom why does it feel so..."

"empty. That's because in this world the only things that exist are you and the floor so you don't have anything to separate yourself as an individual"

"Then how do I prove that I'm me?"

"Why are you asking me? The answer is simple it all literally depends on your perspective what do you consider yourself? Do you have your own Image of yourself or do you have to depend on others to give you a self image"

"but why would this be freedom here there isn't anything else It's like I'm here but not, like I'm nothing"

"and why do you think that is?" he asked laying down

"I don't know. And it doesn't really matter right now I'm just another person nobody cares about, rotting in a cage" I said sitting down

"do you honestly think that?"

"yes, I do"

"because that's what anyone else who saw you would think so if you really believe that then you have no self image" he said

"but wouldn't that depend on who sees me though?" I asked he got up and smiled

"There you go now we're getting somewhere. And you're right the reality of it is that there are as many you's as there are people who know you but there is only one "real" you"

"but then how do I know which one is the real me?" I asked

"well why don't you tell me if everyone has an image of who you are"

"then the real me would be... who _I_ think I am?"

"yes because when you see how others think of you it affects your self image"

"right I am me and you are you but why would how other perceive me affect my own self image?"

"Because when you compare yourself to other It allows you to gain a sense of individuality"

"But what about everyone else?"

"This is true for them too it's just that not everyone realizes that"

"Why not?"

"because they're too preoccupied with other things now let me ask you something"

"what?"

"why was it that you just instantly joined up with everyone?"

"what do you mean? They're my friends of course I'd stay with them"

"but you weren't suspicious at all and you didn't question how this could have happened"

"that was because..."

"you had no self image back then when you were in the lab you thought of yourself the same way you do now from someone else's perspective"

"because... I had no one else to interact with?"

"yes so you were desperate too form a self image so when Satoru appeared..."

"but I didn't want to be with him at first"

"yes because you were afraid"

"afraid? Afraid of what?"

"afraid that he might hate you"

"but that doesn't make sense I hated myself. I still do" I said

"do you really?" he asked skeptically

"yes"

"one who truly hates himself cannot place his trust on others, and can't accept trust either"

"but then-"

"you don't hate yourself"

"but they do everybody must hate me for-"

"bringing them into this? They could have said no and remember the one to blame for all this is-"

"Takehiko when I see him I'll-"

"he tried to warn you remember"

"but he betrayed me"

"then he must have a reason?"

"he probably did it for money"

"If he did then what would he need that money for? What if he needed to pay for something important?"

"well how am I supposed to know!?" I yelled

"you could open the envelope he sent you" Fuyumi suggested

"but-"

"If he really is as bad as you say then why would he bother to send you something?"

"but it's his fault that this happened"

"but what about Satoru?" I remembered him knocking Satoru to safety with an energy ball

"how should I know?"

"maybe he did it to pay you back somehow maybe that's why he sent you the envelope"

"Hey Fuyumi can I ask you something?"

"sure" he replied

"it's about Satoru I have a feeling that I'd met him before"

"what do you mean?"

"It's like I've seen him before any of this happened back when-"

"what?"

"Fuyumi can I show memories here?" I asked faintly remembering something

"You should be able to" he answered

"how?"

"Try to remember what it is"

"But I can't that's the problem can you display my memories for me?"i asked still trying to remember

"from when?"

"before the FNK attacked"

"okay but there's a lot" he said as I saw multiple memories start appearing in bubbles around me

"Ugh I can't find anything like this. Can I filter them?" I asked

"probably just try to focus on certain ones" he said as the floor disappeared and everything started to darken

"it had something to do with my family" I said as I focused on those memories causing half the bubbles to dissipate "what was it? It wasn't my parents so that means..." most of the remaining ones disappeared

"you should have the right ones try to look at them" Fuyumi said getting closer to me

I moved closer to one and it expanded it was me as an Eevee talking to another one who was smaller he kept calling me... brother? I looked closer and tried to hear my response

"...you worry about me too much **Satoru**" wait did I say...

"Satoru is my... brother?" I said shocked "but how?"

"He said his the first thing he remembered was-"Fuyumi said

"the Leafeon and Glaceon asking his name which means that"

"when you dropped him he must have hit his head and gotten amnesia"

"I need to wake up!" I shouted

"Okay hang on they're probably already going to break you out" Fuyumi said

"but-"

"even if they hate you Satoru would probably convince them to try" he said just before I woke up. I stopped myself from getting up immediately and looked around first then noticing no one was around I got up and took the envelope out of it's hiding spot before opening it inside there was a small screwdriver and a note with directions. I looked for an air vent for a while before finding one and unscrewing it I was about to take it off the wall when I realized I couldn't get out if they realized it before I was ready I went over to my cot and got the pillow that was on top of it I fluffed it up as much as I could before covering it with the thin and balling it up so it looked like I was under it put it in a corner of the room the furthest from the door and took the metal grate off of the air vent I crawled in and realized I wasn't going to be able to turn around

"_Soo smart_" I heard Fuyumi say in my head I snapped at him and used a psychic to put the grate back in place behind me unfortunately since I was so bad at using psychic it would probably fall back the second anyone touched it

"_ever heard of Murphy's law?"_ he asked

"I should I' practically live it" I answered back inching my way through the vent I came to an intersection eventually and I struggled to reach the note with directions that I had stuck in the metal prison collar I looked at it before continuing onward and after about an hour and about 5 more intersections I was outside... ish. There was another metal grate and this one was screwed in from the outside too I looked at the directions, they didn't say anything about this all it said was to pick something up at an alley

"_Well you're-"_

"Don't even" I seethed at Fuyumi

"_Screwed"_

"I'd kill you if I could" I replied

"_If only"_

I sighed in frustration with him... me... forget it. I tried headbutting the grate and surprisingly it moved some.

"It's nice to see them putting that tax money to use" I said as I broke the grate off the wall before dropping to the floor and stretching my sore muscles a bit I looked around me and saw that there was a concrete wall about 10 feet in front of me I tensed to run but just as I was about to I heard an alarm

"Shit" I thought as I ran towards the shadows by the wall

I ran around the perimeter of the wall and soon I could hear the guards behind me

"_Duck!"_

I listened to Fuyumi and immediately dropped down into a slide as I heard bullets whizzing through the air above me suddenly I got an idea I turned and ran towards the guards who tried to stop their momentum as they saw me using this to my advantage I jumped onto the back of one of them, a Typhlosion , and springboarded over the wall landing gracefully on the other side... not I unfortunately had landed on the hard concrete and it felt like I had broken something

"_hahaha that failed so badly*sigh* the times you wish you had a camera" I heard him laugh into my head_

"hey Fuyumi?" I asked

"yeah?"

"shut up" I said dryly while looking at the note I went to where it said and didn't find anything and in frustration I hit my head on a dumpster and while I was wincing in pain (with Fuyumi laughing of course) I saw a bag hidden behind the dumpster I pulled it out and looked inside of it there was another note along with a smaller screwdriver (about size #0) a mirror and some cash I read the note which said that the collar had a tracking device on it and included how to get the collar off then propped the mirror against the dumpster and awkwardly used my paws to put the screwdriver into a small hole. I turned it and the collar popped open I threw it into the dumpster before I picked up the bag and left to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAUUGH**

You know it's going to be a shitty day when the first thing you feel is pain all over your body I groaned and got up taking a moment to look at my reflection in the mirror I had I tried to get the fur around my neck to stick up some so it didn't look like I had been wearing a collar I put the mirror back into the bag before leaving the alley I walked down the street in what seemed to be the middle class area of the city I was about to turn the corner when I saw them. There were two policemen an Arcanine and a Grovyle holding a paper and asking people something I quickly turned my head and kept walking I made it halfway across the block before the Grovyle dropped the paper on the floor he bent down to pick it up and we locked eyes for a second. I broke into a run with them right behind me I ducked under a vendor cart before turning and heading down an alley

"How many alley does this city have?" I thought to myself as I kept running I turned my head to look back and saw the Grovyle pull a gun out and stop I turned my head back around and started running I a zigzag down the narrow alley he started shooting but most of the shots missed me except for one which hit me in the shoulder as I was turning I heard him stop shooting and start chasing after me again while loading another clip I kept running before turning and running down another alley but I found myself cornered as this one had a fence

"why the fuck would you put a fence in an alley!?" I shouted

"stop, turn yourself in!" I heard the Grovyle shout behind me

"why would I do that?" I asked turning around

"for your crimes" he said sounding a bit confused

"mind listing the charges?" I said just as the Arcanine showed up knowing the answer

he pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading " 2 counts of escaping prison, along with 3 counts of resisting arrest, one count of murder-"

"that was in self-defense it was actually manslaughter"

he paused a bit before he continued

"4 counts of aiding the enemy along with 1 count of treason" he finished "now will you turn yourself in"

"actually I'd like to know which offense came first?" I asked

"resisting arrest" he said

"let me ask you something how can I have that as the "original" offense?" I asked confusing them

"now look at the description of me when the offense was filed" he looked at the paper

"there's no description"

"but if I resisted that would mean that I'd be close enough to see"

"also those are charges of _allegedly_ helping the enemy and the _enemy_ were actually childhood friends and my Eevee brother which by the way would be that first charge of escaping prison" I said walking towards them

"_nice shoulder hunch in 3...2...1... there it is"_ Fuyumi said as their shoulder hunched but they still moved in front of me

"you're still under arrest" the Arcanine said charging a flamethrower while the Grovyle pointed his gun at me

"those charges are bullshit and so is your law system" I said as I tried to go around him

"then prove it in court" he said

"do you know how many times I've been on trial" I said

"looking at what you have against you I'd say a-"

"none" I said inching my way towards the corner of the alley

"what?"

"you heard me now I suggest you look into those charges and come back to me when I commit a real crime or in about a week THEN you can use that murder charge" I said just before I used flash and shoot a swift at them both as I turned the corner and almost fell flat on my face from the bullet wound

"_Idiot"_i heard Fuyumi shout in my mind as I started running as fast as I could without putting weight on it

I looked back again and saw them running after me I reached the end of the alley then raced down the street before turning into an apartment complex I was about to stop but I saw them behind me and I ran behind a house they were still around the corner when I used substitute to make a copy of myself and made it run towards them I sighed still making the substitute run and saw the window of the apartment above me on the second floor was open I climbed up the stairs trying to not bleed over everything and awkwardly jumped through it I looked around at the apartment it was somewhat messy. Realizing I couldn't leave the bullet in I went to the kitchen/eating area and looked around for a knife I found one and picked it up in my mouth before sitting down on the floor. I destroyed the substitute and extended my leg in front of me I tried to to relax the muscle before taking a sharp intake of breath and stabbing myself in the arm where the wound was I tried to avoid twitching as I moved the tip below the bullet and wrenched it out screaming through the handle as I heard it plink on the floor I looked at it trying to ignore the smell of blood I looked at it it was about half an inch thick and an inch long I was still laying on the floor when I heard someone turning the lock to the door I scrambled to my feet wincing in pain as I heard someone walking towards the room I was in I picked the knife back up as I waited for someone to enter the doorway I braced myself and just as I was about to run a I saw a flash of purple fur and immediately after that a flash of light I dropped the knife as the crippling pain of the dazzling gleam attack hit me making me feel like I was in a deep fryer I hit the floor just after it stopped and used flash hearing someone yell out in pain and hit the floor with a thud. I got back up as quick as I could blinked the spots out of my eyes and saw an Espeon in a school uniform rubbing his eyes

to be continued

* * *

so was the section at the beginning mind-fucky enough? or maybe too much this'll probably happen again though either way and who do you think the Espeon is and what do you think his personality will be like spoiled brat, mega nerd, or teachers pet please leavea review thanks as always for reading


	15. Chapter 15 A Student

Silver chapter 15 "A student"

"If your going to rob me then I'll tell you right now that there really isn't anything valuable under this crap" the Espeon said standing back up slowly

"HA!" I leaned against the wall "why would I want to rob you" I asked laughing

"good question but if you're not robbing me then why did you break in?" he asked regaining his balance a bit after me

"I didn't break in you left a window open" I said shifting the weight off my injured leg

"so can you answer my question?" he asked

"I needed somewhere to hide out" I answered honestly since I could probably beat him in a fight having more experience and a type advantage

"hang on... you're that Umbreon that came out on the news aren't you?" he asked

"they have me on the news already?" I groaned before letting out a sigh "so what did they say I did?"

"not much actually just that you escaped and are considered highly dangerous" he answered picking the knife up with psychic and putting it in the sink

"so how are you not freaking out right now?" I asked since he seemed like a mild city kid

"well for one the news is bullshit and they just want the views, and secondly you have a wounded arm so I doubt you could overpower me" he said smugly "and out of curiosity why were you in jail"

"well take your pick if I can remember correctly" I said thinking back to when I was in the alley "it was , 3 counts of resisting arrest, murder which should be manslaughter by the way, 2 counts of escaping prison 4 of aiding the enemy and finally 1 treason" I finished gasping for air

"Oh god when did you start that" he asked in shock

"elementary I think" I said thinking

"but if they have you in for... that then how did you escape?" he said inching closer to the knife

"I got help"

"from who?!"

I turned away from him "the asshole who got me captured"

"what?"

"never mind so how are you still living here?" I asked

"well my dad is also an Espeon and he worked for the government so they were more... lenient with us when they pretty much kicked everyone out of the east" he said

"but did you list those in chronological order right now?" he asked

"yeah but between manslaughter and escaping there were about... well it was several years and the first two happened in one day" I said charging up some of the dark energy in case he tried something

"but that would mean that the mur- manslaughter happened when you were... why?" he asked looking a bit disgusted

"hey that FNK bastard tried to kill me" I said in my defense "And before you jump to the defense of your government let me tell you something that first prison wasn't a prison it was a lab and guess who they experimented on" I said my anger almost boiling over

"But that's-"

"and do you know how they got the test subjects?"

"criminals?" he said nervously

"wrong! They just went from one town to another and imprisoned everyone"

at this point he was taking steps towards the knife before I stepped in front of him he gulped before asking "but then how did you escape?"

I was shocked by this question I didn't know whether to tell him the truth or lie but since I had already told him this much then I might as well finish I swallowed before saying

"well there was this kid an Eevee and he snuck in through an air vent but got caught turns out he had a photographic memory so I helped him out of the cell and he got us out of the lab and I took him back to his parents but then do you know what happened" I said feeling the anger flare up again

"the FNK tracked us down and killed his parents" I growled "so after that we helped out the SLA and kicked them out of Hearthome"

"but they said that they closed the base because of a chemical spill from a rebel sabotage"he said confused

"really because I was in the 5th squad during the attack and I don't remember any sabotage , No what happened was we hit it with artillery then dropped onto the roof and went down so you should just stop filled your head with that government cover up bullshit" I yelled at him before running out of steam and sitting down he stared at me in shock for a few minutes while he processes what I had said

"so the SLA controls Hearthome?" he asked quietly

"yes along with Floaroma and the area in between"

"but weren't there factories in Floaroma ?"

"there still are except that they're not so abandoned now"

"you mean that the rebels have started producing weapons?!" he said starting to panic a bit

"why are you asking?"

"no reason, so I guess this makes me an accessory" he said with a sigh

"well if you want I can leave" I said getting up

"there's no point and if what you say is true then I guess I have a moral obligation to help you" he said "besides if I kicked you out you would probably snitch on me if you get caught again plus I'm not that big of an asshole to kick someone with a bullet wound out into the legal system" he finished laughing a bit

"well you do have a point" I replied

"so do you want me to forge you a registration packet and student I.D. or are you going to hang out here?" he asked

"i don't know the last time I went to school was... well I don't think I'll have good grades" I said sheepishly

"Well I'll just have to work on that I think I can have it done completely in about an hour" then I'll just upload it before school I think I have an extra uniform too"

"hey do you have any bandages?" I asked as the blood from my arm started to pool on the floor

he looked down before stumbling backwards a bit and saying "I think I'm going to puke"

"huh this is nothing you should have seen my friend Raiden after we attacked Hearthome base he had a gash from his shoulder all the way across his side" I said remembering him being bandaged almost completely

"please I'm going to-" he said stumbling some more before passing out

"off all the people willing to help me I had to get one with hemophobia" I sighed getting up to look for bandages before turning my head up "do you get off on this or something? Can I get a break eventually or do you just hate me?" I asked Arceus rhetorically

I eventually found some bandages in the bathroom and awkwardly dressed my wound I looked over at the Espeon who was still passed out on the floor and I propped him up on a chair and covered him with a blanket from his bedroom reading his I.D. as well

"Masanori Sato"after cleaning the bloodstains and knife at this point I was getting light headed from blood loss so I decided to sleep on his couch

the next day I woke up at around 7:00 before looking around for Masanori I found him passed out in the kitchen and since he was still asleep I decided to clean myself up since I hadn't in... a while and since I didn't want to look or smell like roadkill because it would make me even easier to spot "Ohh the benefits of urban living" I thought as I turned the tab on the faucet when I was done it was around 8 and he had woken up after falling off the chair with a thud I walked over to him

"what time is it?" he asked squinting

"around 7:30" I answered

"WHAT!?" were going to be late school starts at 8 and it's a mile away he panicked getting up he started running around he was combing his fur when he tossed a small case towards me

"what is this?" I asked him

"they're red color contacts I was going to dare- never mind just put them on" he said putting the uniform which was basically a collar on before running back and getting another for me while I tried not to rub my eyes with the lenses in he threw the uniform at me and I put it on while we were running down the street we made it to the school in about 10 minutes since he had to stop to catch his breath several times we walked in through the front door and continued on to the computer lab

"cover me" he said before running in and plugging something into a computer I stood outside leaning against the door until he walked out and we went to our first class just as the bell rang. Took a vacant seat across from him when I heard someone talking with him

"so Mass did you bring them?" a Mightyena asked him with a smirk

"no I forgot to buy them" he lied

"what come on this make a whole week" the Mightyena said exasperatedly

"Oh lay off Kenji you haven't done your part either" he said as the teacher started called attendance

the class was mostly quiet with a few whispers but every so often the teacher would stop so everyone would quiet down

"Ma-" he stopped before looking at the roster

"Nay...ka... muera" he said struggling

"Nakamura I corrected him"

"Is it just me or were you not here yesterday?" he asked

"I transfered" said getting a sense of Deja-vu

"umm sure" he said going back to attendance while I went back to listening in the conversation between "Mass" and Kenji

"hey where he a transfer from?" Kenji asked

"I don't know"

"well I'll find out if it's the last thing I do" he said dramatically

"I doubt that" I thought to myself

For the next few classes before lunch there was a surprising lack of interest in me which I was grateful for I was mostly unnoticed except for a few question on my fur where I was from and why I didn't have normal shiny eyes I usually just said

"West" or "I only inherited half of the genes for shininess" and most people would just stop asking after that and if they didn't then I'd stop answering I walked over to Mass and Kenji

"Oh there you were Naka I thought you might of gotten lost or something since I hadn't seen you" Kenji said

"please call me Akito" I said somewhat annoyed

"hey that reminds me. That Vulpix hasn't shown up lately" Mass said

"what Vulpix you mean a student?" I asked

"No he just stands outside the school during our lunch but lately he hasn't been around" Kenji said

I thought it might be Takehiko but why would he hang out near a school but out of curiosity I asked

"does he walk with a slight limp have a scar on his front left leg look a bit shy and about the same age as us?" I asked

they both looked at me weird

"thats almost exactly how he looks like except he looks like a kid around 10-13" Mass said

"yeah and the scar it's on his right side and it look like it went across his side too" Kenji added

"why do you know him?"

"No but are you sure he wasn't older?"

"pretty sure either that or he's really short" Kenji said

"wait did he look like he lived on the streets or...-"

"he looked pretty messy" Mass answered

"but he didn't look dirty" Kenji added "wait a second how do you know so much about him?" he asked

"It's a long story but… are you sure he wasn't older than you said?" I asked

"pretty sure but can you answer the question" he said just before the bell rang "You'll have to tell me eventually" he said as he went to his next class. the rest of the day was pretty calm and boring but thankfully almost no one else asked me anything after school i went to meet up with Sato

"so just out of curiosity why does he call you Mass?" i asked as we walked back to his house

"well it started out as a joke since i'm good at science but it ended up being his new nickname for me" he said letting out a sigh

we kept up the small talk until we got to his apartment where we both pretty much passed out from exhaustion

Satoru's POV

I got up and looked at the clock on the wall… 3 A.M. I sighed before stepping out of the room lately i had been waking up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and i was still wide awake so I decided to go take a walk. I opened the door of the hotel room which we pretty much got for free since we were with the SLA and walked down the stairs before heading outside

"Hi Paul" I said to the clerk before I stepped out of the hotel he had pretty much stopped asking questions since I did this almost every day I looked up at the moon and thought

"at this rate I'll evolve into an Umbreon in like a week" "actually I wouldn't mind being an Umbreon but maybe I'd rather be an Espeon then I could use telekinesis or maybe a Jolteon like Raiden" I thought considering my choices in evolution and before long i had gotten tired again and went back in and got in bed before continuing my internal discussion

"If I evolved into Vaporeon then I could control water but if I were an Espeon I'd be psychic…" I continued this and as usual by the time I fell asleep I had only come to one conclusion I'd never evolve into Glaceon or Sylveon just before I remembered that tomorrow we were going to rescue Akito

/

So what do you think about this chapter I'm debating either leaving Sato as a character for later or bringing him into the group but I haven't decided yet also the reason he has red color contacts is that he and Kenji had a bet that he wouldn't come to school looking like a goth and eventually it ended up being both of them having to do it but not really planning too. please R/R (only 3 reviews T.T)


	16. Chapter 16 Echoes

Silver Chapter 16 "echoes"

A/N I know that I already updated but before every testing week I just get flooded with ideas so I might go up to an update every 1½ weeks on other news I got commended and so my computer was returned to me so now I can write again and on a side note if anyone's wondering Raiden is pronounced Rye-den not Ray-den and Takehiko is Tah-keh-he-ko not take-hiko

* * *

I leapt and used a leaf blade before jumping back against the protect that followed without wasting a second I ran back around the side and hit with an energy ball followed up by another leaf blade breaking the protect I felt the crunch of a bone breaking as the attack landed perfectly on the neck killing the Bisharp I turned towards the Mega Scizor and used X-scissor to block the bullet punch we stood in a stalemate then I increased my attacks power trying to force him to stop just a little longer just a bit more i looked at his other claw and tried to jump back but it was too late I screamed in pain as the Night slash hit my right eye as I was turning away causing it to feel like it was on fire I clutched it trying to stop the pain

"I'll- KILL YOU!" I shouted as I got back up and jumped blindly at the Scizor I landed on my face and looked around seeing nothing from the bleeding that obscured my sight I heard someone behind me and felt a burning coming from my left leg I turned my head not being able to move with the searing pain I kept looking for him turning my head when I felt my stomach being clawed open by his serrated pinsirs I looked down at my open chest and then saw him leaving I started to drag myself towards him despite the pain

"I'm going to kill you, all of you" I said a I fell down a tried to reach him with an X-scissor from my right hand

"kill you,kill you,kill you,kill you" I kept saying to myself trying to get close enough to hit him I saw him turn then saw his right pinsir charge up a night slash before he ran at me he stabbed straight trough my X-scissor and my head

"Gahh!" I shouted as I woke up with a start panting heavily before looking around and calming down after a bit "what was that nightmare about?" I asked myself quietly. I heard a noise and almost jumped before I saw that it was just Satoru.

"Azami what are you doing?" he asked drowsily

"nothing I just woke up right now" I answered "hey Satoru how come you're always up this late?" I asked changing the subject

" I don't know I'm just not tired at night for some reason"he said

"If you say so" I replied "go back to sleep it's late" i said turning around and laying back down

Satoru's POV (morning in Veilstone city )

I looked over at Raiden who was enjoying his breakfast... a bit too much actually I noticed as I saw him gasp for breath after a few minutes. I wonder if I should ask him?... "Well I've got nothing to lose" I thought as I took a breath

"hey Raiden?"

"yeah Satoru?" he said looking up from his food

"can I ask you something?"

"sure ask anything you want" he said smiling... well he did say anything

"Did Akito ever go to his house late?" I asked remembering my dream

"not really except for once when we had detention..." he answered "I think that was the day that..."he trailed off rubbing a spot on his chest

"did Akito have any siblings?" I asked looking away uncomfortably

"I'm not sure... I think he had a brother but I can't remember the name..." he said trying to think

"did it start with an S?" I asked

"I think so... it was So... Sa.. to-"he stopped

"what?" I asked trying to confirm what I had remembered

"the name of his brother... was... Satoru" he said in shock "but that would mean that-" he started backing away his voice shaking

"I thought that he had died but if you're alive then- no it can't be" he ran off

"Raiden come back!" I said as I ran after him. "Damn I'll never catch him he's too fast... I'd better go find Setsuko and Azami" I thought as I stopped chasing him and changed direction towards the motel we were staying at I burst into the room

"Setsuko... I need... your help" I panted out of breath

"what's wrong?" she asked getting up

"Raiden *pant* ran off *pant* no time *pant* to explain" I said as she started running out with Azami trailing behind we looked for about a half hour before we found him in an alley

"Raiden what happened are you okay?!" Setsuko asked as she ran up to him

"he can't be... he can't be"he kept muttering as she ran to him

"What who can't be what?" she asked without much success as he kept muttering

"snap out of it what are you saying" Azami shouted shaking him which apparently worked since he stopped muttering

"Satoru... he's..."

"What spit it out Satoru's what?" she asked

"he's Akito's..."

"come on say it already " Setsuko said moving closer to him

he looked up at her before saying "he's Akito's brother"

"WHAT!" they both shouted

"but.. how?" Setsuko asked me

"I don't know I can't remember" I said honestly

"i get it... it all makes sense now... " Azami said

"not you too" Setsuko whined

"Akito told me that they weren't..."

"That they weren't what!?" I asked

"that they weren't your real parents" she said looking me straight in the eye

"but... but... how?" I said in denial

"they must have found you afterwards..." she continued "you probably hit your head or recessed thee memories..."

"has he figured it out yet?..." she asked looking out into the distance

I stopped to think about this... "if he has figured it out then what? Is he denying it? Is he trying to get back to us or is he going to run away?" My mind started to fill up with a million "what if's".

We eventually coaxed Raiden back to the motel after a few hours and I plopped myself onto a bed I looked over at the TV remote that was on the floor (which I had learned about a few days ago) I got up and walked over and picked it up with my mouth causing the TV to turn on

"-and on other news the Umbreon that escaped has still not been captured he is described as having a height of around 24 centimeters and being underweight with a shiny coloring and silver eyes and is considered extremely dangerous if you see him call police immediately ..." I dropped the remote and stared at the image they had put up

"hey Satoru I heard something fall are you-" Azami said as she walked into the room "but how did he.."

"I don't know" I said "but I'm going to find him I said before running out the door

* * *

Akito's POV

We were making smalltalk as we walked back to Sato's house after-school as usual when I started to wonder if the other had actually made it out alright what if they didn't know where I was? what if they got captured too? Or if they couldn't et out of the tunnel afterwards? Or worse what if the tunnel collapsed completely with them still inside I shuddered of course they made it out right?

"Hey Akito are you okay?" Sato asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered

"you sure you looked a bit pale right now?" he said

"Sato I'm an Umbreon how the hell can I look pale" I said turning towards him

"well you..."he started saying some explanation but I wasn't listening I looked across the street and saw **him **looking around

"You bastard" I said as I started walking towards him

"-huh what did I do? Wait up" Sato said as he tried to keep up with me

I ignored him and started running charging up an Iron Tail before uppercutting him with it

"gahh Akito I thought that you'd-" he started getting back up

"That I'd what?! That I'd die?! That I'd leave like nothing happened?!" I shouted shooting off a shadow ball

"You sold us out like we were nothing and you have the balls to think helping me break out will make it all fine!" I shouted dodging the Energy Ball that he shot back at me

"I had no choice I did it for-"

"For the money?! For the promotion?! You think that those are good reasons to sell someone out after they help you?!" I shoot another Shadow Ball which he countered with an Energy Ball

* * *

Katsune's POV

" Where is he" I thought as I looked for Take he was with me a moment ago then I had stopped to look at something and he was gone I wandered around for about an hour looking until I saw an Eevee

"Hey!" I shouted making him turn towards me "sorry to bother you but can you help me"

"sure what do you need?" he asked

"I'm looking for my brother and... I was wondering if you could help me" I said shuffling uncomfortably

"actually I'm looking for someone too" he started

"Oh sorry for bothering you then" I said feeling disappointed as I turned to go

"Of course I'll help you, besides we both have a better chance of finding them if we work together" he said smiling as he stopped me

"But-" I was cut off by an explosion in the distance "That's got to be him" the Eevee said before running in the general direction of the explosion

I ran after him not wanting to be left behind and when we got to the area of the explosion I stopped in my tracks

"TAKE!"

"Katsu?" he said turning to face me before getting hit by a Dark Pulse

"Akito!" the Eevee shouted

"What?! Why is he attacking my brother?" I asked him

"you mean-"

* * *

Takehiko's POV

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I said putting myself between him and them. Everyone was silent for a moment before I relaxed

"Takehiko who is he?"Akito asked the anger in his voice barely concealed

"He's Katsurou my brother" he said backing up

"Take who are they? Why are they attacking you?"he asked

"They're... they..."I couldn't figure out how to explain this

"We're the reason you got so much money right Takehiko?" Akito hissed

"I... I'm sorry" I said at a loss for words

"Why are you going to call the military like last time?"

"no I'm-"

"Take what does he mean what did you do"

"Katsu I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you but I wasn't in the army I was in... The Fumetsu no Kage, Sedition and Espionage branch" I said

"What..." he said in disbelief

* * *

Hiraku's POV

"damn I lost them again" I groaned aloud I kept wandering down the streets of Veilstone in hope of running into them. I continued to do this until it actually happened surprisingly literally

"owww. Hiraku? I thought we left you back at Eterna forest" Azami said rubbing her forehead

"I told you I was almost as stubborn as Akito didn't I" I answered doing the same "why are you running though?"

"Satoru ran off" Setsuko answered

"where's Raiden?"

"we left him back at the motel in case he goes back"

"do you know which way he-" I was interrupted by an explosion in the distance

"well there's Akito" Azami said

"how do you know?" I asked

"when has he not been near an explosion?" she answered bluntly

"but that means he's in a fight" I answered running towards the explosion

"again!? Damn you leave him alone for a week and-"

"Just run!" I shouted back. We got there in about 5 minutes

"Satoru?" I said confused until I saw the 3 others. Akito turned towards me

"who are- Hiraku?"

"you recognized me?" I said expecting to have had to explain

"you're the only other person I knew who wanted to evolve into a Jolteon"

"oh. But who are they?"

"he's Takehiko and he's"

"Katsurou my brother" the older Vulpix said

"hey hold up Hiraku Raiden's the only one who can keep up with you and you know it" Azami said panting as she and Setsuko caught up

"Satoru? why did you run off like that?!" Setsuko yelled

"I was-"

"you know we could've looked during the day!" Azami interrupted

"If you were looking during the day then that explains why you hadn't found me" Akito said

"huh. Why?" she said

"because I've been with... where is he?"

"Over here" an Espeon shouted from around a corner

"who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sato"

"I thought we were fighting?"Takehiko asked Akito

"We were but.."

"but what?" Takehiko asked bracing himself to jump

"we aren't anymore"

"what?" he replied confused

"I still hate you but he hasn't done anything so don't think that I forgive you" Akito said growling

"Wait who are they?" Setsuko asked

"The Espeon is Sato and he's Takehiko's younger brother" Akito said gesturing at them

"All of you stop!" an Arcanine shouted as he and a Grovyle rounded the corner

"you're all under arrest" the Grovyle said taking out his gun

"For what?" I asked

"um... destruction of public property" he said after thinking a bit

"that's it" Akito asked

"I think so... wait aren't you that Umbreon from earlier?!"

"who are you?"

"you're not telling me that you don't remember?" he said

"no" Akito replied

"in the alley"

"You're going to need to be more specific"

"I shot you" he said getting frustrated

"do you know how many people have tried to shoot or kill me?"

"no but I think you'd remember if a policeman shot you"

"wait... oh yeah you're the guy who shot me in the arm" he said remembering

"wait you shot him?" Sato asked

"yeah why"

"never mind but aren't you arresting us?"

"yes we are that is if you're done talking" the Arcanine growled at the Grovyle

"well I was just-"

"Just run!" Azami shouted shooting an Energy Ball before running into an alley

"Oh fuck my life" Sato said following me and the Vulpix in with the two officers chasing after us

"Takehiko be useful and shoot a Smokescreen or something" Azami shouted

"fine!" he yelled back using Smokescreen on the two officers chasing us

"there's still no where else they can run!" the Arcanine shouted

"screw that" I shouted using a Discharge attack paralyzing the two

"follow me!" Azami said running ahead

* * *

**later at the cheap motel room Katsurou's POV**

"okay so let me get this straight he's Takehiko's brother who met Satoru while he was looking for Akito ,and he's the guy whose house Akito broke into and who's been hiding Akito who tried to kill Takehiko while he was looking for Katsurou" the Jolteon said

"Right now that we're all caught up what do we do next" Akito said

"well we're coming with you" Take said

"what?!"

"you've pretty much screwed us both over since we can't exactly go to Hoenn anymore" he said

"how did we do that?" The Leafeon asked

"we're probably on the news by now so there's no way we can go catch a boat or plane now" he said

"but why exactly do you need to go to Hoenn?" Raiden asked

"I quit the FNK and almost everyone who's done that for the past year is either dead or missing" he said

"so why did you join in the first place?"Akito asked

"It's not his fault" I shouted defending him everyone's head turned to me in shock"he did it because we money" I said a bit self-consciously

"But that still doesn't change the fact that-"

"Get over it at least he had a good reason for doing it" Akito said

"We still need a plan"

"Hey Raiden?" Take said

"yes"

"Is there anything important in Floaroma?"

"there's the old Fuego Ironworks" he answered "why are you asking?"

"because there's going to be an attack there Wednesday" he replied

"what! In 4 days?!"he shouted "how do you know?"

"i heard someone talking about it last time I was on base" he answered

"we have to warn them" he said

"How are we going to get there in time" Setsuko said

"hang on" "Takehiko does the FNK have any vehicles on base?" Akito asked

"yeah why?"

"do you think you could get one"

"maybe I don't think anyone noticed I resigned" he said "but even if I did who's going to drive it?" he said

"Sato don't you have a learner's permit?"

"yeah... no no no I'm not going to drive halfway across the region in a stolen-"

* * *

**the next day Takehiko's POV (3 days left)**

I walked down the street with Hiraku

"what are we supposed to do ,we can't just waltz in there and take off with a truck" he said

"I have a felling that's exact;y what we have to do"

"your kidding right?"

"well unless someone recognizes me or you give us away" I answered

"then what?"

"then we'll have to steal it" I said

"i thought we were stealing it in the first place?"

"yes but if we don't get caught then we can just make up some excuse and drive it right out"

"Hey Sato!" a Mightyena shouted running towards us

"Oh shit"

"do you know him?"

"yes"

"can he recognize you now?"

"he could probably recognize me even if I got hit by a truck"

"just walk quickly" we speed up our pace which didn't seem to stop him from or even slow him down

"Sato what are-"

"I'm sorry do we know you?" I said

"yeah I think he does anyway"

"I'm sorry?" Sato replied making a confused expression

"huh oh sorry I mistook you for someone else I know" he said before walking away

"I can't believe that worked?" Sato said

"just keep walking it's a little further" I said quickening my pace

we got to the base and I realized something

"we're going to have to sneak in" I said quietly

"how?"

"just follow me" I replied as we went around the perimeter hiding in the foliage

"get down!" I shouted as a patrol passed by us "okay I'll give you a boost" I said crouching so that he could jump up using me as a platform

"I think I'll regret this" he said as he jumped and flew over the wall

"Now bring me over with psychic" I said bracing my self as I was surrounded by a pink aura and floated over the wall he set me down looking tired

"You don't work out much do you?" I asked him seeing how exhausted he was

"you tell me I have an F in phys ed"he said catching his breath

"come on the garage is over here" I said walking ahead

we reached it and saw that there was only one guard

"just follow my lead and don't talk" I said as we walked towards him

"state your business" he said

"we are here to perform a surprise inspection" I said

"I wasn't informed of any inspections today" he replied

"That's the whole point I should demote you to private for this get out of my sight!" I barked at the sergeant

"Um. Yes sir" he said before running off

I opened the door and walked in after Sato

"I can't believe that actually worked" he said letting out a sigh of relief

"me neither that guy really should be demoted" I replied grabbing the key off one of the hooks with my mouth before he picked it up with psychic we went to its corresponding vehicle and climbed in

"fuck"

"what's wrong" I asked opening the door to the outside

"it's not an automatic" he replied

"and?"

"i don't know how to drive stick" he answered

"then learn fast" I answered climbing in

he started the truck and started driving out

"the exit is straight ahead" I told him pointing at the checkpoint "let me do the talking and pull your cap down so the guard can't see your face" I said pulling the rim down over his eyes

"okay I'll just try to figure out how to drive this" he said as we pulled up to the checkpoint

I looked over at the guard who looked half asleep "we're taking some supplies to the Floaroma offensive" I said

"Sure... wait the what?" he said confused

"sorry" I said before shooting an Energy Ball in his face as Sato drove through the barrier

"I think I just had a heart attack" he said

"Well at least we got the truck" I said as he kept driving when we reached the edge of town he pulled over and I got down to tell the others that we had the truck and after coming out from under the bush they climbed into the back except for Katsu who was in front since he couldn't reach even boosting off of me

* * *

**Sato's POV**

"fuck my life" that was all I could think ever since we ran into those Vulpix "fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fuck my life ,fu-"

"Hey... Sato" the Vulpix said

"yeah um...was it Katsurou"

"yeah I was wondering where did you learn to drive?" he asked

"I've been taking a class" I answered "hey wait a minute are you the same Vulpix that hangs out around the school during lunch?" I asked

"Yes why?"

"I've been wanting to ask you why you do that"

"well it's because I don't go to school"

"why not?" I asked

"because I didn't register and since then I haven't really"

"your worried that you won't be smart enough" I said after taking a quick look at his thouhts

"How'd you- stop reading my mind" he said

"how'd you know"

"I might not be psychic yet but I'm not stupid" he huffed

""what's that supposed to mean?"

"i saw the gem on your forehead glow"

we sat in silence for a while

"I don't like this truck" he said quietly

"why is it the shaking because it's not my fault that there's so many-"

"no it's because you took it from the military"

"because we stole it?"

"because it's made for war" he replied

"well yeah it's from the army" I said

"I don't like war"

"No one does"

"It's taken everyone in my family"he said sadly

"what about Takehiko?" I asked

"Take's not the same"

"I don't think anyone of them is" I said

"hey do you want me to teach you to drive?" I asked him trying to cheer him up

"really but I'm not big enough to-"

"just steer I'll handle the gas and brake" I said handing him the wheel

* * *

I have never written this much in my life i think i got blisters just from writing this i think I'll keep the 1 1/2 week system because it'll let me recover from laziness and writers block the two greatest enemies of this fic i think i'll stop writing now... ow


	17. Chapter 17 First shot?

**Sorry about the late update but I haven't gotten a chance to use my computer lately (even for anime T.T) but I've been writing almost nonstop for 2 weeks so I've already finished half of the next chapter and I'll put it up sometime in june**

chapter 17 "Against Stacked Odds, First shot or just another battle?"

**Akito's POV (1 day left) sleeping**

I was in the black void of my subconscious and as usual saw Fuyumi sitting in front of me

"so long time no see" he said as I sat down next to him

"yeah... so what do you want?" I asked bored

"I've found something" he answered seriously

"what is it, something about the... shadow claw... thing"

"you mean the Erebokinesis."

"yeah that" I said feeling slightly embarrassed

"well apparently you only have a year before he takes over your body" he said wincing a bit

"WHAT! A year?!" I shouted in shock

"maybe less he might try to take over forcefully before then ,but that's about how long it'll take for him to be strong enough to just take control by himself"

"wait what do you mean before then?" I asked

"well he might try to take over by destroying your consciousness then using your body"

"then what do I do to stop it?"

"there's only one way I can think of and it's to remove him from your mind"

"and how can we do that?"

"there two ways one would be to use brute force to try to force him from your head which is basically what he might to instead of waiting, and the other is to find a psychic and have them do it"

"what about Sato?" I said

"no he's not strong enough and even if..."

"what?" I asked still in shock

"there's a chance that he could take over with both of those"

"isn't there some way to even the odds a bit?"

"training" he answered

"I've been in a fight about every two days I don't think-"

"i mean your mind not your body"

"well then lets start" I said getting into a battle stance

"alright but lets work on your Erebokinesis that way you'll be able to defend against more than just him and psychics" he said taking his own stance

" give me a second" he said as he closed his eyes for a moment and the void turned from black to white blinding me for a second

"gahh what's that for" I said rubbing my eyes

"to practice a new attack try to cover this area in darkness" he said

"how?"

"um let me see how can I explain it... try using a dark pulse but instead of making a flat attack release it in all directions without much power"

I blinked trying to understand his explanation before trying it I felt the same power as when I used Shadow Claw and tried using Dark Pulse releasing differently like he said resulting in a small cloud of darkness forming around me

"good you learn quick now try using the shadows around you to do the same"

I looked at the ground beneath him and saw his blurry shadow I tried to draw the same power as before and found a small supply I used the same attack as before causing both our shadows to expand and cover the area in darkness

"now try to attack me" he said as I heard him moving around I launched a dark pulse which blended in perfectly with the shadows

"nice try but I could see that coming"Fuyumi said as a barrage of shadow balls flew at me I ducked but was hit by one anyway

"i know we're both Umbreon but you need to learn to dodge it doesn't matter how good you defense is a bullet's still a bullet unless you suddenly grow armor like a Steelix" he said through the fog launching another barrage which I managed to dodge barely he kept shooting more attacks at me until I managed to dodge them all

"now what" I panted

"now we try something different you're not going to fight one on one most of the time and you probably won't be able to see where the attacks are coming from I know this from experience and since you'll probably die before you get it so I'll show you" he said as the darkness faded and instead of going back to white it went to Hearthome city?

"hey how can this-"

"just wait and by the way you might want to start running" he interrupted as I heard a siren deciding not to wait to see what was next I started running down the street

"what is this?" I asked him as I raced through the vacant streets

"you are currently experiencing the largest air raid in the history of this region we called it the heaven's fall and in a moment you'll see why" Fuyumi said running beside me

"what the fuck is an air raid?" I asked

"sorry I forgot that they stopped using planes in war but look up and you'll see" he said I took a glance up and saw about fifty planes in formation

"too slow sorry" Fuyumi said as the bombs started hitting the ground and buildings destroying them

"what is this?!" I yelled as I turned away from the curtain of flames and down a street seeing more and more buildings destroyed

"If I can make it to the SLA headquarters I should be fine right?" I asked Fuyumi who just looked away instead of answering

I looked up again and saw another formation except that this time there were several planes with their engines on fire and others that had started to fall out of the sky

"there's one more wave" Fuyumi said as I jumped beneath a car just before the next wave of bombs hit this one sending shrapnel everywhere

"and then what?"

"then I'll see if you really can take revenge" he said

"one question" I said running out from under the car and down the street

"shoot" he said as a piece of shrapnel hit my side

"when did this happen?" I asked

"2036" he replied

"that was like 80 years ago" I said as I kept running hearing the whistle of the next wave of bombs

"I know" Fuyumi shouted back as he jumped under another car I was about to do the same when he shouted "not that one!" I ran to the one he was under instead and as soon as I was under it I heard the car I was running towards turn into a fireball

"how did you know that?" I asked

"just keep running"he shouted racing out from under the car

"why you said there were only three waves?" I said following him as I heard

the whistle of more bombs except these sounded differently

"no not again" he said as he curled into a ball

"why what is it?!" I said shaking him as I heard a series of dull thuds

"no ,no ,no ,no I don't want to keep fighting I can't" he said as he started crying

"what do you mean you said that I needed to get stronger?" I said confused

"It's too late i'm sorry" he said as I saw a green mist behind me

"what is that? " I asked him as it crept closer "Fuyumi what is that? " I said shaking him again it was already a few inches away from me and my eyes had started to burn I cried out in pain and made the mistake of breathing some of it in causing my lungs to scream out in protest as it felt like my whole body was on fire I started to lose consciousness and blacked out

"GAHH!" I shouted as I flew across the back of the truck Landing on Raiden

"Sato stop trying to get Katsurou to drive you lazy bum" Azami shouted pounding on the back of the cabin

"sorry he's pretty good he just over corrects on turns" Sato shouted back as he took the wheel

"and Katsu stop going along with it I don't want to die yet" Takehiko yelled

"sorry Take" he yelled back

"hey how far are we?" I asked

"about two hours away" Raiden answered

"with no time to spare" Setsuko said as we passed by another transport

"hey can you speed it up a bit? " Raiden shouted after which we sped up a bit

"I can see the Ironworks now" Satoru said leaning his head out the side

"hang on! " Sato shouted as he speed up even more crashing through a wooden barrier before slamming the brakes making us all fly forwards. We got off the truck only to be greeted by the SLA's guards

"we're here to see Kajiya is important" Raiden said

"why should we take you? "one of the guards asked

"because you're going to be attacked in about an hour" Takehiko said

they looked at each other nervously for a moment before letting the their weapons and leading us to a small building filed with blueprints

"what are you guys doing here? " she asked surprised "hey Akito you're back"

"we don't have time you're going to be attacked by the FNK in about an hour" I said interrupting her

"what!? How do you know that? " she asked

"I told them now if you want to live I suggest you all leave as fast as you can" Takehiko said

"we can't leave this place is too valuable" she answered

"then there's no point in us coming to warn you" he replied bitterly

"actually you might have given us the we've been waiting for to try out our new weapon" she smirked "and the crews have already been scrambled"

"what do you mean" I asked

"you'll see"she said as she opened the door and lead us back outside we followed her to another building from which several tanks were coming out of in a line

"what!? But the rebels don't have tanks? " Takehiko said

"exactly right?"Kajiya said nudging him

"how are you not worried? " he asked despairing a bit

"it's called having faith in your own work" she answered

"well you did pretty much reinvent the SLA's rifles" I said

"the government forces have started to attack you need to get somewhere safe" a rebel said running up to us

"then what are you waiting for tell them to get their asses to the battlefield" she yelled back at him making him almost trip as he ran off to convey the order

"how many tanks do you have? "I asked her

" only 15" she answered over the roar of their engines before running into the building

"what should we do? " I asked

"don't die" she answered climbing into one of the tanks through the top hatch she said something I couldn't hear to the crew before it lurched forwards and went out the door with the rest

"what do we do now?" Raiden said confused

"hang on where's Sato and Katsurou? " Azami asked looking around ]

"they were with us when we got here" Takehiko said

"I think you left them at the truck" Satoru answered

"Let's see if we can sneak behind the enemy then we'll be able to catch them between Kajiya and us" Raiden said walking back outside

* * *

Kajiya's POV

"I'm doing them a favor" I muttered to myself as I closed the hatch

"huh"

"nothing Isamu" I said as we rolled ahead I opened the hatch and looked out seeing the destruction in front of me

"load high explosive" I shouted to Nobu

"traverse right, 500 meters"

"firing!" Yasu shouted as the tank shook from the recoil of the 75 mm cannon

the shell hit a truck full of FNK soldiers and it burst into flames with several of them being blown apart and the others jumping off it on fire

"hey Hayate start shooting already" Isamu said

"at what? " the Dewott asked

"the enemy soldiers dumb shit" Nobu said reloading the cannon

"target front 300 meters" I said as he stayed shooting at the closer enemies

I grabbed the radio mic deciding to take charge "all tanks target enemy vehicles switch to incendiary fragmentation" I said as some friendly troops ran behind us to take cover

"hey you! " I shouted to a Nuzleaf "start shooting" he moved up more and started firing the machine gun fixed to the top of the turret

the enemy had started retreating by now so I ordered everyone to go in pursuit. I heard a whizzing sound before the screech of metal and saw the tank to my left burst into flames the turret landing on the ground

"what was that?!" the commander of the tank to her right said

"it's an anti-tank gun who has eyes on it?!" there was another whizz as a shell hit the tank in the front ricocheting "target 10 o'clock " I said as the turret rotated

"Firing!" the shell flew into the tree line before exploding

"we missed" another shell from our right flew into the trees followed by several explosions and a shower of sparks"

"hit the trees there might be more!" i shouted

* * *

Kasou's POV

"what's that noise?" I asked out loud as I heard another muffled "thum"

"Just ignore it Kasuo" my wife said again

i sighed "you know what I'm going to go find out who's doing that and tell them to stop It's probably that lucario testing her weapons again"

"what do you have against her?"

"nothing I'm just saying it doesn't take 50 tests to figure out that something can explode" i said walking out the door i walked for about an hour with the noise getting constantly louder I climbed the ridge and looked out in shock at the clearing it was covered in craters and bodies I looked at both sides and saw that the two factions were the rebels and the government i saw one of the rebel tanks burst into flames and was shocked

"Get out of the way!" I heard someone shout snapping me back to reality as I saw a truck stop inches away from my nose

"Sato what happened?" i heard someone groan from inside the truck

"I almost ran someone over so could you chill Akito" the espeon at the wheel replied

"you shouldn't be driving" the vulpix next to him said

"If their with the FNK you should have just throttled them" someone else said

"wait did you say Akito?" I asked

"huh yeah why?" he asked turning towards me

"do you mean-"

"hey what's the holdup?!" someone inside shouted "I'll go see myself Azami" I turned to the back and saw an umbreon getting off he looked up before freezing

"you're-"

"Akito?" I interrupted

"huh you two know each other?" the espeon asked

"It's a long story Sato" I said

"what happened" a familiar voice asked

"It-It's your dad Hiraku" he said stuttering

"what! what are you doing out here?" Hikaru asked jumping down

"I was going to go complain to that Lucario about the noise" I said laughing a bit "and what are you doing I thought I told you not to go?" I said already knowing the answer

" which one of us are you talking to" Akito said

"What about you , you said you weren't going to seek revenge? " I demanded

"well actually I said I wouldn't yet" he defended "but I have a favor to ask" he said seriously

"what is it?"

"I want you to look after Satoru , just for this battle"

"okay I'll keep him safe" I said nodding

"thanks" "Satoru! " he called

"going!" an Eevee shouted jumping off

"stay with him I'll be back soon" Akito told him

"Katsu you too" one of the vulpix said

"but-"

"just do it please remember last time" the older vulpix said

"okay"

they got back in and the other Espeon restarted the engine

"see you soon" Akito shouted from the back

* * *

**Raiden's POV**

"Hey Akito who was the old guy?"I asked

"My adoptive dad" he answered

"oh, do you think he can handle Satoru and Katsu though?"

"I'm sure he can" he answered

"You sure about that?" I asked

"He'll know what they're planning before they do"

"Well if you say so" we sat in silence for a while before I asked

"Hey Akito, do remember back at Hearthome-"

"The shadow claw, yeah I know he said staring at the ground

"Can you… control it now" I asked nervously

"I can do more than that now" he said looking me in the eye

"What do you mean?"

"This" he held his paw up and formed a shadow claw about 4 inches long then dissolved it and made a small barrier about a meter wide

"Use pin missile"

"okay" I said charging up the attack before releasing it. The needle hit the barrier and stopped for a moment before disappearing

"when did you learn that?" I asked

"a bit before we met Takehiko"

"why didn't you use it when we fought that other umbreon?"

"we're here" Sato said stopping the truck we jumped out before running towards the FNK camp

* * *

**Akito's POV**

"Fuyumi ate you there? "

"yeah I'm here" he said a bit dryly

"can you help me? " I asked him

"okay but only because I'm part of you"

we were about 20 feet from the camp when I tackled Azami to the ground. I was confused for about half a second before I heard the a machine gun start to fire at us the bullets whizzing overhead

"stay behind me" I shouted at her over the noise. I made another barrier this one slightly bigger than the first I stood up and started walking towards the foxhole they were firing from. They stayed firing at me the bullets this ricocheting off of it I grunted from the effort of keeping the barrier up the bullets speed for a moment and I dropped the barrier reusing the energy in a shadow claw they finished reloading and another spray of bullets came towards me. I moved sideways to avoid it and jumped at the Simisage's neck slicing it open covering me in his blood while causing the gun to tilt up while I attacked the second soldier I jumped out of the foxhole

"come on now they know we're here!" I shouted before turning back around and launching a Shadow Ball at one of the tents

"what are you doing? " Takehiko yelled

"What does it look like"I yelled back charging up another attack

"wait don't-" too late I launched the shadow ball at a tent causing an explosion as the ammo inside it went off lighting several other tents on fire the remaining FNK charged at us. I ran at them making more shadow claws. The next half hour was a blur of attacks and bullets

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the troops surrendered putting their hands up in defeat we lined them up by the truck which had miraculously survived (plus a few bullet holes) I heard the sound of wood snapping and turned to see one of the SLA's tanks going through a tree I

"use protect now!" Fuyumi screamed in my head immediately I put up the barrier and a stream of bullets deflected off of

the top hatch opened and surprisingly the person inside was Kajiya "sorry Akito but SOMEONE had his head up his ass" she said kicking at someone inside the tank

"GAH sorry sorry!" A Dewott said opening his hatch

"it's fine just don't be so trigger happy" I said before dropping to the ground exhausted

"I'll take the prisoners off your hands" she said gesturing for the Dewott to go to the truck before throwing him a gun

"thanks" Setsuko said as he loaded them into the back

"let's head back and check our losses" she said into a radio before turning the tank around

"hey wait up you could at least give us a ride" Raiden said

"then hop on"

"what? "

"you heard me hop on" she said not even slowing down we ran (to our horror) before reaching them and jumping onto the tank it moved a bit slower than the truck but was surprisingly fast for a giant piece of metal so in about half an hour we were within walking distance of Kasou's house so Kajiya slowed down a bit so we could jump off it took about another half hour to get there

"We're back!" Hiraku shouted as we walked in

"Hiraku?" Yuki asked peeking into the room

"howcouldyouleavelikethatwhydidn'tyoutellmeiwassoworried" she tackled him to the ground smothering him

"ah! mom stop... can't... breathe" the Glaceon looked up turning towards

"Akito ... you're back..." her eyes moved to my blood soaked fur "are you hurt?" She asked looking worried

"No I'm fine it's not mine" I said

"what about all of you"she said turning to the rest of us

"We're all fine" Azami assured her

"we just need to clean up"

"the last time I saw you like this was when I first saw you"

"Yeah back when the FNK first tried to kill me" I said reminiscing

"wait what do you mean first?"

"Uh… never mind where are Satoru and Katsurou?"

"oh they're out back Kasou said they could leave if they beat him in a fight"

* * *

**?'s POV**

I got up and felt something on my head I moved to take it off and felt something hard and cold I pushed on it but it wouldn't budge I gave up and saw my paw as I moved it away from my head It was covered in blood the crimson liquid blending in with my ruby colored fur

"what happened" I thought to myself getting up and seeing nothing but snowy terrain in all directions

"where am I?" I asked aloud trying to remember how I got here but finding another question instead of an answer

"Who am I?" I sat there pondering and only came up with a vague answer

SV-249-V

"what does that even mean?" I asked myself laughing a bit before laying back down on the crisp white snow making tufts of it fly up into the air, I shivered as a flake landed on my face through a crack in the mask I hadn't noticed before

"I guess I'll just go back to sleep" I thought yawning

* * *

Another cliffhanger so who do you think the new secondary character is if you have any thoughts leave them in a review or PM please review (I've been wanting to do a review corner for a while T-T…)


	18. Chapter 18 Victory?

Chapter 18 "Against Stacked Odds, Overwhelming Victory or Postponing the Inevitable?

Akito's POV

I got out of my bed with a groan before walking downstairs to meet the others who were already there.

"so what should we do next?" I asked

"we could help out Kajiya" Raiden suggested

"We can't be that useful now that they're using guns" Setsuko replied meekly

"why don't we go after the FNK's bases instead" Satoru said

"You have a point claws are better than guns at close range" I answered

"but how are we going to find them?"Raiden asked

"Oh I have a place in mind" i said thinking back

"and what would that be?" Takehiko asked

"just one in the side of the mountain near here"

"and how would you know Akito? " Kasuo asked me walking into the room

"I was stuck there for years"

"then how-"

"don't ask" I interrupted

"you're always so closed and won't let people help you why can't you just let them help?" Azami said

"I'm not going to let myself be a burden"

"you're not a burden"

"and I plan to keep it that way"

"but if you keep this up you'll die" she shouted

"if one of you dies because of me then I'm better off dead shouted back

"_Akito don't do it"_ Fuyumi warned

I got up and stormed out the door" I'm going to go clear my head" I kept walking until I got to a pond that Hikaru had showed me and sat down at the edge before looking at a large rock on the other side of the pond I charged up an attack then released it full force flattening the rock and surrounding area and after a few more attacks I felt exhausted but not as angry as before

"_Feel better?" _Fuyumi asked me somewhat sarcastically

"Yes I do thank you very much" I answered back

"_Azami's right you know"_

"I know that but if I get stronger then-"

"_Don't be an idiot! I know what you're thinking and I know from experience that she's right so swallow your fucking pride!" He yelled at me_

I was about to argue when I accidently stepped in the pond causing some of the blood on my leg to come off. I realized how long it had been since I bathed and decided that I should at least get the blood off. I waded into the cold water feeling it suck the warmth from me…

"wait this isn't normal" I said aloud realizing that it wasn't just the water causing this

"_Fuyumi help!"_ I called out mentally before blacking out

* * *

Satoru's POV

"I'm going after him" I said before walking out the door

I only had to walk a few minutes before I found Akito next to a small pond shooting at several of the boulders on the opposite bank before he sat down and closed his eyes like he was concentrating for a while I started to walk towards him when he opened his eyes and waded into the water I hid behind a tree to try to see if he would say anything that could help me talk with him when I heard a splashing noise and ran out from behind the tree to help. He was under the surface of the water and didn't seem to be swimming anymore ,I jumped into the pond and grabbed onto and pulled him back to the ground before trying to wake him up by shaking him to no avail when suddenly his eyes flicked open

"Akito you're okay!" I shouted tackling him

"Hi Satoru" He said after coughing up some water

" What happened? "

"Kurai's trying to take over Akito's body" he answered

I blinked "what?"

"Akito is fighting with his darker personality"

"good one seriously what happened? "

"what I just said"

"then who are you? " I asked playing along

"I'm Fuyumi" he answered dipping his head

"h-hah what's next Haruka?"

"Satoru I'm serious I don't know what's going to be the outcome of this so could you do me a favor"

"what? "

" make sure that nothing happens to this body" he said

"how do I know you're not lying? "I asked

he bent down and looked me in the eyes "please just do that"he asked I stared back into his eyes the silver color was tainted with thin shards of red

"okay" I said finally

"thanks" he answered weak before slumping to the ground. I dragged him a little so that he was under a tree and sat down next to him watching his rings flash and his muscles tense in pain repeatedly and suddenly he lashed out leaving me with a small scratch on my face after that I backed up and he continued his fits for about 15 minutes before he woke up in a cold sweat

"Akito?" I asked

"yeah?" He said groaning as he got up

"are you okay?"

"Satoru when in the time we've known each other have I been okay never mind happy" he asked sarcastically

"you looked pretty happy when we found Azami" I replied in a cheeky tone

"shut up of course I was happy we've been friends for years"

"well if I remember correctly you were like that even before you were separated" he opened his mouth to protest before I interrupted him " but anyways are you sure you're okay you did almost drown"

"don't worry I'm okay just tired that's all" he said

* * *

Kajiya's POV

"I've got the damage report" Hiashi said knocking on the door as he walked in

"leave it there" I said pointing at a spot on the desk looking over the blueprints I was currently working on

"are you still trying to rebuild that" he asked nervously

"we could win in less than a year if we had them" I answered

"I think I've found out a way to improve the design for the newer tanks" he said ignoring me

"Hiashi what do you think is better for this beryllium or polonium" I asked him

"neither will work with U235 and besides how would you even move that kind of dead weight we don't have any bombers"

"maybe we can get one from Kanto or Johto"he said before leaving

"I doubt that Johto will give us one" I sighed "that's it back into the drawer you go you're too dangerous anyways" i muttered to myself shoving the blueprint into a drawer

* * *

?'s POV

I looked out through the the glass that separated me from the outside world everything having an orange tinge from the fluid I was suspended in.

I tapped the glass and felt how relatively weak it was I hut it my heart rate speeding up I heard an alarm start to go off in the background muffled by the container I was in I felt myself moving up and the blank wall outside of the glass split in half revealing a room with two guards and several scientists moving around consoles and other equipment I saw one carrying a syringe encouraged by this I tried using a psychic but found it to be ineffective against my prison I couldn't launch any embers or flamethrowers with the restraint around my head so instead I started to charge up power releasing it in the form of a an Overheat attack the fluid around me boiling.

I saw the glass start to crack from the heat of the attack before finally breaking and releasing me while also scalding every other Pokémon in the room I saw one of the guards push a button on the wall before slumping to the ground the door started to close and feeling a sense of panic I tried to slow it with my psychic power but found it out of range because of the restraint I had on I ran towards it barely making it out I walked down the corridor before two more guards showed up they aimed their guns at me before firing and I deflected almost all of their bullets before the guns stopped firing as they turned tail and ran i lifted two up and sent them back towards the hitting them each in the head I kept walking grabbing a key from one of them before heading into an elevator and going up.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal six guards blocking my way through the the next corridor I killed the two closest to me by decapitation them with a psychic when the others opened fire this time having a bit more success by making me have to stop walking in order to deflect all of them they backed up 2 meters leaving them out of range of my psychic. I snuck a glance to one of the two I had killed seeing a knife sheathed in his belt I lifted it up before sending it through the stomach of one of the guards and then into the chest of another the last two dropped their weapons before running ahead and closing a blast door blocking my progress I tried using the key from one of the guards to open it but that didn't work so I resorted to brute force and used another Overheat to partially melt it before ripping it apart with psychic.

I stepped through and was caught up in another storm of bullets. I waited this one out and when it didn't die down I picked some of them off the ground and sent them flying in different directions causing it to stop for a split second taking advantage of this I moved forwards and proceeded to dismember the remaining guards staining me and most of my surroundings red I opened the small steel door in fr I not of me before stepping out into the cold night air I inhaled deeply savoring my first breath of fresh air and took two steps forward before I sensed a hostile force and braced myself being taken by surprise by something hitting the side of my head and my brain struggled to comprehend before I blacked out

* * *

?'s POV

I was walking through the forest where I lived and listening to the sounds of nature the wind rustling the leaves, a nearby stream gurgling along and the cries of different Pokémon when I was blinded by a bright light and heard the sound of something rustle a nearby bush I opened my eyes and looked around for a second before shrugging and continuing my walk being knocked over by two Pichu running past me I got up and saw a Pikachu running towards me

"have you seen two Pichu run through here? " she asked

"yeah they knocked me over right now I think they went that way" I said pointing at where they had run off to

"thanks" she replied running to where I had pointed and returning with the two children in tow both of them looking a bit shook up and arguing with her

"but we did see one honest"one of them said

"he looked just like Mr. Hana but bigger" the other said

"No he had a scar on his face"

"I've had enough of this you're both grounded" she said apologizing to me as she walked by. I continued walking and looked around again to see if there really was someone here and saw a bag on the ground... a human made one I looked up and flash of golden fur disappear behind a tree

"hey is this yours?" I asked... no answer

"why would he have this anyway?" I thought aloud. I opened the bag with some difficulty and saw it's contents there was a strange metal thing with a vial of some strange liquid attached several stacks of paper ,a few strange metal and plastics headsets ,and a bottle of pills I picked up the strange metal device and it was surprisingly easier to pick up with my paw as if it was made for paws instead of hands I turned it to get a better look at the vial accidentally pressing down on the trigger as I did so

"ah shit" I swore dropping it I looked at where I had accidentally pricked myself with it and saw that it wasn't bleeding I turned my attention back to the device I looked at the vial and saw that it had emptied I tensed for a moment before relaxing and trying to sheathing my claws but they wouldn't cooperate. I looked down at them and almost yelled out in surprise my claws had a dark aura around them with red tips. I thought about testing to see if they did anything and deciding against using myself i slashed them across a tree and saw that they left deep gashes in the bark I spent the next few minutes finding out how to dissipate them and then bring them back and after an hour I could do it with much less effort I looked down at my paw glowing with the new power and suddenly an idea came into my mind they were going to pay me back for everything in blood

"I almost pity them" I said to myself quietly

"I don't know you did technically steal my things" a Ninetails wearing a strange cracked facemask said appearing suddenly

"What I tried calling you!" I exclaimed

"Relax it's not like I'm gonna sue you. Or could anyways." he said dismissively

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Come on you of all pokemon should know that that we're second class citizens to humans"

"Yeah you're saying that like it's changeable" I said snorting

"Maybe it is you've seen what you can do now" he said pointing at the tree I destroyed

"I'm not interested in being a martyr thanks"

"that's not what I meant I'll tell you someday but for now just try to avoid getting captured" he said turning to leave

"W-Wait you don't want this back?" I said holding up the bag

"No you can keep it just don't lose any of it you'll need it now i'm going to leave before the shit hits the fan and I suggest you get home in about… 2 hours bye~" he said before a bright light enveloped him and he teleported away and I went home confused

* * *

Sato's POR

I groaned and got out of my bed as usual I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep and was now paying for it I got up and my mind switched to autopilot as I went through my normal morning routine strangely feeling less tired than I should have been I walked into the classroom about 5 minutes early and saw Kenji's ears perk up

"Sato? What the hell? " he asked "first you ,Mr. late-but-still-present miss almost 2 weeks of class ,then you get here early that's it the world must be ending" he said dramatically

"you have no idea" I said planting myself into my desk

"what do you mean?" He asked

"huh nothing" I said dismissively

"well I guess there was that battle a bit back" he said continuing his train of thought

"forget it"

"geez usually you won't shut up about what they SHOULD have done-"

"I said FORGET IT!" I snapped at him

"okay" he said shrinking a bit. leaving an awkward silence between us

"Wonder what happened to Akito" he said after a while

"How should I know?"

"I don't know you were pretty much the only one he talked to" Kenji said

I sighed "He's fine don't worry"

"I'm not sure it has been like half a month, did he at least tell you where he was going" he said frowning

"he was going to Floaroma but I think he should at Solaceon around now" I said

"What was he doing in Floaroma I heard there was a battle between the government and terrorists there?!"

"Terrorists? they weren't terrorists" I said confused

"How do you know were you there?" he demanded

I opened my mouth to correct him before deciding better "He met with someone he knew, one of his friend's dad"

"friends? as in plural?"

"yeah he has about 7"

"Then why didn't he talk that much?" he asked

"they're not from here" I answered

"where are they from then?" he asked

I was about to answer when I realized that I didn't know "I don't know they were always on the move I feel bad for them" I said after thinking carefully

"huh why don't they just go home then?" he asked

"that's simple" I said "They've nowhere to go home to"

"they're orphans?" he asked in shock

"Yeah"

"Guess now I know why he was so quiet… he doesn't have any family left at all?" kenji asked guiltily

"well he has a brother"

"you met him? what's he like?"

I thought of how to describe Satoru to someone who hadn't met him"he's a lot like Akito but a bit more cheerful"

"wow hope things go well for them" Kenji said "Hey you won't believe what happened the day after you left"

"who got into a fight?" I asked suspecting someone already

* * *

Satoru's POV

I was in a white expanse with nothing at all except for an umbreon and me

"Akito?" I asked him

"no I'm Fuyumi remember" he said and I realized he was right he looked a bit older than Akito but not by much and he had more scars

"why are you here and where is this?"

"well to answer your question this is your subconscious and I'm here because of the scratch" he said walking to me

"so you talk to Akito like this too?" I asked

"kind of but his subconscious is black instead" he answered

"why?"

"because his conscience isn't as clear as you'd think but anyway down to business the reason I'm here is to warn you that you're probably going to evolve soon"

"but why are you acting like that's bad thing?"

"because it'll be too sudden-GAH sorry I can't tell you more" he said before vanishing leaving me sitting there confused

* * *

Akito's POV

"so Fuyumi did anything happen while I was out?" I asked him mentally as I walked

_"No I talked with Satoru a bit though"he answered though I got the feeling he was hiding something_

"what was up with that cut he had?"

_"you accidentally scratched him it probably won't scar though"_

"I hit him with the shadow claw?!"

_"yeah but don't worry he'll be fine"_ he said trying to calm me down

"okay... what did you talk about? " I asked calming down a bit

_"nothing much just introduced myself... I got to see his subconscious though" _he said perking up at the last part

"and?"

_"and what?"_ He asked confused

"what was it like?" I asked curious

_"empty like yours but white instead of black" _he answered happily

"what does that mean?"

_"well if it's empty it means that they have a specific goal whether they know it or not, and if it's white then it means that they're someone with high morals"_he stated

"what does black mean?"

_" that you're someone with a darker personality, lower morals , or depressed but I can't blame you Akito"_

"Oh... what does yours look like Fuyumi? "

_"wha-? Why do you want to know?"_ He stuttered

"I'm just curious"

_" fine I'll show you later now I'm going to sleep"_ he said yawning

"Fuyumi sleeps?" I asked myself it made sense and it would explain why he's so active at night but I hadn't really given any thought

"wonder what else I don't know about him" I thought

I shook my head before walking closer to Satoru

"Hey Satoru how are you holding up" I asked

"I'm fine" he said

"hey Satoru why do you hate the FNK soo much?" I asked

"Because they killed both my real parents and adoptive ones" he said confused

"yeah but we already captured the croagunk that did that so why are you still fighting?"

"because… because I've seen what they do and the only way to stop them is by destroying them" he said after thinking a bit

"Liar" I said "You don't know why you're fighting do you?" I asked him

"I don't..." he admitted "at first I wanted to get revenge but now I don't know..."

"You don't hate any of them other than him do you?" I asked

"After we captured him Raiden got hurt so I thought that I'd have to get revenge for him too but he lived so I was happy but now I don't know what to fight for" he said guiltily

"I envy you to be honest" I said smiling a bit

"Why?"

"Because" I said "you don't hate anyone and no matter how hard you try you can't bring yourself to think everyone in the FNK is bad especially after you met Takehiko and Katsurou"

"but why are you jealous?"

"Because I do hate them and I have for years now." I laughed a bit "With soo much hatred for them I don't know if even making them disband will quench it"

"And if it doesn't what then?" he asked looking a bit scared

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" I asked him

"Yes I am" he said furrowing his brow

"well then I'll let you in on something" I said whispering

"what?" he asked

"I've made a deal with Kajiya and Takehiko that if I still haven't stopped after this is all over then" I tapped the center of the ring on my forehead

"what why?!"

" that's why I'm telling you in case that happens I want you to stop me" I told him

"but what if I can't?" He asked despairing

"I know you can do it don't worry"

* * *

Sato's POV

"How come you're actually eating today?" Kenji asked as I sat down at our usual spot with a sandwich

"You have no idea what's happened to me this week" I repeated

"You're right I don't" he said flatly " Hey look that vulpix is back"

"really?" I turned and sure enough there was Katsurou walking along his usual path

"Hey Katsurou" I shouted

"Huh" he said

"Come over here" he looked confused for a moment before he started to walk towards us

"what'd you need Sato?" he asked tilting his head to the left a bit

"I never got a chance to ask but how come you're always hanging around here?" I asked him

"oh well to be honest I've always wanted to go to a school again but Takehiko said that we should lay low" he said embarrassed a bit

"again?" Kenji's asked

"yeah I used to go back before we crossed over" he said

"crossed over what?" Kenji asked

"you know the island in the northeast corner of the region? "

"What you mean you crossed THAT border?!" I asked

"yeah" he said nervously

"so that's why you needed to lay low" Kenji said quietly

"Wait so the reason you're-"

"A mine" he interjected I I was about to ask him more but before I could he said

"I don't want to talk about it" and then the bell rang ending our lunch period

"well bye then tell Takehiko I said hi" I said before running to my next class

* * *

Akito's POV

"Satoru, got any 8's?" I asked

"one" he answered

"ugh why'd you tell him" Raiden groaned

"Then I'm calling it"

"you sure?" Azami asked

"Bullshit" I said

"you called it" Raiden said flipping over the top 2 cards "eat it" he said shoving the pile towards me and smiling, I looked at it, an 8 of clubs and a joker

"Son of a bitch" I shouted collecting the cards

"okay Azami you're next" he said still grinning

"one nine"she said putting a card face down

"one ten" Satoru said doing the same

"two jacks" Setsuko said putting her last two cards on the pile

"I'm not calling it" I said looking at the huge amount of cards in my hand

"me neither" Azami said looking at hers

"I'm out, next turn I win" Raiden said

"what the hell, Bullshit" Satoru said with a sigh

"Eat it" she said passing him the cards both of which were Jacks

"I hate you" he said giving the cards back to Raiden

"deal with it Satoru you called" Azami told him

" hey come on at least you didn't end up like Akito, oh and can I have the other half of my deck please" Raiden said

"here" I said handing the cards back

"why don't we play something else like Egyptian ratscrew?" I asked

"then you're sure to win" Satoru said

"not you too" I groaned

"and no-, no egyptian ratscrew not after you screwed up my cards" Raiden said

"all right how about blackjack then" Azami said

"with jokers?" Satoru asked

"you're on" she said

"count me in" I said

"I'm out, wake me up in the morning" Setsuko said walking over to the sleeping area

I looked at Raiden who waited until she was out of earshot before saying "first one out wakes her up"

"Then deal us in already" Satoru said

"OK" he said dealing the cards

I looked at mine, an Ace an turned the 4 around before looking at the others Satoru was showing a 5, Azami was showing a 7 and Raiden had a 10 I bit my lip before saying "hit me"

"here" he said tossing the card towards, a 2 of spades

"hit me" Azami said

" same" Satoru said Raiden passed him a card before getting one himself

" here too" I said , a 3 of hearts

"again" Azami said he tossed her another card "21 I'm safe" she said showing her cards an Ace a 7 and a 3

"me too" Satoru said

"What the hell I'm probably going to get shot anyway, hit me" I said holding my breath

"okay here" I looked at the card an ace of clubs

" Safe ,Satoru good luck" I said

" I'm staying" he said

"then I guess I'll hit myself" Raiden said taking a card

"Satoru gets my stuff" he said putting his cards down, two 3's a 10 and a 7

"been nice knowing you" I said going towards the sleeping area

* * *

?'s POV

I jumped into the snow drift sending tufts of it into the air while giggling madly to myself, I had recently discovered that if I jumped into a drift the right way it would send the snow high into the air and was now enjoying myself hugely, I ran at the next drift I saw and jumped into it regretting it when I felt my jaw slam against something hard I felt something crack and felt my jaw with my paws feeling something come off

"AHH" I shouted in shock thinking my jaw had come of I was about to start panicking when I looked down and saw that all that had come off was a piece of my helmet-like restraint I moved my jaw up and down for the first time in the past week and decided to try something I had been wondering about for a while. I stuck my tongue out letting one of the flakes land on my tongue shivering from the sensation of it melting into water?

"what if I melt it with an attack" I wondered deciding to use my newfound freedom to try it I charged up an ember making it hotter than usual before shooting it at the snow causing an explosion of steam and covering me in water I shivered as a breeze chilled me to the bone.

"Never again" I swore to myself shivering as I kept walking I saw a boulder up ahead and decide to use it as a chance to dry off, I scrambled up and used a weak Overheat feeling better as it both dried my fur as well as leaving it warm and free of snow and thawing the frozen rock satisfied and not willing to return to the cold ground just yet I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Raiden's POV

I got up noticing that Setsuko had moved closer to me again as usual and remembered the bet I sighed before deciding to get it over with I moved very carefully to avoid waking her up and took a step back before gently shaking her

"hey Setsuko wake up it's morning already" I said softly seeing her tense for a moment before moving a bit

" five more minutes" she said yawning

" come on it's time to get up" I repeated shaking her harder this time

"nun uh" she said turning around I debated whether or not to insist since I didn't want to push my luck as she hadn't tried to freeze me like she had to everyone who tried waking her up

" I'm going to use thunder shock" I threatened

"all right ,all right I'm up" she groaned getting up "how far are we from Solaceon town anyway?" She asked

"We should get there today if nothing happens" I said getting some food out of my bag

"and when we get there how are we going to find the base, I mean it doesn't officially exist" she asked

"your right, but I think Akito knows what he's doing" I said

" I hope so, hey didn't Kajiya say her sister was around here?"

"yeah I wonder if we'll see her"

* * *

?'s POV

I woke up to a rumbling and the earth shaking beneath my feet disorienting me for a few seconds and causing me to fall into the snow jolting me awake. I jumped up from the shock and saw a boulder with arms and legs staring down at me

"who are you and why were you on top of me?" It asked

"I-I was sleeping-"

"wait did you use a fire type attack right now?" He asked, I nodded nervously"well thanks for that I must have frozen over in a blizzard, and what's a runt like you doing out here anyways are you lost?"

"uh huh can you tell me where I am?" I said feeling a bit les nervous

"well since you helped me sure, you're a little ways south of Snowpoint there's an outpost a few miles that way, go there they should help you and if you can't geat there before night then look for a cave or something it doesn't matter what it is but if you stay out you'll end up like me" he said as tried to memorize everything he was saying

"thanks" I said

"no problem, hope you get home" he said before sauntering off

"home" I said trying the word on my tongue what did it mean though? I didn't remember living anywhere other than there so did that make the lab home? I didn't think so. I kept pondering what it meant as I walked until I saw something in the snow I ran up to it wondering if I could eat it since I was getting hungry and was surprised when I saw it was someone else. He looked kind of like me but much bigger and bulkier aside from being gray and having a curved horn I poked him hearing him groan but otherwise getting no reaction I looked up at the sky, it was getting late I debated whether to leave him or to help him. If I left him I could move faster (since I wouldn't have to drag him) npbut I'd still be lost but if I took him he might know where we are or how to get food thinking about food reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while and the thought of him knowing how to get some drove me to the later option.

I wormed my way under him and picked him up the difference between our sizes making it harder for me and causing his legs to drag in the snow, he had something on his back but I decided to leave it on him since I had no way to carry it and he might need it. I kept this up for a while before I saw a dead tree up ahead and started moving towards it I got to it and saw that there was a cave nearby so I went in and dropped the strange person inside before going back to try to snap a few pieces of wood off the tree with psychic discovering that I could use it again but only on my right paw side and to the front so after gathering some firewood (if I remember what it's called) I made a pile and used an ember aiming carefully to avoid hitting the snow and casing a repeat of what had happened. After making a fire I turned my attention back to the person and decided to try to take the thing on his back off succeeding after a few (dozen) tries once it was off I saw that he had some sort of cover made of a material similar to the one of the ... thing that was on his back and tried to take that off too but stopped after noticing that his leg was covered in blood I moved him to get a better look eliciting another groan and waking him up

"you're up!" I said cheerfully glad to have someone else to talk to

he looked around for a while before asking "where am I?" My heart sank as I realized he was as lost as I was

"I don't know" I answered

he turned towards me " what's that on your head?"

" I don't know that either"

"can you take it off? " he asked

" I don't know how"

"come here" he said. I moved closer to him and he felt around my collar for a bit before he pulled it off I shivered as my face was hit by a blast of cold air

"GAH Takehiko?!" He yelled startling me

"huh? Who?" I asked confused

he shook his head before saying "sorry you just reminded me of someone but either way he's probably still in there"

* * *

done sorry about the long wait but I decided to put it up today since it's the last day of school (and i didn't have access to a computer) but i've found a way around this because i will now be writing on google drive instead of LibreOffice (Linux ftw) now if you excuse me school's out time to binge anime and War Thunder


	19. Chapter 19 Old friends?

Silver chapter 19 "Against stacked odds,Old friends or new allies?"

Rings's POV

I woke up on the couch and laid there for a while watching Derrick on the computer staring at the screen and after wondering what he was watching for a while I got off the couch and walked towards him jumping up onto the desk

"Oh sorry Rings did I wake you up?" He asked petting my head a bit I looked at the screen but saw that whatever he was watching had already ended, he must have noticed my curiosity because he asked

"did you want to see it's just a video of an umbreon" he said I nodded wanting to satisfy my curiosity and because watching other Pokémon looking like idiots was always fun, he clicked the replay button on the website before expanding the video to fullscreen and I saw a shiny umbreon standing in the middle of the screen with a strange emblem in the background wearing a weird headset that went over one ear and down to his jaw

"hello I'm Jirou Nakamura the leader and founder of the Fumetsu no Kage and I am declaring the area of land between Jubilife city and Floaroma town starting near the western edge of route 204 and spanning 20 miles west a sovereign and that the Pokémon inhabiting it are out of bounds to all humans" he said but I barely heard it, I was in shock first of all he was speaking in English not in Pokémon and second of all he said his last name was Nakamura which meant that he had to be in my family but he only looked about a year older than me meaning that he had to be my brother but everyone died that day. I shook off the thought thinking it was a coincidence.

"The citizens of this sovereign will all be required to wear either a Bracelet or a Collar with their ID on it such as these" he gestured down to a collar and bracelet that were lying on the ground in front of him

" this is to ensure that there is no mistaking a citizen from a wild Pokémon, that being said we will gladly offer refuge to any Pokémon, Wild or Captures, and will grant them full citizenship under our protection" he said emphasizing "protection"

"any trainer that attempts to catch a Pokémon wearing one of these"he held up the bracelet "will be given one warning ,if they capture said Pokémon then it will be treated as a kidnapping and a rescue team will be sent after them WHEN the team finds them they will only offer a warning and request that they be returned peacefully after that they will rescue the victim using appropriate Non-lethal force ,if the trainer resists he or she will be incapacitated and their team will all be given a chance to gain citizenship" he said leaving me in further shock

"do you think he's serious?" Derrick asked I shrugged I'd have to see for myself but this umbreon seemed dead serious

"Now if a poacher is seen approaching this area by a border patrol they will be warned once and after that they will be dealt with and turned over to the authorities however if they threaten anyone civilian or not regardless of species then they the leader of said patrol may use whatever force he deem necessary deadly or not" he said moving closer to the camera and when he did this I noticed something I hadn't before his eyes were silver instead of yellow or red or any other variation and that meant that he had to be related to me because there was no way that him having the same last name, shininess ,and also having that one specific eye color could be a coincidence.

he took of the headset before he started talking again this time in "pokespeak". "As I said earlier we will not refuse sanctuary to anyone in need or who wishes to stop living in fear of humans ,if you're watching this and you want protection then go to any location with this symbol it will be carved into a tree or rock once you're there just wait for a patrol to arrive at dawn, sunset, or midnight. Or if you're in immediate need of assistance then try to get to a border patrol. we will not refuse to help for any reason as long as you're in danger whether you're a dark type or you're a growlithe no matter what" after he said that the video cut out and I was left with a million questions but none of that mattered because the one thing I knew for sure was that someone else although I didn't remember anyone called Jirou because my older brother (by only about a year) wasn't called that and my sister hadn't made it out, other than that I wasn't sure about any other relatives since everyone older than her had already left home

"hey Rings anyone there" Derrick said tapping my head I blinked from being brought back from my introversial trance and jumped off of the desk before going to find someone else to talk to but halfway I changed my mind and decided to go back to sleep and I had a sinking feeling that my newfound relative didn't believe in live and let live or forgive and forget "but" I thought "I haven't forgotten either and if anything different had happened afterwards I don't think I'd be willing to forgive"

* * *

Takehiko's POV

I kept walking despite my injuries I had to find help I felt Katsu go limp on top of me again and I shook him a bit to keep him conscious

"Come on Katsu we're almost there just try to stay awake okay?" I said weakly as I kept limping

"But-"

"No buts Katsurou if you fall asleep I'll-" I felt him go completely limp and panicked dropping him before shaking him frantically

"Katsu wake up!" I said as loud as I could

his eyes opened a bit "are we there?" he asked

"no but where close don't worry" I lied picking him up again

I kept going for a while longer before I wasn't able to wake Katsurou up anymore but I still kept walking and my sight started to get blurry after a while and I saw something moving towards me

"Help ...him... first" was all I managed to choke out before I passed out

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself I felt something warm wrapped around me and moved a bit but stopped when I felt the burning pain hit my side like a bus. I opened my eyes slightly but squinted at the light shining directly into them. I waited for them to adjust before opening them again and discovered that I was in a room filled with medical supplies and the like

"Hey you're awake" I heard someone say a girl judging from the voice I turned towards it and saw another vulpix sitting on a stool facing me

"Are you from the east side?" she asked

"yeah are you going to go call the cops or something?" I answered

"No you're lucky my dad found you when he did if he hadn't then-"

"How he doing?" I heard someone else ask

"He's up and we we're talking right now" she told a Liepard happily

"Okay can you stand?" he asked. I tried to stand but found it hard to use my right leg so I ended up standing shakily on 3 feet

"Well you're doing good but if we'd found you any later then you'd probably have to lose that leg" he said pointing at the leg I was holding up to my chest he kept saying things about my health and luck but then I remembered if I was alive then that meant that…

I tackled him causing my right leg to scream in protest again I did my best to pin him down before I started to yell angrily "why did you save me!? I said to save Katsurou first so why? WHY!?" I lost my anger and started to cry afterwards allowing him to stand up again while the other vulpix just sat there staring

he moved closer to me before trying to calm me down "was he also a vulpix?" he asked. I nodded

"If he was the one that was with you then he's in the next room-"

"you mean *gulp* he's alive?" I asked

he looked left a bit before saying "for now…" he led me into another room a bit down the hall "he's in here but he hasn't woken up yet" he said as I walked in, I moved closer to the hospital bed hearing the steady beeping of the machine he was attached to, he was covered in bandages over most of his body including about half of his face

"Is he going to live?" I asked

"I don't know it's too soon to tell"

* * *

Akito's POV

"Hey raiden where are we going to sleep for the night?" I asked as we walked through the streets of Solaceon in what could be considered the "ghetto" at the edge of town

"I that that you knew?" he said

"what?! you're the one with contacts" I replied

"It was your idea to come here"

"yeah but you didn't have to come along"

"that still doesn't solve the problem"Azami said

"she has a point" Setsuko agreed

"well what do want me to do make a house out of thin ai-AH" I said as I fell through the ground at the foot of a hill I was walking past

"Looks like you did a pretty good job of it" Satoru said following me down I looked up and saw that there was a doorway I pushed the door and noticed that it was locked I moved back a bit and decided to not try break it down. I created a shadow claw and tried to make it longer and thinner instead then I slipped it into the crack between the door and frame and moved my paw downwards quickly hearing a sharp ping then I tried pushing the door open again and it moved without complaint

"show off" Raiden said as we walked ahead

"_Akito can I take over for a second?"_ Fuyumi asked

"_sure but why? you've been unusually quiet lately" I _answered

"_I just have to do something"_ he said as I felt him taking over my motor functions and start to move around the house (which was really more of a den) knowing the exact layout

"_hey how do you know the layout of this place?"_ I asked not receiving an answer

he (or we rather) turned another corner before walking into a room that looked like a master bedroom then he moved to a dresser and picked up one of the photos that were on top it was a picture of a young Umbreon (not shiny) with a leafeon of about the same age standing in front of a newer version of the den we were in. he set it back down before moving on to the next which showed a group shot of a large group of Pokemon there was a male Lucario holding a rifle leaning on another male Lucario that was almost losing his balance, a male Ninetails with an old broken facemask at his feet sitting with a female Mightyena with a pair of dogtags ,a male Umbreon with silver eyes (not shiny) sitting on the ground with a female leafeon and right in the center was a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes and a strange headset sitting next to an Espeon who had her tail wrapped around him and a few other assorted pokemon but they were all wearing either a collar or a wristband of similar design he turned the picture over and on the back in semi-neat handwriting it read "Fumetsu no Kage: congrats on the wife and house "_-n-s_" love "_Jirou_" he smiled a bit before turning it back over this time I noticed the bottom edge of the picture also had some faded writing

"from left to right: -~~ and Hideaki Hawkeye, ~~~~, ~~~~, ~~~~, Ken'ichi "Enigma" Shizuka and Lilith "Fluffy" Kochanek , ~~~a~ "Jirou" Nakamura and ~~~-~, Fuyumi "-I-g-"and ~~u~o Nakamura" he put it into my bag before I had a chance to finish reading then got down on the ground and reached under the dresser and pulled out a small box, he opened it and inside were a collar (which was different from the others) and another photograph he picked up the picture and put it into the bag without turning it over before returning the box and turned to leave returning to the living room and meeting up with everyone to discuss the sleeping arrangements

"How about this me and Setsuko get the master Akito and Azami get the guest Satoru couch surfs and we switch tomorrow" Raiden suggested

"Fine with me" Azami said

"Me too" Setsuko added

"I'm not complaining" I said

"but how come I have to sleep on the couch?" Satoru asked

"We're switching tomorrow remember" I said

we kept arguing with Satoru for a while before he gave up and we all went to our respective rooms and I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed

* * *

I was in my usual black subconscious and noticed there was a floor this time and already being familiar with the terrain (or lack thereof) I went to where Fuyumi usually was

"Fuyumi what were those pictures?" I asked

"nothing important just old memories now" he answered a bit sadly

"why did the group shot say FNK on the back?"

"huh? oh sorry I never told you but I was actually in the FNK when it was founded" he said becoming even more depressed

"what?! you were a founder of the FNK?!" I yelled angrily

"Relax it was a different time and we had different goals back then so I have every right you do to be mad at the new FNK since they've done everything in their power to ruin our hard work"

"what do you mean work?" I asked

"the FNK was originally founded in order to protect Pokemon regardless of what type or species they were but now they're making sure that dark types ,eeveelutions and other groups are 2nd class citizens" he said spitting out the last part I decided to give the topic a rest so I asked something else

"Is your last name really Nakamura?"

"yes it is well… it was"

"what were you like my grandfather or something?" I asked half joking

"no but you're close I was related to you though" he answered

"how about that Ninetails? he looked kind of like Katsurou" I said

"Him I never learned much about just that he wasn't normal and apparently set up the whole uprising he was pretty cheerful most of the time though and didn't really seem to plan ahead so I don't see how could have done all that"

"What about the last picture you took?" I asked him

"That one's private" he said

"what is it bad?" I asked

"no"

"then tell me what it was"

"please I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet" he said turning away as the everything started to grow brighter and I woke up and found myself with my face right in front of Azami's. I panicked and turned around but then she put her front leg over me in her sleep destroying any hope of escaping without waking her up. I tried frantically to think up a way to escape before eventually doing the only thing I could, asking myself for advice

"Fuyumi are you there?" I asked mentally

"*yawn* yeah I'm here what's wrong?" He seemed to have cheered up quite a bit overnight

"what do I do?!" I pleaded

"you can go with it and see what happens" he suggested still sounding tired

I felt Azami move behind me holding me closer than before like a stuffed animal "OR?!" I asked again desperately

"play dead and wait for her to leave" he said a bit more seriously I took this advice to heart and immediately closed my eyes and went limp just as she woke up moving her paw immediately back and judging from the way she moved she reacted the same as I had and decided to act like she was sleeping too.

"what now!?" I asked Fuyumi panicking again

"I don't know let's just play it safe and wait" he answered sounding only a bit less panicked than I. So I waited and waited and eventually we realized that someone else would eventually try to wake us up and sure enough after about an hour more of waiting the door started to open and I realized that Azami was still pressed against me although (thankfully) she wasn't holding me like a teddy bear anymore "please don't be Raiden" I thought knowing that he would never let either of us live this down, and for once in my life something went well and Setsuko walked in and "woke" Azami up and (after Azami was gone) shaking me awake too

* * *

?'s POV

I kept walking alongside the Absol and tried to start a conversation

"so where are we going again?"

" I already told you" he answered "We're going to try to jump on a train"

"what's a train?" I asked him

" WHAT? Did you live under a rock your whole life?" He asked me

"I don't know maybe" I answered honestly I heard him mutter something along the lines of "why does God hate me?" Before he turned back to me and said

"I'll tell you when we see it"

"what's your name?" I asked him changing the subject again

"Nikolai" he answered with a slight accent

" that's a weird name" I said scrunching up my face a bit

"you never told me yours" he replied

" I don't know it" I answered honestly again

he closed his eyes and gave a look of despair

"Dios porque me torturas. Why don't you name yourself then?" He said

"what name should I choose I don't know any good ones? " I asked

" well you're pretty healthy and always ask questions so why not Ken'ichi since you're Sinnoan" he suggested

"Ken'ichi" I said testing it out "Healthy one" I translated

"you know what it means?" He asked

"It just came to me" I said "what were you saying right now?" I asked him. He was taken aback a bit but then he said

"Dios porque me torturas. It means-"

"god why do you torture me" I said translating it subconsciously then realizing what it meant I gave him a death glare

"sorry it's just that you don't know a lot of obvious things" he said " I know I'll buy you an encyclopedia when we get to a town"

" encyclopedia?" I asked

"It's a book filled with information about… well almost everything" he said I turned my head so that he was in range of my psychic abilities before trying to see his thought but all I could see were his emotion and right now it was a warm amusement mixed with a bit of envy and a tinge of guilt but I could tell he wasn't lying so I picked up my pace

"hey wait up!" he said "where are you going?"

"I want us to get to a town soon so you can get me an encyclopedia" I answered causing him to laugh a bit but still limp fast enough to keep up with me keeping up as best he could with my questions until we reached a pair of metal rails in the middle of the snow

"What are these?" I asked leaning down to smell it

"They're railroad tracks and now we just have to wait for a train" he said sitting down, I decided to keep studying the tracks and was about to try to lick one when I noticed they were vibrating a bit and felt him pull me back

"When I say jump, jump as high as you can okay?" he said tensing as the train started to pass by I nodded.

"hang on" he said as we started to run alongside the train he jumped up and turned back around quickly

"Now!" I jumped towards him but hit the car just below where the opening was an felt myself falling for a split second before I felt a sharp tug on my neck and stopped being able to breathe as I dangled over the edge of the car then I felt another tug and was left gasping for air on the floor of the train car

"I'm getting too old for this" Nikolai said panting

"That was…*pant*" I said grinning "Fun" he turned towards me in disbelief

"You're crazy kid*pant* anyone else would've*pant* had a heart attack or something" he said sitting next to me

"Maybe but*pant* it was still more fun *pant* than everything I've done this year combined"

"I think I'll pass next time" he said "we're lucky we found a curve in the tracks or else we wouldn't have been able to hitch a ride"

"so how long will it take us to get to a town?"I asked

"I don't know we should be at snowpoint by dusk if we're headed that way" he said

"and if not?"

"then we're going to be stuck here a while because there aren't any nearby towns other than that"

"so what should we do in the meantime?" I asked him

"well do you me to teach you how to speak in-"

"you teach me really!?" I interrupted

"Sure I mean since you can understand it you're pretty much halfway there" he said

"now let start with some simple phrases"

* * *

"you're doing good now try introducing yourself" he said

"Hola me llamo Ken'ichi" I answered

"Good a bit generic but still good you learn fast" he said patting me on the head when suddenly the train stopped and I heard several voices outside the car

"relax it's probably just a search for contraband" Nikolai said "but we should still get off here hopefully they'll just think we're hobos and leave us alone but you'll have to take off your mask until we're clear okay?" I nodded and leaned forward so he could take it off and the moment it was off I felt a rush of thoughts this wasn't just a normal search like he said they were looking for me specifically

"hey snap out of it" he said helping me up when I sensed someone coming towards the car we were in I wrested out of Nikolai's grip before charging up a Flamethrower and shooting it into the face of the soldier that was unfortunate enough to look in

"how did you?" Nikolai asked as I jumped out of the train car and shoot another flamethrower in a sweeping motion to hit anyone near enough

"There he is!" a Sneasel shouted from behind me as he aimed his gun towards me I formed a psychic shield to stop all the bullets before using a powered up ember which he (unfortunately) blocked using his rifle causing it to explode in his hands

"what are you doing?" Nikolai asked me a he grabbed me and limped away "this is just an inspection" he said as he leaned down and slung me over his back I looked back and saw that two of the soldiers we're still chasing us one of them aimed his gun and I formed another shield just before the bullets started to deflect off of it. I used a dark pulse to knock them both down then shot another flamethrower

"stop moving so much" Nikolai said and I complied trying my best to stay still we kept running an after a while he stopped and tried to catch his breath

"Why did you *pant* attack them?" he asked

"because they were trying to find me" I answered

"but why *pant* would they be after you?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to leave" I answered

"Leave where?" he asked

"I don't know where but I wasn't supposed to leave"

"Don't tell me you're the kid of some rich guy who snuck out of his home" Nikolai said

"No I'm not and I didn't sneak out I had to fight to get out" I answered

"but then it doesn't add up" he said "Where did you run from?"

"I already told you I don't know"

"*sigh* well then we'll finish this conversation when we get to a town" he fanned himself a bit "ugh it's pretty warm here we must have covered a lot of distance"he said "but this conversation is not over now lets find somewhere to sleep"

we kept walking drowsily before we found a small area next to a stream and stopped there

"Oh here's your thing by the way" he said tossing me back my helmet I put it back on before lying down to sleep

I woke up and walked over to where Nikolai was unpacking the last of the food he had on him he handed me an apple before taking one for himself and sitting down next to me I took off the helmet to eat and after finishing we made a bit of small talk and he continued teaching me a new language when suddenly I felt a presence nearby and it wasn't just one of the locals since I had learned to tune out their thought which usually just felt like white noise when I wasn't wearing the helmet this presence was familiar and I had talked with it before but it had a few others with it assuming it was in trouble I got up and started running towards it with Nikolai trailing behind and before long I could see a group of Pokemon walking with him. I ran out of the bushes before hitting my head on something

* * *

Akito's POV

We were walking through the forest outside town looking for the FNK base for the 3rd day in a row and so far we didn't have any luck in the town so we decided to go at it the hard way which so far had involved looking through... every… rock… tree… and blade of grass in the forest

"_Akito someone's coming"_ Fuyumi said pensatively

"_who is it?"_I asked

"_I don't know but they seem familiar and I'm not sure if that's a good thing"_ He answered as I heard the bushes rustle to my left and instinctively put up a dark shield and braced myself but was then left confused when I saw… Katsurou? hit it head on and fall to the ground clutching his head just as an Absol ran out after him panting

"Katsurou? what are you doing here I thought you were in Veilstone with Takehiko?" I said before realizing that he was too small to be Katsurou then I heard the Absol try to say something while he was catching his breath

"Ken'ichi stop running off like that, Eres como un niño (you're like a child)"

"I felt someone I recognized, Y si yo soy un niño tu eres un viejo anciano(and if I'm a child you're an old man)" the Vulpix said

"I thought didn't know anything, Y debes tener respeto a los mayores enano malcriado (have some respect for your elders you little brat)" he retorted

"quien estas llamando un enano?! (who are you calling little)"he said turning towards him

"Pos a quien crees? Estoy empezando lamentar enseñarte cómo hablar en-(who do you think? I'm starting to regret teaching you how to speak-)" the Absol started saying before he was interrupted

"Es un poco tarde para eso no crees? (Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it)?"

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but who are you exactly?" Azami asked

they both stopped arguing and turned towards us then the Absol said

"sorry I'm Nikolai and my… enthusiastic friend here is Ken'ichi"

"And who's Katsurou?" the vulpix asked turning towards me

"Oh he's just a friend of ours but he's with Takehiko in Veilstone right now, you kinda look like him" Setsuko said

"Wait" the Absol interrupted "did you say Takehiko? would that be Takehiko Shizuka"

"yeah are you a friend of his?" I asked cautiously

"not exactly" he answered

"Don't tell me you're in the FNK too" I said getting into a fighting stance

"No I'm not and-,wait did you say too? what happened? did Takehiko or Katsurou join the FNK?!" he asked becoming agitated

"hey relax and Takehiko used to be in the FNK but he isn't anymore and Katsurou's fine"

"so he isn't part of the FNK right now right? and they're both okay living in Veilstone. yes?"

"Yes they're both fine. well other than the fact that he won't let Katsurou do anything that could aggravate his injuries but apart from that they're fine" I answered

"h-hold on what injuries?" he asked

"They both have a bad leg but Takehiko refuses to talk about it" Azami said

"and if he doesn't work for the FNK then what does he do now?"

"he slips the SLA information" Raiden said

"SLA?" they both asked

"You mean you've never heard of the SLA?!" Raiden said

"no"

"you're kidding we're the biggest group opposing the FNK" Raiden said

"have you heard of the AnO?" he asked "because they're a lot more active up north and in the political system well... up until it became a dictatorship that is"

"I'll have someone contact them" he said giving up

"Anyways why did you try to tackle me?" I asked the vulpix

"It was because you're the first person I recognize" he said

"what? have we met before?" I asked him leaning down

"remember when you said you were trapped by the FNK" he said. and I thought back as far as I could

"Wait you were that voice I heard weren't you, I thought I was going crazy but you were actually talking with me"

"I was wondering what happened when you stopped so I decided to leave and look for you" He said

"But how did you escape?" I asked him

"It's easier to show you" he said holding out his paw

"what do you mean?"

"just grab on" he said taking my paw by force and everything faded to black before I started to see again but these eyes were his instead

* * *

I fell back breathing heavily "what the hell" I said "you're just a kid how could you- fifteen people"

"what's wrong? " He asked confused

" You're not normal are you?" I asked him still panicked

"what do you mean all I did was defend myself?" he said starting to cry a bit before running

"Wait I didn't mean-" I chased after him running through the trees and eventually found him curled up in a ball sobbing

"Look Ken'ichi I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

"You didn't mean what to call me a freak?! a monster?! you're just as bad as the people in the lab" he said "they all thought of me the same and even though they said it wasn't true it when I asked I know it was because I read their thoughts and every time I passed another of their test I could hear them thinking "the freak is at it again" or "he really is a monster" but I ignored it and focused on trying to enjoy their games and I'm tired of it" he shouted

"we're kinda similar then don't you think?" I asked

"no you aren't the same as " he answered

I made a shadow claw on one paw and showed it to him"they did stuff to me too" I said

"and I know that some people think of me as a monster but they don't really know me but I know that my friends know the real me not just the shadows and that's why I fight to prove them right so why don't you prove every one of those bastards wrong and show them you're not a killer" I said cheering him up some

* * *

3rd person POV

The Umbreon with red rings was staring nervously at the Alakazam as he kept talking

"how could we allow this to happen" he said "249 is the culmination of project Heiki how could you allow him to escape like that?"

"Sir I did everything in my power to-"

"You should have done more" he snapped at him "and trying to use an Anti-tank rifle to kill him"

"you see after he escaped I couldn't let him reach civilization"

"you should have just sent a team to capture him but instead you made him teleport and who knows where he is now" Then a messenger came in "What is it?" he asked impatiently

the Sneasel gulped nervously before reading " a search located 249 on a train near Solaceon"

"and... Did you capture him?" he asked impatiently

"No sir he and an Absol fled into the forest before we could apprehend him"

"do you have anything USEFUL to say?!"

"uh W-We have confirmed that he is near Solaceon around one of the ghettos" the sergeant said

"Excellent" he turned back to the Umbreon "Shou send 244 to retrieve him"

The umbreon gulped "SV-244 sir?"

"we both know that there isn't another 244 now stop procrastinating and get him ready" he said

"yes sir" the Umbreon replied before walking out of the office and navigating through the corridors before reaching another room and walking in

"4 I have a mission for you" he said as a small golden colored vulpix looked up at him

"Sure dad and I'm called Shiro"I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside "I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside " he said

"It involves going outside" he said leading the vulpix to another room

"but you'll have to wear this" he said putting a collar on the vulpix and flipping a switch making a light turn green "it has a radio so you can communicate but if you try to escape or turn against us then we'll activate a bomb inside of it"

"okay when do I get to do outside though?" he asked

"as soon as we're done" the umbreon answered strapping a backpack to him "I don't think you'll need it but this has two handguns and a rifle in it along with some grenades and other supplies but it doesn't have food so don't get any ideas" he said

"but how will I use them if I have the limiter on?"

"for this mission you can take it off but as soon as you're done it's going back on" He answered taking the Vulpix's helmet off

"now you're going to have to find this person" he said showing him a picture "and before you ask no you can't kill him"

"aww but what if he's travelling with someone?" he asked looking saddened

"then if they try to intervene you can kill them just try to get 249 back to us in one piece"

"YAY! I'm going against someone like me this is going to be so much FUN!" he said doing a backflip as the Umbreon led him to a door before opening it but stopping him when he was about to go through it

"and by one piece I mean ALIVE and in one piece" he said

"you're such a drag sometimes daddy" he said before sprinting off into the distance"

* * *

I think I end things on a cryptic note a lot. well anyways please leave a review I'm not going to beg but they might motivate me to write morehint hint well back to anime (I recommend watching no game no life if you haven't already)Silver chapter 19 "Against stacked odds,Old friends or new allies?"

Rings's POV

I woke up on the couch and laid there for a while watching Derrick on the computer staring at the screen and after wondering what he was watching for a while I got off the couch and walked towards him jumping up onto the desk

"Oh sorry Rings did I wake you up?" He asked petting my head a bit I looked at the screen but saw that whatever he was watching had already ended, he must have noticed my curiosity because he asked

"did you want to see it's just a video of an umbreon" he said I nodded wanting to satisfy my curiosity and because watching other Pokémon looking like idiots was always fun, he clicked the replay button on the website before expanding the video to fullscreen and I saw a shiny umbreon standing in the middle of the screen with a strange emblem in the background wearing a weird headset that went over one ear and down to his jaw

"hello I'm Jirou Nakamura the leader and founder of the Fumetsu no Kage and I am declaring the area of land between Jubilife city and Floaroma town starting near the western edge of route 204 and spanning 20 miles west a sovereign and that the Pokémon inhabiting it are out of bounds to all humans" he said but I barely heard it, I was in shock first of all he was speaking in English not in Pokémon and second of all he said his last name was Nakamura which meant that he had to be in my family but he only looked about a year older than me meaning that he had to be my brother but everyone died that day. I shook off the thought thinking it was a coincidence.

"The citizens of this sovereign will all be required to wear either a Bracelet or a Collar with their ID on it such as these" he gestured down to a collar and bracelet that were lying on the ground in front of him

" this is to ensure that there is no mistaking a citizen from a wild Pokémon, that being said we will gladly offer refuge to any Pokémon, Wild or Captures, and will grant them full citizenship under our protection" he said emphasizing "protection"

"any trainer that attempts to catch a Pokémon wearing one of these"he held up the bracelet "will be given one warning ,if they capture said Pokémon then it will be treated as a kidnapping and a rescue team will be sent after them WHEN the team finds them they will only offer a warning and request that they be returned peacefully after that they will rescue the victim using appropriate Non-lethal force ,if the trainer resists he or she will be incapacitated and their team will all be given a chance to gain citizenship" he said leaving me in further shock

"do you think he's serious?" Derrick asked I shrugged I'd have to see for myself but this umbreon seemed dead serious

"Now if a poacher is seen approaching this area by a border patrol they will be warned once and after that they will be dealt with and turned over to the authorities however if they threaten anyone civilian or not regardless of species then they the leader of said patrol may use whatever force he deem necessary deadly or not" he said moving closer to the camera and when he did this I noticed something I hadn't before his eyes were silver instead of yellow or red or any other variation and that meant that he had to be related to me because there was no way that him having the same last name, shininess ,and also having that one specific eye color could be a coincidence.

he took of the headset before he started talking again this time in "pokespeak". "As I said earlier we will not refuse sanctuary to anyone in need or who wishes to stop living in fear of humans ,if you're watching this and you want protection then go to any location with this symbol it will be carved into a tree or rock once you're there just wait for a patrol to arrive at dawn, sunset, or midnight. Or if you're in immediate need of assistance then try to get to a border patrol. we will not refuse to help for any reason as long as you're in danger whether you're a dark type or you're a growlithe no matter what" after he said that the video cut out and I was left with a million questions but none of that mattered because the one thing I knew for sure was that someone else although I didn't remember anyone called Jirou because my older brother (by only about a year) wasn't called that and my sister hadn't made it out, other than that I wasn't sure about any other relatives since everyone older than her had already left home

"hey Rings anyone there" Derrick said tapping my head I blinked from being brought back from my introversial trance and jumped off of the desk before going to find someone else to talk to but halfway I changed my mind and decided to go back to sleep and I had a sinking feeling that my newfound relative didn't believe in live and let live or forgive and forget "but" I thought "I haven't forgotten either and if anything different had happened afterwards I don't think I'd be willing to forgive"

* * *

Takehiko's POV

I kept walking despite my injuries I had to find help I felt Katsu go limp on top of me again and I shook him a bit to keep him conscious

"Come on Katsu we're almost there just try to stay awake okay?" I said weakly as I kept limping

"But-"

"No buts Katsurou if you fall asleep I'll-" I felt him go completely limp and panicked dropping him before shaking him frantically

"Katsu wake up!" I said as loud as I could

his eyes opened a bit "are we there?" he asked

"no but where close don't worry" I lied picking him up again

I kept going for a while longer before I wasn't able to wake Katsurou up anymore but I still kept walking and my sight started to get blurry after a while and I saw something moving towards me

"Help ...him... first" was all I managed to choke out before I passed out

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself I felt something warm wrapped around me and moved a bit but stopped when I felt the burning pain hit my side like a bus. I opened my eyes slightly but squinted at the light shining directly into them. I waited for them to adjust before opening them again and discovered that I was in a room filled with medical supplies and the like

"Hey you're awake" I heard someone say a girl judging from the voice I turned towards it and saw another vulpix sitting on a stool facing me

"Are you from the east side?" she asked

"yeah are you going to go call the cops or something?" I answered

"No you're lucky my dad found you when he did if he hadn't then-"

"How he doing?" I heard someone else ask

"He's up and we we're talking right now" she told a Liepard happily

"Okay can you stand?" he asked. I tried to stand but found it hard to use my right leg so I ended up standing shakily on 3 feet

"Well you're doing good but if we'd found you any later then you'd probably have to lose that leg" he said pointing at the leg I was holding up to my chest he kept saying things about my health and luck but then I remembered if I was alive then that meant that…

I tackled him causing my right leg to scream in protest again I did my best to pin him down before I started to yell angrily "why did you save me!? I said to save Katsurou first so why? WHY!?" I lost my anger and started to cry afterwards allowing him to stand up again while the other vulpix just sat there staring

he moved closer to me before trying to calm me down "was he also a vulpix?" he asked. I nodded

"If he was the one that was with you then he's in the next room-"

"you mean *gulp* he's alive?" I asked

he looked left a bit before saying "for now…" he led me into another room a bit down the hall "he's in here but he hasn't woken up yet" he said as I walked in, I moved closer to the hospital bed hearing the steady beeping of the machine he was attached to, he was covered in bandages over most of his body including about half of his face

"Is he going to live?" I asked

"I don't know it's too soon to tell"

* * *

Akito's POV

"Hey raiden where are we going to sleep for the night?" I asked as we walked through the streets of Solaceon in what could be considered the "ghetto" at the edge of town

"I that that you knew?" he said

"what?! you're the one with contacts" I replied

"It was your idea to come here"

"yeah but you didn't have to come along"

"that still doesn't solve the problem"Azami said

"she has a point" Setsuko agreed

"well what do want me to do make a house out of thin ai-AH" I said as I fell through the ground at the foot of a hill I was walking past

"Looks like you did a pretty good job of it" Satoru said following me down I looked up and saw that there was a doorway I pushed the door and noticed that it was locked I moved back a bit and decided to not try break it down. I created a shadow claw and tried to make it longer and thinner instead then I slipped it into the crack between the door and frame and moved my paw downwards quickly hearing a sharp ping then I tried pushing the door open again and it moved without complaint

"show off" Raiden said as we walked ahead

"_Akito can I take over for a second?"_ Fuyumi asked

"_sure but why? you've been unusually quiet lately" I _answered

"_I just have to do something"_ he said as I felt him taking over my motor functions and start to move around the house (which was really more of a den) knowing the exact layout

"_hey how do you know the layout of this place?"_ I asked not receiving an answer

he (or we rather) turned another corner before walking into a room that looked like a master bedroom then he moved to a dresser and picked up one of the photos that were on top it was a picture of a young Umbreon (not shiny) with a leafeon of about the same age standing in front of a newer version of the den we were in. he set it back down before moving on to the next which showed a group shot of a large group of Pokemon there was a male Lucario holding a rifle leaning on another male Lucario that was almost losing his balance, a male Ninetails with an old broken facemask at his feet sitting with a female Mightyena with a pair of dogtags ,a male Umbreon with silver eyes (not shiny) sitting on the ground with a female leafeon and right in the center was a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes and a strange headset sitting next to an Espeon who had her tail wrapped around him and a few other assorted pokemon but they were all wearing either a collar or a wristband of similar design he turned the picture over and on the back in semi-neat handwriting it read "Fumetsu no Kage: congrats on the wife and house "_-n-s_" love "_Jirou_" he smiled a bit before turning it back over this time I noticed the bottom edge of the picture also had some faded writing

"from left to right: -~~ and Hideaki Hawkeye, ~~~~, ~~~~, ~~~~, Ken'ichi "Enigma" Shizuka and Lilith "Fluffy" Kochanek , ~~~a~ "Jirou" Nakamura and ~~~-~, Fuyumi "-I-g-"and ~~u~o Nakamura" he put it into my bag before I had a chance to finish reading then got down on the ground and reached under the dresser and pulled out a small box, he opened it and inside were a collar (which was different from the others) and another photograph he picked up the picture and put it into the bag without turning it over before returning the box and turned to leave returning to the living room and meeting up with everyone to discuss the sleeping arrangements

"How about this me and Setsuko get the master Akito and Azami get the guest Satoru couch surfs and we switch tomorrow" Raiden suggested

"Fine with me" Azami said

"Me too" Setsuko added

"I'm not complaining" I said

"but how come I have to sleep on the couch?" Satoru asked

"We're switching tomorrow remember" I said

we kept arguing with Satoru for a while before he gave up and we all went to our respective rooms and I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed

* * *

I was in my usual black subconscious and noticed there was a floor this time and already being familiar with the terrain (or lack thereof) I went to where Fuyumi usually was

"Fuyumi what were those pictures?" I asked

"nothing important just old memories now" he answered a bit sadly

"why did the group shot say FNK on the back?"

"huh? oh sorry I never told you but I was actually in the FNK when it was founded" he said becoming even more depressed

"what?! you were a founder of the FNK?!" I yelled angrily

"Relax it was a different time and we had different goals back then so I have every right you do to be mad at the new FNK since they've done everything in their power to ruin our hard work"

"what do you mean work?" I asked

"the FNK was originally founded in order to protect Pokemon regardless of what type or species they were but now they're making sure that dark types ,eeveelutions and other groups are 2nd class citizens" he said spitting out the last part I decided to give the topic a rest so I asked something else

"Is your last name really Nakamura?"

"yes it is well… it was"

"what were you like my grandfather or something?" I asked half joking

"no but you're close I was related to you though" he answered

"how about that Ninetails? he looked kind of like Katsurou" I said

"Him I never learned much about just that he wasn't normal and apparently set up the whole uprising he was pretty cheerful most of the time though and didn't really seem to plan ahead so I don't see how could have done all that"

"What about the last picture you took?" I asked him

"That one's private" he said

"what is it bad?" I asked

"no"

"then tell me what it was"

"please I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet" he said turning away as the everything started to grow brighter and I woke up and found myself with my face right in front of Azami's. I panicked and turned around but then she put her front leg over me in her sleep destroying any hope of escaping without waking her up. I tried frantically to think up a way to escape before eventually doing the only thing I could, asking myself for advice

"Fuyumi are you there?" I asked mentally

"*yawn* yeah I'm here what's wrong?" He seemed to have cheered up quite a bit overnight

"what do I do?!" I pleaded

"you can go with it and see what happens" he suggested still sounding tired

I felt Azami move behind me holding me closer than before like a stuffed animal "OR?!" I asked again desperately

"play dead and wait for her to leave" he said a bit more seriously I took this advice to heart and immediately closed my eyes and went limp just as she woke up moving her paw immediately back and judging from the way she moved she reacted the same as I had and decided to act like she was sleeping too.

"what now!?" I asked Fuyumi panicking again

"I don't know let's just play it safe and wait" he answered sounding only a bit less panicked than I. So I waited and waited and eventually we realized that someone else would eventually try to wake us up and sure enough after about an hour more of waiting the door started to open and I realized that Azami was still pressed against me although (thankfully) she wasn't holding me like a teddy bear anymore "please don't be Raiden" I thought knowing that he would never let either of us live this down, and for once in my life something went well and Setsuko walked in and "woke" Azami up and (after Azami was gone) shaking me awake too

* * *

?'s POV

I kept walking alongside the Absol and tried to start a conversation

"so where are we going again?"

" I already told you" he answered "We're going to try to jump on a train"

"what's a train?" I asked him

" WHAT? Did you live under a rock your whole life?" He asked me

"I don't know maybe" I answered honestly I heard him mutter something along the lines of "why does God hate me?" Before he turned back to me and said

"I'll tell you when we see it"

"what's your name?" I asked him changing the subject again

"Nikolai" he answered with a slight accent

" that's a weird name" I said scrunching up my face a bit

"you never told me yours" he replied

" I don't know it" I answered honestly again

he closed his eyes and gave a look of despair

"Dios porque me torturas. Why don't you name yourself then?" He said

"what name should I choose I don't know any good ones? " I asked

" well you're pretty healthy and always ask questions so why not Ken'ichi since you're Sinnoan" he suggested

"Ken'ichi" I said testing it out "Healthy one" I translated

"you know what it means?" He asked

"It just came to me" I said "what were you saying right now?" I asked him. He was taken aback a bit but then he said

"Dios porque me torturas. It means-"

"god why do you torture me" I said translating it subconsciously then realizing what it meant I gave him a death glare

"sorry it's just that you don't know a lot of obvious things" he said " I know I'll buy you an encyclopedia when we get to a town"

" encyclopedia?" I asked

"It's a book filled with information about… well almost everything" he said I turned my head so that he was in range of my psychic abilities before trying to see his thought but all I could see were his emotion and right now it was a warm amusement mixed with a bit of envy and a tinge of guilt but I could tell he wasn't lying so I picked up my pace

"hey wait up!" he said "where are you going?"

"I want us to get to a town soon so you can get me an encyclopedia" I answered causing him to laugh a bit but still limp fast enough to keep up with me keeping up as best he could with my questions until we reached a pair of metal rails in the middle of the snow

"What are these?" I asked leaning down to smell it

"They're railroad tracks and now we just have to wait for a train" he said sitting down, I decided to keep studying the tracks and was about to try to lick one when I noticed they were vibrating a bit and felt him pull me back

"When I say jump, jump as high as you can okay?" he said tensing as the train started to pass by I nodded.

"hang on" he said as we started to run alongside the train he jumped up and turned back around quickly

"Now!" I jumped towards him but hit the car just below where the opening was an felt myself falling for a split second before I felt a sharp tug on my neck and stopped being able to breathe as I dangled over the edge of the car then I felt another tug and was left gasping for air on the floor of the train car

"I'm getting too old for this" Nikolai said panting

"That was…*pant*" I said grinning "Fun" he turned towards me in disbelief

"You're crazy kid*pant* anyone else would've*pant* had a heart attack or something" he said sitting next to me

"Maybe but*pant* it was still more fun *pant* than everything I've done this year combined"

"I think I'll pass next time" he said "we're lucky we found a curve in the tracks or else we wouldn't have been able to hitch a ride"

"so how long will it take us to get to a town?"I asked

"I don't know we should be at snowpoint by dusk if we're headed that way" he said

"and if not?"

"then we're going to be stuck here a while because there aren't any nearby towns other than that"

"so what should we do in the meantime?" I asked him

"well do you me to teach you how to speak in-"

"you teach me really!?" I interrupted

"Sure I mean since you can understand it you're pretty much halfway there" he said

"now let start with some simple phrases"

* * *

"you're doing good now try introducing yourself" he said

"Hola me llamo Ken'ichi" I answered

"Good a bit generic but still good you learn fast" he said patting me on the head when suddenly the train stopped and I heard several voices outside the car

"relax it's probably just a search for contraband" Nikolai said "but we should still get off here hopefully they'll just think we're hobos and leave us alone but you'll have to take off your mask until we're clear okay?" I nodded and leaned forward so he could take it off and the moment it was off I felt a rush of thoughts this wasn't just a normal search like he said they were looking for me specifically

"hey snap out of it" he said helping me up when I sensed someone coming towards the car we were in I wrested out of Nikolai's grip before charging up a Flamethrower and shooting it into the face of the soldier that was unfortunate enough to look in

"how did you?" Nikolai asked as I jumped out of the train car and shoot another flamethrower in a sweeping motion to hit anyone near enough

"There he is!" a Sneasel shouted from behind me as he aimed his gun towards me I formed a psychic shield to stop all the bullets before using a powered up ember which he (unfortunately) blocked using his rifle causing it to explode in his hands

"what are you doing?" Nikolai asked me a he grabbed me and limped away "this is just an inspection" he said as he leaned down and slung me over his back I looked back and saw that two of the soldiers we're still chasing us one of them aimed his gun and I formed another shield just before the bullets started to deflect off of it. I used a dark pulse to knock them both down then shot another flamethrower

"stop moving so much" Nikolai said and I complied trying my best to stay still we kept running an after a while he stopped and tried to catch his breath

"Why did you *pant* attack them?" he asked

"because they were trying to find me" I answered

"but why *pant* would they be after you?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to leave" I answered

"Leave where?" he asked

"I don't know where but I wasn't supposed to leave"

"Don't tell me you're the kid of some rich guy who snuck out of his home" Nikolai said

"No I'm not and I didn't sneak out I had to fight to get out" I answered

"but then it doesn't add up" he said "Where did you run from?"

"I already told you I don't know"

"*sigh* well then we'll finish this conversation when we get to a town" he fanned himself a bit "ugh it's pretty warm here we must have covered a lot of distance"he said "but this conversation is not over now lets find somewhere to sleep"

we kept walking drowsily before we found a small area next to a stream and stopped there

"Oh here's your thing by the way" he said tossing me back my helmet I put it back on before lying down to sleep

I woke up and walked over to where Nikolai was unpacking the last of the food he had on him he handed me an apple before taking one for himself and sitting down next to me I took off the helmet to eat and after finishing we made a bit of small talk and he continued teaching me a new language when suddenly I felt a presence nearby and it wasn't just one of the locals since I had learned to tune out their thought which usually just felt like white noise when I wasn't wearing the helmet this presence was familiar and I had talked with it before but it had a few others with it assuming it was in trouble I got up and started running towards it with Nikolai trailing behind and before long I could see a group of Pokemon walking with him. I ran out of the bushes before hitting my head on something

* * *

Akito's POV

We were walking through the forest outside town looking for the FNK base for the 3rd day in a row and so far we didn't have any luck in the town so we decided to go at it the hard way which so far had involved looking through... every… rock… tree… and blade of grass in the forest

"_Akito someone's coming"_ Fuyumi said pensatively

"_who is it?"_I asked

"_I don't know but they seem familiar and I'm not sure if that's a good thing"_ He answered as I heard the bushes rustle to my left and instinctively put up a dark shield and braced myself but was then left confused when I saw… Katsurou? hit it head on and fall to the ground clutching his head just as an Absol ran out after him panting

"Katsurou? what are you doing here I thought you were in Veilstone with Takehiko?" I said before realizing that he was too small to be Katsurou then I heard the Absol try to say something while he was catching his breath

"Ken'ichi stop running off like that, Eres como un niño (you're like a child)"

"I felt someone I recognized, Y si yo soy un niño tu eres un viejo anciano(and if I'm a child you're an old man)" the Vulpix said

"I thought didn't know anything, Y debes tener respeto a los mayores enano malcriado (have some respect for your elders you little brat)" he retorted

"quien estas llamando un enano?! (who are you calling little)"he said turning towards him

"Pos a quien crees? Estoy empezando lamentar enseñarte cómo hablar en-(who do you think? I'm starting to regret teaching you how to speak-)" the Absol started saying before he was interrupted

"Es un poco tarde para eso no crees? (Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it)?"

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but who are you exactly?" Azami asked

they both stopped arguing and turned towards us then the Absol said

"sorry I'm Nikolai and my… enthusiastic friend here is Ken'ichi"

"And who's Katsurou?" the vulpix asked turning towards me

"Oh he's just a friend of ours but he's with Takehiko in Veilstone right now, you kinda look like him" Setsuko said

"Wait" the Absol interrupted "did you say Takehiko? would that be Takehiko Shizuka"

"yeah are you a friend of his?" I asked cautiously

"not exactly" he answered

"Don't tell me you're in the FNK too" I said getting into a fighting stance

"No I'm not and-,wait did you say too? what happened? did Takehiko or Katsurou join the FNK?!" he asked becoming agitated

"hey relax and Takehiko used to be in the FNK but he isn't anymore and Katsurou's fine"

"so he isn't part of the FNK right now right? and they're both okay living in Veilstone. yes?"

"Yes they're both fine. well other than the fact that he won't let Katsurou do anything that could aggravate his injuries but apart from that they're fine" I answered

"h-hold on what injuries?" he asked

"They both have a bad leg but Takehiko refuses to talk about it" Azami said

"and if he doesn't work for the FNK then what does he do now?"

"he slips the SLA information" Raiden said

"SLA?" they both asked

"You mean you've never heard of the SLA?!" Raiden said

"no"

"you're kidding we're the biggest group opposing the FNK" Raiden said

"have you heard of the AnO?" he asked "because they're a lot more active up north and in the political system well... up until it became a dictatorship that is"

"I'll have someone contact them" he said giving up

"Anyways why did you try to tackle me?" I asked the vulpix

"It was because you're the first person I recognize" he said

"what? have we met before?" I asked him leaning down

"remember when you said you were trapped by the FNK" he said. and I thought back as far as I could

"Wait you were that voice I heard weren't you, I thought I was going crazy but you were actually talking with me"

"I was wondering what happened when you stopped so I decided to leave and look for you" He said

"But how did you escape?" I asked him

"It's easier to show you" he said holding out his paw

"what do you mean?"

"just grab on" he said taking my paw by force and everything faded to black before I started to see again but these eyes were his instead

* * *

I fell back breathing heavily "what the hell" I said "you're just a kid how could you- fifteen people"

"what's wrong? " He asked confused

" You're not normal are you?" I asked him still panicked

"what do you mean all I did was defend myself?" he said starting to cry a bit before running

"Wait I didn't mean-" I chased after him running through the trees and eventually found him curled up in a ball sobbing

"Look Ken'ichi I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

"You didn't mean what to call me a freak?! a monster?! you're just as bad as the people in the lab" he said "they all thought of me the same and even though they said it wasn't true it when I asked I know it was because I read their thoughts and every time I passed another of their test I could hear them thinking "the freak is at it again" or "he really is a monster" but I ignored it and focused on trying to enjoy their games and I'm tired of it" he shouted

"we're kinda similar then don't you think?" I asked

"no you aren't the same as " he answered

I made a shadow claw on one paw and showed it to him"they did stuff to me too" I said

"and I know that some people think of me as a monster but they don't really know me but I know that my friends know the real me not just the shadows and that's why I fight to prove them right so why don't you prove every one of those bastards wrong and show them you're not a killer" I said cheering him up some

* * *

3rd person POV

The Umbreon with red rings was staring nervously at the Alakazam as he kept talking

"how could we allow this to happen" he said "249 is the culmination of project Heiki how could you allow him to escape like that?"

"Sir I did everything in my power to-"

"You should have done more" he snapped at him "and trying to use an Anti-tank rifle to kill him"

"you see after he escaped I couldn't let him reach civilization"

"you should have just sent a team to capture him but instead you made him teleport and who knows where he is now" Then a messenger came in "What is it?" he asked impatiently

the Sneasel gulped nervously before reading " a search located 249 on a train near Solaceon"

"and... Did you capture him?" he asked impatiently

"No sir he and an Absol fled into the forest before we could apprehend him"

"do you have anything USEFUL to say?!"

"uh W-We have confirmed that he is near Solaceon around one of the ghettos" the sergeant said

"Excellent" he turned back to the Umbreon "Shou send 244 to retrieve him"

The umbreon gulped "SV-244 sir?"

"we both know that there isn't another 244 now stop procrastinating and get him ready" he said

"yes sir" the Umbreon replied before walking out of the office and navigating through the corridors before reaching another room and walking in

"4 I have a mission for you" he said as a small golden colored vulpix looked up at him

"Sure dad and I'm called Shiro"I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside "I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside " he said

"It involves going outside" he said leading the vulpix to another room

"but you'll have to wear this" he said putting a collar on the vulpix and flipping a switch making a light turn green "it has a radio so you can communicate but if you try to escape or turn against us then we'll activate a bomb inside of it"

"okay when do I get to do outside though?" he asked

"as soon as we're done" the umbreon answered strapping a backpack to him "I don't think you'll need it but this has two handguns and a rifle in it along with some grenades and other supplies but it doesn't have food so don't get any ideas" he said

"but how will I use them if I have the limiter on?"

"for this mission you can take it off but as soon as you're done it's going back on" He answered taking the Vulpix's helmet off

"now you're going to have to find this person" he said showing him a picture "and before you ask no you can't kill him"

"aww but what if he's travelling with someone?" he asked looking saddened

"then if they try to intervene you can kill them just try to get 249 back to us in one piece"

"YAY! I'm going against someone like me this is going to be so much FUN!" he said doing a backflip as the Umbreon led him to a door before opening it but stopping him when he was about to go through it

"and by one piece I mean ALIVE and in one piece" he said

"you're such a drag sometimes daddy" he said before sprinting off into the distance"

* * *

I think I end things on a cryptic note a lot. well anyways please leave a review I'm not going to beg but they might motivate me to write morehint hint well back to anime (I recommend watching no game no life if you haven't already)Silver chapter 19 "Against stacked odds,Old friends or new allies?"

Rings's POV

I woke up on the couch and laid there for a while watching Derrick on the computer staring at the screen and after wondering what he was watching for a while I got off the couch and walked towards him jumping up onto the desk

"Oh sorry Rings did I wake you up?" He asked petting my head a bit I looked at the screen but saw that whatever he was watching had already ended, he must have noticed my curiosity because he asked

"did you want to see it's just a video of an umbreon" he said I nodded wanting to satisfy my curiosity and because watching other Pokémon looking like idiots was always fun, he clicked the replay button on the website before expanding the video to fullscreen and I saw a shiny umbreon standing in the middle of the screen with a strange emblem in the background wearing a weird headset that went over one ear and down to his jaw

"hello I'm Jirou Nakamura the leader and founder of the Fumetsu no Kage and I am declaring the area of land between Jubilife city and Floaroma town starting near the western edge of route 204 and spanning 20 miles west a sovereign and that the Pokémon inhabiting it are out of bounds to all humans" he said but I barely heard it, I was in shock first of all he was speaking in English not in Pokémon and second of all he said his last name was Nakamura which meant that he had to be in my family but he only looked about a year older than me meaning that he had to be my brother but everyone died that day. I shook off the thought thinking it was a coincidence.

"The citizens of this sovereign will all be required to wear either a Bracelet or a Collar with their ID on it such as these" he gestured down to a collar and bracelet that were lying on the ground in front of him

" this is to ensure that there is no mistaking a citizen from a wild Pokémon, that being said we will gladly offer refuge to any Pokémon, Wild or Captures, and will grant them full citizenship under our protection" he said emphasizing "protection"

"any trainer that attempts to catch a Pokémon wearing one of these"he held up the bracelet "will be given one warning ,if they capture said Pokémon then it will be treated as a kidnapping and a rescue team will be sent after them WHEN the team finds them they will only offer a warning and request that they be returned peacefully after that they will rescue the victim using appropriate Non-lethal force ,if the trainer resists he or she will be incapacitated and their team will all be given a chance to gain citizenship" he said leaving me in further shock

"do you think he's serious?" Derrick asked I shrugged I'd have to see for myself but this umbreon seemed dead serious

"Now if a poacher is seen approaching this area by a border patrol they will be warned once and after that they will be dealt with and turned over to the authorities however if they threaten anyone civilian or not regardless of species then they the leader of said patrol may use whatever force he deem necessary deadly or not" he said moving closer to the camera and when he did this I noticed something I hadn't before his eyes were silver instead of yellow or red or any other variation and that meant that he had to be related to me because there was no way that him having the same last name, shininess ,and also having that one specific eye color could be a coincidence.

he took of the headset before he started talking again this time in "pokespeak". "As I said earlier we will not refuse sanctuary to anyone in need or who wishes to stop living in fear of humans ,if you're watching this and you want protection then go to any location with this symbol it will be carved into a tree or rock once you're there just wait for a patrol to arrive at dawn, sunset, or midnight. Or if you're in immediate need of assistance then try to get to a border patrol. we will not refuse to help for any reason as long as you're in danger whether you're a dark type or you're a growlithe no matter what" after he said that the video cut out and I was left with a million questions but none of that mattered because the one thing I knew for sure was that someone else although I didn't remember anyone called Jirou because my older brother (by only about a year) wasn't called that and my sister hadn't made it out, other than that I wasn't sure about any other relatives since everyone older than her had already left home

"hey Rings anyone there" Derrick said tapping my head I blinked from being brought back from my introversial trance and jumped off of the desk before going to find someone else to talk to but halfway I changed my mind and decided to go back to sleep and I had a sinking feeling that my newfound relative didn't believe in live and let live or forgive and forget "but" I thought "I haven't forgotten either and if anything different had happened afterwards I don't think I'd be willing to forgive"

* * *

Takehiko's POV

I kept walking despite my injuries I had to find help I felt Katsu go limp on top of me again and I shook him a bit to keep him conscious

"Come on Katsu we're almost there just try to stay awake okay?" I said weakly as I kept limping

"But-"

"No buts Katsurou if you fall asleep I'll-" I felt him go completely limp and panicked dropping him before shaking him frantically

"Katsu wake up!" I said as loud as I could

his eyes opened a bit "are we there?" he asked

"no but where close don't worry" I lied picking him up again

I kept going for a while longer before I wasn't able to wake Katsurou up anymore but I still kept walking and my sight started to get blurry after a while and I saw something moving towards me

"Help ...him... first" was all I managed to choke out before I passed out

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself I felt something warm wrapped around me and moved a bit but stopped when I felt the burning pain hit my side like a bus. I opened my eyes slightly but squinted at the light shining directly into them. I waited for them to adjust before opening them again and discovered that I was in a room filled with medical supplies and the like

"Hey you're awake" I heard someone say a girl judging from the voice I turned towards it and saw another vulpix sitting on a stool facing me

"Are you from the east side?" she asked

"yeah are you going to go call the cops or something?" I answered

"No you're lucky my dad found you when he did if he hadn't then-"

"How he doing?" I heard someone else ask

"He's up and we we're talking right now" she told a Liepard happily

"Okay can you stand?" he asked. I tried to stand but found it hard to use my right leg so I ended up standing shakily on 3 feet

"Well you're doing good but if we'd found you any later then you'd probably have to lose that leg" he said pointing at the leg I was holding up to my chest he kept saying things about my health and luck but then I remembered if I was alive then that meant that…

I tackled him causing my right leg to scream in protest again I did my best to pin him down before I started to yell angrily "why did you save me!? I said to save Katsurou first so why? WHY!?" I lost my anger and started to cry afterwards allowing him to stand up again while the other vulpix just sat there staring

he moved closer to me before trying to calm me down "was he also a vulpix?" he asked. I nodded

"If he was the one that was with you then he's in the next room-"

"you mean *gulp* he's alive?" I asked

he looked left a bit before saying "for now…" he led me into another room a bit down the hall "he's in here but he hasn't woken up yet" he said as I walked in, I moved closer to the hospital bed hearing the steady beeping of the machine he was attached to, he was covered in bandages over most of his body including about half of his face

"Is he going to live?" I asked

"I don't know it's too soon to tell"

* * *

Akito's POV

"Hey raiden where are we going to sleep for the night?" I asked as we walked through the streets of Solaceon in what could be considered the "ghetto" at the edge of town

"I that that you knew?" he said

"what?! you're the one with contacts" I replied

"It was your idea to come here"

"yeah but you didn't have to come along"

"that still doesn't solve the problem"Azami said

"she has a point" Setsuko agreed

"well what do want me to do make a house out of thin ai-AH" I said as I fell through the ground at the foot of a hill I was walking past

"Looks like you did a pretty good job of it" Satoru said following me down I looked up and saw that there was a doorway I pushed the door and noticed that it was locked I moved back a bit and decided to not try break it down. I created a shadow claw and tried to make it longer and thinner instead then I slipped it into the crack between the door and frame and moved my paw downwards quickly hearing a sharp ping then I tried pushing the door open again and it moved without complaint

"show off" Raiden said as we walked ahead

"_Akito can I take over for a second?"_ Fuyumi asked

"_sure but why? you've been unusually quiet lately" I _answered

"_I just have to do something"_ he said as I felt him taking over my motor functions and start to move around the house (which was really more of a den) knowing the exact layout

"_hey how do you know the layout of this place?"_ I asked not receiving an answer

he (or we rather) turned another corner before walking into a room that looked like a master bedroom then he moved to a dresser and picked up one of the photos that were on top it was a picture of a young Umbreon (not shiny) with a leafeon of about the same age standing in front of a newer version of the den we were in. he set it back down before moving on to the next which showed a group shot of a large group of Pokemon there was a male Lucario holding a rifle leaning on another male Lucario that was almost losing his balance, a male Ninetails with an old broken facemask at his feet sitting with a female Mightyena with a pair of dogtags ,a male Umbreon with silver eyes (not shiny) sitting on the ground with a female leafeon and right in the center was a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes and a strange headset sitting next to an Espeon who had her tail wrapped around him and a few other assorted pokemon but they were all wearing either a collar or a wristband of similar design he turned the picture over and on the back in semi-neat handwriting it read "Fumetsu no Kage: congrats on the wife and house "_-n-s_" love "_Jirou_" he smiled a bit before turning it back over this time I noticed the bottom edge of the picture also had some faded writing

"from left to right: -~~ and Hideaki Hawkeye, ~~~~, ~~~~, ~~~~, Ken'ichi "Enigma" Shizuka and Lilith "Fluffy" Kochanek , ~~~a~ "Jirou" Nakamura and ~~~-~, Fuyumi "-I-g-"and ~~u~o Nakamura" he put it into my bag before I had a chance to finish reading then got down on the ground and reached under the dresser and pulled out a small box, he opened it and inside were a collar (which was different from the others) and another photograph he picked up the picture and put it into the bag without turning it over before returning the box and turned to leave returning to the living room and meeting up with everyone to discuss the sleeping arrangements

"How about this me and Setsuko get the master Akito and Azami get the guest Satoru couch surfs and we switch tomorrow" Raiden suggested

"Fine with me" Azami said

"Me too" Setsuko added

"I'm not complaining" I said

"but how come I have to sleep on the couch?" Satoru asked

"We're switching tomorrow remember" I said

we kept arguing with Satoru for a while before he gave up and we all went to our respective rooms and I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed

* * *

I was in my usual black subconscious and noticed there was a floor this time and already being familiar with the terrain (or lack thereof) I went to where Fuyumi usually was

"Fuyumi what were those pictures?" I asked

"nothing important just old memories now" he answered a bit sadly

"why did the group shot say FNK on the back?"

"huh? oh sorry I never told you but I was actually in the FNK when it was founded" he said becoming even more depressed

"what?! you were a founder of the FNK?!" I yelled angrily

"Relax it was a different time and we had different goals back then so I have every right you do to be mad at the new FNK since they've done everything in their power to ruin our hard work"

"what do you mean work?" I asked

"the FNK was originally founded in order to protect Pokemon regardless of what type or species they were but now they're making sure that dark types ,eeveelutions and other groups are 2nd class citizens" he said spitting out the last part I decided to give the topic a rest so I asked something else

"Is your last name really Nakamura?"

"yes it is well… it was"

"what were you like my grandfather or something?" I asked half joking

"no but you're close I was related to you though" he answered

"how about that Ninetails? he looked kind of like Katsurou" I said

"Him I never learned much about just that he wasn't normal and apparently set up the whole uprising he was pretty cheerful most of the time though and didn't really seem to plan ahead so I don't see how could have done all that"

"What about the last picture you took?" I asked him

"That one's private" he said

"what is it bad?" I asked

"no"

"then tell me what it was"

"please I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet" he said turning away as the everything started to grow brighter and I woke up and found myself with my face right in front of Azami's. I panicked and turned around but then she put her front leg over me in her sleep destroying any hope of escaping without waking her up. I tried frantically to think up a way to escape before eventually doing the only thing I could, asking myself for advice

"Fuyumi are you there?" I asked mentally

"*yawn* yeah I'm here what's wrong?" He seemed to have cheered up quite a bit overnight

"what do I do?!" I pleaded

"you can go with it and see what happens" he suggested still sounding tired

I felt Azami move behind me holding me closer than before like a stuffed animal "OR?!" I asked again desperately

"play dead and wait for her to leave" he said a bit more seriously I took this advice to heart and immediately closed my eyes and went limp just as she woke up moving her paw immediately back and judging from the way she moved she reacted the same as I had and decided to act like she was sleeping too.

"what now!?" I asked Fuyumi panicking again

"I don't know let's just play it safe and wait" he answered sounding only a bit less panicked than I. So I waited and waited and eventually we realized that someone else would eventually try to wake us up and sure enough after about an hour more of waiting the door started to open and I realized that Azami was still pressed against me although (thankfully) she wasn't holding me like a teddy bear anymore "please don't be Raiden" I thought knowing that he would never let either of us live this down, and for once in my life something went well and Setsuko walked in and "woke" Azami up and (after Azami was gone) shaking me awake too

* * *

?'s POV

I kept walking alongside the Absol and tried to start a conversation

"so where are we going again?"

" I already told you" he answered "We're going to try to jump on a train"

"what's a train?" I asked him

" WHAT? Did you live under a rock your whole life?" He asked me

"I don't know maybe" I answered honestly I heard him mutter something along the lines of "why does God hate me?" Before he turned back to me and said

"I'll tell you when we see it"

"what's your name?" I asked him changing the subject again

"Nikolai" he answered with a slight accent

" that's a weird name" I said scrunching up my face a bit

"you never told me yours" he replied

" I don't know it" I answered honestly again

he closed his eyes and gave a look of despair

"Dios porque me torturas. Why don't you name yourself then?" He said

"what name should I choose I don't know any good ones? " I asked

" well you're pretty healthy and always ask questions so why not Ken'ichi since you're Sinnoan" he suggested

"Ken'ichi" I said testing it out "Healthy one" I translated

"you know what it means?" He asked

"It just came to me" I said "what were you saying right now?" I asked him. He was taken aback a bit but then he said

"Dios porque me torturas. It means-"

"god why do you torture me" I said translating it subconsciously then realizing what it meant I gave him a death glare

"sorry it's just that you don't know a lot of obvious things" he said " I know I'll buy you an encyclopedia when we get to a town"

" encyclopedia?" I asked

"It's a book filled with information about… well almost everything" he said I turned my head so that he was in range of my psychic abilities before trying to see his thought but all I could see were his emotion and right now it was a warm amusement mixed with a bit of envy and a tinge of guilt but I could tell he wasn't lying so I picked up my pace

"hey wait up!" he said "where are you going?"

"I want us to get to a town soon so you can get me an encyclopedia" I answered causing him to laugh a bit but still limp fast enough to keep up with me keeping up as best he could with my questions until we reached a pair of metal rails in the middle of the snow

"What are these?" I asked leaning down to smell it

"They're railroad tracks and now we just have to wait for a train" he said sitting down, I decided to keep studying the tracks and was about to try to lick one when I noticed they were vibrating a bit and felt him pull me back

"When I say jump, jump as high as you can okay?" he said tensing as the train started to pass by I nodded.

"hang on" he said as we started to run alongside the train he jumped up and turned back around quickly

"Now!" I jumped towards him but hit the car just below where the opening was an felt myself falling for a split second before I felt a sharp tug on my neck and stopped being able to breathe as I dangled over the edge of the car then I felt another tug and was left gasping for air on the floor of the train car

"I'm getting too old for this" Nikolai said panting

"That was…*pant*" I said grinning "Fun" he turned towards me in disbelief

"You're crazy kid*pant* anyone else would've*pant* had a heart attack or something" he said sitting next to me

"Maybe but*pant* it was still more fun *pant* than everything I've done this year combined"

"I think I'll pass next time" he said "we're lucky we found a curve in the tracks or else we wouldn't have been able to hitch a ride"

"so how long will it take us to get to a town?"I asked

"I don't know we should be at snowpoint by dusk if we're headed that way" he said

"and if not?"

"then we're going to be stuck here a while because there aren't any nearby towns other than that"

"so what should we do in the meantime?" I asked him

"well do you me to teach you how to speak in-"

"you teach me really!?" I interrupted

"Sure I mean since you can understand it you're pretty much halfway there" he said

"now let start with some simple phrases"

* * *

"you're doing good now try introducing yourself" he said

"Hola me llamo Ken'ichi" I answered

"Good a bit generic but still good you learn fast" he said patting me on the head when suddenly the train stopped and I heard several voices outside the car

"relax it's probably just a search for contraband" Nikolai said "but we should still get off here hopefully they'll just think we're hobos and leave us alone but you'll have to take off your mask until we're clear okay?" I nodded and leaned forward so he could take it off and the moment it was off I felt a rush of thoughts this wasn't just a normal search like he said they were looking for me specifically

"hey snap out of it" he said helping me up when I sensed someone coming towards the car we were in I wrested out of Nikolai's grip before charging up a Flamethrower and shooting it into the face of the soldier that was unfortunate enough to look in

"how did you?" Nikolai asked as I jumped out of the train car and shoot another flamethrower in a sweeping motion to hit anyone near enough

"There he is!" a Sneasel shouted from behind me as he aimed his gun towards me I formed a psychic shield to stop all the bullets before using a powered up ember which he (unfortunately) blocked using his rifle causing it to explode in his hands

"what are you doing?" Nikolai asked me a he grabbed me and limped away "this is just an inspection" he said as he leaned down and slung me over his back I looked back and saw that two of the soldiers we're still chasing us one of them aimed his gun and I formed another shield just before the bullets started to deflect off of it. I used a dark pulse to knock them both down then shot another flamethrower

"stop moving so much" Nikolai said and I complied trying my best to stay still we kept running an after a while he stopped and tried to catch his breath

"Why did you *pant* attack them?" he asked

"because they were trying to find me" I answered

"but why *pant* would they be after you?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to leave" I answered

"Leave where?" he asked

"I don't know where but I wasn't supposed to leave"

"Don't tell me you're the kid of some rich guy who snuck out of his home" Nikolai said

"No I'm not and I didn't sneak out I had to fight to get out" I answered

"but then it doesn't add up" he said "Where did you run from?"

"I already told you I don't know"

"*sigh* well then we'll finish this conversation when we get to a town" he fanned himself a bit "ugh it's pretty warm here we must have covered a lot of distance"he said "but this conversation is not over now lets find somewhere to sleep"

we kept walking drowsily before we found a small area next to a stream and stopped there

"Oh here's your thing by the way" he said tossing me back my helmet I put it back on before lying down to sleep

I woke up and walked over to where Nikolai was unpacking the last of the food he had on him he handed me an apple before taking one for himself and sitting down next to me I took off the helmet to eat and after finishing we made a bit of small talk and he continued teaching me a new language when suddenly I felt a presence nearby and it wasn't just one of the locals since I had learned to tune out their thought which usually just felt like white noise when I wasn't wearing the helmet this presence was familiar and I had talked with it before but it had a few others with it assuming it was in trouble I got up and started running towards it with Nikolai trailing behind and before long I could see a group of Pokemon walking with him. I ran out of the bushes before hitting my head on something

* * *

Akito's POV

We were walking through the forest outside town looking for the FNK base for the 3rd day in a row and so far we didn't have any luck in the town so we decided to go at it the hard way which so far had involved looking through... every… rock… tree… and blade of grass in the forest

"_Akito someone's coming"_ Fuyumi said pensatively

"_who is it?"_I asked

"_I don't know but they seem familiar and I'm not sure if that's a good thing"_ He answered as I heard the bushes rustle to my left and instinctively put up a dark shield and braced myself but was then left confused when I saw… Katsurou? hit it head on and fall to the ground clutching his head just as an Absol ran out after him panting

"Katsurou? what are you doing here I thought you were in Veilstone with Takehiko?" I said before realizing that he was too small to be Katsurou then I heard the Absol try to say something while he was catching his breath

"Ken'ichi stop running off like that, Eres como un niño (you're like a child)"

"I felt someone I recognized, Y si yo soy un niño tu eres un viejo anciano(and if I'm a child you're an old man)" the Vulpix said

"I thought didn't know anything, Y debes tener respeto a los mayores enano malcriado (have some respect for your elders you little brat)" he retorted

"quien estas llamando un enano?! (who are you calling little)"he said turning towards him

"Pos a quien crees? Estoy empezando lamentar enseñarte cómo hablar en-(who do you think? I'm starting to regret teaching you how to speak-)" the Absol started saying before he was interrupted

"Es un poco tarde para eso no crees? (Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it)?"

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but who are you exactly?" Azami asked

they both stopped arguing and turned towards us then the Absol said

"sorry I'm Nikolai and my… enthusiastic friend here is Ken'ichi"

"And who's Katsurou?" the vulpix asked turning towards me

"Oh he's just a friend of ours but he's with Takehiko in Veilstone right now, you kinda look like him" Setsuko said

"Wait" the Absol interrupted "did you say Takehiko? would that be Takehiko Shizuka"

"yeah are you a friend of his?" I asked cautiously

"not exactly" he answered

"Don't tell me you're in the FNK too" I said getting into a fighting stance

"No I'm not and-,wait did you say too? what happened? did Takehiko or Katsurou join the FNK?!" he asked becoming agitated

"hey relax and Takehiko used to be in the FNK but he isn't anymore and Katsurou's fine"

"so he isn't part of the FNK right now right? and they're both okay living in Veilstone. yes?"

"Yes they're both fine. well other than the fact that he won't let Katsurou do anything that could aggravate his injuries but apart from that they're fine" I answered

"h-hold on what injuries?" he asked

"They both have a bad leg but Takehiko refuses to talk about it" Azami said

"and if he doesn't work for the FNK then what does he do now?"

"he slips the SLA information" Raiden said

"SLA?" they both asked

"You mean you've never heard of the SLA?!" Raiden said

"no"

"you're kidding we're the biggest group opposing the FNK" Raiden said

"have you heard of the AnO?" he asked "because they're a lot more active up north and in the political system well... up until it became a dictatorship that is"

"I'll have someone contact them" he said giving up

"Anyways why did you try to tackle me?" I asked the vulpix

"It was because you're the first person I recognize" he said

"what? have we met before?" I asked him leaning down

"remember when you said you were trapped by the FNK" he said. and I thought back as far as I could

"Wait you were that voice I heard weren't you, I thought I was going crazy but you were actually talking with me"

"I was wondering what happened when you stopped so I decided to leave and look for you" He said

"But how did you escape?" I asked him

"It's easier to show you" he said holding out his paw

"what do you mean?"

"just grab on" he said taking my paw by force and everything faded to black before I started to see again but these eyes were his instead

* * *

I fell back breathing heavily "what the hell" I said "you're just a kid how could you- fifteen people"

"what's wrong? " He asked confused

" You're not normal are you?" I asked him still panicked

"what do you mean all I did was defend myself?" he said starting to cry a bit before running

"Wait I didn't mean-" I chased after him running through the trees and eventually found him curled up in a ball sobbing

"Look Ken'ichi I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

"You didn't mean what to call me a freak?! a monster?! you're just as bad as the people in the lab" he said "they all thought of me the same and even though they said it wasn't true it when I asked I know it was because I read their thoughts and every time I passed another of their test I could hear them thinking "the freak is at it again" or "he really is a monster" but I ignored it and focused on trying to enjoy their games and I'm tired of it" he shouted

"we're kinda similar then don't you think?" I asked

"no you aren't the same as " he answered

I made a shadow claw on one paw and showed it to him"they did stuff to me too" I said

"and I know that some people think of me as a monster but they don't really know me but I know that my friends know the real me not just the shadows and that's why I fight to prove them right so why don't you prove every one of those bastards wrong and show them you're not a killer" I said cheering him up some

* * *

3rd person POV

The Umbreon with red rings was staring nervously at the Alakazam as he kept talking

"how could we allow this to happen" he said "249 is the culmination of project Heiki how could you allow him to escape like that?"

"Sir I did everything in my power to-"

"You should have done more" he snapped at him "and trying to use an Anti-tank rifle to kill him"

"you see after he escaped I couldn't let him reach civilization"

"you should have just sent a team to capture him but instead you made him teleport and who knows where he is now" Then a messenger came in "What is it?" he asked impatiently

the Sneasel gulped nervously before reading " a search located 249 on a train near Solaceon"

"and... Did you capture him?" he asked impatiently

"No sir he and an Absol fled into the forest before we could apprehend him"

"do you have anything USEFUL to say?!"

"uh W-We have confirmed that he is near Solaceon around one of the ghettos" the sergeant said

"Excellent" he turned back to the Umbreon "Shou send 244 to retrieve him"

The umbreon gulped "SV-244 sir?"

"we both know that there isn't another 244 now stop procrastinating and get him ready" he said

"yes sir" the Umbreon replied before walking out of the office and navigating through the corridors before reaching another room and walking in

"4 I have a mission for you" he said as a small golden colored vulpix looked up at him

"Sure dad and I'm called Shiro"I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside "I should have left you behind Kiyoshi" he whispered before going back inside " he said

"It involves going outside" he said leading the vulpix to another room

"but you'll have to wear this" he said putting a collar on the vulpix and flipping a switch making a light turn green "it has a radio so you can communicate but if you try to escape or turn against us then we'll activate a bomb inside of it"

"okay when do I get to do outside though?" he asked

"as soon as we're done" the umbreon answered strapping a backpack to him "I don't think you'll need it but this has two handguns and a rifle in it along with some grenades and other supplies but it doesn't have food so don't get any ideas" he said

"but how will I use them if I have the limiter on?"

"for this mission you can take it off but as soon as you're done it's going back on" He answered taking the Vulpix's helmet off

"now you're going to have to find this person" he said showing him a picture "and before you ask no you can't kill him"

"aww but what if he's travelling with someone?" he asked looking saddened

"then if they try to intervene you can kill them just try to get 249 back to us in one piece"

"YAY! I'm going against someone like me this is going to be so much FUN!" he said doing a backflip as the Umbreon led him to a door before opening it but stopping him when he was about to go through it

"and by one piece I mean ALIVE and in one piece" he said

"you're such a drag sometimes daddy" he said before sprinting off into the distance"

* * *

I think I end things on a cryptic note a lot. well anyways please leave a review I'm not going to beg but they might motivate me to write more hint hint well back to anime (I recommend watching no game no life if you haven't already)


	20. Chapter 20 Sibling Rivalry

Silver chapter 20 "Sibling Rivalry"(yay 20 chapters)

(A/N) before I start this chapter I'm going to put this author's note to avoid confusion there's going to be be a time skip of about 1 to 1½ weeks (get it?) and it starts off the day after chapter 19 then afterwards it jumps forwards if you don't read this then it's on you

* * *

Sato's POV

I went through my normal daily life after Akito and his friends left with the exception of me and Kenji talking to Katsu now and carrying around the thing that Kajiya gave me for "protection" in my backpack and it was another normal day, going to (sleeping through) my morning classes then talking with Katsu at lunch then going back to class

"KeniI did you do your homework?" I asked him looking at the blank worksheet I had

"no did you?" he said taking out the worksheet that they had given us the day before and starting to fill the answers in

"I'll do the back" I said flipping mine over

"shit there's a back?!" he said

"Not so loud unless you want to go back to being _bad word_ Kenji" I said snickering

"shut up _mass_" he retorted just as two people both Arcanine came through the doorway

"What do you need we're in the middle of class" the teacher said

"we need to talk to Sato MasanorI and Kenji Mitsuhara" one of them said showing the teacher his badge

"KenjI ,Sato these men need to talk with you" the teacher said

"Sure just let me get my stuff" I said acting like I was going to get my backpack but instead taking out what Kajiya had given me

"What are you-" Kenji said as he saw it just before I took out the pin and threw it

"Lets GO!" I shouted grabbing him and closing my eyes and holding my breath as the Flashbang went off breaking all the windows and stunning everyone in the room as the Stun Spore inside it spread I opened my eyes and seeing that the door was still blocked I ran towards the nearest other exit the window still dragging Kenji (who had recovered somewhat) I jumped out simultaneously thankful of Kajiya and that we were on the first floor and ran around the corner before leaving via the teacher's parking lot when kenj I stopped running and fell to the round panting

"What *pant* the fuck *pant* just happened?" he asked

"do you remember Akito?" I said trying to catch my own breath

"yeah but what does he have to do with this?"

"well one of his friends is in the SLA" I said

"So you're telling me that the government is after us because we know a guy that knows a guy who's in the SLA" he said

"or they might actually be after me" I said remembering that I was there

"so you're in the SLA?" he asked

"No but I helped them" I said

"why I thought you said they were dumb"

"Well after Akito showed up one thing led to another and…"

"and?" he asked

"I stole a truck from the FNK base" I said sighing

"Why?"

"Well I didn't really have much of a choice" I said

"they blackmailed you?" he asked

"no but I was the only one who knew how to drive at the time"

"what?" he said confused

"I kinda taught Katsu how to drive but anyways what do we do now?" I said

"how should I know you're the guy that threw a motherfucking FLASHBANG at them" he said "don't you know anyone that might not try to kill us?" he asked

"well there is one guy" I said

"who is it?" Kenji asked

"He used to be in the FNK I think"

"so we're turning ourselves in?"

"No just follow me we need to find Katsurou" I said trying to remember where Katsurou said he hung out usually and ended up going to a park nearby then saw him and immediately walked over

"what're you two doing here, are you skipping class?" he asked with a faint smile

"Uh kinda, look we need to talk to Takehiko do you know where he is?" I asked

"well he's usually back around 2 soo" Katsurou said before leading us through the city to an apartment complex and into an apartment

"he'll probably be back in about a half hour"

"wait who's Takehiko you're dad or-"

"his older brother" I answered for him

"so why did you need to talk to Take?" Katsurou asked while Kenji glared at me

"well what happened was-" and just then Takehiko came in looking very battered and covered in small scratches with a few deeper cuts

"Katsurou get your stuff we have to- why are you here?" he asked turning to us

"well as I was saying what happened was" I began as I told them everything that happened and introduced Kenji as well

"why did you use the flashbang then you should've waited for a better chance-" he said

"well can you help us?" I asked

"Actually we're a bit lucky that you showed up since you can drive"

"Hey I can drive too" Katsurou said

"he's older" Takehiko said as he went to a closet and grabbed two satchels tossing one to Katsurou

"get as much supplies as you can he said before turning to us

"do you have anything else?" he asked

"no I only had the one" I answered

"then empty out your bags and load up" he said while he filled his satchel with SPAM™ and after filling my backpack we headed outside finding that two other Arcanine were walking a bit further down the street

"Hang on" Takehiko said walking up to a car

"Sato can you open it?" he asked

"how should I know I don't just go around opening-"

"Katsu little help here" he said turning to Katsurou who walked up to the car and concentrated for a moment before the door lock popped up and we got in

"look for the keys" I said checking the dash

"here" Takehiko said pulling them out of the glove compartment

"what kind of idiot leaves them in the glove compartment" Kenji said as I started the car and drove down the road turning at the first intersection to lose the Arcanine

"where do I go?" I asked

"try to get onto the highway" Takehiko said "we can try to go to Solaceon and catch up with Akito" he said as I went up the ramp

[Timeskip]

Ken'ichi's POV

"so what are we looking for?" I asked the umbreon called Akito

"the FNK base" he answered

"what does it look like?"

"I don't know" he said

"then how are we going to find it?"

"by looking" he answered and we kept searching

"Do you want me to see if there's anyone nearby?" I asked

"Can you do it quickly?" he asked

"I'll use psychic" I said

"You can do that?" Satoru asked

"Yeah as long as I don't have my helmet on" I said

"..."

"Akito?" I asked

"..."

"is something wrong?"

"...Ken" he said quietly

"yeah?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"W-Well I didn't think about it until recently" I said

"then do it" Nikola I said

"but"

"but what?" Raiden asked

"If there are any other strong psychics like me then they'll know where I am" I said

"do you know any?" Azam I asked

"A few but I don't think they'll be here" I said

"then hurry up so we can find the base" she said

"okay" I said taking off my helmet and concentrating before sending out a wave of psychic energy like a sonar and felt some of it bounce back surprisingly close

"hey are you okay?" the Glaceon asked

"yeah I'm fine Setsuko I just need to double check" I said repeating the process and this time the other person didn't show up in fact nothing else did either I send out another 2 in quick succession and the first didn't show anything but the second showed something very small moving towards me and several dozen people close together a few Kilometers away

"it's a few k's that way" I said

"why did it take so many tries" Satoru asked me as we started walking again

"I don't know but there's something moving towards us it's probably just a rattata judging by the size" I told him

"okay" he said dropping the subject

we kept walking for a while longer when I felt something like the bounce back from a sonar and I felt the same thing as before closeby

"maybe we should attack it tomorrow" I said with a feeling of dread creeping through me like ice across a window"so we'll be better prepared"

"he has a point it is a bit late" Setsuko said

"well if you really want to" Akito said sounding a bit disappointed

we returned to the house and were surprised to see a car waiting in front of it Akito walked up to it charged a Shadow ball and opened a door then let it dissipate

"hey wake up" he said poking another vulpix who was sleeping in the front seat

"huh" he said looking up a bit before turning around and shaking someone who was in the back

"hey wake up you two they're back" he said and shortly after a second (third counting me) vulpix and a Mightyena sat up and yawned before getting down

"Kenji what are you doing here?" Akito asked the Mightyena who then glared at an Espeon

"I don't know ask him"

"Sato you too? something's off"

"well it was all fine until the FNK tried to get us" he said before the Mightyena interrupted

"no it was fine until you threw a FLASHBANG at them"

"you threw a flashbang?" Azam I asked

"they tried to get us while we were in class" he said

"which one?" Akito asked

"History"

"eh fair enough then"

"sorry to interrupt but who are they?" Takehiko asked pointing at me and Nikolai

"I'm Ken'ichi"I said

"and I'm Nikolai"

"wait you seem familiar" Takehiko said

"I knew your father" Niko said

"wait you were-" he stopped mid sentence

"yes I was the one that…"

the vulpix shook his head a bit before turning to akito and asking "what were you doing right now?"

"we were looking for the FNK base" he answered

"Did you find it?" the younger (but still older than me) vulpix asked

"actually we do know where it is we just haven't attacked it yet" Raiden answered

"Raiden" Setsuko groaned  
"what it's true" he said

"but we're going to tomorrow" he said

* * *

the next day we left and went straight in the direction of the base with me guiding the way and I sent out another "ping" to make sure no one was following us but this one didn't pick up anything

"I'm probably just tired" I thought as we kept walking I sent out another "ping" about once every 3 minutes then realized that if someone else was doing the same at the same time as I they would cancel each other out so instead of sending another out I waited and then felt the bounce-back from the one that was supposed to cancel mine out and sent an Extrasensory in the direction of it

"what was that?" Katsurou asked as he got back up after dodging it

"Sorry I thought I saw something" I said

"relax it's not like there's someone stalking you" Raiden said

"I guess you're right" I said relaxing a bit before I saw something gold run out of the bushes and tackle me

"think again" the shiny vulpix said standing over me I charged an ember letting it fly straight into his face making him fall backwards and giving me a chance to stand up "that hurt" he said facing me "I was hoping you'd fight though" he smiled "this way it's more FUN!" he yelled as he flicked his wrist making a knife come out from his bracelet and ran at me I blocked it with a shield but he pulled another and stabbed at me but I moved just in time and leapt back before using a flamethrower which he jumped to avoid and he stopped for a moment landing perfectly on all fours

"You know I'm a bit disappointed they said you were just like me big brother" he said smiling "the infamous SV-249 that's what they call you but you're really disappointing" he said

"who are you?" Akito asked

"they call me SV-254-A but that's a bit boring don't you think?" he said looking a bit bored "but I'd prefer it if you called me Shiro"

"why are you attacking me?" I asked

"they said I could go outside but I had to bring you back and wear this stupid collar" he said pulling at the collar he had

"he said something about it exploding if I tried to leave but I don't care since I get to fight you big brother" he said before running at me again but this time raiden stepped between us and pinned him down

"thanks for doing that" he said still grinning as Raiden looked at him with a confused look "Now I can kill you" he pulled out a small round object before pulling a pin and dropping it

"GRENADE!" Raiden shouted jumping away as everyone hit the ground and the Vulpix leapt away forming a shield which directed most of the explosion towards us knocking almost everyone out and sending them flying back

"Now come on brother go on and attack me!" he said

I ran towards him and shot a few embers which he blocked with his shield making a wall of smoke then I ran to the side and ran in using quick attack to hit him in the side before using payback hitting him in the chest before jumping back he coughed a bit before he started laughing then said

"see I knew it you ARE just like me you didn't hesitate to attack even after I was down" he walked towards me and I saw that he had coughed up blood and it was now on his face

"You know they just said to bring you back in one piece that means that as long as you're alive I can do whatever I want" he said while licking his the blood off his lips "but I'm still jealous of you you can actually kill me if you want" he threw another grenade and not waiting a second ran at me again as I kicked the grenade away he headbutted me making me fall onto my back then used foul play and hit me in the stomach before jumping on top of me and stabbed me in the shoulder pulling the knife out and then as he tried to do the same to the other shoulder I caught his hand and kicked with both my hind legs making him drop the knife and sending him flying back a few feet

"is this a game to you?" I asked him as I stood back up and then he looked at me weird before saying

"you mean it's not?"

"Of course not, this is real ,it's serious can't you see?" I said

"Oh now I get it" he said as he took the knife he had strapped to his other paw and moved the bracelet holding it to his right leg "you're the one who doesn't see" he said putting the bracelet the knife was attached to on "life is just like a game, but better, there are no rules, more players than you can count, and if you know how to play it right no penalties , you can do whatever you want" he said pointing the knife at me"cheat ,steal ,hurt" he smiled "kill ,but you don't understand, no you don't WANT to understand, we we're made to kill so go on and try it take your place in the world" he pointed at Akito

"I won't tell anyone"

"you're wrong that's not what-" he interrupted me before I could finish

"right? moral? come on we've been killing each other for billions of years, humans killed tauros and other things for food so do we"

"but there's a difference between killing for food and killing for fun"I said

"I know that I'm not stupid" he said "the difference is that one you have to do and the other you like to do" then he started laughing"but for us we're both now hurry up and do something just talking is boring" he said I ran at him and launched more embers creating the same effect as last time

"this again it's no fun if you use the same tricks big brother" he said jumping to avoid my quick attack then used a flamethrower in mid air which I rolled out of the was of then tackled him pinning him and using Hypnosis before he could get back up but before I could use it he headbutted me again making me lose my balance and fall on the ground.

"trying to end this battle already? but it was just getting good" he said unsheathing his knife and charging at me. he raised it to stab me but then Takehiko jumped in front of him and took the hit instead wincing as the knife pierced the skin of his front leg and he grabbed it with his other paw and ripped it of off Shiro's arm before throwing it away

"you need help" he said as he held his leg where he had gotten cut

"you're right but I'm not going to call anyone" he said "because I want to finish this myself" I saw something come out off his bag and tried to push Takehiko out of the way when

"*BLAM*" the gun went off before I could push him and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach and Katsurou ran to his side and started shaking him

"what are you… doing" Shiro asked staring at them "why are you trying to help him?" he asked

"why… why…. WHY DID YOU SHOT HIM?" Katsurou shouted running at him and tackling him

"w-what do you mean?... all I did was fight someone and win" he said confused

"why did you hurt him all he did was try to help?!"

"b-but he was in the way" he said "All I've been trying to do is have fun with my brother" he said as he didn't get up

I ran towards them and stopped next to Shiro

"Stop it I'll go with you" I said he stood up and gestured for me to walk with him before picking up the knife he dropped

"I was going to catch you and make him proud but now that I've done it why does it feel so…" he stared into the distance as we kept walking "hollow"

we kept walking but after a while we stopped and he looked through his bag before he pulled out some white cloth and cut a few strips before handing it to me "here try to stop the bleeding with it"

we sat there staring at each other before we heard something and jumped up as a Ninetails wearing a satchel walked towards us

"who are you?!" Shirou asked picking up a gun with psychic and pointing it at him

"relax I'm not going to hurt you" he said smiling he turned towards Shiro "I want to talk to you" he said

"why?" he asked cocking the hammer of the gun

"just put the gun down so we can have a conversation" he said sitting down and staring at him for about 10 minutes I realized he was telling him something telepathically when turned to me

"_h I Ken'ichi"_ he said smiling warmly

"_what do you want with me?"_ I asked him

"_I just want to talk with you like I said"_ he answered

"_about what?"_

"_I know how you feel , like you're a monster of some kind"_ he said

"_how would you know?! you don't how I feel!" _ I shouted at him turning away

"_Actually I know exactly how you feel"_ he answered

"_how could you no one else can possibly know how-"_

"_exactly no one other than you could know"_ he said

"_then how could you know?!"_ I asked realizing what he meant

"_I'm you"_

"_but how?"_ I asked him

"_you'll understand when the time comes" _ he answered"_I don't have much time but you have to try to find a place in the world"_

"_there is no place in this world for me!"_ I shouted back

"_Exactly... at least not anymore"_ he said

"_then why look?"_

"_It's better than living like a dead man but be careful these last 60 years are going to be hell, just remember you can't change set events and don't tell anyone about this"_ he said before he looked past me and threw his satchel into a bush nearby before he ran back into the forest I turned to where he had looked and saw a small green plant like creature flying after him after him looking very mad

"what now?" I asked aloud

"I'm going to let you go" Shiro said

"but you said they'll kill you if you turned against them" I said

"I know but I don't mind" he replied smiling as the green light on his collar started to flash red "now go all you did was fight someone and win"

"no!" I shouted as I grabbed the knife off his wrist

"you won that's it" he said stepping back

"but-" I said

"THAT'S IT!" he said as I tackled him and jammed the knife into a gap in the metal collar and pried it apart he pushed me away

"You win" I heard him say just as it fell off his neck and I saw his smile one last time as he tried to jump away just before it exploded violently

"hey what happened?" I head Setsuko ask as she saw the area

"he let me go and then…" I stared at the blackened crater from the explosion and turned away before returning with her to where Takehiko was with Azam I standing over him trying to stop the bleeding

"I can't stop it" she said and I got an idea

"does anyone have a Fire Stone?" I asked

"He might've" Katsurou said sobbing

"Akito check his bag" I shouted and he started emptying it out before he finally shouted

"Here!" and threw it towards us I caught it with a psychic before turning to Azami

"is the bullet out?"

"No it'd make the bleeding worse" she answered

"Hold the stone" I said before reaching into his wound making him scream out in pain and try to push me away but I kept on and eventually felt the small metal object and pulled it out

"HURRY UP!" I said pulling my arm and the bullet out and she pressed the stone against him as quickly as she could and he started to glow white and change shape before eventually it died down and all that was left was a Ninetails passed out in a blood pool

* * *

I stared at the knife that was all that was left of him now and looked at its hilt again "SV-254-A" and couldn't help but start to think again "Maybe he was just like me he just never had a friend" I gasped as I realized the difference between us I had acted just like him until I talked with Akito then after that I had started to notice all of the negative thoughts directed towards me and because of that I never wanted to become like them so I refused to kill unless I had to

"He changed too after he realized the consequences of what he did" I thought "And after he talked with the Ninetails he let me go and sacrificed himself for me" I remembered what he had said before dying "you win" he'd said what did that mean

"You've been staring at that for an hour" Akito said "that kid was really a psycho" he said sitting down

"He was just misunderstood" I said as I tried to read his thoughts but found that there was another presence there and when I tried to investigate it I found myself in a black area with nothing but myself and an umbreon

"who are you?" I asked him

"I'm Fuyumi" he said

"now tell me, who are you Ken'ichi" he asked

"I don't know " I answered

"Do you know anything about what happened about 50 years ago?"

"No but come to think of it he did mention something about the past 60 years being hard" I said absentmindedly

"he?" the umbreon asked

"I can't tell you"

"why not?"

"he said not to tell anyone" I replied

"I'm not going to tell anyone besides I'm already dead" he said laughing a bit

"he said something about me not having a place in the world" I said thinking back"no he said I didn't have a place in the world anymore then he said not to tell anyone and ran away"

"why'd he run?"

"I don't know but there was something chasing him" I said

"what was it?"

"It was small ,green and looked a bit like a plant and I could FEEL the power radiating from it" I said

"It sounds like you saw Celebi" he said "but why would Celeb I be chasing him?"

"He also said he didn't have much time and that he knew exactly how I felt because..."

"because what? was he like you and the other one?"

"he said it was because he was me" I said quickly

"but then… you are the same Ken'ich I but how… you said Celeb I was chasing him-er you"

"yes" I nodded

"then when you see me tell me not to let her go or try to save her yourself" he said begging

"but I-uh he said to not change past events" I said

"so we both have to die or else it'll cause a paradox huh" he said crying a bit "then tell me to go with her" he looked up

"if you can't save either of us then at least let me die with her" he said almost bursting into tears completely

"and if you can't do that either then help my brother" he said "I can't talk to you any longer but please at least think about it" he said as the landscape faded and I snapped back to reality and saw a red paw waving in front of my face

"hey, hey Ken'ich I was it?"I looked up and saw the vulpix from earlier

"You can call me Ken" I said

"my brother wants to see you" he said leading me into the room where the newly evolved Ninetails was resting

"thanks Katsu but I want to talk to him alone" he said and the vulpix nodded before leaving

"what did you need?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you what happened after you left with the other one" he asked me

"we ran for a while but then" I thought about what the Ninetails had said

"he started talking to himself about how it felt hollow even after he had caught me" I said thinkingof what to say next

"then he just stood there for a while like he was arguing with someone and then he got up and told me he was going to let me go"

"so what was the explosion?" He asked

"well after he said that the light on his collar turned red and *gulp* he..." I looked down

"you're leaving something out I can tell what was it?" he asked staring me straight in the eye

"well before he died he just smiled at me and said that I just beat him in a fight and that was it"

"didn't he say that after he shot me… I'm sorry but my memory isn't good from around then" he said holding his head

"yeah I think so"

"that must be how could do it then" Takehiko said "he must've convinced himself that it was just like beating someone in a game so when he lost"

"He didn't seem that sad it was almost like he knew something we didn't" I said "Like he realized something and that why he let me go"

"but what could he have realized that made him so willing to throw his life away?..." He started to say "maybe he realized he was just like a puppet and decided to die on his own terms?... no he knew that and didn't really look like he cared so what could it be?"

"I'll tell you if I think of anything" I said turning to leave

"wait I forgot to thank you for saving my life" Takehiko said "huh is that his?" he pointed at the knife I had picked up from him

"yeah the same one he used to stab me" I said

"let me see" I handed it to him and he flicked his wrist unsheathing it before making a few swing and stabbing motions with it "Keep it with you" he said looking at it closely "then when we find whoever sent him he made a motion like he was shanking someone then we twisted the knife "let him get his revenge" he said pushing in the knob it had before sliding it back sheathing the knife again then handing it to me

"I think he'd like that" I said as a faint smile crept onto my lips

"he kept getting revenge even after he's long gone" Takehiko said smiling as well before he looked off into the distance "that's actually not a bad way for a guy to go you know" he looked back at me" just "boom" done then afterward you keep getting back at them I'm kinda jealous"

"I feel kind of bad for him too" I said sadly

"why he tried to kill us and take you back to their lab" Takehiko asked me

"he said he was trying to make someone proud of him" I said

"who do you think it was?"

"I don't know" I said "Do you think he might've lived?" I asked

"how could he if the bomb was attached to him?"

"well…"

"what did you do?" he asked seriously

"when the light turned red I tried to pry it off him with the other knife" I said "But after I took it off he pushed me away before trying to get out of the way"

"hmm..." he sat there thinking for a moment before turning to me and saying

"he might've lived then but unless someone helped him within a few hours I don't think he would've survived long"

* * *

Done with the 20 chapter plz give me more reviews I don't want to get to 30 and have 1 review per 10 chapters


	21. Chapter 21 No Name

Silver chapter 21 "No name ,can't think of one" (blackjack anyone?)

"where am I…" I squinted my eyes open and saw a female Ninetails standing over me but I couldn't tell how far

"You're awake Ta-" she said stopping herself and I moved a paw up to my face covering my eyes when I noticed that I couldn't see well on one side then I opened both eyes but I saw the same as before and felt something covering the side of my head

"You were hurt badly" she said looking down at me sadly "what's your name

"Shiro" I said

"Like your eyes?" she asked

before I realized what she had said "Wait what?" I asked she brought a small round mirror and handed it to me. I looked into it and a pale gold vulpix with a bandaged face stared back at me with white eyes

"I never noticed that" I said "I actually meant Shiro as in 4"

"that's bad luck you know" she replied "but anyways what happened to you?"

"I lost" I answered simply "but why is my eye covered?" I asked reaching up to it again

"I was going to wait to tell you this but… your eye was damaged beyond help" she said waiting for me to break down in tears

I laughed "Hah I guess it's karma then" I said

"what?"

"you know an eye for an eye" I said before I broke out laughing again

"what do you mean what did you do?" she asked

"well I…" I thought about how to phrase it "there was someone I was supposed to capture but someone else got in the way and…"

"what happened?"

"I shot him" I stated bluntly bracing myself

"are they okay?" she asked

"I don't know ,I didn't see… I hope so though" I said the words escaping my mouth before I realized what I was saying

"what was his name?" she asked

I tried to remember "I think he called him Ta… Takehi...ko? was it?"

"was he a vulpix?" she asked

"yes" I said

"how old was he?" She asked starting to cry a bit

"About the same as you" I answered

"Is he alive?!" she asked

"..." I turned away from her

"Is he alive?!" she repeated

"I don't know I already told you" I answered and she burst into tears. I thought about it ,I couldn't go back to them after what had happened but I needed to find out if he was alive

"I-I'll... try to...check" I said sitting up with some effort before mustering whatever energy I had left and sending out a "ping" I waited for a while ignoring the ones from nearby pokemon and others going about their daily lives and the I felt the bounce back from his presence

"what's wrong?" she asked

"He's... that way... still... alive… I … think" I said pointing before a I passed out again

* * *

I woke up again sat up with a bit less effort this time

"Please lay back down you have to rest" a chansey said running up to me

"My things where are they?" I asked

"over here I'll bring them to you" she said leaving the room and returning with my black backpack "you've been out since yesterday"

"I have to go" I said putting it on before starting to take the bandages off my head

"If you're going to go then at least take this" she said handing me an eyepatch

"what's this fo-" I said remembering what the ninetails had about my eye "thank you" I said putting it on the words sounding foreign to me I stepped outside the small clinic and send out another "ping" easily finding my former "home" before running towards it as fast as I could and getting there in a little less than 10 minutes and I walked over to the main entrance which was dug into the side of a cliff and I ran towards it being stopped by a soldier

"hey kid you can't play around here" he said sincerely judging from his thoughts

"how come?" I asked playing along

"because this area is of limits to anyone who isn't allowed" he said frustration radiating from his head I discretely took the gun from my bag with telekinesis and moved it around him until it was behind him

"but I'm from here" I said moving it closer to his head

"I mean you have to be a soldier" he said his frustration growing

"then I'm halfway there" I said cocking the hammer

"how come?" he asked a bit amused

"our jobs" I said

"what?"

"we both have to kill people" I said pressing it against his head

"wh-" he froze as he realized what it meant

"now open the door" I said he turned around and complied sliding open a wire mesh fence and letting me in. I walked in and noticed he was reaching for his gun and without hesitating I shot him before doing the same to the others guards who had turned at the sound and smiling to myself before walking in

* * *

Satoru's POV

I looked over at the couch and saw that Shiro was still moping so I walked over and decided to cheer him up

"Hi Ken'ichi" I said sitting down

"Hi Satoru" the Vulpix replied

"are you still looking at…" I couldn't remember the name

"Shiro's knife" he said

"we're going to go attack the base right now" I said and he seemed to perk up a bit "are you coming?"

"okay but can I ask you one thing?" he said

"sure" I answered

"when we find whoever-" he stopped for a moment looking shocked before continuing "flipped the switch on Shiro" he made a stabbing motion with the sheathed knife

"I'll make sure of it" I told him "come on we're about to leave" I said walking out and catching up with everyone else other than Katsurou ,Takehiko , Sato ,Nikolai ,and Kenji who stayed behind. We trekked through the forest for about an hour before arriving and finding that surprisingly all the guards were dead we entered the base finding that the same had happened inside as well

"let's split up" Akito suggested as we got to an intersection

"where's the kid?" Raiden asked and I looked around noticing he was gone

"Ugh Satoru you're with me we'll double back and look for Ken, Raiden ,Azami and Setsuko you guys look for whoever got here before us" he said and I followed him back the way we came and heard someone in a room Akito looked inside before pulling his head back as a shot went past him he ran inside and put up a barrier deflecting the shots of a soldier who was on the ground before dropping it and lunging for his throat

"come on he must be ahead" he said leading me down a hall and I stopped for a moment looking inside a room and seeing a vulpix I called him

"Found him" I said ducking just in time as the vulpix leaped at me and overshooting me let out a flamethrower singing some of my fur I jumped to avoid an ember and before I knew it he had jumped on top of me and was trying to bite my throat while I held his head back with one paw noticing he had the same white eyes as Ken'ichi but was older he shoved his head forward again almost connecting with my neck ,I panicked and flailed out with my paw cutting his neck a bit and making him try to bite me with more vigor than before forcing me to use both paws to hold him back before he moved back a bit making my paw slip then he lunged forward again accidentally moving into the path of my claws and he fell off of me gasping for breath

"Satoru are you alright?" Akito asked me helping me up

"yeah but" I looked at the dead vulpix on the floor

"Is that-"

"no he looks a bit older" I said then noticing he had a collar on I checked it "SV-235-F" it said then backing away I noticed it was female

"It's not him the number looks different and it's a girl" I said

"Then let's keep looking we kept checking the rooms having about 5 more similar encounters with vulpix's but they were all 23- instead of 249 and we're also all female having an "F" or an "E" at the end of the serial number we kept checking rooms though and eventually to a dimly lit one with fluid filled container in rows I walked up to one and looked at it's content there was a vulpix with 3 tails instead of 6 I looked around and noticed that almost all of them had vulpix's in them and they were all missing tails and we're all younger than either Ken'ichi or Shiro

"what is this?" I asked

"I don't know let's leave" Akito said we left and ran down another hall and saw that the door to an office was slightly open we went inside and saw Ken'ichi sitting inside as well as there being a dead Alakazam

"Ken'ichi are you okay?" I asked him but he just stared at me blankly as if he was thinking of something

"are you okay?" I asked again shaking him

"Yeah I'm fine" He said before looking down at the knife he had

"Did you kill him" Akito asked but he just kept staring off into space. Akito walked over to the corpse and examined it for a moment before turning back around and leaving the room

"come on we need to catch up with Raiden and Setsuko" he said waiting for a moment before running down the hall we followed after him with Ken'ichi pulling ahead using almost no effort we ran into them as they were walking back

"Hey we have something we need to show you" Raiden said turning back around and leading us into a room filled with boxes upon boxes of files Akito walked up to one and picked up one of the files before reading it then dropping it I looked at what it said

"SV-238-E" I looked inside of it and saw a picture of one of the vulpix's that had attacked us "Summary: Gender- Female

Age- 12 years

Rating-E

Group-23

Number - 8

Status-Obedience Training

Field Designation- N/A

Notes: Subject is extremely aggressive and refuses to follow orders to the point attacking anyone who tries to talk with it, for this reason it has been assigned an E ranking as it would be ineffective as any type of troop" I looked at the box and saw that there were 9 other files in it I picked up the one labeled 232 before reading it

"Gender- Female

Age- 12 years

Rating-E

Group-23

Number - 2

Status-Deceased

Field Designation-N/A

Notes: subject failed to live past gestation and has been moved to storage pending further analysis it is the only of this batch to die" and over the whole paper there was a huge red mark saying "FAILED" I looked up and saw that Ken'ichi was also looking at a file and could swear I saw a faint smile on his lips but before I could ask he took the file and put it into his bag before going to another box labeled 24 and pulling out another file from there before putting it into his bag as well

"hey what're you doing?" I asked him making him jump

"I was just looking at something" he said

"why did you take those files?" I asked

"well you see those were…" he paused for a moment "mine" he said

"but you took two?" he looked a bit nervous before saying

"The other I took as a favor" he looked away "to protect our privacy" I realized what he meant by that and decided to let him since it was basically his entire life summed up

"hey we saw something that might be related to this" I said

"what is it?" Azami asked

"Well there was this room, I don't know how to describe it but you need to see it" I said before leading them to the room we we're in before

"I think I recognize this" Ken said "yeah I was in a room near here" he said staring around before he went to the back of the room and stopped in front of a door he tried to open it but it was locked electronically

"I'll open it" Akito said charging a shadow ball

"hold up" Raiden said "I think they would have built it so you can't just do that" he said cracking his knuckles before examining the lock

"Sometimes you need a little" he charged up electricity in his paw "Finesse!" he said using Thundershock on the lock making it short circuit unlocking the door

"That's not even…" Azami said

"Well it was better than your idea" he said walking in. I followed behind Setsuko and was shocked when I entered it was filled with the same kind of tubes as the last room but these were filled with a different fluid and had monitors next to them displaying vital signs I walked up to one and saw a completely white Vulpix with one tail floating inside breathing through a V shaped mask around his muzzle

"Is there a phone in here?" Raiden asked looking around

"there was one in the office I'll take you there" I said leading him to the office we had found Ken'ichi in. He dialed before waiting for it to connect

"Kajiya I need you to get down here ASAP get someone to teleport you" he said I could faintly hear her complaining

"It's important the coordinates are-... don't screw up" he said before hanging up

* * *

Ken'ichi's POV

I had felt someone's presence and started to investigate it leaving the group for a moment I kept walking through the halls trying to track it down when I heard gunshots up ahead I unsheathed my knife and ran into a room

"Shiro?" I asked looking at the gold vulpix standing over a dead alakazam

"You lived I was hoping you would" he said turning towards me "You shouldn't have tried to help me you could've died you idiot" he said looking a bit mad

"But-" I said in shock

"Still I guess I owe you thanks" he said "you can keep the knife by the way I have the other" he said holding his up

"What happened to you?" I asked noticing his bandaged body and the fact that he had an eyepatch

"Oh this" he said "It was damaged beyond help in the explosion" he said before smiling again "I never believed in karma until now though guess it works after all"

I heard someone coming down the hall

"I have to go now I can't let your friends see me" he said standing up

"But wait-" I said grabbing him

"I want you to do me 2 favors" he said

"okay but wait" I answered

"Get rid of my file" I nodded

"I'll burn it to ash"

"And when you leave like the ninetails told me" he said with a huge grin "call me cause I'm coming with" and with that he vanished just as Satoru and Akito burst in

/a while later/

we we're waiting outside for Kajiya to show up when she teleported in

"Wait for me here" she told the Abra

"So what so important?" she asked

"You'll have to see it" I said

"huh? who are you?" she asked

"I'm ken'ichi" I said

"It's a long story follow me" Akito said leading her to the room

"what happened here?" she asked looking around

"It was like this when we got here" he answered

"wait till you see what's next" I said opening the door. she stepped inside

"W-What is this?!" she asked taking a step back

"It's in the next room" Akito said walking towards the back. she followed looking at the containers nervously before entering the next

"are they…"

"Yes they're all alive" I answered

"But why?..."

"We think they might've been trying to train them as assassins or soldiers" Akito said "At least based on what the files say"

"where are the files?" she asked

"I'll show you" We led her into the room with the files and she looked at the boxes before going to one in the very back and taking a file out of it and reading from it

"... we believe this project will make an invincible military force despite all doubts and to answer a few questions the reason we chose to clone vulpix instead of another stronger pokemon is that they do not attract as much attention and as such will be well suited to spying as well as that their evolution, Ninetails has an extremely long lifespan so once they mature they will outlast even the best soldier and with enhancements made to them they will be able to interrogate prisoners without even needing to talk or convince them as well as the fact that our previous attempts to clone other pokemon such as Machoke have failed however in the Initial tests Growlithe's also proved a suitable species and would be prefered as ground troops due to their greater muscle mass and instinctual sense of loyalty"

"so they're making an army…" she looked at the paper again "No this paper's dated from about a decade ago they could already have one" she looked at another file in the box "this says SV-1-S" she said

"wait what were you?" Akito asked me

"you mean he's?!"

"SV-249-E" I said

"But that means if this is is the first then they already have about 250" she said

"248" I corrected

"You mean-" I interrupted her

"Me and Shiro"

"who's Shiro?" she asked

"He tried to capture him but let him go instead but after that they" he drew a digit across his throat

* * *

Takehiko's POV

"What are you doing here Areal?" I asked after opening the door

"I-I…" she said "Thought you'd died!" she said throwing herself onto me

"GAH what do you mean died?" I asked

she got up before walking inside "I work at a clinic nearby you see" she said "and the other day we found this kid badly injured" she continued

"what about it?" I asked

"well he lost one of his eyes but when I told him…"

"Did he throw a fit or something?" I asked

"No that's the weird part he just broke out laughing and said something about karma"

I realized what that meant and asked "Was he a shiny vulpix?"

"yeah and when I asked him about what he said he told me that he had shot you then stood still for a moment and pointed this way before passing out again" she answered

"you mean he lived?!"

"He did but by all right's he should be dead what happened to him?" she asked

"Well the other day we met a kid a bit older than him ,but the day after that he showed up and started fighting us" I said

"what why?!" she exclaimed

"He said they had sent him to bring the other kid back then they started fighting but we all got knocked out for a bit so I missed most of the fight, then after I woke up I jumped in front of Ken'ichi to block his attack and that's how I got shot after that Ken'ichi went with him to stop him from hurting us then came back a bit later" I said "After that I passed out and when I woke up I had evolved"

"but how was he injured?" Areal asked

"when I talked to Ken'ichi he said that after he let him go a light on his collar turned red"

"he wasn't wearing a collar when we found him"she said

"that's because he tried to pry it off of him but after he did that the shiny kid pushed him back before it exploded" I finished "now where did you say he was?"

"at the clinic I work at" she answered

"Can you take me there I want to talk to him" I said

"okay but if either of you even look at each other the wrong way I'm going to drag your ass out of there" she said smirking

"you really haven't changed" I said thinking back "Katsurou I'm going out for a bit I'll be back later" I shouted

"you never mentioned he was here too"

"what did you think that I'd leave him behind you should know better" I said a bit angry she'd even think of that

"you two are the closest people I've ever seen" she mused

"you haven't seen Akito and Satoru they were like brother even before they remembered" I said

"remembered?" she asked

"well you see when they were little the FNK attacked their hometown and they got separated Akito ended up getting captured and experimented on and Satoru was adopted by a couple in a nearby town but he lost his memories" I said trying to remember

"but then how did they meet?"

"from what I've gathered one day Satoru got lost in the forest and somehow wandered into the lab Akito was at through an air duct then they met but neither knew they were still brother after that they escaped and went to 's house but the FNK caught up to them and killed his adoptive parents" I said as we walked

"after that they both wanted revenge so they attacked a convoy that was passing nearby and that where they met Akito's childhood friend Azami"

"I can tell where this is going" she said cheekily

"well between you and me they did double up on a room a couple times" I said "don't tell them that she'd rip me apart" I said quickly afterwards

"don't worry I won't… Or would I?..." she joked

"please don't I choose life" I begged "anyways then they went to Hearthome and met Raiden and Setsuko two more of their friends and they helped the SLA attack an FNK base nearby"

"so how do you and Katsu fit in?" she asked

"I was getting there" I huffed annoyed "well after that the FNK sent me to find out about Akito and I managed to get his trust after a while" I said

"so you're tricking him right now?" she asked

"No after that they made me lure him into a trap but a bit after that they found out where he was, he escaped he spent a few days lying low we got into a fight ended up running back to Floaroma fought in that battle recently went back to Veilstone for like a two weeks before we all ended up here again and now I'm jobless and wanted by the government…" I said as my current situation dawned on me "yay me" I added

"I never thought I'd say this but" she said "You're worse off than when we first met"

"like I said, yay me"

"anyways we're here" she said as we got to a small building with grated windows we walked in and she led me to a room but when we looked in it was empty

"Hey Gracie, where's the kid we found yesterday?" she asked a chasey who was walking past with some rolls of bandages

"He took his stuff and left this morning" she said

"how could he? he should be down for at least a week?" she said angrily

"I don't know because he was sprinting away like you when they ask for overtime" the chansey said walking away

"what is that he MADE OF!" she exclaimed as we walked back "first he survives an explosion then he's SPRINTING after a day of rest"

"Well he can't have gone far" I said trying to calm her down

"are you kidding that backpack was probably full of food and supplies he could make it to Twinleaf with that!" she yelled seething

"he didn't have any food" I said

"how would you know?!"

"because that backpack was full of weapons"

"that still doesn't tell us where he is" she told me apparently having burned through all her rage

"There's only one place he could be" I answered

"where's that?"

"think about it. He was almost killed someone and he has a bag full of weapons with no food"

"you mean that whoever sent him has to be close or else he'd have supplies" she realized

"And the day before he showed up we found an FNK base" I said "which the others are attacking right now!" I broke into a sprint not stopping for anything and after a while we had only arrived at the house (den) we were staying at before she stopped me panting

"relax *pant* he's not *pant* after you guys" Areal said before dropping to the ground beside me as we both tried to catch our breath

"what's up with you" Katsurou asked walking out "hey it's Arael" said happily walking over to her

"how the leg?" she asked

"better Take won't let me do anything though" he pouted

"relax it should be back to normal by now it's been what 5? 6? years since then" she said starting to groom her tails and noticing that mine we're in a horrible state it started to do the same ,carefully getting rid of every knot and smoothing out my fur… My soft ,lusciou- NO! I'm not going to turn into one of those stereotypical narcissistic Ninetails. I forced myself to stop and moved my tails behind me noticing Katsurou looking at me with his "I know what you were thinking right now brother™" face

"what?" I asked

he sighed "nothing" he answered still giving me the same look

"I think he's jealous" Areal whispered

"am not!" he shouted

"are too" she said as he tried to tackle her but was stopped by my light screen/barrier

'ah the perks of being a psychic" I mused smugly as he kept trying to push through it while arguing

"am not ,am not ,am not ,am not ,am not!" he said before turning to the source of his problem and hitting me with a payback as I continued musing

"Good one Katsurou" Areal said laughing at me as I picked myself up off the ground and started grooming my tails free of the effects of his attack

"thanks" he said not noticing my own revenge as I used my new Telekinesis to lift him of the ground and flipped him upside down before dropping him

"AHhhhhhI hate youuu "he said having the wind knocked out of him before standing back up and preparing his own counterattack

"hey look they're back" I said after I stopped laughing as Akito and the others walked back along with Kajiya? "Hey what happened I asked noticing that she was carrying several boxes

"We found out what they were doing inside there" Satoru said darkly

"who's she?" Ken'ichi asked looking less affected than the rest by whatever they had found

"I'm Areal a close friend of Takehiko's" she said introducing herself before turning to me and whispering

"es el que…(is he the one that…)"

I noticed what she was trying to do and answered "si es el(yeah it's him)" he looked at as strangely for moment before saying

"ustedes dos si saben que yo hablo espanol(you two do realize I know spanish)"

"q-que pedo?! (w-what the fuck?!)" she said shocked

"I was going to tell you but that was priceless" I said laughing before remembering how depressed he was after Shiro had…

"oh Ken'ichi great news" I stopped deciding to tell only him "Shiro no murio(shiro didn't die)" I said noticing the lack of shock

"ya lo sabia (I knew that)" he said smiling

"how-" I asked "we'll talk later" I told him before returning to the group

"what's with the file boxes?" I asked

"pass him one" Akito said and Kajiya opened one of the boxes before passing me a file

"RT-537-S" I read what is this I opened it and saw a picture of an Arcanine

"Gender- Male

Age- 20 years

Rating-S

Group-5

Number - 37

Status-Successfully Integrated

Field Designation- Assault Forces

Notes: as expected the process of training the cloned forces has lead to almost perfect soldiers such as this subject, follows orders to the letter and excels at everything other than making conversation but that is of little consequence"

"wait RT?" Ken'ichi asked "not SV?"

"it's what it says" I said showing them

"that's not a vulpix" Satoru said

"wait remember what the report said" Kajiya replied "they started cloning Growlithe's too"

"but then… if that says group five... and they're of a hundred each..." Raiden said

"then they already have a battalion" I finished grimly

* * *

Cliffhanger mwa ha hah but no I'm going star wars and making some order 66 stuff It's going somewhere that you wouldn't expect but it'll explain Fuyumi and all of them and the reason why almost every character introduced in west sinnoh was an eeveelution and why there are more dark types there than in the east (if you hadn't noticed the only dark type in east sinnoh was Kenji and knight [the zoroark] but he was in Hearthome first) also yes they've been speaking spanish I was originally thinking of russian but I know already know (latin-american not castilian) spanish fluently so what the hell also if I ever get to it Sinnoh and Kanto are mostly English speaking while Hoenn ,Kanto and that little island where the frontier is in sinnoh are Spanish speaking if I ever add Kalos it'll be french (duh) and Unova will be english but don't expect a lot if from them if they make it in bonus points if you find the Evangelion reference in this and a previous chapter hint: they're both angels (shito not tenshi) if you know the difference


	22. Chapter 22 Even More Old Friends

Silver chapter 22 "even more old friends"

(A/N) no one got it the reference was the Mightyena in the picture was called Lilith the 2nd angel and Take's friend was called Areal the 10th angel in NGE (yes the one with the mindfuck beam that gets Lance of Longinuseded)that sounds wrong anyway on with the story

* * *

Raiden's POV

"I think I've got it" I said as the truth dawned on me

"Got what?" Ken'ichi asked

"the reason you switched sides"

"I just helped Nikolai when he fell during a rock slide and it went from there" he said

"why did you help him? _honestly_" I asked trying to confirm my theory

"well to be completely honest I thought he'd have food ,a map or something like that" he said looking a bit embarrassed

"I knew it I'm right!" I said triumphantly

"care to explain?" He asked boredly

"It says here that one of their selling points for SV's like you is the fact that you'll adapt to almost anything to survive"

"what does that have to do with me helping someone?"

"you adapted and went from being like Shiro to being… well you"

"Can't you give me a straight answer?" he asked still not understanding my breakthrough

"look you had no food and didn't know where you were and until you found him you had no way of getting either so you _adapted_ and helped him, after that because it ended up benefiting you your brain decided that gaining sympathy was good since it helped you so now you aren't…" I tried to word it right to not come off as an ass

"I can read your emotions just say it, _so now you aren't a bloodthirsty psycho_" he said rolling his eyes

"well I was trying to be nice" I said sheepishly

"then wouldn't that make us useless as spies" he asked

"what do you mean?" I asked him confused

"you said it we adapt to anything so if I for example were spying on someone and ended up in a situation where I couldn't survive as a double agent then that would mean that I'd switch sides" he said I thought about it not finding a flaw in his reason

"it also explains why in all the reports the ones who're violent turn into poster childs after they decide to put them down" he said elaborating

"but if they're going to be killed then-"

"weren't you listening, if we get put in a situation like that we adapt in this case since they usually read people's thoughts they found out about their oncoming death to avoid that they adapted and became so good at what they wanted them to be that they would think twice before killing them" he interjected

"then we could bring them to our side?" Kajiya asked

"If we're right" I answered

"then I'm going to order someone to check every Ninetails and Vulpix in the SLA" she said

"why?" I asked

"we can read thought's the second you started to go through the stuff of said spy they'd take off then you'd end up with nobody trusting each other" Ken'ichi said

"then we'll tell whoever is checking the stuff that it's a routine search for prohibited items" she said while he stared at her

"what you know there's always one guy who sneaks booze in" she said defensively

"should I even ask?" he said while I shook my head

"what should we do to get them to switch sides then?" I asked

"You need something where the only way to pass is to be 100% FNK hating rebel" she said

"you could set up a court martial" Ken'ichi said "SV's are supposed to follow orders of whoever they're under so if make the person think that you've turned them over and they're being tried by the FNK then..."

"We can make them switch but it won't work if it a fair trial so we'll set up a rigged one that way when they're found guilty-" I said

"They'll be convinced that they did switch sides after that we can get them to make the others switch sides too" Kajiya finished

"this is starting to sound like the plot of a cheesy low-budget movie" I said

"but it should work" Ken'ichi said "if we're right that is"

"after that we might be able to do the same with the other ones" Kajiya said

"No that won't work the RT's are made to follow orders without question but that also means that you'll probably need some sort of official transfer or else they'll see right through it and I don't think that you'll find one of those lying around" Ken'ichi said

"but other than that our plan is perfect right?" Kajiya asked

"Far as I can tell but if you want I can ask one of the girls to check it" he said refering to the remainder of the SV's that weren't in tubes which he was still trying to convince to help them but so far had only gotten them to not attack the SLA troops who had quarantined the place well, that and to let them get what they needed out

"Uhh no thanks" I said nervously

"I'll put it past Balden" Kajiya said getting up "and when you see Akito tell him to come see me" she said before leaving the building they had patched up to protect the files and equipment

"wonder what's up with that?" I thought aloud

"she wants to show him her new knife design prototype" Ken'ichi said then after noticing the stare I was giving him said "what? You can't blame me it's not like I went through her most embarrasing moments who do you think I am?"

"remind me never to play truth or dare with you" I said

"no promises"

* * *

Akito's POV

I walked towards the building Kajiya had set up shop in before turning around to make sure Satoru hadn't wandered off again before walking in to see whatever she had called me here for. she turned around as I walked in

"Hey Akito how life?" she said

"Sucky, so what'd you want to show me" I asked

"you're no fun, but anyways here it is" she said holding out a knife like the one Ken'ichi had

"that's it?" Satoru said unimpressed

"You don't understand this is made specifically for Lucario it's a design from my grandfather but I've added a few extra features" she said proudly "He called it an Aura Blade so I've made this one AB mk II, It uses aura to form a cutting edge so it's useless to anyone else but he did say there was someone he knew who was able to use it without aura but anyways I've added a special pack into it that works like a battery so it doesn't constantly drain you" she said unsheathing it and unlike his which lookedd like a pocket knifes this one's blade looked more like an exacto© knife

"Let me try" I said getting an idea

"It won't work with you but if you really want to" she said sheathing it and handing it to me I tried to do the same as I usually did to make the Shadow claw but instead found a new outlet for the energy so I poured the dark energy into it and after a while it was completely full and I was exhausted

"don't hurt yourself thinking too hard there" she said

"I think I can use it" I said confidently .I brought my paw back then moved it out in a swinging motion unsheathing it but to no effect

"what I know I charged it?!" I said

"then you forgot to activate it. it takes a bit of energy to activate try doing the same thing but use less power" she said. I tried it and a moment later it glowed a dark purple around it's edges

"how sharp is it?" I asked

"Sharper than I can measure" she answered "try to cut this" she said holding out a steel pipe I happily obliged and a second later half of the pipe hit the ground glowing red along the diagonal cut I had made

"can I keep it?" I asked feeling like a little kid on christmas

"sure I can't use it since you already charged the battery I'll give you the other one too" she said looking at it in shock

"but-"Satoru said

"No buts it's a set besides I kept an extra set just in case" she said bringing out another knife I reached out for it but she pulled it away at the last moment

"wait until tomorrow to charge it it take a lot out of you and you can hurt yourself if you try to use more aura than you have" she said before letting me have it

"okay I'll wait it's not like I'm going to get into another fight anytime soon" I said taking the other knife

"I'll do it tonight since there's a full moon that way I can replace what I put into it"

"here's the manual" She said handing me a handwritten book

"you're kidding right?" Satoru asked

"no I have an extra to almost everything I'm trying to make a version of it that doesn't use aura so we can standard issue it but haven't had much luck" she said as I put the manual into my satchel

"I'll be sure to read it" I lied

"you better it might blow up in your face if you don't" she said and I couldn't tell if she was lying "better read it just in case" i thought

"_she's not lying I've seen it before"_ Fuyumi said confirming my suspicion

"_wait how do you know about this?"_ I asked

"_I knew a guy okay now if you excuse me I'm goin back to sleep"_he said sounding a bit mad

"Hurry up Akito" Satoru said leaving.

we met up with everyone else later that day and discussed what we had found

"We've made a plan to get any SV's that might be in the SLA switch sides" Kenichi (pronounced the same just reads better) said proudly

"now we just need someone to get caught" Raiden said

"What about you two you were going to try to get some empathy from the other ones?" Kenichi asked Azami and Setsuko

"No luck" Azami replied

"All I found out is that one of them like apples" Setsuko said

"that's more than I got they won't even talk to me" Azami said a bit mad

"Thought so, I think it might be the fact that…" he trailed off

"That what?" Azami hissed

"I think Setsuko just has a more… friendly personality" he said nervously

"What about Akito I heard Kajiya wanted to show you something?" Katsurou interrupted before Azami could start yelling at Kenichi which gave him a look of thanks

"she showed me her new Aura Knife design" I said going along with it

"which you then turned into a Dark Knife" Satoru said

"she said I could try" I countered

"what's that anyways?"Takehiko asked

"it's easier to show you" I said taking out the knife and unsheathing it after putting it on

"a big exacto© knife?" he said raising an eyebrow

"better" i said activating it

"she said it's sharper than she can measure" Satoru added

"but anyways what about you guys?"I asked Takehiko and Katsurou along with Areal who they were staying with

"No luck finding Shiro I'm afraid" he said

"But we did appreciate the help from Kenji and Sato" she added

"what help we were basically your indentured servants" Kenji complained

"so whats the plan?" Katsurou asked

I thought for a moment before deciding "Ken when we find a spy we're going to need you at the trial until then keep working on convincing the girls to cooperate take Setsuko with you" I said before turning to the rest "Raiden ,Azami ,Satoru ,and I will keep looking through the info we found to see if it gives away any other projects they were working on" I said "You guys can do whatever I guess" I told Takehiko, Katsu ,Areal ,Kenji ,and Sato

"I want to see if I can get any empathy so I'll go with Ken" Katsu said

"I'll keep looking for leads on Shiro" Takehiko said

"and we'll go try to get some cash"Kenji said

* * *

Kenichi's POV

I walked into the lab again "here goes nothing" I thought to myself as the SLA guard let me in i proceeded to where i usually saw them and saw that Abby was sitting at a table in the main cafeteria section

"Hi Abby" i called out not even receiving eye contact

"you're back" she noted nonchalantly

I sighed "you know you guys can't stay in here forever so eventually you're going to have to learn how t-"

"we've already found a way to make the food last for at least three more years" she interrupted as she kept slowly eating her apple

"and what would that be?"

"we eat the perishable supplies before they rot after that we switch to a ration system for the MRE's"she said looking up for a second

"and after that what are you going to do" I asked fighting the frustration

"reassess the situation"

"you know if you cooperate with me I can get you jobs in the SLA or in society because by then we'll have won" I said exasperated

"why would we need jobs?" she asked

"look the way the system works with the SLA right now is you help them you get Poke or food" I said

"but we have everything we need here" she said blinking

"if that's true then why haven't you woken the rest of us up?" I asked

"groups 26-30 aren't mature enough and we don't have enough provisions to afford waking up any other groups"

"I thought the SV series was supposed to be adaptable" i said feeling my eye twitch

"whats wrong with Homeostasis?" she asked still perfectly calm

"you need to go outside to know" I said

"Abby you know that-"

"I'm SV-230-S" she said

"you know the more you wait the harder it's going to be to convince people to like you"

"I don't understand"

"they'll think you're being stubborn which to be honest you are and at worst they'll think you're still with the FNK" I said

"I don't understand the difference between the FNK and SLA other than one of them created us and their names" she said in a monotone

"the SLA want's to get rid of the current system of government and the FNK is the one who pretty much runs the system" I explained for the billionth time

"So by that reasoning the SLA wants to destroy the FNK" she asked

"yes" I answered happy that I was making progress

"whats wrong with the system?" she asked making my heart sink again

"it's discriminatory and corrupt" I replied

"but that shouldn't affect us since we're psychic types in fact that makes it more beneficial to us ergo we should be with the FNK ma-"

"you're wrong" I interrupted making her look at me confused again

"how from what we've gathered psychic types are considered better by the current legislation meaning that outside people would respect us" she said

"you're leaving out one detail" I said

"what is it?" she asked

"we aren't natural we were made artificially" I said

"then that would make us better in most regards meaning that since we'd be more productive members of society we'd be logically more desirable" she said flatly

"not everyone decides things on logic you know" I said "in fact you're dead wrong if you were to announce your origins from here the masses would resent you" I said

"why I don't understand?" she asked tilting her head to the side

"neither do I but people tend to resent you if you think you're better than them-" she opened her mouth to object before i cut her off "Even if you are other people would hate you because you were made as weapons or simply because it was by the FNK" I finished leaving her in a bit of shock which never happened

"I have to share this information" she said before closing her eyes and glowing blue for a moment

"should we call a vote?" she asked

I sighed it always ended the same but just to see if anyone voted yes I agreed

"seconded" and she sent out the message to everyone before waiting I voted yes then waited

"2 votes for leaving 2 neural and 2 against" she said opening her eyes "the motion fails" I sighed again it was better than last time at least now i had 2 other who voted neutral instead of against then an idea dawned on me

"the rules you guys came up with say that anyone in the of us series can vote as long as they're here right?" I asked she looked up curiously

"correct"

"then if I say brought more SV's they would have equal power in the voting system right?" she nodded again

"Anyone genetically altered by the FNK can vote

"meaning that if- say two more of us were to vote in favor then…"

"we'd all give our complete and total cooperation to the SLA unless another majority vote cancels it" she said

"where are Israfael?" I asked

"where they usually are" she answered before getting up and leaving

"_Setsuko can you talk to the twins they seem to like you more"_ I said telepathically

"_AH Ken?! okay I'll talk to them but GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ she shouted telepathically

"wait if anyone altered can vote then-" I realized we wouldn't need to convince more than one other person

I wound my way out of the lab and found my way to where most of the others were passing by Kenji and Sato who was trying to pass of as a fortune teller

"Hey you're back early what happened?" Satoru asked

"well I found a loophole in their system soo" I tried to find a way to put it nicely

"I need Akito" i said

"Hey Akito Kenichi's calling you!" Satoru shouted

"If I was going to yell then why talk to him" i thought to myself

"What's you need?" he asked leaning down to talk to me

"well you were altered by the FNK too right?" I asked

"yeah why?" he replied looking a bit suspicious

"Can I get your help convincing them?" I asked

"why me?" he asked

I tried to think of a good lie "Well me and Katsurou tried getting empathy since we're all Vulpix's and Azami and Setsuko tried since they were all girls so-"

"*sigh*you want me and Satoru since we're all lab rats" he said "eh worth a shot come on Satoru" he said

"well actually I only needed you since you were… _altered_" I said

"anything else?" he asked

"Well you can't take those" I pointed at the knives "and try to cheer up they can sense your feelings you know"

"oh yeah that reminds me, Kajiya says they found someone" Raiden said as we were leaving "she'll need us there so she's sending a teleport tomorrow" he shouted as we left

* * *

"well that failed" Akito said as we walked back from the lab

"not really at least they don't hate you" I said

"honestly" he said in disbelief

"you're better than Azami they hate her guts" I said remembering having to separate them

"why don't they like her?" he asked

"I don't know but I've only seen Abby swear once and it was to her" I said shuddering at the memory

"well they took the news of you leaving all right" he said trying to cheer me up

"I doubt they'll leave though" I admitted

"Well tomorrow you get to meet another SV" he said

"yeah I wonder what he'll be like" I thought aloud

/the next day/

we waited where they had told us the teleport would be and at around 7 am a Ralts and a lucario showed up

"Hey Yumiko we haven't seen you since Hearthome" Raiden said happily

"yup it's been almost a year" she said. I tried to read her but couldn't so I tried judging by body language open posture, no stress in her voice, and… I looked at the rifle slung over her shoulder and shuddered feeling a sudden urge to either leave or fight her. she turned towards me noticing my despair

"what's wrong with you kid?" she asked

"nothing I'm fine" I lied still feeling the same

"liar ,you reek of despair I can tell by your aura now what's your problem" She asked

"nothing like i said I'm fine"

"*sigh* well if you won't tell us I won't ask and by the way you left this at my sister workshop" she said pulling out my helmet

"I don't need it anymore but thanks" I said walking forwards to grab it she was looking at it when she turned to the side where it had broken first

"huh whats this" she said as she pulled something gold colored out

"now I get it" she said

"what do you mean?" Satoru asked

"This is a high caliber round from an anti tank rifle like mine" she said

"I was fine until I saw your gun" I admitted

"but you were fine when we fought shiro and he had a rifle" Akito said

"but this is from before then" Yumiko said "and it's not from a normal rifle it's from an AT one like mine"

"so you adapted a hate for AT rifles" Raiden said putting 2 and 2 together

"let's just hurry up and go to the trial" i said moving towards the Ralts

"Okay" she agreed as the Ralts teleported all of us to the SLA base in Hearthome. we went into the courthouse and I went to the defense with Kajiya and a Ninetails while everyone else was in the back

"court is now in session" one of the officers dressed in an FNK uniform said

* * *

**(A/N):Another chapter done I just can't stop writing these and I've been watching Danganronpa so *points at new Ninetails* there a special kind of despair waiting for you**

Akito: well at least we get a break

Orion(aka Anergon):don't worry something involving you will happen might be good might be bad depends

Akito:*grabs Orion by the shirt* on what?!

Orion: well for one Fuyumi might not tell you or I might make a certain someone jealous or *smirk* I might even give you a bad hangover so you won't remember author powers FTW!

Akito:*unsheaths dark knife* keep talking I dare you

Orion: I knew giving you an EVA weapon the same chapter I did this would be a bad idea *pulls out unit 01's progressive knife* come at me

Satoru: you're both idiots

Orion:(while fighting akito) you know I still haven't evolved you I can make you a Sylveon just keep hanging out with the same people it might rub off on you

Satoru: You wouldn't dare

Shiro: he would ,he made me lose an eye

Akito:(still fighting) you're shiny you can't expect to be perfect I mean i was a lab rat

Orion: (gets stabbed by Akito) Ah they're both right anyway until about next week


	23. Chapter 23 Arroz en el Oido

Silver chapter 23 "Arroz en el oido odio la zorra (not going to translate that it's a joke if you know spanish you'll get it)"

Ken'ichi's POV

I looked at the Ninetails who gave me a strange look before I decided to talk to him

"_Hi I'm SV-249-E my name is actually Kenichi but you can call me Ken I'll be helping you on the defense"_ I said telepathically

"_I'm SV-175-S why am I being tried?"_ he asked confused

"_you betrayed the FNK and helped the enemy"_ I replied feeling a bit nauseous

"_No I didn't I'm completely loyal they turned me over for no reason"_ he said losing his calm tone

"_we know you're not guilty but they don't just work with me here"_ I said as they called him to the stand after he plead not guilty

"PFC Serge (not surge different reference) were you at any point involved in any activity with the SLA" one of them asked

"yes sir I was assigned to spy on them and transmit information to the FNK" he answered

"and at any time did you assist the rebels?"

"In order to maintain my cover I did sir" he said

"so you admit to helping the SLA and betraying your country?"

"Objection yo-" Kajiya began

"Overruled"

"_deny"_ I said

"I-I" he was paralyzed as his two greatest instincts fought if he denied he'd be lying to a superior but if he agreed he'd be self destructing

"answer the question"

"In order to complete my mission I did!" he said covering his mouth afterwards

"did you betray the FNK?"

"no"

"then how do you explain your being in the SLA?"

"it was part of my mission" He said

"there is no record of such mission"

"my commanding officer sent mine and several other units to infiltrate the SLA" he said sounding unsure

"is this man your commander" the officer said showing him a picture

"yes sir" he said sounding reassured

"he file a report saying that you were all to be executed on sight"

"but-" he stopped

"_what's wrong?"_ I asked him

"_I-i'm t-telling the truth but… what should I do ?!"_ he begged

"_plead guilty It's our only choice"_ I said

"_but I'm innocent?!"_ he protested

"_Plead guilty that way I can help you break out later"_ I told him

"_never! I'm innocent"_ he shouted back

"I have proof I'm innocent in the things you confiscated from me I have a report"He shouted

"nice try but that report was addressed to your CO in the SLA it was just a status report" they countered

"_Why won't any of you believe me?!"_

"_Even if you are innocent they won't acquit you just let me help you"_ I begged him telepathically

"I'm telling you I'm innocent he's a rebel arrest him!" he shouted pointing at me

"false accusations will not help you. now sit down!" he stared in disbelief before sitting down

"yes sir" he said as he slumped against the back of the seat

"I'll ask again how do you plead?"

he looked at me desperately

"_please help me I trust you more than them now"_ he said telepathically

"guilty"he said with a final look of defeat

"your sentence will now be discussed you are to be detained until then" one of the MPs said as he went with them shooting me one last plea for help we filed out of the room and they put a blindfold on him before leading him away

"I don't like this" I said

"what's wrong" Katsurou asked

"it feels wrong" I said

"that's because you're the defense in a rigged trial" Akito said

"Don't worry just make sure he has no choice but to trust you after that he'll be put on _death row_" Raiden said

"and after that me and my team will break in and _save_ him from the FNK after they betray him" Kajiya said

"but how will you make it convincing?" I asked

"let just say it involves some of my troops and a lot of fake blood packs" she said looking tired

"I'm going to talk to him" I said getting up and walking over to the building they had him in and having a talk with the guard I went in and saw him perk up

"why won't they believe I'm innocent?" he said looking betrayed

"the truth is your old CO defected recently and framed you for what he did" I told him

"but- he would never-!"

"it's the truth" I said

"you mean..."

"you're not in the FNK and they're probably going to execute you" I said

"but you said-"

"don't worry I've called in my friends ,just trust me the SLA doesn't leave their people behind" I said reassuringly

"they're going to announce your sentence you are to return to the court martial" the guard said. I helped him up before he was blindfolded again and we returned to the courtroom

"Private First Class" the officer began reading "...you are sentenced to death by firing squad and the sentence will be carried out today at 5" he read "we have also deemed the SV project a failure and will terminate all individuals created by it"

"what!" I shouted out loud in genuine shock

"_that's taking it bit far don't you think?"_ I told Kajiya

"_we need the rest of them to switch too remember we can't do this 200 times"_ she replied

"court adjourned" we left and I winked at him before he was taken away looking a bit reassured

we left and started preparing for his _execution_ as Kajiya handed out cartridges of blanks (and live ammo just in case) and we put on SLA gear and loaded up a truck with the rest of the SLA troops setting up quick chain link fences and we finished just in time they brought him out while Akito and the others waited for our signal a distance away from the fence in a truck

"Ireul Serge you have been found guilty on all charges any last words?"

"none" he answered

"in that case ready!"

"_NOW!"_

"Aim…" he braced for the impact of the bullets just as

"Fi-!" the _commander_ was interrupted by the truck smashing through the fence and the soldier all turned in shock as and Yumiko shot at them and Akito and the others ran at them their claws and rubber bullets leaving them with only minor bruises and scratches and in a few seconds we had him in the truck and were pulling away as they chased after us firing blanks

"hold on let me untie you" Akito said taking out his Dark Knife and cutting through the zip ties like butter before taking off the gag

"thanks" he said giving us a gracious look

"No prob" Yumiko said "Guess you're one of us now"

"guess so" he said and judging from his thoughts he was being honest the mission was a success we had already rented out a few hotel rooms so there was no point in leaving the city yet

"hey let's go celebrate!" Yumiko said

"where to?" Kajiya asked from the front seat

"I know a great place close to where we're staying it's-" she gave Kajiya directions and shortly after we arrived at a… bar

"Hey you do realize that we're-" Takehiko began

"allowed to drink on post yes I am" she said jumping off we all stared at each other before everyone seemed to agree

"I've done worse" Raiden said getting off

"same here" Azami followed

"I'll probably die soon anyways" Akito said

"Wait up!" Katsurou shouted following

"Me too!" Satoru followed

"Well we already skipped class" Kenji said with Sato trailing behind leaving me and Ireul (i think it was)

"should we?" I asked

"we are on post" he reasoned getting off with me following

"I going to pass though" I thought

**(heads up this scene isn't really important to the plot but it's basically well the obvious anything in quotes isn't a typo most likely and they will blab soo ****drinky drinky** **^_^)**

* * *

Satoru's POV

I walked in and saw that it was mostly filled with SLA so that offered some comfort I saw Akito Raiden and the rest go to the bar so I followed Katsu and Ken to a table in a corner

"what's happening?"I asked

"I don't know but I'm taking advantage" Katsurou said trying to order drinks but scowling when the waiter refused

"come back when you're older and evolved" he said

"Ken can you help me convince the bartender" He said

"what?! no" he said shocked

"you mean you fooled a genetically engineered spy but you can't fool a bartender?" he asked trying to provoke him

he growled before saying "fine don't underestimate an SV" and following him leaving me alone at the table to watch them fail … miserably

* * *

Akito's POV

"I'll just have one" I said finally caving to Yumiko''s insistence and shortly after the barkeep brought a keg filled to the top

"One no more Azami make sure-" I stopped as she was already halfway through hers

"fuck it you only live once" I thought before taking a sip and I could swear I heard Fuyumi laughing as I almost spit it out

"aww come on man up and chug" Yumiko laughed before turning to Ireul

"what about you have few it's on me" she said ordering him a drink as well

"I'm not sure if I should drink this it seems to be intoxicating people" he said nervously

"that's WHY we drink it" Kajiya said

"come on you're an SV you were supposed to die today you're telling me that you can't hold your liquor" she said

"I can hold it don't underestimate an SV" he said before chugging

"you're on" she said doing the same

"I have a bad feeling about this I thought to myself as I drank some more" starting to feel the effects.

* * *

Kenichi's POV

"how do you suggest we get some booze" I asked

"Like I said use a little confuse ray on the bartender" he said as we walked to the bar

"hey can we get some drinks over here" Katsu said and as soon as he turned around I used a confuse ray to no effect

"like I said come back when you older" he said

"that plan evidently failed" I said

"well what's your plan?!" he demanded

"same thing but we ask someone who's had a few" I said leaving him mouth agape

"fine how about him" he said pointing to a lieutenant at the bar

"let's go" I said walking towards him

"excuse me" Katsurou said and I repeated the process this time it seemed to work as he looked a bit confused

"they cut us off at the bar so can you do us a solid and order a few for us" He said trying to sound older luckily he had quite a few so the bartender didn't question his ordering several drinks and Katsu's horrible attempt actually worked and we returned to the table with several kegs

"You're kidding" Satoru said when we came close

"well here goes nothing"Katsurou said before I stopped him

"wait at the same time" I said

"whoever last longer wins" Katsurou said

"well since you suggested" I said

"I'm not drinking" Satoru said stubbornly

"you're letting a kid show you up" Katsu pointed out

"never mind then I'm in" he said picking up the mug

"one… two … three!" I counted down before taking a sip and almost spitting it out at the bitterness I saw the others having similar reactions and at almost the same time we dove back in

"GAH *gag* I'm out" Satoru said leaving the competition between me and Katsu as we both kept on

"you're going to regret this in the morning" he said as I started feeling … dizzy but still went for the next mug

* * *

Satoru's POV

"You're kidding" I said as the two vulpix came back with about 5-6 mugs

"well here goes nothing" Katsu said picking one up

"Wait! at the same time" Ken said stopping him

"whoever lasts longer?"he suggested

"well since you suggested" he replied with a smirk

"I'm out" I said trying to take the smart high road

"you're letting a kid show you up?" Katsu asked raising an eyebrow and officially pissing me off

"Never mind I'm in!" I said grabbing a drink Kenichi counted down before we all gagged at the first sip before keeping on I was halfway through the cup I started feeling queasy and stopping

"GAH *gag* I'm out" I said conceding as I watched the two Vulpix keep going about evenly matched before Katsu started to move a bit confused and I decided to end it

"I'm getting your brother" I said the words taking more concentration than they should have I stood up and almost lost my balance and sauntered over to Takehiko

"Katsu's drinking" I said propping myself up with the bar as he looked up from his tequila and said

"I know but it's pointless if he doesn't learn himself" he turned back to his drink and I looked for someone else to ask for help before going to Akito

"Akito I nneed help" I said slurring unintentionally

he blinked before I saw his eyes were slightly red and said

"Akito's not here Fuyumi speakin-" he said with a look of concentration "Have you been drinking?" he asked

"only a bit but Kenichi and Katsurou are having a"

"sorry but I can barely stay lucid so ask someone else" he said with the same look frustrated I went back to the table and saw the only mug left was mine and they were both reaching for it

"Oh no you don't" I said taking it and finishing it before they could reach

"what givves Satoru t-that wass the last one" Katsurou slurred

"I winn HA-" Kenichi said slurring a bit more before he covered his mouth Katsu doing the same "I'm gonna puke" he said almost losing his balance

I sighed "come on" I said before leading them to the restroom with both of them leaning on me

* * *

Akito's POV

I couldn't concentrate no matter how hard I tried and looked over to everyone else Kajiya was leaving the bar with a Zoroark helping her walk and Raiden and Setsuko we're talking and laughing with her leaning on him for support and Azami had stumbled over to me

"Hii Akitio" she slurred

"Azami come on let's get you to the hotel" I said helping her stand

"oooh trying to get me in beeed" she giggled making me blush

"WHAT no you're drunk you'r-"

"hehe Y'now you're kinda cute when you're confused" she giggled again

"no I'm fine come on this is fuun" she said not letting me move her realizing I had no chance of reasoning I decided to go along

"Okay we'll stay but you're cut off" I said letting the barkeep know to not give her more I kept an eye on her for a while before I made the mistake of taking another drink and losin what remained of my motor functions just as someone started playing "espada de olvido"

"_Akito wha- I leave you alone for one day and this happens"_ Fuyumi said sounding a bit mad

"_what's wron you sound maad"_ I asked slurring even in my mind

"_you've had a few even when Satoru and the other were around?!"_ he said

"_chill out you're such a drag"_ I replied

"_fuck this I'm taking over" he said as I felt myself go numb_

* * *

_Fuyumi's POV (Akito's body)_

"that idiot" I thought to myself angrily deciding to go through with his deal and looked for Azami when Satoru walked over

"Akito, Katsu and Kenichi are-"

"Sorry Akito's out this is Fuyumi and I can barely stay lucid so ask someone else for help" I said before turning back to my search finding that Setsuko and Raiden had left and she at the bar trying to convince the bartender to give her another drink when a Manectric showed and started flirting making me immediately intervene doing my best not to punch his teeth in right then

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid she had a few too many" I said keeping an even tone

"no we're fine we we're just talking and I invited her over" he said trying to make me go away

I felt Akito's rage add to my own

"Come on Ha- Azami let's go" I said reminding myself that she was gone

"But we we're just talking" she said

"you heard the lady she wants to stay so piss off would you" and then it snapped

"you know picking up drunk chicks is for pathetic creeps but I guess that fits you" I said

"what'd you call me!" he said standing up I was about to start something when Takehiko came over and intervened stopping the Manectric's attack with a psychic

"guys lets not be stupid"he said calmly "why don't you go elsewhere now okay" he told the Manectric

"why don't you just fuck off dipshit" he shouted punching Takehiko hard across the face. he stopped and spit before turning to me and looking me in the eye and making a silent agreement he turned back around and punched him in the gut then I followed up with a headbutt. the Manectric reeled back and some of his friends came over to help him up before he retaliated then Sato and kenji abandoned their own efforts to hit on people to help and in response some more of the Manectric's friends came over Including the leader of one of the smaller gangs in the city bringing his cronies after that Yumiko came over joining the brawl making the SLA guys back up their CO's sister and I kept blindly clawing and biting

"It's been awhile since I last did this" I thought clawing a Krookodile's leg just before a Mankey appeared and punched me in the face

* * *

Raiden's POV (before the fight)

I was enjoying having Setsuko with me watching Kajiya and Ireul's drinking competition which ended when Kajiya left with… Knight?!

I shook my head "it must be the drinks" I thought nuzzling Setsuko who was now practically on top of me she told me some joke about skitty's and the next thing I remembered was seeing Satoru stumble around while we went to the hotel room

* * *

I woke up with a piercing headache feeling like I had run a few marathons and felt my headache turn into a migraine as I saw the sunlight I moved a bit feeling something cold curled up next to me and looking down I saw Setsuko I tried to remember what happened yesterday but found that I couldn't so I got up to my despair and walked over to the door as Setsuko woke up too

"What happened?" she said holding her head

"I don't know" I said

"did we-" she asked making us both blush scarlet

"I don't think so" I said unlocking the door

we proceeded to the table which everyone else was already at and sat down

* * *

Akito's POV I woke up and found myself with a migraine feeling sore and apart from my having sensitivity to light by type this took it to the next level I saw Azami sitting up on the bed next to me

"what happened?" I asked

"I don't know let's go ask someone" she said leaving the room with me following behind and we were surprised to see that Kenichi ,Ireul ,and Takehiko sitting at the table with a pitcher of something green and foul smelling we sat down next to them and Takehiko poured us some of the drink

"drink this" he said and I obliged gagging "you know it's a bit late to poison me" I said

"It's a hangover cure" he said

"we drank it too" Kenichi said pointing to two small glasses that had been used

"how come you didn't drink some" Azami asked taking a sip

"well for one I didn't binge" he said

"then why do we get bigger cups" I asked

"we have a faster metabolism so we got over it about an hour or two ago" Ireul said

"so that's why you out-drank Kagiya" I realized taking a bigger sip of the "cure" we heard a groan and saw Katsurou and Satoru trudged over each sitting next to their respective brother

"_Fuyumi?"_ I asked

"_they snuck some booze out and had a drink off Satoru tried to get you to stop them you were worse off so I took over and stopped some creep from hitting on Ha- Azami then it turned into a bar fight"_ he said making me remember some of what had happened

"what happened to you" Takehiko asked smugly

"bite me" he growled taking a glass

"what is this?" Satoru asked

"Hangover cure drink up" I said taking another sip before remembering when he had walked up to me

"Satoru you're dead I just remembered something" I said

"what ,why I tried to stop it?" he said groaning

"how many?" I asked him

"half but I finished it to keep it out of those two" he said nodding towards the two vulpix .I gave the Eevee a rap on the head

"whyy satoru I would've won" Katsurou said while Satoru was rubbing the sore spot on his head

"hang on you're getting a hangover from one drink?" I asked

"I tried to get Takehiko to help but he wouldn't" Satoru said taking a gulp of his drink

"cómo pudiste dejarmeee(why did you let meee)" Katsurou groaned with his head on the table

"No aprendes de otra forma y evidentemente no sabes detener tu liquor(you won't learn any other way and evidently you can't hold you liquor)" he said wiping dried vomit off of Katsu's muzzle

"pos evidentemente eres una _zorra_(well evidently you're a _whore_)" he replied

"wait Serge who won?" Ken asked Ireul

"you drank half a glass more than Katsurou if I remember" the Ninetails said

"he's not lying I saw it all" Takehiko agreed

"HAH" Kenichi said standing up "LO SUPE SOY EL REY DE LAS CHELAH-AHHhs(I KNEW IT I'M KING OF THE BOOZugh)" he dropped back into his seat grasping his stomach

"how come you aren't miserable?" Katsurou asked him

"we metabolize faster" he said still in pain

"both of owe me big time now shut up I should've left you to rot!" Satoru said pointing at both of them before taking another sip as Kenji and Sato walked over the later having a black eye

"Akito you owe me one" Sato said pointing at his shiner

"unh-uh remember back at Floaroma if I wasn't there you'd be swiss cheese" I countered

"how'd you get a black eye?" Azami asked confused

"I'll tell everyone when they get here I don't want to say it more than once" Takehiko said passing them two hangover cures we kept slowly chipping through the drinks when Raiden and Setsuko arrived

"that looks like the walk of shame™" to me Kenji said as they walked to the table

"what happened last night?"Raiden asked

"join the club we have jackets" Azami said drinking some more of her drink

"now that everyone's here can you tell us what happened" I asked

"okay" he said with a sigh "first when we got there most of us went to the bar but those three went to a table in a corner" he said

"wait a second I just noticed something why are you two drinking this crap too" Raiden asked

"I was getting to that" Takehiko said "about the same time you started drinking these two tried to order some at the bar of course they failed horribly" he said pointing at me then at the two vulpix in turn

"then by the time that those two got drunk they convinced someone else to buy some for them and apparently according to Satoru it turned into a contest between the three" he said slapping Katsurou on the back of the head

"wait so how come he isn't miserable? did he not drink?" Setsuko asked

"they metabolize faster they were miserable too just a few hours earlier" I answered

"so that's why you outdrank Kajiya" Raiden said "where is she?" he asked

"she left earlier" Takehiko answered

"she looked pretty mad" Ireul said

"of course she was mad we caught her while she was trying to sneak out so we wouldn't see her" Takehiko said

"that was the genuine walk of shame™" Kenichi added shortly afterwards Ireul asking what it was leading to a awkward explanation on his part

"but anyways after they started drinking Kajiya challenged you at the same thing" He said pointing at the other Ninetails

"with you two watching" he pointed at Setsuko and Raiden

"then Kajiya left with Knight who disappeared mysteriously sometime between last night and this morning" he added

"which left Akito to deal with Azami after she got tipsy" he said bringing back the memories of Azami trying to hit on me while drunk making me blush

"then at about the time Raiden and Setsuko had snuck off you made the mistake of taking another drink leaving Azami to her own devices" he told me

"then Satoru walked up to you to try to get you to intervene in their bad choice after I'd turned him down you two had already left by then"he continued again pointing at Raiden and Setsuko

"wait you knew about what your brother was doing while you were sober and you _let_ him" I asked

"I know Katsurou he won't learn unless he finds out for himself the proof being-" he gestured a Katsurou who still had his head on the table

"but anyway after you turned Satoru away he went back and finished off the last of their booze ending the contest then helped them to the bathroom while you tried to track down Azami after mysteriously recovering" he said raising an eyebrow

"that still doesn't explain why he has a shiner" Setsuko said

"will you let me finish" Takehiko said annoyed "then you found Azami who was still trying to get more drinks let but by the time you got there a Manectric had started hitting on her" he said making her back away from the table in shame

"Akito tried to get him to go away but he wouldn't so I decided to help out after he punched me we hit back some of his friends came over those two came over and eventually after Yumiko decided to help the whole group of SLA guys were honor bound to help their CO or at least her sister then after a bit more fighting the owner kicked us out and me Serge and Yumiko dragged your sorry asses up here" he finished glaring at all of us

"but what about us what did we do?" Setsuko asked

"I don't know you'd locked yourselves in when we got here" he answered

"If you want I can try to search for the memories from last night" Kenichi suggested

"Then can you do it" Raiden asked

"It'll take a while since I don't know what you did but I think I can find them" he said they both realized that he'd have to SEE the memories to get them back and at the same time they said

"Ignorance is bliss" while turning bright red

"what about us" Azami asked gesturing to me

"there we're only a few rooms and I figured you'd prefer Akito over dumb and dumber" he said pointing to Satoru then his own brother

"Oh thanks I guess" she said still looking embarrassed

"Now finish drinking that shit Yumiko said to be at the SLA base by noon" he said leaving us to finish our hangover cures in miserable silence. we all finished and followed after him to the SLA where we were teleported back to Solaceon and convinced the rest of the SV's to leave the lab and cooperate with the SLA after that Ireul left to go tell the rest of the agents he was deployed with of their "betrayal" and life returned to normal- well as normal as it can for us Kenji and Sato deciding to take their chances going back to Veilstone and we looked for our next target

"hey Raiden I've been thinking" I said

"about what and I swear if you make another joke I'll-"

"no it's not about that" I said remembering how we'd been tormenting him for a while (respectfully leaving Setsuko alone)

"then tell me"

"Instead of looking through this why don't we-"

"that's it you're losing your teeth" he said getting up

"I was going to say go to the one we already know of" I defended backing away from his now electrically charged and sharp fur "you know where me and Satoru met"

"So you're going straight to the source for your revenge" he said

"well… yeah I admit I've been waiting for this" I said

"well if you know where it is then we should've gone there first" he said

"hey Akito can we talk" Azami asked walking in

"sure what'd you need?" I asked

"I mean in private" she said and sensing Raiden long awaited chance for revenge I quickly followed her out of the room where she pushed me into an empty closet

"GAH" I said tripping on the way in "don't you think this is a bit excessive?"

"look about when I got drunk did I say or do anything…" she trailed off

"Not that I saw you were about to though" I lied

she let out a sigh of relief "that's a relief thanks for keeping an eye on me" she said

"No problem just try to be more careful next time" I said

"and about that creep that you caused a fight over" she said shuffling her feet a bit

I panicked and didn't know what to say but my mouth disagreed "I-I didn't mean to cause a bar fight over you it was just he was trying to get you to go with him and then he punched Takehiko, I was just trying to-" I was cut off by her kissing me and left in further shock feeling my cheeks flush red before she pulled away blushing as well

"thanks it was sweet" she said before taking off in a hurry

"wait-!" I said following her out of the closet but stopping after that with my cheeks still a light pink

"_What was that?"_ I asked Fuyumi hoping he'd have some sort of advice

"_Why would I know!"_ he answered

"_I don't know you just seem to be more experienced most of the time!"_ I shouted back

"_That's just because I'm older than you! but I don't even know how to respond to this!"_ he said

"_I'd rather be Raiden right now at least hey don't remember!"_ I thought returning what I was doing but being severely distracted noticing that Satoru had taken my place

"what happened" He asked noticing my state

"I don't even know what to call it" I replied

* * *

Shiro's POV

"this sure beats dying" I thought as I stretched out on the sand closing my eye and letting the combined warmth from the sand and sun sink into me over the last week I had been slowly improving my teleportation skills so now I could cross half the region with pinpoint accuracy without getting tired any further than that made me lose accuracy and use more energy but I was steadily improving my range (I'd decided to stop once I got to cross-region after I accidentally ended up in a lake surrounded by cliffs and almost drowned before I teleported back) I heard a strange noise and decided to investigate and walked down the beach rollin my eyes at the AA crew that was dozing off

"What's the point of fortifying this harbor if you're just going to fall asleep on the job!" I thought as I kept investigating eventually finding the source of the sound by tripping over it I saw a Riolu passed out on the ground and remembered that I had no depth perception my tripping over it made the riolu in question wake up and I felt a bit ashamed

"Sorry I don't have any depth perception" I said rubbing the back of my head

"ugh where am I?" he (judging by voice) asked

"Sunyshore city on the beach and where did you get that parachute?" I asked

"what?" he asked sitting up and putting a paw to his head bringing it back covered in blood

"GAH" he said looking like he about to faint

"what's wrong?" I asked him

"I-I'm blood makes me-" he said wiping his hand on the sand

"don't do that it's hell getting sand out of fur you know" I said remembering my own experience

"wait -FUR!"he said looking down at himself

"no way no fucking way this has to be a dream" He said in shock

"what rock did you crawl out from" I said rolling my eyes

"GAH I've been talking to a vulpix!" He looked at me in shock

"You're not very bright are you?" I asked "come one follow me" I said deciding to go somewhere with less people so he could continue his meltdown"

he followed me looking surprised at everything then after arriving at a more private location he continued

"W-What's happening?!" he said

"Okay calm down and tell me what happened"I said shaking him

"I don't know I can't remember anything" he said panicking and I decided to go with the simplest approach

"what's your name?"

"It's…" he tried concentrating as hard as he could before answering "Cyril Lapointe" he said with a slight accent

"that doesn't sound like a local name" I noted

"It's not" he said

"Okay let's move up one. Which region are you from?" I asked

"K… Kalos" he said

"that's not a region you know Sinnoh ,Kanto ,Johto ,or Hoenn" I said

"No I'm from Kalos" he insisted and after checking his mind I found that he actually believed what he was saying so I let it slide… for now

"Okay what species are you?" I asked

"Human" he said instinctively

"yeah and I'm a genetically modified living weapon" I said snorting

"I'm not lying I'm- was human" he said telling the truth once again according to his mind

"well I wasn't lying either" I admitted

"but how can you have been modified there's no one here but pokemon" he said

"that's the smartest thing you've said so far and I don't know either I haven't seen the files" I said gritting my teeth

"but you have to be lying" he continued "there's no way Pokemon could be smart enough to do that" I was starting to lose my patience especially since he believed everything he said was true

"you know with that attitude you just might be human" I said

"huh what do you mean with that attitude?" he asked

"from what I can tell humans thought that they were the only intelligent life on the planet and acted the part so after a while there was a revolution I haven't found much about the revolution itself though" I answered

"What do you mean they said that-"

"don't say it I've heard more than enough propaganda to last me my full multi-centennial lifespan" I said cutting him off

"So if you really are human then why are you here and how did you become a pokemon?" I asked

"I don't know but-" he fell to the ground grabbing his head. I helped him back up

"I just remembered something" he said "I'm supposed to find out about the FNK and SLA" he said

"well I can help with that" I said

"you can?" he asked

"I can take you somewhere you can see both" I said remembering a certain place I'd seen while practicing teleportation

"then can you take me there" he asked

"sure" I said teleporting the both of us to a green forest (which meant it could have been over half the region) "they should be that way" I said pointing

"thanks" he said running off I ran after him to keep him from doing something stupid and dying

"HEY STOP!" I yelled making him stop instantly

"what's wrong?" he asked

"you really are stupid" I said "you were about to run into a WARZONE YOU MORON!" I yelled "but go ahead and get hit by a shell for all I care" I told him turning away

"wait can you help me" he pleaded

"sorry but I'm not a people person" I said

"Please I don't know where I am and can't remember anything help" he said moving in front of me and getting on his knees

"fine but stop being so pathetic" I said

"thank you so much - I never got your name" he said

"Shiro" I said

"Shiro -" he said gesturing me to continue

"I told you my name it's Shiro" I said walking away

"but what's your full name?" he asked

"do you really want to know?" I said

"well you did kinda save my life back there" he said nervously

"my full name is SV-254-A but I prefer Shiro" I said

"how do you get Shiro from S- whatever" he asked

"SV-25_4_ as in Shi" I said "because I'm the fourth one in group 25 so I'm the _fourth child_ get it Shi-Ro" I explained my choice of name

"what?" he asked still lost

"Or if you can't remember that just go by my eye color" I said losing my already low patience

"you mean wait shiro… white?" he said

"bingo"

"you have white eyes?!" he asked

"so?"

"That's not natural you're supposed to have brown or-"

"you said you turned into a Riolu from a human and you think having white eyes is weird?" I asked rolling my (white as snow) eyes. we kept walking for a while when he asked

"hey you wouldn't happen to have any food in that bag would you?"

"nope" I answered

"seriously? what do you keep in there?" he asked looking at my relatively large backpack

"you'd freak out if I told you" I said going by recent experience

"what it's not like you have severed fingers or anything" he joked

I stopped before opening the bag and showing it to him

"HOLY CRAP! that's a lot of guns!" he said

"it's only 3" I said before remembering where we were and taking out the rifle and checking it before putting the bayonet on and handing it to him

"here" I said "we might need it" he fumbled with it for a moment before putting the strap over his shoulder and carrying it normally

"why would we need this?" he asked

"because this is a war zone like I said"I reminded him"now switch the safety off and set it to single shot"

"wha-" he asked I muttered to myself before using psychic to do it then realizing that I had a hard time using more than one weapon at a time I took one of the pistols (which thankfully had holsters) and handed the holstered weapon to him he looked at it for a moment before strapping it on

"If it helps jog your memory the gun is a type 3 assault rifle mod.15 , the pistol is a type 5 ,and these" I said pulling out some grenades "are type 100 Kiska's"I said putting some on the belt he had

"w-why do I have to carry these?" he asked looking scared at the prospect

"because you have a bipedal form so you can use them easier" I said holstering the gun I had kept and taking out my knife

"let's go" I said "since we're here we might as well help the SLA"

"why them?" he asked

"well for one the FNK tried to kill me, I have know people from it, and most importantly they might not try to kill us if we're caught" I replied

* * *

**And that is what I was talking about last chapter and if you thinking about the Raiden/Setsuko… thing then I haven't confirmed it and never will (most likely) so what you think happened depends on your level of perviness**

**Raiden:I hate you**

**Orion:Do you want me to confirm it?!**

**Setsuko:NO!**

**Orion: But turning to more pressing matters *points mic at Akito* how did it feel being a hopeless moron**

**Akito: fuck you**

**Orion: I could have make you flail around like a magikarp but I decided to with the cliche**

**Satoru: you could have made Takehiko a responsible person**

**Orion: he was being responsible he stayed sober and the reason he didn't stop Katsurou was because he was taking Areal's advice and easing off he also knew that he'd get a hangover so he decided to let him learn the hard way which actually worked better**

**Satoru: what about Akito**

**Orion: he was too drunk to do anything and Fuyumi was pissed at the Manectric because Azami looks like his fian- nope almost spoiled it**

**Fuyumi: I don't deny it but I'm going to kill you**

**Orion: It's my fic do you want me to exorcise you (spoiler)**


	24. Chapter 24 Normalcy

Silver chapter 24 "normalcy"

**A/N before I start this chapter I think I should thank the people who followed/favorited this story and thank Killua Godspped 3 for checking it out (if you haven't read her fic give it a try it's called the nine teachers)**

Sato's POV

"this ought to be interesting" I said walking towards the classroom

"you got that right" Kenji said walking beside me (same homeroom)

"here goes nothing" I said opening the door and walking in. The second I opened the door everyone turned to me and the whole room broke into whispers as we both walked to our seats and we did the morning bell-ringer turning it in before we started talking and after a few more minutes the teacher walked back in a started calling attendance skipping us

"hey Mr. Hilton you didn't call us" I said he turned and looked at us in shock before acting like nothing had happened and marking us present the rest of the day followed the same pattern until we got to lunch and someone walked up to us

"who do you think you are" the Breloom asked

"what?" I said in confusion

"you pulled that shit and you think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened!" he said obviously mad and Kenji being Kenji made it worse

"well apparently yes" he said bluntly

"oh that's it you're dead" he shouted throwing a Mach Punch which I dodged surprisingly easily then getting an evil idea I turned towards him and said

"you know even a Mach Punch is slower than a bullet"

"wh-what?" he asked looking a bit scared

"you're also holding back" Kenji added standing up as well "If you want to hit us then you're going to have to go all out"

"back off Kenji" I said still going for dark and cryptic "it's not like someone like him can know true murderous intent"

"murderous… you mean-" he turned tail and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him

"BWAHAHHA" I burst out laughing "did you see the look on his face"I said

"HAHA- I know it was like he was going to piss himself right there" Kenji agreed

"seriously what is up with people today?" I asked him

"uh-oh" he said looking at his watch

"what's wrong?"

"we're about to go to history remember" he said and I remembered what I had done

"were there any permanent injuries?" I asked

"not that I heard of" he answered as the bell rang and we found to our dismay that they had moved the class across the campus making us late on top of that. we walked into the classroom having the usual effect of whispers and sideways glances

"sorry for being late but we didn't know they moved class hehe" Kenji said laughing nervously as we walked to our desk everyone glaring. the teacher began the lesson shortly afterwards

"take out a paper and copy these notes" he said I reached down to my bag and at least 2 people adjacent to me hit the floor

"I was… just getting a paper" I said holding the blank sheet innocently. it continued until the end of class the teacher shooting me a dirty look everytime either of us reached for our bags and eventually I just took out several papers and used them for the rest of class

"let's get out quick" I told Kenji before the bell rang and we ended up being the first two out the door not giving the teacher a chance to stop us and that left me to my next class biology we were studying metabolism and thanks to Kenichi's explanation I had gotten all the questions right so far

"Okay let's try something different." the teacher a Reuniclus said "can anyone name a benefit of having a faster metabolism?" he asked and I raised my hand without thinking

"yes Sato" he said

"No Hangovers"I said before the realization hit my brain

"excuse me? could you elaborate on that?" he said

I had no choice but to say it now "well if you had an accelerated metabolism your body would break down the alcohol faster making it less likely to get a hangover" I said

"that's is.." the teacher said thinking it over "actually possible how did you come up with it you were struggling last time?" he asked

"uhh well I know this guy and do you know how I was out for a while?" I said

"yes" he answered nervously

"well I was in Hearthome and we were at a bar then the next morning he was fine because of that" I said trying not to say too much the bitter taste of the hangover cure coming into my mouth from the memory

"anyways that is theoretically possible now can anyone- yes Sato"

"I had a question" I said

"go ahead"

"If someone had an accelerated metabolism and was perfectly healthy then they were injured severely- more than a normal person could survive then is it possible for them to make a full recovery?" I asked

"hard to say how would they be injured?" he asked

"Just as an example let's say a bomb went off about 2 feet away from them and it damaged their eye and chest" I said

"depending on how badly it is and whether or not they got medical attention then it could go either way why?" he asked

"nothing just wondering" I said

"okay" he said suspiciously before returning to the lesson

* * *

Akito's POV

we were teleporting to Floaroma town which much like Hearthome had become a boom town with most people there working for the SLA or making a living off of the workers we booked a room at an inn for the night since we didn't want to sleep outdoors and were ready to leave the next day stocking up on supplies before leaving

"hey Satoru" I said as we walked

"yeah"

"I've been thinking"

"about what?" he asked

"well we're pretty close to where you used to live so why don't we stop by?" I said

"I don't think that's a good idea I don't think I could bear going back" he said

"Okay then" I said "Hey how about we go check out our old home" I asked

"huh why?" Setsuko asked

"Well we all left in such a hurry that we don't even have any keepsake's so we could see if there's anything left" I said

"well it's a longshot but…"Azami said

"I guess we should see if anyone might have tried moving back in" Raiden said

"oh what did that letter say?" I asked Raiden

"I'm getting put in command of a company" he said "we have just enough time to go after this base though" he said sadly

"guess we won't see each other anymore then" Setsuko said sadly

"Can't we go with you" I asked

"as subordinates" I added

"well I doubt the SLA will object to more troops" he said smiling "but we'll have to go with their standard equipment" he said shuddering

"what's wrong with that?" Azami asked

"you'll see" he replied as we kept walking

we got to a clearing and Satoru suddenly stopped

"it's here" he said

"the air vent?" I asked

"yeah it was behind those rocks" he said pointing at the rocks at the edge of the cliff face

"I'll clear it" I said charging up an attack

"Wait" raiden said before walking up to the cliff and examining it then thinking for a few minutes before making a mark on a rock then walking towards us and leaving a mark on the ground

"shoot a hyper beam from here to that mark" he said and trusting his skills I walked over and started charging up a hyper beam and firing it making a smaller rockslide and clearing away the ruble

"come on" I said crawling in with Satoru following me then ,Setsuko ,Azami ,and Raiden

"Raiden keep your head down or I'll kick you nose in" Azami said as we kept crawling after going a certain distance I stopped remembering my trap and as a result making everyone crash into each other

"what happened OOWW" Raiden shouted getting hit by Azami's Iron Tail in the face

"I told you t-"

"relax guys and be quiet sound carries" I said checking the vent for the toxic I had put down but thankfully finding no trace

"let's keep going" I whispered and after a bit more we came to the grated top of the office we had left through before except it had steel bars over it this time I checked their strength... not budging and they could only be opened from the inside then I remembered the manual for the dark knife I had read out of fear and unsheathed it illuminating the duct (more than my rings had) and tried pressing it through a bar and it it cut like butter I looked for the lock and after a well placed stab it gave way and the grate swung down I sheathed the knife again before jumping down being followed by the Satoru and Setsuko then having to catch Azami before Raiden came through

"Satoru take point you're the guide" I said

we found surprisingly little resistance and after dealing with what soldiers were there we found that almost none of the other test subjects were there and the ones that were would die soon along with that incident... so we returned to the SLA bitterly disappointed but somewhat reassured

"it's a good sign" Raiden insisted "It means they know they can't hold their ground so they're falling back" we returned to the base and went to sleep for the night

* * *

I woke up feeling better and followed Raiden to the mess eating the breakfast they provided for us since we joined and after finishing breakfast with the rest we went to the teleport office

"I'm Major Kazehaya and we've been assigned to the 145th infantry" he said

"Okay follow me" the gardevoir in charge said leading us to a room before calling a ralts and teleporting us to wherever it was

"This is it go to the colonel if you need help but first I suggest you say hi to your men" he said before teleporting back

"well let's go say hi" Raiden said walking out and heading for the barracks we walked in and were greeted by about 200 various pokemon mixed between bipedal and quadruped at attention

"at ease" Raiden said "I'm in charge here according to command but you can all take it easy for now just don't go and die" he said

"now these are my friends and they'll be joining up with us too so if there are any free bunks" he said and a Braixen pointed at the end of the row where there were several open bunks and asked him something

"all of them sir what about those 3?" he asked pointing at the youngest

"you heard right" I said

"shouldn't they stay home" he asked worried making the 3 start laughing

"what's so funny?" he asked

"we don't even have a home to go back to" Satoru said after he had stopped laughing

"you mean you're-"

"yep so where do we pick up our equipment" I said

"I'll show you" a Lucario said leading us out of the barracks and into another building we walked in and were greeted by a Bisharp

"who are you with?" he asked

"Lupus company" Raiden said

"okay then come over here" he said pulling out some uniforms boots and a few other things

"here take one each" he said returning to his inventory

we went behind the tent to change

"ugh now I know what you meant" I said the equipment feeling strange and bulky

"Well lets just suck it up and not show it" Azami said sliding the helmet off her head and onto her back

"why's it called Lupus company?" Satoru asked

"they're all canine" he said

"there were at least 5 lucario" Setsuko noted

"and a few Zoroark plus several others" Kenichi said

"point taken and we're here too so should we get back to the barracks"I said

"sure but can you turn down your rings they get a bit bright sometimes" Raiden suggested

"thanks for telling me before something happened" I said noticing almost everyone in the company had a nickname

"well then let's head back" Satoru said struggling to hold all the equipment as Kenichi strode past without breaking a sweat making him try to walk faster. We went back to the barracks and settled in for the night leaving me to another conversation with Fuyumi

"Hi what's with the new look?" I asked seeing him in a similar but somewhat more… modern looking version of the equipment they issued us

"well since you joined the SLA I decided to change my look too" he said grinning

"but that's not the same standard issue I'm using" I pointed out

"I was feeling nostalgic" he said with a shrug

"anyways" his left eye twitched a little "since you're now a conventional soldier you need to know a few things" he said with another eye twitch

"like what?" I asked

"the basics like the fuse on a grenade or how to reload an MG *twitch* and most importantly" he said

"most importantly what?" I asked since he had stopped

"oh sorry, most importantly and above all else" he looked me straight in the eye "the friends you come with you keep close but you don't make any new ones" he said grimly

"why not?" I asked "Shouldn't we get along with our comrades?" I asked

"No you misunderstood *twitch* I didn't say not to get along with them I said not to make friends with them" he said as if there were a huge difference

"but why?"

"you won't understand until you get to the front" he said sadly

"what kind of uniform is that anyways?" I asked changing the subject

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said

"after all that's happened to me?" I said doubtingly

"still I have to wait for more evidence to show up before you'll believe me" he said

"you know sometimes I doubt that you really are my subconscious" I said

"well I'm more than that I'm part of your subconscious but I have a mind of my own too" He answered

"what about kurai?" I asked him

"I don't know after we beat him he hasn't been doing anything so I think he's trying to wait you out" Fuyumi said worried

"No I mean does he have a consciousness too?" I asked

"I think he does but not as much as us his is more… primitive and it only focuses on one thing" he said

"what about the picture? that umbreon looked a lot like you" I said

"what the one in the middle not even I'm not shiny" He answered

"no the other one I think it said… Rings?" I saw a look of surprise in Fuyumi's eyes like he had remembered something then after a moment it vanished

"Maybe in another times I was but now I'm nothing more than this" he said gesturing to his body

"well that reminds me thanks for helping out after I got drunk" I said being a bit embarrassed

"no problem in fact being in control- even for a moment and when you were drunk, it felt good that's one of the perks of living" he said thoughtfully

"you say that like you're dead" I joked

"maybe I am" he said staring off into space "I feel bad for you" he turned to me

"right now hundreds or even thousands of pokemon are suffering because of our mistake-no because of me" he said on the verge of tears

"what did you do that could have possibly been so bad" I asked comforting him

"they were supposed to dissolve the FNK after it was over but instead they didn't and now this happened" he said starting to cry a bit

"what do you mean how could you have caused the FNK to become what it is now?" I asked

"It was in Hearthome" he said and I remembered what he had showed me "I went and did something stupid and because of that-" he sobbed

"because of that what?" I asked

"I died" he finished

"but that couldn't possibly have caused all of this" I countered

"you don't understand and the worst part is that…" he stopped like there was something caught in his throat " that I'd do it again" he said before completely falling apart and I tried to figure out what he had done I thought back the picture he took along with him saying he was in the FNK added to the fact that they were fighting a war 50 years ago (against who I didn't know) and he had confused Azami for someone he knew who had died

"you were in Hearthome fighting" I said "and for some reason didn't fall back" he nodded tears streaming down his face "then when they used gas you couldn't escape and because of that the FNK didn't disband?" I said trying to put the pieces together as he kept nodding "and as a result they took over everything that doesn't make sense" I said confused just before I woke up and noticed that the same Braixen from before was nearby holding a marker

"What are you?" He asked backing away

"what do you mean?" I asked

"you moved in your sleep and I couldn't even touch you" he said in frustration

"oh so that's what the twitchy eye was" I thought thanking Fuyumi while trying to think of an excuse

"Think we're just kids now?" I said getting up

"I don't think I can anymore" he said a bit miserably "but anyways the name's Akio" he said shaking my paw when we were interrupted by a deep rumbling and went outside

"wow" he said

"you're kidding" I said in awe as I saw about six different tanks roll into a garage nearby while others went to others two of them were relatively small one with interleaved wheels and a machine gun next to the slightly bigger cannon and the other having a slightly bigger cannon mounted in the center while the other 4 were bigger and more like the one I'd seen with Kajiya but two were a bit smaller and had short cannons while the other two looked exactly like Kajiya's other than the fact that one of the had a short cannon as well

"looks like they decided to give us some armor" Akio said with a grin

"I'll go ask about it" I said looking for Raiden and spotting him with the rest

"hey where did these come from?" I asked pointing at the tanks

"apparently the first armored sent our battalion a squadron for support" he said

"wait isn't the first armored- Kajiya's?!" I asked

"yup guess it pays to know someone in the armored corps" he said

"what about our company?" I asked

"Apparently- and I got this from a good source" one of the Lucario's said "the five over there are going to us" he said with a big smile

"Well I got it from a better source we got the 2 type 3s and the type 4 with an AT gun" Raiden said

"at least we didn't end up with the lynx" he said with a sigh "so when are we moving out" the Lucario asked Raiden

"according to the corporal as soon as they're done checking the tanks and finish the medical inspections we're out of here" Raiden answered

"medical inspections what are we going to have? ass sores from sitting around here?" the Lucario said lighting a cigarette

"with that attitude you're going to get shot in the ass" I said

"hey you know I'm your senior in rank and age" he said exhaling

"sorry, with that attitude you're going to get shot in the ass _sir_" I repeated

"calm down both of you and isn't it a bit early for that Ito?" Akio asked

"not for me. want one?" he said holding out a pack

"no I'm saving mine and you should too" Akio said

"what about you guys?" he said offering it to us

"no I don't smoke" I said

"huh? wait till you see" he said said with a small laugh

"wait till I see what?" I asked

"what a guy can to another guy" he said taking another draw

"anyways I guess we should go get in line" Satoru said

"if you're smart you'll wait" Ito said

"why?" Katsurou asked

"because if you go first you'll get the front tank" Akio said

"and?" he asked

"and the lead tank gets hit first" Takehiko finished

"Oh yeah I didn't introduce myself I'm Daichi Ito but everyone calls me Pagan" the lucario said

"Akito Nakamura. and why do they call you Pagan?" I asked

"because I am one" he made a fist "got a problem with that?" he asked threateningly

"no no I'm actually agnostic" I said (yeah I'm going there)

"hey Ito stop" another Lucario said pulling Ito back

"if you keep threatening people when they find out your pagan you'll never get a decent image for your…" he trailed off

"just say religion Rosary" Ito said

"Rosary?" Azami asked

"Roman Catholic" he said

"the only thing we're missing is a bible ringer" Raiden said

"I think Baker company might have one want me to look for him" Pagan said

"No please don't" Raiden said

"what's are they talking about?" Kenichi asked

"I'll explain it to you la-" I was interrupted by the two lucario moving between us and explaining to him why their faith was the "right" one while he sat there absorbing it the noise eventually attracting the bible ringer they were talking about (which was a Simipour) joining in and after a while they eventually stopped (after we pried them away from him)

"So from what you've just said…" Kenichi said thinking as the three moved closer expectantly

"yes" the simipour said making a go on gesture

"then other than some things they seem the same to me" he said innocently

"you idiot that's the worst thing to say!" I thought furious as they started arguing again

"especially you two" he said hesitating a bit

"you've made it worse!" I yelled at him dragging him away before he somehow made it worse again

"what I say wrong?" he asked in confusion

"everything!" Setsuko answered

"It's not your fault people just don't like admitting that their religion is similar to others" Satoru said

"let's go get in line" I said "even that's better than watching them fight"

**/62-190 medical inspections later/**

"Help" Satoru said trying to climb up without much success

"you should really think of evolving soon" I groaned lifting him up

"well what should I evolve into then" he replied angrily

"you actually had a chance already" I said

"when?"

"the day we were in Hearthome all you had to do is be close to the room and BAM- instant Sylveon" I said with an evil grin

"Shut up Akito!" Satoru ,Raiden ,and Setsuko said at the same time

"so then something did happen?"I asked

"no you perv" Setsuko said as I dodged a slap while Raiden had started talking to the commander of the tank

"you know I'm jealous of you guys" he said

"why's that?" the Lombre asked

"because this is the way to travel with a few plates of metal around you and a big gun in front" he said

"you haven't seen some of the tanks they have we've only got about 30mm on the sides" the commander replied

"well how thick do you think my fur is" Raiden said rubbing the fur on his chest

"I don't know sir you might have put on some weight" Pagan (who left the argument earlier) said chuckling

* * *

Shiro's POV

"do we have to go much farther" Cyril complained

"yes we do" I growled back

"this stuff is heavy you know" he said again

"I carried it perfectly fine but you can't?" I asked

"ugh" he groaned before continuing onwards

"If you really want to find out about them then you'll just have to strap on a pair and keep walking" I said albeit slowing down a bit in consideration as we came to a clearing with a few unmoving pokemon in FNK uniform

"We can rest here" I said sitting down against a tree as he started to check each of them "They're dead don't worry" I said going through the things of the one nearest to me and finding some canned food along with some more ammo for the pistols

"what are you doing?!" he asked seeing me

"getting supplies" I answered as I started to go through his pack

"you can't get them from a dead guy that's wrong!" he yelled

"how is it?" I asked looking up

"well…"

"see you don't even know, if you want food you're going to have to do it too" I said opening a can of… canned meat and then using a weak flamethrower to heat up the contents before digging in

"the perks of being a fire type" I said satisfied at the meal (even though it wasn't very balanced)

"how are you soo cold and unsympathetic?!" Cyril asked me

"that's simple I'm not capable of sympathy right now" I answered

"what?"

"in fact the reason I helped you is because you'd cause an uproar and that might make me get caught" I said honestly

"w-what do you mean?" he asked

"you completely fell apart when you found out you were a riolu and if you went around saying you were human it's cause a panic" I explained

"but why can't you sympathize?" he asked me "everyone can show sympathy you did help me after all"

"that's not sympathy it's logic I was covering for myself back at Sunyshore and eight now like I said you can use those weapons better so…" I trailed off "I'm made to think based on logic and not morals or ideals" I finished

"but then why did you go to Sunyshore? it seems to me like you were trying to relax" Cyril said sitting down next to me

"It's where no one would expect me to go" I said "since there's a big FNK presence there being the region's main shipping port plus I'm a fire type so they'd expect me to go somewhere with less water or to go into the middle of nowhere to hide"

"but there's another reason isn't there?" he asked

"well..." I said a bit embarrassed "I guess I did want to see the ocean after I found out about it"

"huh? why there were so many of those AA guns" he said

"I was curious and those lazy bums that are supposed to be on the lookout didn't even notice me" I said with a bit of pride in my incognito skills

"aren't you worried telling me all this?" he asked

"why it's not like you have anyway of telling your superiors this if you really are human and even if did find out it's not like they could invade they're outnumbered this time around" I said with a grin "and if they tried a retaliation for the war from what I've read then they're screwed"

"why do you think that humans always have had better technology" he said a bit mad

"again I've seen the records of what they _used_ to have and if you're talking of the so called nuclear weapons then think again Kalos doesn't have any uranium mines and Unova's deposits are the bottom of low grade they depended on these regions to get it and now we're either not interested or still developing them so no threat there" I said making him take a step back

"and if they did somehow invade then they'd have to get through the navy of at least one region plus the army and some of the civilians will probably want revenge too but most importantly" I said "unlike humans we know when we're beat so we'll probably ally again"I said before realizing what that would mean

"but-t we have better technology and we've been constantly refining our tactics" he countered

"and we've been building on your knowledge and we're stronger from the start besides one thing I've noticed with the SLA is this" I said "A foreign invader can never overcome a determined local force especially once the field is level" I finished as I felt a group moving towards us

"come on we can finish this later but someone's coming" I said getting up and leaving with him following a bit behind

"are they SLA or FNK?" he asked and I checked their minds

"neither they must be the army then" I said stopping and hiding in a bush

"what are you doing they'll find us" he said hiding next to me

"we're going to ambush them" I said "It's only a squad" I told him "shoot at them when they get close and I'll loop around from behind" I said moving to another hiding spot while he tried his best to become indescript I looked at their minds again and found that they were more alert meaning that they had found the bodies and that they were moving faster towards where we were I opened my eye and a bit after that the first one came into view a machoke carrying a rifle I looked closer it was a standard issue semi-automatic with a closed bolt and bayonet ,I tried to concentrate on what I could remember the standard issue for the army was… 5 shot! I jumped out of where I was hiding and unsheathed my knife before jumping up and aiming for his chest I hit before he had a chance to even raise his gun then using my momentum I knocked him down and moved to find my next target just as Cyril started firing momentarily forgetting that he had it set to single shot much to my frustration as I jumped and took down a dusclops who had started shooting at me and moving to my next target again like clockwork Cyril was surprisingly good at using the assault gun as it was named hardly wasting ammo and aiming carefully from the shoulder instead of from the waist most of his shots finding their marks as he moved up then realizing what was about to happen I moved back towards him

"15 ,16 ,17" I counted his shots as I moved closer the soldiers hugging the ground for cover

"18 ,19 20- CLICK ClICK" he ran out of ammo just as I reached him and tackled him to the ground before they could retaliate and soon after they managed to move up a bit with the temporary lull in our attack

"Clip goes in the side" I said before turning back around and trying my best to dodge the bullets fired at me one of them hitting my flank before I killed the one at fault and shortly after we resumed our assault Cyril changing the rifle to full auto and laying on the ground putting the built in bipod to use as he changed it's role from an automatic rifle to a light machine gun his accuracy suffering as a result but he managed to hit most of the still standing soldiers and while the rest hit the ground for cover once again I finished them off and he went through his second magazine

"that was…" he said standing back up "a bit fun" he said reloading

"and stupid" I added psychically switching it back to single-shot

"but when it went full out it's so hard to aim" he said putting it back over his shoulder

"that's because it's supposed to be light and compact for paratroopers" I explained

"oh" he said as I went through all of the soldiers thing finding more food

"I can feel a company moving this way" I said sensing a large group

"we should move then" Cyril said

"wait here I'm going to go spy" I said running towards them

"HEY WA- ugh" he said not following. I got to the group and climbed a tree for better view they were all sinnoh army troops and about 10-20 of them had AT weapons the rest being equipped with standard rifles along with a few machine pistols and a machine gun satisfied with the info I'd gathered I went back to where I had left Cyril

"we're fine they're moving west which means that must be where the FNK is I said feeling someone surprised at the back of my head and decided to inquire later

"let's set up camp" Cyril said

"hang on I'll teleport us to a safe distance first" I said moving closer to him and teleporting us west past the SLA's front line and into a small clearing where we set up camp and I started a fire for Cyril's sake even though it was summer before talking with Kenichi telepathically through the mental space we had

"_what happened earlier?"_ I asked

"_I don't know but it made some people fight"_ he answered

"_about what?"_

"_religion"_

"_just for that?"_ I asked surprised

"_apparently but they stopped and now we're on our way"_ he said

"_to where?"_ I asked

"_I don't know where exactly but we're headed east right now with about 150 SLA troops"_ he said

"_what!? why?"_ I asked him

"_they called Raiden the jolteon back to the SLA and we decided to go with him so we joined his company"_ the other vulpix explained

"_I don't think I'll ever get altruism"_ I replied

"_what about you what happened over there?"_ he asked

"_I'm with a riolu who claims he was human"_ I answered

"_that's weird it's not like you to team up"_ he replied a bit confused

"_I know I'm not completely sure why I did it but he hold the gun I gave him like he's used one before"_ I continued

"_be careful you never know what might happen"_ Ken said sounding a bit worried

"_I know, we'll probably be close to each other in a day or two so talk to you then"_ I said before cutting the connection and letting out a sigh

"maybe he is a human" I thought noticing him staring at me

"what?" I asked making him look away

"well you side it's…" he said and I looked to where he pointed on my flank and saw a hole with blood coming out remembering

"oh…" I said before I turned back to him noticing how sleeker the bayonet was compared to my knife "can you lend me the bayonet for a second?" I asked

"you mean you've had that all day and you're barely noticing it now?!" he asked

"well I dulled the pain and forgot about it guess out of sight really is out of mind" I said as he gave me the bayonet and I heated it up with a weak flamethrower

"how can you not notice it you're adrenaline rush should have worn off hours ago" he said just as the bayonet started turning a bit orange

"well I used a psychic to make my brain release painkillers and after that I forgot" I said as the blade turned red. I held it in my mouth then dug it into the wound with a grunt of pain(which hurt less than it should have because of my stupid intervention) and after a while dug the bullet out and let out a sigh before cleaning off the bayonet and returning it to Cyril who took it gingerly and put it back onto his rifle while I bandaged myself up

"umm if your psychic is strong enough to affect your own brain then couldn't you have just pulled the bullet out without having to…" he said making me feel like an idiot

I put my head in my paws "why didn't you say that beforehand" I groaned

"sorry I didn't want you to jump and hit an artery or something" He said rubbing the back of his head

"'that actually makes sense" I thought surprised

"what's with the surprise you think I'm dumb or something" he said with a chuckle

"WHA- oh wait he's a riolu that's how" I realized as he suddenly looked more serious

"Wait you do don't you!?" he said obviously mad

"sorry I was just surprised is all and for a human you can sense aura pretty well even though you're a riolu" I said turning the tables

"I don't know how I just… felt it" he said in his defense

"yeah I know I can sense emotions too" I replied "how old are you anyways?" I asked him

he started concentrating before finally his head cleared and he said "26"

"HAH you should've evolved YEARS ago" I laughed

"well how old are you?!" he countered

"uhh" I tried remembering "I don't know 10 ,11 maybe 12" I said

"I can't believe it I've been talking with a KID!" he shouted

"yeah well this _kid_ saved your sorry ass so deal with it!" I answered

he sighed "sorry I didn't notice your age" he said "you sound so much older than you are shouldn't you be playing with friends at this age?" he asked

"what friends?" I snorted

"you said you were like 10 you're saying that you don't have any friends at all?" he asked

"I said I was like 10 years old" I replied "I've only been fully aware for about 3-4"

"well what were you doing for the 6 years before that?!" he asked

"floatin in a tube between 255 and 253" I answered with another snort of derision

"I don't even-" he said shaking his head "so you've met no one else other than me?" he asked

"well I did meet _them_" I said remembering my less than stellar first impression

"and who are _they_?" he asked me

"A group of a few other vulpix's and a bunch of eeveelutions along with an eevee" I said

"were the vulpix's like you or-" he asked making strange gestures

"one was the other two were-" I copied what he was doing with his hands

"then why don't you go with them?" he asked

"well I didn't really make a good first impression…" I said understating it

"well it couldn't have been that bad" he said walking over to me

"it is" I said feeling uncomfortable

"well whatever it was you can probably make it up to them so just tell me" he said putting an arm over me

"Okay" I said in defeat

"so what was it?" he asked patiently moving closer so he was facing me

"I tried to kill them" I said quickly

"..." he blinked

"Cyril?" I asked

"..." he moved back and sat with his back against a tree "...that is a bad first impression" he said quietly

"So you said I could make it up to them?" I asked

"well…" he moved his head side to side for a bit "where are they right now?" he asked

"according to Kenichi they're moving east with the rest of their company" I said

"and by company you mean-"

"SLA infantry" I answered

he nodded before saying "well then all you have to do is save their lives" as if it were the easiest thing in the world

"well they will be near here in a few days" I reasoned

"now we just need to wait" he said

"the company I saw the other day is making their way here too" I commented

"we should probably tell them" he said

"yeah" I agreed quietly leading to an awkward silence

"soo" the riolu said after a while "how bad is it?" he asked

"they have anti-tank rockets" I admitted biting my lip

"that's bad" he agreed

"and a machine gun" I added as he nodded "and I think I saw a half track or two" I finished

"well" he said "we're screwed"

"yeah"

* * *

Satoru's POV

we had been moving all day and after settling in for the night I was looking at the knife Akito gave me it was the same as his except that I had to activate it manually I had it unsheathed but not active so it looked like a regular utility knife but with a fringe on the edge then I remembered something they had done the same to me as to Akito so maybe I could use it too. I tried to concentrate on activating it but after a while nothing happened so I thought back to how he had explained how he charged it to me

"focus the energy into my paws but instead there's a different outlet" his words echoed in my head as I tried to do it but with no success then I remembered what he had told me about when he first started using it. It was based on anger so this time I tried thinking of what the FNK had done killing my mother my adopted parents and everything else and could barely feel anything but I could swear I saw a faint glow around the blade for a second then I tried again and felt something just barely like a pin dropped inside my head and tried activating it and felt something it wasn't anger or hate like Akito had said but felt strangely calm and was somewhere between hate and sorrow but I felt it flow through my body like ice and then the knife came to life with a slight buzz and I almost stabbed myself from the shock before I deactivated it by sheathing it and let out a sigh then decided to try something I took off the knife and did the same thing as before and unsheathed my claws but instead of receiving the same effect as Akito's instead it gathered on my pads and made two discs I dissipated one and touched it stupidly enough but found that it didn't hurt me I then tested it on a rock and found the same lack of damage feeling disappointed but also a bit relieved I decided to go talk to him since I wouldn't get a chance to do so privately tomorrow and after waking him up went a bit of a distance before telling him what had happened

"so what's wrong?" he asked

"they won't make claws" I said pouting a bit before showing him

"let me see" he inspected my paws and then suddenly put the disc against the back of his own paw wincing a bit and drawing it back

"are you hurt?" I asked and he looked at his pad curiously before saying

"No actually I'm better" he said showing me where he had torn a claw and it had suddenly healed without leaving any scar he sheathed and unsheathed his claws a few times experimentally

"It's perfectly fine" he said surprised before a look of realization came onto his face

"you must have healed it" he said

"what?" I asked confused

"that's why it won't make claws it's healing instead of damaging" he explained

"so I'm a healer basically?" I asked

"makes sense you don't really like to fight" He said nodding before looking up at the moon

"that's a relief" I said not completely understanding why

"huh" he said looking at me

"what?" I asked basking in the moonlight with him

"I hadn't noticed how much you've grown" He said

"you're starting to sound like an old man"I joked

"hmm" he said staring off into the distance

"now you're starting to act like one too" I said

"maybe you're right" he said seriously

"about what?" I asked confused by his reaction to my teasing

"maybe we are acting older"

"yeah I guess I never gave it much thought" I said

"how are we even supposed to be acting normally?" he asked aloud  
"I don't know but I don't think Kenji and Sato were very good examples" I said

"How can we even tell?" he asked

"well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"well if we ever do then we're screwed" I said honestly

"what do you mean by that?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"well this might just be me but. what are we even going to do if this" I thought about what to call it "...war ever ends" I said

"well I guess we should go back to school" he said "maybe get a job"

"you working?" I laughed "that'd be a sight"

"well what are you going to do" he asked

"I don't know" I admitted "how about you?"

"I guess I could stay in the military but" he stopped then looked a bit sad before shaking his head "No I think I've seen enough of this for one life" he said looking a bit older

I sighed "I'm jealous of the next generation"

"yeah they get to stay young and stupid" Akito agreed

"ignorance is bliss"

"it really is"

"so" I said "you and Azami?"

"when do you mean?" he asked looking a bit nervous

"you know when" I made a drinky-drinky motion

"WHA- Nothing" he said quickly developing a blush

"really tell me what happened" I said knowing I had struck gold

"well…" he said looking to the side a bit "she was kinda hitting on me" he said his blush still going strong

"does she remember it?" I asked  
"I don't think so, she asked me about it when we were inside a closet"He answered looking a bit ashamed

"did you tell her?"

"no of course not!" he said a bit loudly

"something happened didn't it" I asked digging further

"No and even if it did I'm not telling" he said with an end of conversation™ tone

we sat there in silence for a while before I decided to go get some sleep it's not like I can soak up the moonlight to replace sleep like him

"maybe I'll evolve into an Umbreon" I thought

* * *

Akito's POV

I sat there soaking up the moonlight like a sponge in silence with Satoru next to me before he left and muttered something about Umbreons

"_well you screwed that up"_ Fuyumi said in my head

"_No he probably won't ask again for a while"_"I replied still thinking of Azami a bit

"_but he is right"_ Fuyumi pointed out

"_about what?"_

"_you know, you and Azami"_

"_what! no we're just childhood friends"_ I answered back unsure

"_You've probably liked her since your kithood then"_ he replied

"_what about when you were in the closet?" _

"_I don't know what that was but were not an item"_ I said in denial

"_what about when you proposed to her?"_ he asked and I could picture him lifting an eyebrow

"_I never did that!"_

"_yes you did in fact your exact words were "If we ever finish this then I'll marry you"_ he said bringing back the memory of me talking with Azami back at- Fuck

"_I was just joking"_ I said

"_Does she know that? and more importantly is she going to let it go?" _he said

"_I-"_ would she?

"_she likes you I can tell"_ Fuyumi said "_ask her out next time you're in a town"_

"hey" I heard someone say from behind me and turned around seeing Azami

"Oh… Hi" I said feeling my cheeks flush

"Can't sleep again?" she asked sitting next to me

"No actually Satoru woke me up" I answered

"Really? what for?"

"Apparently he got Erebokinesis too" I said lying down on my back

"so he can make claws too?" she asked doing the same

"No his is different it heals instead"

"makes sense he is helpful" she said

"I was going to try to teach him how to make a barrier with it later" I said

"that'd be good" she said

"hey Azami?"

"yeah?" she said resting her head on my chest

"_here's your chance ask her out!"_

I got a dry taste in my mouth "what do you think's going on between Setsuko and Raiden?" I asked veering off track

"They might start dating" she said

"I thought so Raiden always looks happier close to her" I reasoned

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked

"on my life"

she crept up to my ear and whispered into my ear "Setsuko's had a crush on him since we were kids"

"Really?" I said surprised that I hadn't noticed

"what about Raiden?" she asked

"I don't know about before but I can tell he likes her now" I said

"they make a cute couple" she commented letting out a sigh of contentment

"should we try to get them to start dating?"

"sure let's do it I doubt they'll complain" the female Leafeon said pressing herself against me

"well then let's make a plan" I said putting my paw over her

"by the time we reach the next town they will be an item" she proclaimed

"So how about I try to convince Raiden to ask her out" I suggested

"sounds a bit too easy" she said

"but it's simple they already like each other so it'll probably work"

"I'll try to work something out with her to get his attention" she said

"so it's a plan" I said pulling her closer

"Now I just have to think of how to get that shy little Glaceon to stand out" she said

"_you really screwed up this time"_ Fuyumi groaned into my head

"_you really ruined the moment and I don't see you giving suggestions"_ I replied a bit mad at him

"_try to get Kenichi onboard that'll make it easier, you're welcome in advance"_ He suggested before leaving me alone

"I have an idea" I said

"what is it some cliched rosepetal stuff?" she asked jokingly

"no ,if we can get Kenichi to use his psychic stuff on either of them"

"then they'll get together for sure" she finished looking up a bit the leaf on her forehead passing over my chin

"we should get some sleep" I said after a while of enjoying the moment

"okay" she said nuzzling me before leaving

* * *

**Orion:And that my friends once again proves that Fanfiction always ships someone**

**Akito:*nuzzling Azami* I'm not complaining **

**Azami: me neither**

**Orion: so bets are open for weather or not their plan will succeed**

**Kenichi: *puts 500 poke in* They're going to get together**

**Satoru: Raiden's clueless *puts in same amount* it's going to fail**

**Shiro: this is cliched *looks through bag* but I'm a sucker for romance *puts in a magazine of rifle ammo while everyone stares at him***

**Takehiko: why do you even…**

**Shiro: What I don't have any cash *takes out canned meat* here It's all I got *puts it in looking at it wistfully***

**Orion: now that that's settled I'll end the chapter here but I'm going to throw in a few references from my other story in the future and that story kinda gives away some of the backstory of Pokearth before and the whole 50 years ago stuff so you should read it (plz)**


	25. Chapter 25 Playing Cupid

Silver chapter 25 "Playing Cupid"

Akito's POV

I woke up with a groan from lack of sleep but then remembering what happened smiled before looking for Kenichi during our breakfast

"hey Kenichi can I ask a favor" I said walking up to him

"sure" he said a bit distracted

"you see me and Azami have a plan to get those two together" I said pointing at Raiden and Setsuko who were eating together

"okay - WHAT!?" he asked realizing what he had agreed to

"it's nothing bad just try to influence Raiden to agree with me

"who do you think I am" he said

"I know Raiden and Setsuko like each other they're just too nervous to tell each other so they're waiting for the other person to make a move" I said

"Besides I saw what you were reading the other day" I whispered into his ear

"you wouldn't" he said

"not if you help" I said "besides you aren't doing anything wrong we just need you in case our slight push doesn't work" I reassured him

"O-okay" he said "but don't tell anyone" he stuttered

"who knew he'd take it like that" I thought

"_what exactly are you blackmailing him with?"_ Fuyumi asked suspiciously

"_he was reading a romance novel earlier"_ I answered

"_he makes it sound like you found his stash or something"_ he said

"_I know and who'd have guessed that a living weapon would be such a romantic"_ I said laughing a bit

"_that might be because why he reacted like that if that got out it'd destroy the reps of every SV in existence"_ he answered as I walked over to Azami

"I got Kenichi onboard, had to blackmail him though" I whispered

"I got Setsuko to cooperate too I didn't get much though" I looked over at Setsuko who looked a bit less shy than usual

"what's you do?" I asked

"I used Sweet Scent on her" she answered flicking the leaf on her forehead up

"I'll talk to Raiden right now" I said going to get two cups of coffee then taking one over to Raiden

"Raiden" I said making him turn around "Here" I handed him the cup

"thanks" he said

I walked back over to my co-conspirators "did you spike his coffee?" Azami asked

"No we don't need him to go and say something stupid because he's drunk I was just getting his trust for later" I said knowing him

"what?" Azami and Kenichi asked

"you'll see" I said

* * *

after another day of trucking east on top of the tanks we came to a stop and set up camp again me and Raiden were pitching a tent and I noticed he kept stealing glances at Setsuko but I pretended not to notice until we were done

I signalled Kenichi to wait "Just ask her out already" I said

"WHAT!?" he said jumping back some "It's not like that I was just-" he started to stutter while his cheeks flushed red

"relax I've seen you staring at her for a while so just ask her if she'd go on a date with you next time we reach a town" I said stealing Fuyumi's idea

"but…" he looked a bit nervous before he turned to me "what if she says no then it'll be awkward" He asked his ears drooping

"don't worry it'll be fine besides you make a cute couple" I reassured him

"how do you know?" he asked

"come here" I said and he leaned closer

"just between the two of us she likes you too" I whispered and saw his ears perk up instantly

"really!" he asked

"yeah It's true so go and ask her here's your chance" I said signalling Azami to stop stalling Setsuko and walk away as Raiden walked up to her and they started talking and after a bit I saw him return with a smile on his face

"she-she said yes!" he said elated

"I told you it would be all right besides when have I lead you wrong" I said patting him on the back

"Thanks" he said happily walking back over to Setsuko as I returned to my own group

"how'd it turn out?" Azami asked looking at the new couple

"You're looking at the lupus company power couple" I answered

"That's great!"

"yeah I feel happy for them" I said

"so do I" Azami said leaning against me

"am I free now?" Kenichi asked

"yeah I put it back into your bag this morning" I answered and he happily ran off to where he had left his bag

"what did you blackmail him with?" She asked

"can't tell you" I answered

"why not?"

"it's a promise between guys and it'd destroy his rep" I said feeling my rings flare up a bit when she put her head on my shoulder again

"do you think we should help them when we get to town too" she asked

"No Raiden actually gets some pretty good ideas and they've been making eyes at each other for months so I don't see how this relationship can be destroyed" I said honestly

"I guess you're right" she said "It's nice to help someone else" she smiled

"_don't blow it this time"_ Fuyumi nagged

"hey Azami would you g-" I was interrupted by shouting close-by and we rushed over to it's origin seeing a familiar sight. It was the same vulpix from a while ago who was with a riolu who had his arms up in surrender while Blaze(Akio) pointed his gun at them I saw Shiro's eyes… eye instantly lock onto me

"can I talk with the Umbreon" he asked

"what do you want with him?" he asked "and why are you using FNK gear"

"Akio" I said "I know him" I said lying partially and he gave me an uncertain look before letting him pass I saw him look surprised before he followed me

"so what are you coming to us for?" I asked as Kenichi came over

"I'll get straight to the point" he said bluntly "there's a large group of enemy soldiers marching towards you"

"we have a Battalion supported by armor so we can deal with them but thanks for the warning" I said dismissively

"you don't understand they have AT weapons" he said

"that means that" Kenichi said

"we're royally screwed" I said

"I also saw a machine gun and at least one half-track" he said

"I'll pass this along to Raiden but who's he"I asked pointing at the riolu

"I'm Cyril" he answered

"that sounds foreign" I said

"he claims he's a human from the Kalos region" Shiro said "and he actually believes it judging from his thoughts"

"but that's crazy"Azami said

"we are the leading authority on crazy" Kenichi added

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked suspiciously

"well…" he said looking ashamed "I wanted to…" I realized what he meant and pet him on the head making the shiny vulpix look up in surprise

"Apology accepted" I said and he went to go tell Raiden who would probably accept his apology as well (he's actually a sucker for little kids)

"You took his apology surprisingly well for someone he tried to kill" the riolu said

"Eh with this kind of lifestyle you kinda don't want regrets you know" I said with a shrug

"huh?" the riolu said with a look of confusion

"well it's not like we're sure to be remembered for long" Azami agreed

"one artillery strike and" I made a that's it motion "there goes our whole existence" I said

"what about your parents? or friends?" he asked

"dead and we don't really know that many people outside our group" I said

"that's so…" he stood there silently "sad" he finished tearing up a bit

"Don't start crying over us" Azami said

"you're not the victim and we don't need pity" I finished as we walked away

"_you said it, no regrets" _Fuyumi said

"_I'll ask her after this next battle when we get to town"_ I replied

"Now I'll be sure to make it back" I thought happy to have something to look forward to

"_good choice"_ Fuyumi said "_It's easier to live for the small picture but don't forget about what you're fightin for"_

"what stability, peace ,maybe a family?" I thought "that actually has a nice ring to it

"_You're right for what's it's worth they are nice"_ Fuyumi agreed quietly

"_Hey Fuyumi how come you're always saying stuff like you've lived through it?"_ I asked him

"_well… I have but that was a while ago and now I'm this"_ he said sadly

"_are you telling me that you're a ghost?"_ I asked

"_No I'm technically alive I just don't have… well… a body"_ he said

"_One day I'm going to find out what you mean"_ I said solemnly

"_and that is the day I will slap you for everything you've screwed up"_ he replied in the same tone

"_but since we've been together this much I'll tell you"_ he said without his usual carefree tone "_the truth is that I'm pseudo-immortal"_

"_what?"_ I asked confused

"_I am not completely alive therefore I cannot "die"_

* * *

We were moving along again today everyone on high alert for the enemy Shiro warned about this time instead of riding the same tank Raiden was standing atop the lead next to Shiro, Cyril and Setsuko (who he was standing in front of protectively) with Blaze manning the top mounted machine gun and I was next to Azami and Satoru on the middle tank which had with the Shizuka brothers and Areal on the rear tank. Suddenly Shiro signalled to the right and the front tank (which was the longer barreled) instantly started to traverse it's turret in that direction then Raiden signalled to change out of the column formation and everyone except for the machine gunners dismounted and spread out taking cover by a ridge I waited with Azami still next to me and after a few minutes the enemy soldiers came into view wearing the standard beige and everyone opened fire and I saw the front line of incoming troops fall as the high caliber machine gun rounds fired and went through cloth and flesh hitting but not killing most of them then after a few seconds they had all taken cover and Raiden signalled us to move forwards the tanks offering us a barrage of close artillery with their HE rounds stopping as we neared them I rushed forwards unsheathing my knife and feeling the familiar feeling of muscle giving way as I plunged it into the chest of an Ambipom before bringing it out and continuing the fight noticing that they had put down smokescreens and I fell back to the line that was advancing along with the tanks Taking cover in a slight ridge alongside Pagan and Nagisa. I looked over for a moment and saw that they had decided to charge and our advance momentarily stopped and I heard a strange sounding gunshot

"what's that?" I asked

"they're goddamn shotguns" Rosary said

"Shit here they are" Nagisa said leaning over and shooting

I looked over again and saw that they were fighting their way to us

Nagisa got up and started to shoot at them taking several down with his assault rifle "what are you doing get down!" Pagan shouted said lucario trying to reach Nagisa before he fell back with a bloody hole in his chest

"AZAMI!" I cried out moving closer to him as Azami worked her way over to me trying not to get hit in the process just as an AT rocket hit a tank in the front where the machine gunner would be and it stopped shooting

"Get me some room" she said leaning over him and trying to stem the bleeding but after a few minutes he stopped reacting to her treatment and she moved back

"DAMMIT!" she shouted moving back as I heard someone else calling for a medic and saw the chaos between us

"I can't get to them" she said tilting her head forward in defeat making her helmet fall over her eyes

"yes you can" I said grabbing her and putting up a barrier at an angle as we ran to where she was needed throughout the battle although eventually I started to accumulate injuries until she finally

" stop" she said

" I'm fine let's keep going" I said but she dragged me down

"no you're not and I'm not going to do anything until you're patched up" she said as she started to tend to my own injuries

"no I'm fine" I said trying to get back up but she pushed me down again and I have up knowing she wouldn't let me go until she was done

" AHH" I shouted when she disinfected a wound

"sorry"she said as she started bandaging them up

"there happy" I said after she had finished

"yes" she replied as I got up

"thanks" I said before I moved closer to and put up another barrier before I rushed forwards again and attacking a soldier then turning and attacking the rest until there were no more then I walked back to where Nagisa had been shot and noticed that pagan was putting a bayonet on Nagisa's gun before driving it into the ground and putting Nagisa's helmet on it. I walked over to Azami who was standing in front of it

"I couldn't save him" she said dully

"It wasn't your fault" I said nuzzling her in order to comfort her

"Hmm" was her only response. I noticed that some of the others were setting up camp nearby indicating that we would stay here for the night I walked over to Raiden who was using a crate as o sort of desk and had several papers on it

"what are those?" I asked

he looked up at me and I saw the seal on the envelope along with his solemn expression

"oh" I said "how many?"

"about 10" he answered

"1 of us for every 15 of them" I calculated. That was actually a good ratio only 10 of us dead- I realized how unaffected I was by the numbers

"but I'll have to get over him dying" I thought remembering Nagisa he had been so nice for the time we'd known each other that I couldn't help but get some measure of friendship from him. Then I was hit by realization I had left Satoru I looked through the crowd but couldn't see him I ran over to Setsuko

"Have you seen Satoru?!" I asked

"he was right next to me during the battle but after that I lost track of him" she said as I continued my search eventually finding him walking around

"Satoru!" I said running over to him

"what's wrong" he asked in confusion

"never mind, new rule! after every battle you find me first thing" I said leading him back to the area where we were eating

"hey Raiden?" I asked

"what?"

"can we sent letters?" I asked

"yeah why you got a hot date or something?" he asked and out of the corner of my eye I could see Azami blushing slightly

"no I just feel like I should let Hikaru and his parents know I'm alive at least since they've been in the dark for years" I said feeling a bit guilty

"yeah If you want I have envelopes" he said passing me one and I took it with a grateful look

"give me the envelope later and I'll have it sent for you" he said still looking a bit depressed

"where are we headed to?" I asked

"a small town about halfway between Heathome and Pastoria on the river if we take control of it we'll cut of the army's advance from the south and thanks to Nikolai getting us help from the AnO they'll start moving down and advancing on Veilstone after taking this town we'll split up half the battalion will go for pastoria which is mostly undefended and we'll cut north and join up with the guys from solaceon to finish capturing the town before going for veilstone from the other side" He explained taking out his map

"why do we need Solaceon?" Kenichi asked

"it has an airfield If we take it we can start bombing Veilstone" he answered

"So from where we are then I guess we'll be in town the day after tomorrow" I asked

"if we don't run into any big groups of resistance" he said "but we won't get any air or artillery support once we get there"

"why not?" Takehiko asked

"they don't want to accidently take out the bridges there since that's why we need the town"

"how well defended is it?" I asked

"we don't know delphi company is sending the lynx to go do some recon" he answered. We finished eating then one by one left to go to sleep me leaving shortly after Raiden. I stopped him before he went to sleep

"you did good" I reassured him and he seemed to cheer up a bit after that I went to my own foxhole which I was sharing with Satoru

"I'll take first watch" I said earning a grateful nod as he settled in for the night. I looked out and after determining that it was peaceful I took out a paper and started to write

"Hiraku

this is Akito and I wanted you to know that we joined up with the SLA and are all fine… well almost all of us we fought against the army today and lost 10 people against a company so it's not that bad I'll write about every week or so to let you know I'm alive at least so let your parents know I'm all right but don't try to sneak off and follow us like last time not to insult you but you just aren't the type that could keep his sanity here

Akito Nakamura" I finished the letter running out of things to write and put it in the envelope before sealing it before realizing that my watch was over and went to sleep dimming my rings and lying down next to Satoru noticing how warm his fur was with some jealousy

…

we spent another day marching towards the town and we we're less than a mile away from it and had dismounted the tanks and spread out giving me a chance to talk to Azami

"so I guess Raiden and Setsuko are officially dating now" I said walking beside her

"yeah lucky them" she said having a slight tone of sadness in her voice

"_ask her"_ Fuyumi nagged for the millionth time

"It's quiet the recon team didn't find anything either" I said on guard

"maybe they're setting up an ambush" she said equally on edge

"or they could've surrendered"I said

"I hope so" she said ,the town was coming into view now it was made up of single story houses and I could faintly see something flying from most of them

"so if we take the town today" I said nervously  
"what?" she said cheering up a bit

"would you like to…"my mouth felt unusually dry "go out with me" I said nervously

". . ." she kept walking silently

"I mean if you want to I'm not trying to force you or anything" I stuttered nervously

"yes!" she said almost jumping on top of me and also making me feel relieved

"have I told you that you're kinda cute when you're nervous" she said giggling a bit while also bringing back _that_ memory

"umm" I said not knowing how to answer

"it took you long enough to ask" she said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"nothing you're clueless" she said letting out a sigh

"_... __maybe it's genetic__..."_ I heard Fuyumi muttering in my mind

We continued to advance closer to the town and I saw with relief that the things flying from the windows were all improvised white flags mostly being tablecloths and sheets we were forced into a road and I saw that most of everyone else was staying close to the tanks and I slowly moved Azami and myself closer to one ignoring the growing amount of people who started cheering us on from their windows I noticed Kenichi was close by so I walked over and asked him

"is there an ambush?"

"no from what I can tell they're genuinely happy we're here" he answered looking distracted

"what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing it's just I feel like something's coming it's probably just my reflexes though" he said as we walked up moving alongside the column leading tank and I saw an elderly Floatzel walking towards us with his hands raised and about 20 guns pointed at him

"wir kapitulieren" He said looking at Raiden

"Can one of you understand him" Raiden asked as Shiro stepped up followed by Kenichi

"wir übergeben, aber ich frage dies, können Sie bitte zu gehen und das Lager, daß die FNK eingerichtet hat zerstören" he said still with his arms up

"he says that they surrender but he's asking us to go destroy the FNK camp nearby" Shiro translated

"where is it?" Raiden asked

"I don't know how to ask that" Shiro said

"hang on let me remember " Kenichi said with a look of concentration

"wo ist das Lager" he asked

"Es ist etwa eine Meile nördlich von hier, am Ufer des Flusses" the Floatzel answered

"It's about a mile north along the river" the vulpix translated

"Okay then we're going to attack today while we still have the element of surprise" Raiden said making most of the company groan

…

we snuck through the outskirts until we reached the camps seeing two barbed wire fences and beyond that rows of barracks and I decided that I was better off escorting Azami again as we gathered on the bank opposite of it on the river

"So I heard you and the Leafeon are dating" Pagan said moving up with me

"how did you find out?" I asked

"that's our secret" he said

"well what about you" I asked changing the subject

"I've got a girl back home" he said taking out a picture of a lopunny

"really where?" I asked  
"Hearthome the safest you can really be" he said with a smile as Azami Rosary and Kenichi came over with us

"speak of the devil" he said pulling out a cigar

"what's he talking about?" Kenichi asked

"take a guess" I told him as we started to wade across (the two lucario wading the rest of us having to swim to Kenichi's disdain)

"we'll have to sneak under the wire" Rosary said as we waded

"don't worry I'll cut it" I said trying to keep my head up

"then what do we do?" Pagan asked

"Well obviously- give me that!" he said ripping the cigar away from Pagan and throwing it into the water "we attack them" we finished crossing the river and I cut the wire while Kenichi held it with psychic then we entered as soon as it fell slack noticing that everyone was going towards the main gate where the rest of the company was attacking

"Raiden really comes through doesn't he" I said

"Let's save that for later"Rosary said breaking down the door to a building while Pagan shot the soldier inside. We walked in and saw that most of the pokemon inside were scientists and had their arms up in surrender

"are there any more soldiers?" I asked one and he started shaking his head

"you watch them we're going upstairs" I said

Pagan looked like he was about to say something when Azami interrupted "Don't say it!" she hissed at him as we climbed the stairs finding that they actually weren't lying and there wasn't anyone in the second floor just several rooms with lab tables in them we walked into one and saw a familiar sight on one of the tables. I unsheathed my knife and swung at it but then was taken by surprise from what happened

"STOP!"" I heard someone shout as my knife bounced harmlessly off a barrier. I looked up and was plunged into further shock seeing the small green legendary floating in front of me

* * *

**Orion: And cliff-hanger mwahaha**

**Akito: what do you have against my being happy?**

**Orion: Actually it's not you this time so enjoy for what it's worth and wait for the shit to hit the fan**

**Kenichi: I have a bad feeling**

**Fuyumi: you should it's been foreshadowed since like chapter 12 and I think this ends well for me *smiles***

**Orion: Not your backstory**


	26. Chapter 26 A Paradoxical History

Silver chapter 26 "A Paradoxical History"

I looked up and saw the green legendary floating about a meter in front of me

"why did you stop me?" I asked him… her… celebi

"because you were about to change the past" she (going by voice)

"how can it change the past if we destroy that stuff" Azami said

"let me explain" the celebi said floating the syringe gun away from us "you see 50 years ago your grandfather was injected with this exact formula"

"but how can that have existed back then?" I asked

"It went back in ti-" it turned to Kenichi "who did you just call?" celebi asked

"uh it was just another SV" he said nervously

"*sigh* anyways ,this syringe and a ninetails were the reason that you fought and won the great war"

"I'm here!" Shiro said bursting into the room with Satoru

"okay you fill him in and nobody call anyone else" the celebi said pointing at Kenichi

"I'll get to the point your grandfather caused the formation of SLA ,FNK and the downfall of humanity along with being partially responsible with the coup that caused the FNK to change priorities and eventually- this war" celebi said "and the Ninetails was him so I need him to go to the past to make sure events transpire like they did" she pointed at Kenichi

"what do I have to do with it?" he asked

"you caused the war and were a motivator for his grandpa" celebi said quickly "anyways in exchange for your helping me I'll give you 2 favors one for coming with the other for you guys keeping quiet"

"It's that important?!" Azami asked shocked

"it's an event that affects the next 3 centuries directly" Celebi pointed out "now about those favors no making someone fall in love with you , no knowledge of the future and,no bringing the dead back to life"

"I have a question" Kenichi said

"the first one's a persona-"

"no about the last"

"that's outside of my power jurisdiction and frankly tastes once someone's consciousness disappears that's it"

"what if they a consciousness but they didn't have a body anymore could you restore their physical body?" he asked

"_He wouldn't!" _Fuyumi said inside my head and I realized what he was meaning

"_how does he know about you?"_ I asked

"_we had a short conversation when he tried to see inside your head"_

"yes I could restore their body but unless their consciousness is in it they'd be a vegetable" celebi said suspiciously

"then count that as my favor" he said

"what do you mean?" Azami asked

"let me make this easier" celebi said and I felt Fuyumi get more distant as a dome of energy expanded around the room and he appeared beside me flickering slightly before appearing mostly solid

"who are you?" Azami asked jumping back

"allow me to introduce Fuyumi "Rings" Nakamura-"

"NAKAMURA?!" we all shouted in sync

"yeah sorry I never told you" he said sheepishly

"as I was saying" Celebi said rolling her(?) eyes "Fuyumi Nakamura brother of the infamous Tsukiko "Jirou" Nakamura grandfather to Akito and Satoru Nakamura"

"you're my grandfather?" Satoru asked

"no I think that was my brother so technically I'm just your great uncle" he said

"anyways are you sure you want to use one of your favors on that?" Celebi asked

"yes I am" he said trying to look taller

"Okay I'll get started but what about your second favor?"

"can you make sure that after the war the SV's in stasis don't get killed" he said

"done" celebi said "now I suggest that you tie up any loose ends around here then after I get the body I'll come for you" and with that she disappeared in a bright flash of light and Fuyumi disappeared and transferred back to my head

"well that happened" I said

"how come you weren't that surprised to see that Fuyumi guy?" Azami asked Satoru

"well you see I had kinda known about him before hand" he answered

"what how come I was the only one who didn't know?!" she asked

"hey I didn't go around introducing him it was more of a well since you found out type of thing" I said

"so how did you meet him?" she asked Satoru

"Akito passed out in a lake and when I pulled him out it was Fuyumi in control" he answered

"so then how did Ken meet him?"

"I tried to read Akito's mind but I ended up inside it for about 5 minutes so that's where I saw him" he answered

"so how come I never saw him" she asked mad

"well actually you did you just don't remember" I said cursing myself

"wha-" she blushed "you mean when I was drunk?" she asked

"I saw you you weren't drunk you were hammered" Satoru said

"shut up"

"so when was it?"

"when I was trying to track you down to keep you from doing something stupid" I answered honestly

"oh" she said somewhat relieved

we walked out and noticed that the battle had finished and they were looking for us we made up an excuse and went through the rest of the day after explaining the whole thing to Raiden ,Setsuko and the Ninetails (plus Katsurou) and eventually conceited to letting them speak with Fuyumi at night

…

I made sure that everyone was here before letting Fuyumi take over since neither of us wanted to repeat this

"Okay go ahead and ask" he said

"So who exactly are you?" Takehiko asked

"simple enough, I'm Fuyumi Nakamura the younger brother of Tsukiko Nakamura and to clear some things up yes I was in the _original_ FNK but I hate the current one ,2 I'm about 36 if you don't count the 50 years ,and 3 I don't know how this happened" Fuyumi said eliminating the most likely questions

"the way Kenichi said it made it sound like you had died-" Satoru said

"I did but don't ask me about it" he said

"_If I can ask something" I said_

"han on Akito's asking too" he said

"_why is your nickname rings?"_ I asked him

"why is my nickname rings" he repeated aloud "well I did say I would answer your questions honestly soo." he paused

"*sigh* the reason my nickname is Rings is because that used to be my name" he said

"what kind of idiot names an umbreon Rings?" Areal asked (she been here since after hearthome you just don't see her)

"it was my trainer" he said

"trainer?" Setsuko asked

"I used to be part of a humans team but I left after a while" he looked up "I wonder if he's still alive"

"why were you part of a human's team?" Raiden asked

"I was with him since I was about 10" he answered "so when he got his trainer license of course I was with him"

"then why'd you leave?" Katsurou asked

"because after the first battles I realized that I couldn't stay or I'd endanger him along with the rest of his team"

"If you were a trainer's Pokemon then how did you join the FNK and later SLA?" Shiro asked

"after I met my brother who should be somewhere in sinnoh if he's alive

"did you know our grandparents?" Takehiko asked unexpectedly "they were both in the old FNK"

"actually I might've" he looked through my bag for the picture he had gotten "are they in this picture?" he asked

"That's my grandfather" he said pointing at the Ninetails with the strange face mask at his feet between a lucario and a Mightyena

"wait" he stopped "Ken'ichi can you come over here" he held the photo up next to him

"let me see" Katsurou said

"no. . ." he stopped "you didn't" he said putting his face in his paws "how old are you" he asked

"about 11" he answered

"then it can't be you" he said relieved

"but celebi told me that she would take me about 10 years earlier" he said

"then 12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,2- AGH" he shouted as he finished adding

"what's wrong?" Azami asked

"the picture" he said passing it to her and pointing at the name

"Ken'ichi Shizuka" she read "you mean that little Kenichi is" she stopped

"was about 22 when I met him" Fuyumi said

"but then if he has the same last name and he's the only ninetails there then-" Katsurou connected the dots

"then I'm what?" he asked looking a bit scared

"their Grandfather" Areal said making him blush

"you mean" he turned to us

"I'm not telling you who it was but yes you were in love with one of the other members it was actually painfully obvious since you actually had restraint around her" Fuyumi said making him cringe and blush further

"That actually explains some things" Katsurou said

"like what?"Azami asked

"well for one me and Kenichi look alike and also I have very very weak psychic powers too even though I haven't evolved" he answered

"Well if we take into consideration the fact that you were…"Raiden turned to Fuyumi

"Don't look at me by the time she realized I had already died" Fuyumi said

"If you died before then how do you know they got together?" Areal asked

"because those two exist in the first place" he answered

/Later in the town/

We returned to the town victoriously and found that almost everyone in the current generation could speak english to some degree most likely because of the _modernization_ going on recently as I walked I noticed that Kenichi was actually smiling for the first time since I met him

"guess he got over it" I thought as something warm and soft pressed itself against my side almost knocking me off balance until I pressed back canceling it out I turned my gaze and saw that it was in fact Azami who had a smug smile on her face

"So you said we were going out today" she asked

"what you mean attacking that camp didn't count?" I asked jokingly

"Nope" she said

"well then what do you want to do?" I asked

"why don't we stick to the basics and go eat" she suggested

"sure there has to be at least one restaurant in this town" I said looking around "I'll ask Akio he should know"

"why him?" she asked

"apparently he lived nearby so he used to visit here a lot" I said "be right back" I looked around and found him with the other two before walking over to him

"hey do you know if there's any kind of cafe or something around here" I asked him

"sure there's a cafe nearby just keep walking that way and turn right you can't miss it" he said pointing

"thanks if it works out I'll give you my next cigarette ration" I said since I didn't use them anyways

"sweet" he said as I walked away

"he said that there's a cafe just around the corner" I said returning to Azami's side

"well let's get going" she said walking ahead  
"but I'm the one who knows where it is" I said catching up to her

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

"So you're going to the past" I asked Kenichi

"I guess it was so sudden though" he answered

"why are you helping that dead umbreon? it's not like his past self will like you more" I asked

"I felt bad for him ,he seemed to regret something so I thought that bringing him back to life would let him get rid of his regrets" he answered to my surprise

"I wonder what could make you fall "in love" I pondered out loud

"I don't know but it is 10 years from now I mean 50- or" he clutched his head "why is time so confusing"

"let's just say relative to you and 1 year from now would be 61 years since you go back" I explained

"sounds easier- what was that?" he asked turning to an alley

"let's see" I suggested walking over to it and was saw that it was a box with his name on it he was about to open it when I stopped him

"this is a war don't be stupid I'll open it with psychic you put up a shield in case it's a bomb" I said

"okay on three"

"one…" he put up a barrier "two. . ." I used psychic "THREE. . ." I opened it and inside saw that there were several books ,a stack of blueprints ,the injector from earlier ,and a cracked SV head restraint

"what's this?" he asked picking up one of the books with a psychic

"Military Powers of the Modern World" he read. I looked at another

"The Pokemon League; at glance"

"Freudian Psychology" he read looking interested and opening it looking at the table of contents before turning to another page

"Shiro do you think that your old bloodlust stopped because you finally developed your Superego?" he asked me

"what no I don't even care what people think about me they all hate me anyways!" I answered quickly getting pissed off. He turned the pages for a while before stopping and reading some more

"According to this you're using projection and denial probably some regression since you haven't attacked anyone yet" he said looking at a chart

"I have attacked people but only FNK or east sinnoh troops" I countered

"then that's sublimation but I think everyone here does that" he said before I took the book and put it in the box

"don't analyze me" I said seriously

"okay let's see what else is here" he pulled out a blueprint

"what is that?" I asked looking at the strange gun pictured

"I don't know but it looks like instructions for modifying it" he said putting it back

"and the restraint?" I asked

"it doesn't work I broke it" he said

"how do you break these I've tried they're indestructible" I asked looking at the multitude of cracks in it

"I got shot with an AT rifle and ran full speed into a tree" he said

"HAH you ran into a tree" I laughed

"More displacement" he commented

"just shut up while you're ahead" I said gritting my teeth

"Okay I'll look for another victim" he said finishing with an evil laugh

"you're not helping the overall image of the SVs" I said irritated

"neither are you what's your point"

"*sigh* fair enough"

* * *

**third person POV office of the supreme chancellor of the Sinnoh**

"sir the latest military report; we have suffered heavy losses against the AnO's white army in the north who have been slowly progressing towards the capitol and have lost Heuston to the SLA forces and have reason to suspect that they are cooperating" the Shiftry read to the Garchomp behind a desk

"why haven't the generals done anything then!" he roared

"should I call a conference?" the shiftry stuttered taking a step back

"w-we have also lost our FOB and several of our research facilities including the SV and RT project we are also currently at a stalemate at Solaceon but the SLA have reinforcements coming from the south cutting us off from Pastoria and Sunyshore and on top of that most of the SV spies we placed in the SLA have changed sides or had their covers blown"

"Then tell the generals to move troops to take Solaceon back then! from this moment no one moves troops or equipment away from defense without my direct and unsurpassable authority"he said making the advisor back away further

"yes supreme commander right away" he said leaving the room

* * *

**Satoru's POV**

"what are everyone else doing?" I asked

"Raiden ,Setsuko ,Azami ,and Akito are all on dates and my brother is "not" going out on one with Areal the two SVs I don't know" Katsurou answered

"let's go look for them" I said

"are you sure I mean that kid did shoot Take" Katsurou protested

"please if we had a Poke for every piece of metal they've putin us we could own this country" I said walking ahead

"speak for yourself do you know how many pieces of shrapnel are in a directional mine? do you?!" he asked catching up

"there they are" I said looking at the two Vulpix's walking down the street with a box

"what's with the box?" I asked walking up to them

"I think Celebi might've left it" Kenichi answered

"run while you still can he found a psychology book" Shiro said

"yikes"I said

"what else is in there?"Katsurou asked

"some blueprints and the injector from earlier" Kenichi answered. We followed them back to the hotel we were staying at (free since we were with the SLA) and he opened the door to his room without even using a key somehow then carried the box in and dropped it on the floor. We went to go look inside and found that they were right but they hadn't noticed something there was something small wrapped in cloth

"you didn't mention this" I said moving the cloth back "AHH" I said jumping at least a metre back

"what are you scared off it's just a firestone" Shiro said picking it up with psychic

"easy for you to say have you seen a Flareon" I said

"I thought you hadn't decided what you wanted to evolve into" Katsurou said rolling his eyes

"I've decided what I DON'T want to evolve into" I replied

"and what would that be?" Kenichi asked

"don't answer it's a trap" Shiro warned

"Flareon, Vaporeon ,maybe leafeon and ***shuder* **Glaceon and Sylveon" I said ignoring him

"maybe the reason you don't want to evolve into Glaceon or Sylveon i-"

"because they look girly" I interjected

"what about Jolteon ,Espeon ,Umbreon ,or Leafeon?" he asked

"well Jolteon just looks better than Sylveon I guess, Espeon I could try to read people's minds but it's pink ,Leafeon I just don't have a problem with ,and Umbreon looks good and to be honest I'm up all night anyways so I might as well get some moonlight out of it" I explained

"I see why you wouldn't want Glaceon or Sylveon but what do you have against Vaporeon?" Shiro asked

"well for one it has scales and I'm a bit attached to my fur also I can't really swim that well and don't like water in general soo"

"and Flareon?" Katsurou asked

"Flareon's useless and look like a bigger version of eevee" I said "and you haven't met Hiashi that guy's an idiot" I added

* * *

**Kajiya's POV**

"Hey grandpa" I said walking into his house

"oh Kajiya it's been awhile since you visited" he said smiling

"well I was in the area so I decided to say hello"

"so what's bothering you" he asked gesturing for me to sit down I never could fool his aura vision

"you know about those blueprints you gave me for the Aura Knife" I said taking a seat

"did it blow up in your face because that happened to me a lot too" He said laughing a bit

"No you see I know this kid and I told him that he wouldn't be able to use it since he didn't have aura manipulation like us but he insisted and. . . "

"what happened?" he asked worried

"well he was able to use it but he didn't use aura and the blade looked more…" I tried to find the words to describe it

"was it a dark purple?"

"yeah how do you know?" I asked

"that was what happened with my design and let me ask you something ,was he an Umbreon?"

" he was ,a one shiny too" I answered

"what was his name?"

"I think it was Akito, Akito Nakamura" I answered

"so it really is his then" he muttered

"whose?" I asked

"never mind, so I hear that you're going after Veilstone and Pastoria next" he said

"yeah I'm worried about pastoria the mud around there's going to make it hard for the tanks to do much" I said honestly

"equip them with wider treads and it should be fine I have some books on different designs you could try somewhere around here" he said getting up and walking over to a bookcase and I noticed something

"what's that?" I asked pointing at the old three ring binder

"It's just some crazy plan an old friend of mine drew up, he seemed really concerned about it, weird for someone like him" the elderly lucario answered

"can I see it?"

"sure maybe you can figure out what he meant" I got up and picked the binder up off the shelf before opening it and read the title

"A Proposed Method for the Integration of the SVs and RTs into Society" I looked down at the author

"Kenichi Shizuka. no Dr. Kenichi Shizuka"

"I think this kid just helped hundreds of people" I said looking through the book

"really? how"

"sorry I can't tell you grandpa it's-"

"Classified I've been on both sides of that label" He said laughing

"I guess you're right" I looked up at the pedestal holding a Katana he had made "you never told me where you got the steel to make that" I said

"Oh" he seemed surprised "It's not pure steel actually it's like 40% depleted uranium" he said looking a bit embarrassed

"where did you get depleted uranium from?" I asked

"It's a secret" he said with a grin

"you say that about everything" I groaned

"so do you" he replied

* * *

Akito's **POV **

"so what did you think?" I asked half joking half nervous

"it was pretty good for a first date" she said leaning against me again

"well the second is going to be in veilstone" I said smiling

"hey look he looks kinda like you" Azami said pointing at an elderly umbreon who was also shiny struggling to carry a some bags filled with groceries

"I'll go help" I said walking up to the umbreon "here let me carry that" I said taking one of them from him while Azami walked over and got the other

"and I was starting to lose faith in this generation" he said smiling gently

"well to be honest so am I" I agreed

"well thank arceus this war's starting to make some progress" he said as we walked with him to his house

"I know maybe we'll have some peace for once" I said hopeful

"not likely a few years couldn't hurt though" he said

"you remind me of someone what's your name?" I asked

"Tsukiko Nakamura nice to meet you" he said

"Nakamura that's my last name" I said introducing myself

"let me see" he said looking me straight in the eye and I noticed we shared our eye color as well

"what evolution was your mother" he asked

"Sylveon" I answered

"then I'm sure of it" he said nodding "you're my grandson" he said

"you can't be my grandfather" I said

"I can prove it" he said opening the door to his house and leading us in where we put down the bags

"then can you activate this?" I asked showing him the knife

"how did you-" he stopped and looked a bit depressed before taking it and concentrating for a while then the blade came to life with a slight buzz and he looked surprised

"shouldn't it have turned off by now?" he asked passing it to me

"it's a newer version with a battery" I answered turning it off

"so Hawkeye's still at it" he asked

I nodded "so you really are my grandfather" I said

"how come you can use shadow claws too your father couldn't" he asked

"I was… altered by the FNK" I answered feeling a bit uncomfortable

"to think they'd the organization _I_ founded would experiment on my own grandson"

"you founded it?!" I asked

"yes but that was in a different time" he said with a sigh

"during the revolution" I asked

"how do you know about that the new government's made it impossible to get those records" he asked

"A certain legendary" I answered

"*sigh* celebi give you the don't alter the future speech" he said

"no she gave us the don't alter PAST events one" I said as an Espeon of about the same age came into the room and sat down next to the umbreon

"who are they" she asked

"well I was bringing home some groceries and they helped me bring them in and long story short he's our grandson" he said happily

"so you're both enlisted" she sighed and I remembered that we were still in uniform

"well our friend is actually in charge of the company" Azami said

"and I still want revenge for mom and the others so" I stopped as they already got the point

"so are you two dating?" Tsukiko asked

"from today" Azami said as her tail started wagging slightly

"how long did it take for him to ask?" the Espeon questioned

"you won't believe how clueless he is" she said making me feel a bit insulted

"are you kidding it took Tsuki months to notice" the Espeon said

". . ." they both stayed silent for a moment

"maybe it's genetic" the two girls deadpanned in sync

"so anyways" Tsukiko said

"we're going to Veilstone soon" I said

"really? If you plan on going there then I want to tell you something"

"what is it?" I asked

"I'm sorry but I think it's better to tell you alone" he said looking much more serious

the Espeon looked at him and I could swear I saw something pass between them "Okay we'll be in the other room" she said standing up and leading Azami away being shortly followed by the sound of a door closing

"what's wrong?" I asked

"Akito" he took a deep breath "Did you know your father?"

I stopped and thought back "No" I answered shaking my head

"What do you know about him" he said with a sigh

"that he was a Vaporeon" I said before I felt a mix of anger betrayal and several other emotions flared up "And that he left us" I said gritting my teeth

"He didn't want to leave you" Tsukiko said calming me down some

"then why did he?!" I asked

"because he had things he needed to do"

"like what what could've possibly be so important that he abandoned his wife and children?!"

"do you want me to give it to you straight?" he asked

"please just say it" I answered looking for a straight answer

"it all started back when your parents met your dad was an officer in the FNK-back when they were still good, and your mother had recently started living in Veilstone they met and eventually started seeing each other before they got married, moved to a small town in easy Sinnoh and about a year after that you were born and for a few years it was peaceful and he even got promoted a few times then Satoru was born"He said looking sadder and sadder as he continued

"then what happened?"I asked

he took another deep breath before he continued "then the SPP started to gain power and your dad got involved"

"what do you mean? What did he have to do with the Purity Party? " I asked him

"let me explain you see your dad was one of the top bread in the FNK by now and I had retired long ago the new leader siding with the SPP but your dad had figured out what they were planning and took matters into his own hands unfortunately he directly opposed them and did everything in his power to stop them from changing the FNK and the country"

"so he was I killed because he got in their way?" I asked him feeling guilty for hating him all these years

"that's also why he stayed away from you"

"so what happened after that?"

"well he was staying late working when he suddenly called your mother to tell her to stay bien and not look for him then the line was cut and that's the last we ever saw of him or your mother" he said with a worried frown

"well we haven't had it easy either" I admitted "I was a lab rat with the FNK and Satoru was adopted by another Eevee couple after our mom was-" I gulped and suddenly felt my mouth dry out as we both stopped leading into an awkward silence

"..."

"..."

"do you know how the FNK came into existence" he asked after a while

"no" I replied

"*sigh* it was back when there were still humans in Sinnoh" he started "we had just made a tiny little sovereign near Jubilife back when it was still the capitol and I remember a ninetails told me that we'd need a way to protect ourselves so we got as many Pokémon as we could to volunteer and next thing I know the Ninetails had gotten us about" he stopped and thought for a moment "4 maybe 5 crates of guns and a ton of knives like the one you have- except with normal blades" Tsukiko said chuckling a bit

"but how did it change so much?" I asked him wondering how it could've gone from a tiny group to what it was now

"I blame myself for that" he answered looking much more frail than he had before "after my brother died I did what I had tried to keep him from doing"

"but it couldn't have been that bad" I said trying to cheer him up

"it was, I let my anger take over and because of that I extended the war" he said "if it weren't for my friends then I would've taken it to Unova and Kalos"

"you mean they exist?!"

" but they hardly changed apart from a few changes the league still had power there"

I remembered Cyril's claims "wait is it possible to turn a human into a Pokémon? " I asked him urgently

"I think one of the teams got pretty close Galactic I think? Maybe Flare. Why do you ask?"

"because there's a Riolu who says he's from Kalos and that he was a human but has amnesia" I said putting the pieces together

" does he have a radio or anything like that?!"

"No Shiro found him on the beach with a parachute and nothing else" I answered

"what about his body?" Tsukiko asked

"nothing his head does have a slight bump on it though" I recalled

" probably a camera or a microphone male sus you don't say anything important around him"

"okay, I think we should get back to our company" I said getting up

" feel free to come by anytime" he said smiling "bring Satoru next time ,okay?"

"I will" I promised

"and one last thing"

"what? " I turned around

" luck on your second date" he said with a huge grin

"thanks" I replied feeling a slight blush. After we left we returned to the inn we are staying at and noticed the vulpix and Satoru were next to a large cardboard box

"what's in the box?"Azami asked

"apparently it's the Celebi Care Package" Ken'ichi said looking up from his book

Katsurou flinched "don't you dare add another C"

" what's it got? " I asked Satoru

"a few textbooks ,some blueprints , and the good old tin foil hat" Katsurou answered

"he got his helmet back? " Azami said

"hey I've been wanting to ask, what's it supposed to do?" I asked looking at the black helmet by his side

" it limits our psychic powers" Shiro answered

" why would you want it?"

"to not hear people's thoughts"

"ugh I get a headache just remembering that" Ken'ichi said holding his head

"at least you had one I had to go at it the hard way" Shiro replied jealously

"what do you mean?" I asked not comprehending his response

" I think I get it" Azami said nodding her head a bit

"can you explain?"

"they're strong psychics remember" she said as if it were obvious

"and? ..."

"you're forgetting something." She paused "it doesn't matter how strong they are physically or psychically, they're still little kids and no matter how much you screw with their genes they still need to grow into their abilities"

"so basically they have problems controlling their bodies but why's that" I asked

"usually Pokémon like this develop mentally at around the same rate as their psychic powers so they can control them like with Takehiko he could already use his psychic almost perfectly right after he evolved since his brain developed enough by then ,but these two have stronger abilities than him even though they're kids but their brains weren't able to completely handle it so that's why they couldn't not read thoughts"

"she means we didn't know how to limit our powers to not reading the thoughts of everyone nearby" Shiro said condensing it for me

"thanks Shiro"

"no problem" he replied with a yawn

"what's this" Kenichi said holding a small paper note that had fallen out of his book

"open it" Azami said

he unfolded it using psychic before reading it "it says that she's going to pick me up at the end of the week" he said a bit sadly

"anything else?" I asked

he looked back at the note "and that she's leaving me about 10 years before I'm needed" he continued

"why?"

"well he is only..." Azami trailed off and looked at him for an answer

"ten"

"so if it's about ten years before you'll be about 20" I summarized

"so why ten years before?" he asked  
"because your a Pokemon in a human dominated world and on top of that you're still a kid" Shiro explained

"well that makes sense ,but what am I supposed to do for 10 years?" he asked

"I don't know go to college?"  
"that's actually a good idea" he said surprised

I stopped and took a deep breath after his subtle insult before turning to Satoru "you won't believe who we saw earlier today"

"alright who was it?" he asked

"our grandpa" I answered

"what?"

" you heard me"

"can I visit him?!" He asked excitedly

"of course, I told him we'd go tomorrow"I replied smiling gently

" sorry to interrupt but have you two seen couple no. 1?" Shiro asked

"no we thought they were here already"Azami answered

"what about the Ninetails? " I asked

" brother's with Areal again" Katsu replied

"why don't they just get a room already"Azami said smirking

"last time I told him that he threatened to lock me in a room with her" he replied shuddering a bit

"you're such a kid" I said rolling my eyes

"am not" he protested effectively proving my point

"should we go look for them?" Azami asked

"Nah they probably got carried away" I answered

"you're right besides we shouldn't interrupt their first date"

"maybe second remember what happened at Hearthome"

"what happened at Hearthome?" Shiro asked

"everyone got drunk and long story short we found Raiden and Setsuko locked inside one of the rooms at the hotel suite" Ken'ichi answered

"big mystery then" he replied snorting before I slapped the back of his head

"don't think like that you're still a kid" I scolded

"I am not just a kid" he snapped back at me

"prove it name one person here younger than you" I said smugly

" well there's-" he stopped trying to think before his eyes narrowed and he turned back to me "I hate you so much right now"

"meh I've lived through worse" I replied with a shrug

* * *

Fuyumi's POV

" meh I've lived through worse" Akito said as I ran the same thought through my head for the millionth time

"should I talk with Tsuki? " I asked myself again and ran through the reasons again

"he's my brother he should know" I thought feeling guilty before it was replaced by another thought

"it's been 50 years and he saw my body for all I know he could be senile or have a heart attack" I countered as I realized something "how do I know he saw my body?" I thought since I couldn't remember much of what happened to me between my death and my appearance in Akito's mind. Ah my death, I could remember it clearly every second of it and the reason that even if Celebi did bring me back I could never tell my brother

/flashback/

I ran on and on fueled by rage and bloodlust along with an unquenchable thirst for vengeance but the enemy had retreated with inhuman speed and eventually my hated subsided along with my adrenaline rush then like ice through water I was overtaken by sorrow once more and I stopped panting and looked around letting out a sigh of mixed frustration and relief then looking at a nearby building decided to go inside feeling a bit happier to see there was a couch in what seemed to be an office building and I jumped onto the couch laying down on the soft fabric while sinking in a bit and letting out a sigh of contentment as my muscles received the rest they'd been pleading for, I stretched out a bit before turning onto my side and feeling another wave of sadness hit me like a cold wind as my silver bracelet came into my view and I took out a small picture of me and Haruka in front of our new house.

"*CREEAK*" I instantly jumped up putting my picture away and sprinting towards the sound of the noise them seeing a trainer around the corner, I jumped up unsheathing my knife and hitting him square in the chest sending him tumbling back with a shout of surprise then wasting a moment I pinned him holding the knife to his throat.

"Derrick? " I said in surprise seeing who it was before I felt myself being sent flying by an attack listing out a groan as I hit the wall I looked up searching for my assailant and was left in further shock seeing a familiar face

"Sparks?" I asked before reaching to the side of my head and turning the translator on

" do you know my name?!" He demanded

"it's me Fuyumi" I said feeling both overjoyed at meeting my old friends and saddened by the circumstance

"Rings?" Derrick asked tilting his head a bit

"I told you my name is Fuyumi" I corrected

"So you really did join them" he said with a sigh as we went back to the lobby area

"I already told you why and it's a bit too late to try to convince me now" I said climbing back up onto the couch as my former trainer followed in a bit of a daze sitting down and looking at me in disbelief

"what are you doing here" he asked me still in shock

"I tried to chase after them while they were retreating but they got away" I said the headset translating it into human speech "and what are YOU doing here don't you know this is a warzone?!"

"one of the soldiers locked us in the basement since they couldn't afford to evacuate us" Sparks replied

I sighed before looking up at Derrick noticing he was bleeding a bit from when I had pinned him feeling overcome with guilt I took out the semi-large flask I kept with a psychic then wet a rag with it and held it closer to him "you should disinfect that before it gets worse" I said when he moved back a bit, he relaxed a bit at that and let me dab the cloth onto the wound cleaning it wincing a bit as the alcohol touched it

"you keep that much alcohol on you?" Sparks asked raising an eyebrow

"what'd he say?" Derrick asked and I translated

"hang on I have a better idea" I said taking off the headset before changing it so it'd let him understand us and handing it to him

"so what were you saying?" he asked

"why do you have that big a flask for pure alcohol it doesn't take that much to disinfect?" Sparks asked

"it's not pure alcohol it's hard liqour" I replied taking a drink before wiping the nozzle and covering it

"you carry that much?" Derrick said surprised

"Anyways how have you guys been?" I asked ignoring the question

"okay we were just passing through here when you guys attacked" Sparks said eyeing me suspiciously

"how about you Rin- Fuyumi you said your brother was in the FNK too are you guys okay" Derrick asked worried

"he's doing fine so is everyone else" I answered

"what about you" Sparks asked noticing how evasively I answered

"I'm… okay" I said clutching my silver bracelet again

"what's wrong you seem a bit down" Derrick asked putting his hand on my shoulder

"I don't want to talk about it" I said pushing his hand off

"did something happen between you and-" Sparks asked

"I said I don't want to talk about it so can you lay off!" I snapped growling a bit making the Pikachu recoil a bit

"Okay you don't have to snap at me" he replied looking a bit hurt

"I'm sorry but I just don't want to remember it" I said taking out my flask again and taking a long drink before I laid down on my side and stared at the bracelet again watching it glow faintly in the dim lighting

"how long?" Derrick asked

"until what?"

"until the rest of you guys catch up"

"an hour- two at most" I answered sadly

"why did you attack us?" Sparks asked somberly

"I thought you were a soldier" I replied

"you sound like you wish we would've been" Derrick pointed out "what happened you used to hate fighting even when we challenged the league, what changed?" he asked

I waited for a moment thinking up an answer and realizing he was right I had changed back when I had first joined I'd throw up every time I saw a corpse no matter what but now I barely even noticed them they became like rocks or streetlights things that you saw everyday to the point that you stopped noticing them

"I grew up" I said finally making them both look a bit confused "you should leave before the others get here" I said getting up and jumping off the couch despite my tiredness before walking towards the entrance stopping as I felt my ear twitch a bit

"Fuyumi wait you I didn't mean-" Sparks said walking up to me with Derrick before I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye and sprang up unsheathing my knife and dashing towards it, I heard a gunshot as I flew forwards landing perfectly in front of my target un quickly sliding the knife into his throat until he stopped breathing feeling a twinge of satisfaction as the gun clattered to the ground while a smile crept onto my face

"Live to fight another day" I thought hearing a retching sound and turned around to see Derrick losing his lunch

"Rings you just killed him" he said in disbelief

"sorry I should've checked the area first it was a dumb mistake" I said disappointed in myself for making such a simple mistake

"You really have changed" Sparks said as his eyes kept going from the soldier to the bloody knife on my arm

I realized what he meant "War does that to someone" I said feeling my satisfaction change to sorrow again

"but you just killed him?!" the Pikachu said almost yelling

"He was going to kill us" I hissed

"but still he probably has a family maybe kids!"

"Don't write their obituary" I said looking him square in the eye"If you do that you won't be able to go on"

"but how can you just shrug off his entire existence like that what happened to your morals? your ideals?" Sparks said as Derrick watched us fight with a frown

"Morals and Ideals are for men of peace" I said calmly " I forfeited that right the second I put on this uniform of my own free will"

"but still don't you feel sorry or bad for doing that?"

"No I don't" I replied coldly

"Rings you of all pokemon should know that humans aren't all bad I thought you had forgiven us?" Derrick said sadly

"I can't because it was YOUR kind that took my family from me YOUR KIND that enslaved me and countless others for entertainment or profit and because of YOUR KIND Haruka's -" I choked on the words before I had a chance to even finish and every time I tried to say something my voice betrayed me and I was left in the street breathing unevenly trying to calm down

"I'm sorry for whatever happened but can't you see that you can't keep this up forever what if you guys win and drive us out of the region then what will you be satisfied then?" he asked

"I-I" I tried to answer but was interrupted

"or will you go to another region and do the same there? even if you wipe us from the face of the earth then will you finally be happy?" he demanded waiting for my reply

I breathed heavily for a bit before calming down to the point where I was capable of speech again "If I still want revenge after that then" I used a psychic to open the almost unnoticeable pocket on my shoulder

"I guess I'll end it myself" I said staring at the small pill floating inches from my face

"you mean that you're willing to throw your life away like that?" Sparks asked looking at me sadly

"It's not like I have anything to live for anymore" I replied feeling my ears droop a bit

"here's your translator" Derrick said handing me the headset, I put it on readjusting it before turning the radio back on as Derrick returned spark to his pokeball and I widened my eyes from shock

"we need to go!" I said running trying to push him

"Do you really hate us that much?!" he asked still mad

"no they're going to shell this sector we need to go" I said convincing him to start running just as we heard a whistling sound

"GET DOWN!" I yelled hitting the ground as I felt the ground shake and something stab into my flank, I let out a yelp of pain

"get inside" I shouted leaping into a building whose glass had shattered from the shock. I looked back and saw my former trainer following me in just as the bombardment stopped

"what happened?" he asked

"I don't know" I replied hearing another whistle, we both hit the ground and heard a small explosion nearby

"that's not normal" I said looking up. the first thing that hit me was the smell it was like a mix of pepper and pineapple then I looking at the clearing smoke I saw a wisp that stood out it was a lime green color and I remembered the "useless" information hawkeye had lectured me on and I fumbled around through my pack before finding the mask that was almost at the bottom and attaching one of the filters then I froze realizing I only had one I looked at Derrick who was eyeing the smoke nervously before making up my mind I jumped towards him and used psychic to strap the mask onto his face pinning him down

"what are you doing?!" I heard him yell the sound being muffled and distorted from the mask as he tried to take it off

"stay still!" I replied holding his arms down with psychic as I felt my eyes and throat start to burn and closed my eyes to try to stop the feeling as I started to cough feeling like I was choking I fell to the ground barely keeping the psychic up as I started to retch and developed a migraine losing my lunch for the first time in a while

"Rings!" he said still struggling against the psychic

" Stay there" I said between coughs as I felt my legs grow weak and I got off of him lying down as my breath kept growing shallower and faster

"take the mask" I faintly heard him yell as I turned onto my back and took another look at my bracelet feeling my eyes start to burn again with renewed vigor as it felt like they were melting out of their sockets

"I'm not *cough* letting you *cough cough* you *retch* take it off" I said starting to lose consciousness as I took out the picture of me and Haruka one last time and looked at it losing my sight and taking off my headset hearing it clatter to the ground nearby as Derrick continued struggling and yelling at me

"I guess I can't avenge you" I said still holding the picture "see you soon" I said as I thought of the irony of my situation ,I had become desensitized to the everyday horror of war, was at the peak age for my species, had human and military training along with natural and soldier's instincts, all of these useless against gas, before finally blacking out and dropping the psychic the poison filling my lungs with it's burning fumes as I took out the small mass I felt in my pocket and biting down on it feeling the faster acting poison end my suffering

/end flashback/

I came back from my reminiscing noticing that the others had returned and thought about the events again I swore something had changed in the memory but couldn't pinpoint it

"Well either way I'm stone cold" I thought with a slight chuckle

"never found out what it was though" I said knowing that there wasn't anyone to hear

"what did you never find out?" I heard someone say and I turned around with a jump seeing Kurai sitting next to me nonchalantly

"what gas it was" I said deciding that I might as well talk with him since for once he was being civilized

"what're the symptoms?" he asked licking the back of his paw while I listed them off

"Don't know then it sounds like it bonds with Oxygen but I don't know anything about synthetic poisons only natural" he replied

"hey how come you're not-"

"trying to take over anymore? after last time I don't have enough energy to do that sort of thing again" he answered

"so you're going to wait it out" I asked

"I don't know" he replied to my surprise "I've thought about it and it seems more and more like a pipe dream now"

"so you're giving up?"

"for now, maybe permanently it just depends on whether or not I have a reason to take over"

"why?" I asked noticing how he had a calmer more collected look about him

"it seems like Akito doesn't need me so I've been- to coin a term, Regressed and now I'm using the energy I have left to subsist in his id" he replied looking a bit dejected

"why the sudden change of heart you seem almost…"

"human?" he asked " I'm not sure what it is but I've been evolving every time I come into contact with another mind and after that vulpix contacted us something strange happened"

"what?" I asked interested

"well apart from the fact that now I'm not wasting resources on taking over, I can think in parallel" he said as another one of him appeared and they started to walk around in completely random directions as if they each were separate people

"so I'm going to… sleep would be the closest thing to it I'll keep looking at the data Akito receives and try to find the reason for my existence" he said merging and slowly walking away

"how long will it last?" I asked

"could be seconds or weeks, months, years or maybe never but when I find it I think i'll finally be satisfied" he said before fading away

"guess that takes care of that issue" I thought

* * *

Kenichi's POV

After everyone showed up I decided to leave the room and find some peace and quiet, so I walked into one of the bedrooms that no one was in and reopened my book and started flipping through the pages trying to find where I left off when I found a small note between two of the pages taking it out a reading it before torching it when it turned out to be a useless scribble and continued looking through the greatest struggles of humanity and finding that they were usually about the same thing finishing the book shortly after

"guess I have to go back for another I thought" before deciding against it and turning back to page one deciding to look at it differently

"I was wondering where you snuck off to brother" Shiro said walking into the room

"I'm trying to read" I said as he lept onto the bed and lied down beside me

"what're you reading" he asked

"It's a the complete history of human conflict up until" I checked the publishing date "202 that's either a two or a seven from the looks of it" I said squinting to look at the faded numbers

"that's the printing date it was published in…" he squinted his eye looking at another area in the maze of small print "201… some time between 2010 and 2020" he said giving up

"well either way I already finished it so I decided to look at where they went wrong" I said looking at the depictions of ancient Pokemon fighting alongside humans and noticing that as time progressed they were depicted with less emphasis and more frequently under human leaders and with more and more inventions and innovations the saddle ,chariot , warships , guns ,cannons , and more recently planes, barbed wire, submarines, tanks, chemical weapons, biological weapon, and perhaps the most volatile and deadly of all nuclear weapons I stopped for a moment wondering how the planet had lasted this long with humans having such a gift for destruction

"What happened to the weapons?" I asked

"why are you asking me?" Shiro replied

"I don't know you seemed to have picked up a few things about history that I don't know" I answered

"well I don't see how you've had more time to research" he said sounding a bit angry his mind indicating that he was hiding something

"what'd you do?" I asked feeling the surprise of my question

"well while I was teleporting I might've gone into a few library's" he said smirking

"which ones did you break into?" I deadpanned

"mostly one in veilstone" he said vaguely

"you didn't" I said not believing he would be stupid enough

"didn't what?" he asked innocently

"you went through the federal records didn't you?" I asked

"more accurate than the public ones" he countered "and more interesting, you won't believe how much cover up there is like recently in-"

"SHIRO! those are under high security and in the city with the strongest FNK presence!" I scolded my self proclaimed brother

"high security they had one guy and he was asleep half the time, hell I took his food for a full week and still got away" he said derisively

"you're incorrigible" I sighed in frustration

"If you can't beat em" he said with a smug grin plastered on his small gold face

"from what I've read here if you can't beat em you keep pissing more and more people off until you're really screwed (both WWs, Napoleon, and the US)" I said taking a glance at the book

"that does sound like us" he admitted "hey you never told me what happened with the other SVs" he said changing the subject

"really I thought I had we started looking through the document about the same time you- um" I stopped remembering why he was out of the loop

"you forgot I almost died then didn't you?" he asked flatly

"heh heh yeah kind of" I said laughing nervously as he let out an exasperated sigh

"the rest of the ones in the base finally cooperated and the ones they left to spy on us… switched sides" I said

"you're hiding something but I'm not even sure if I want to know" he said brushing the topic aside

"guess having spies is important to winning" I said taking out a notepad and jotting it down

"you're taking notes?" he asked taking the notepad with psychic and reading it

"Okay I get the infantry weapons and some of the other stuff but why? exactly are you writing this down?"

"well I'm supposed to make sure the world ends up like this with humans leaving at least these four regions so I figured the best way to start a war would be to… well get an army" I said nervously as he looked disinterested

"so then why are you leaving out armor and airpower?' he asked

"well since some pokemon can fly or are like living tanks I thoug-"

"you're acting like a human don't be self assured flying pokemon aren't all fast enough to compete with planes or shoot them down for that matter and even if you just use tanks for show think or the effect on their morale when they see their own killing machines work against them" he said grinning and I ceeded the argument. When it comes to arguing you can't win if you don't know what you're doing same goes for war and the battlefield was definitely Shiro's element I was more political headed probably why I had an E as my combat rating, I just wasn't violent,

* * *

Satoru's POV

I was watching the conversations going on between everyone and noticed that two people were missing and decided to go look for them getting up from my spot and walking to all the rooms until I found both of them in one of the bedrooms with a book open

"What do you need?" Shiro asked without turning

"I want to know what you're up to" I said

"we're looking through the history of human conflict and figuring out where they all fail" Kenichi answered

"anything else?" I asked knowing there was alway something else happening with those two

"not really" Shiro asked rubbing his… former eye with his paw

"I don't believe you and you shouldn't rub your eyes i-" I stopped my scolding him when he gave me a blank stare and I realized how stupid I was sounding

"hang on" Kenichi said "Satoru do yo know anything about guns?" he asked

"not really" I answered becoming more suspicious

"can you come over here then" he asked and after debating for a moment I decided to comply

"what now?" I asked yawning as I lied down on my stomach facing him

"give me a moment" he said before staring at me his eyes glowing blue just as I felt a stabbing pain for a moment then felt something strange like there was something I knew that I hadn't before but didn't know what it is

"What was that?!" I demanded

"nothing" he said innocently "hey Shiro can I borrow your gun for a moment?" he asked

"sure" he said unholstering it with psychic and putting it on the bed in front of me

"Satoru can you field strip it?" Kenichi asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes

I rolled my eyes before picking it up and taking out the clip and discharging loaded bullet before disassembling it and leaving it on the bed in front of him

"YES! it worked!"he said in triumph

"what are you- WAIT WHAT!?" I said realizing what I had just done

"I put everything Shiro knows about that gun into your head" He said

"I'm surprised it worked on someone other than an SV" Shiro commented reassembling his gun with psychic

"Why would yo- I give up" I said

"I wanted to find out if it could work" he said

"what could have happened if it didn't?!" I asked

"I don't know could have been anything from having a killer headache to passing out" he said shrugging

"great" I said sarcastically "happy now?"

"I want to find out if I can do the reverse too" he said

"well find someone else then" I said leaving while I still had my sanity and finding a good spot on the couch noticing that Kenichi was talking with Azami and it looked about the same as what happened to me so I decided to walk over but by the time I reached her he had already left

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" she asked turning towards me

" He's trying to learn things instantly" I said

"Oh. wait how do you know?" she asked

"he just did the opposite to me" I explained

"really what was it?"

"he taught me everything Shiro knows about his gun" I answered

"how'd you find out then?" she asked

"he made me take it apart and I realized just before I was going to put it back together" I answered planning my future revenge

she laughed "seriously?" I answered her with an annoyed look which just made her laugh even harder

" I'm leaving" I said walking away and returning to the couch where Katsurou was hanging out too

"If Kenichi or Shiro ask you something just say no" I warned him

"*sigh* what are they up to now?" he asked

"he figured out how to learn and teach things directly" I answered

"he taught you something useless didn't he?"

"eh half useless not like I can use guns" I answered

"maybe he can teach me Psychic?"

"why don't you just get a TM?"I asked

"this is easier and free" he said getting up and looking around for Kenichi

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I shouted as he walked towards them

* * *

**Orion: So Satoru feeling well?**

**Satoru: I have a really bad feeling about this**

**Orion: you should and also about that bet you made *rubs hands together* the winners are Kenichi and Shiro**

**Kenichi &amp; Shiro: pwnd *take 1000P, ammo, and canned meat***

**Satoru: you probably cheated**

**Kenichi: Well Akito did ask me for help**

**Shiro:SVs FTW**

**Satoru: I'll get revenge **

**Orion: nope I've already written next chapter **

**Akito: then why haven't you uploaded it?**

**Orion: because I'm giving you a week of happy chapter before I ruin it**

**Satoru: I'm not sure if I should kill you or help you**

**Orion:*smirk* That's my line**


	27. Chapter 27 Surprise

Chapter 27 "Surprise"

**(A/N) sorry about putting these chapters up a bit later than I said so to make it up to you you get a bonus, the reason I didn't get to put it up was that I have more limitations on the computer (toshiba satellite T.T) and I swear I could use it more during school than now so I've been writing parts off this on a tablet now that I'm using Google drive instead of LibreOffice Writer (yes I use Linux, Ubuntu FTW) and you can tell where I'm using the tablet to write since it has more errors and it spells Kenichi Ken'ichi and to top it all of there's fucking Donald Trump running his mouth without knowing anything and "El Chapo" escaping (which is legal but he's still got those other charges) but anyways brace yourselves because I'm another battle meaning someone get injured and/or killed**

Satoru's POV (3 days later)

"SATORU GET UP!" I heard someone shout at me shaking me awake I opened my eyes and saw Akito standing over me "here" he said putting my helmet on me roughly before running off rubbed my eyes clear and heard the sound of klaxons blaring along with some other things and I got up and got out of the building as fast I could following the others out noticing that Raiden wasn't around.

"Where's Raiden?" I asked Setsuko figuring she would know

"he's with the rest of the company" she answered as we ran

"what's going on?" I asked noticing that the sky was getting cloudy very fast

"there's an air raid and the army's nearby" she said as we joined up with the rest of the company

I saw Raiden on top of the Type 4 as usual, he looked at me for a moment "Satoru can you go help Azami" he shouted over the chaos I nodded noticing him attaching something to his helmet before I ran off to find Azami Setsuko running somewhere else

"Satoru what are you doing here get to cover!" Akito shouted at me as I ran over to them

"I'm supposed to help Azami" I replied

"well either way we need to get cover" she said as the rain intensified

"What's with the rain?" I asked noticing how it was clear when I woke up

"Raiden used Rain Dance to make it hard to target us" Akito replied as we ran into a small storage shed made of stone and heard a faint whistling Akito put up a dark barrier and looked stressed for a moment as he tried to figure out where the bomb was going to land when we heard a thud and he turned it just as it exploded a large piece of shrapnel stopping in mid air against the shield as we ran out before the shed collapsed just as there was a flash of lightning followed by several more at almost exact intervals

"Raiden must be using thunder to hit the bombers that get below the clouds" Azami said noticing several flaming husk falling towards earth and we saw a familiar gold figure rushing towards us

"they need you at the front" Shiro said stopping in front of us

"let's go then" Akito said before the vulpix stopped him

"I'll take you" he said before teleporting us behind a small wall where the company's armor support had set up a defensive line and noticed that we were beside an injured Zoroark Azami starting patching him up as I passed her whatever she needed occasionally helping to stem the bleeding with my healing skills

"can you take us wherever there's an injury?" Akito asked him

"of course just give us cover" he answered

"Done with this one" Azami said as he closed his eyes and teleported us again this time it was Pagan who was writhing in pain and wouldn't let us help him

"can you knock him out?" Azami asked Shiro whose eyes flashed for a moment before the lucario stopped fighting and passed out

"Satoru can you give me some help here?" she said trying to stop the bleeding from the shot he had taken to the hip

"Did you get the bullet out?" I asked

"yeah but I think it hit the bone" she answered

"give me a minute" Shiro said holding his barrier and walking towards us before using his psychic on the lucario again "now close the wound!" he said holding it

I immediately formed the "healing disks" and pressed them again the wound watching it slowly heal until Azami stopped me

"Stop before you hurt yourself" she said as she bandaged it using her vines to wrap the bandage and tieing it. Shiro used psychic on him one last time before he turned to two other soldiers and shouted

"Get him to somewhere safe!"and turned back to us teleporting again

…

The battle had dragged on with the rain stopping and leaving the battlefield covered in mud making our jobs much harder as it mean that pretty much every wound was infected the second it was received and I could feel myself starting to weaken more and more every time I healed someone's wounds. until I was reduced to passing things to Azami and other simple things.

"Azami can you guys hurry up!" Akito shouted as his barrier failed once again

"one second" she shouted bandaging up the soldier that Shiro had knocked out

"DONE!" I shouted over an explosion feeling something hit me in the stomach as Shiro teleported us out of the line of fire and back behind lines

"get him a bed!" she said to the chansey in charge of the field hospital as we left the lucario there before teleporting again

"Hey Satoru are you okay?" I heard Akito say over his shoulder as I felt something warm on my stomach and a stabbing pain

"Im-" I stopped as I fell to my side feeling light headed

"what I couldn't hea- SATORU!" Akito shouted running to my side as he saw me "Azami come over here!"

"Arceus, hang on!" she shouted running over to me and turning me over and cutting open the uniform. I looked down at what she was looking at and saw a hole in my stomach that had blood coming out at an alarming rate staining my uniform and fur red. I saw her open a packet she had just taken out and widened my eyes as I realized what it was

"AAGHH" I shouted as the powder came into contact with the raw flesh making it feel like acid when I suddenly stopped out of breath and noticed that it didn't hurt anymore but I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I was hit by the adrenaline rush

"I can't stop the bleeding!" Azami shouted looking at Shiro who moved closer to me

"don't" I pleaded knowing what he was going to do he. He stopped and turned to Azami

"I'm going to go get Kenichi he's better at this" he said teleporting away before she had a chance to protest

"Hang on" Akito said moving closer to me and slapping me semi hard to keep me awake as I was passing out as I saw Azami trying to stop my bleeding with sutures as my adrenaline started to wear off making the bleeding slow but leaving me with no relief to the pain

"He's losing too much blood" Azami said in defeat but still trying in futility to stop it

"Do you see any stones?" Akito said my ears barely registering the sound

"Satoru stay awake!" he shouted at me shaking me a bit as I felt myself weakening and my eyelids drooping

"I'm too tired" I said weakly feeling a bit of blood leak out of my mouth as I said that

"Satoru!" he said slapping me full force and bringing me back to semi-awareness as I locked my eyes onto his face

"Hey Akito" I said closing one of my eyes in exhaustion

"I'm right here, what'd you need" he asked leaning closer to me

"How bad is it?" I asked while he moved some rubble to make a sort of pillow for me

"you're going to be fine it's nothing" he said grabbing my paw

"don't lie, give it to me straight" I replied weakly looking him in the eye

he squeezed my paw hard then looked me back in the eye with Azami still trying her best to help "there's a piece of metal in your stomach" he said still holding my paw

"how big?"I asked starting to lose consciousness

"7 centimeters" he answered biting his lip while he waited for me to react to the news(3 inches BTW)

"Oh" was I could say as the words slowly sunk in "guess this is it" I said letting my head fall back and seeing a look of despair creep onto his face

"don't give up! You're going to be fine!" he said trying to convince himself more than me as he almost collapsed onto me Azami pulling him off

"Satoru I can't help you I'm sorry" she said reaching for her bag and a second later I felt something pressed against my head, and with a start I realized what it was

"sorry" she said tensing up

"We're here" I hear someone say just as she was going to pull the trigger followed by a sigh of relief. Everyone started talking but could only hear small pieces of their conversation as I tried to stay awake

"... we can't do that!.." I heard Akito shout

"...don't have a choice…" Kenichi replied

"... but how we don't have an item?..."

"...I think I can… need another adrenaline rush…" Kenichi said

". . .you crazy he'll bleed to death if we do that! …"Azami shouted

"he's not strong enough otherwise" Kenichi replied sounding unsure

"He'll die if you don't" Shiro said

"..."

"...has to be another way…"

"we could risk getting him to the field hospital but…" Azami said giving me a sad look"he won't make it"

"...

"do it" Akito said sounding like he was about to cry followed by a silence then saw him above me

"Just a bit more Satoru" he said his voice almost cracking as he forced a smile and pulled my helmet off making the area that was beneath feel cold as the night wind hit it while I felt something being yanked out of my chest forcefully

"you'll be fine I promise" he said as I felt my heart start pounding again and the feeling of when Kenichi was in my head again

"S-STOP! p-plea-se, kill me!" I choked out feeling another wave of pain hit my body as I felt it changing and draining the last of my strength the skin and muscle crawling where my wound was then nothing just the rough feeling of the rubble I had my head resting on uncomfortably and I noticed that I had been yelling as I took another breath filling my lungs which felt… bigger like I had taken a deeper breath than usual. I tried to turn over so I could be more comfortable but was only able to move my paws disorientedly as the felt out of proportion.

"How do you feel?" Akito asked with a worried look

"Like shit" I answered weakly too tired to be discrete as I felt my consciousness hanging by a thread

I saw his expression go to one of relief as he practically tackled me "Good to have you back" he said

"we're winning it looks like they've almost been wiped out" Shiro said trying to hide the happy look on his face his remaining eye betraying his relief

"let's get you somewhere safer" Akito said slinging me over his back and I noticed that I seemed bigger than I remembered and felt heavier I let my head fall and got a glimpse of my black furred paw

"Sorry" I said my head settling on his shoulder

"for what, I'm the one who let up my shield and-" I interrupted him still feeling weak

"I shouldn't have given up like that" I said

"it's not your fault you were in shock and-"

"still thanks for not giving up on me" I said interrupting him again

"save your strength you lost a lot of blood" he said

"okay" I said before falling asleep on his back

* * *

Raiden's POV

I felt a wave of relief hit me as I saw the beaten remains of the attacking troops retreat and decided to go look for Kenichi who had left with Shiro a while ago I walked through the rubble of the town and towards the field hospital we had set up since they would probably be there but instead found him walking with Akito ,Azami and another Umbreon and Akito's back?

"what happened?" I asked noticing that they all looked somewhat sad

"Satoru was hit"Akito said as I noticed his eyes were red and somewhat watery

"Is he-"

"he should be fine but…" Kenichi trailed off biting his lip

"he lost a lot of blood and we don't know if" Azami said somewhat detached

"can't we give him a transfusion?" I asked

"I don't know his blood type and he could die if we guess wrong" Azami answered

"what about Akito they're related they should be compatible" I said

"that stuff that lets me do the shadow claw's in my blood, it might react with his" Akito said looking even more depressed

"you two?" I asked the two SVs in desperation

"O- but we're a different species" Shiro answered losing his usual attitude

"don't we have any O negative in the supplies?" I asked

"we ran out after the last fight" Azami replied

"what about O positive?"

"it was a 50/50 chance evolving him it worked out this time but if we take another gamble then" Kenichi stopped taking a deep breath "that gives him a 25% chance just by doing the math"

"you mean there's nothing we can do now?" I said losing hope, he looked at me before nodding slowly and walking forward followed by the others

I caught up to them and walked over to Akito "Do you want help carrying him?" I asked feeling a bit useless

"no thanks" he answered

"I'll go get the others where do we meet up?" I said

"the usual place" he answered to my surprise

"okay, Kenichi can you help" I said making him jump

"yeah sure" he answered looking distracted as we walked towards where I had seen them last

"you okay" I asked since he was acting strange- for him

"I'm fine…just fine"he said

"don't lie you just said the same thing twice in the same sentence what's wrong" I asked  
he looked hesitant before eventually talking "I'm the one who suggested it" he said

"you saved his life" I replied trying to make him feel better

"it's a 50/50 chance he used a lot of energy and I don't know how much blood he lost in the adrenaline rush" he said sounding scared for the first time since I'd met him

"It was better than his chances if you left him"

"but if it doesn't work out then I've killed him!" he said

"we've done all we could" I said somberly

"but what if that's not enough?!"

"then" I shrugged "I don't know"

he gave me a look of despair before he gave a small laugh "you know it's easy enough to find out people's chances of dieing but to actually see it applied" he laughed again "they should drag the asses of whoever's doing the math over here"

"calm down"I said recognizing what was happening

"I'm fine!" he shouted

"Kenichi you're not thinking straight" I said trying to convince him knowing it wouldn't work

"hey what's going on here" Katsurou asked running over to us

"Nothing I'm fine!" Kenichi snapped at him

"let's get him to a bed" I told Takehiko

"what's wrong with him?" Arael asked

"shock" I answered aiming low and managing to pick up the Vulpix but he started struggling immediately

"hold him still" she said taking something out of her bag. Takehiko managed to hold one of his paws still with psychic long enough for her to inject something into it

"don't let him use psychic!" I said as Takehiko fought him mentally for a few minutes before the tranquilizer took effect and he fell limp

"what made him act like that?" Takehiko asked breathing heavily

"he took a 50/50 chance" I said not wanting to be the one to break the news

"I know him if it was just some random guy he did that with he wouldn't be freaking out who was it?!" Katsurou demanded

"it was…"I tried to find a way out but could think of an excuse in time "Satoru" I said lowering my head

"what how!"

"I don't know but you need to see for yourself" I said leading them to where we were going to meet up

…  
"What happened to Kenichi?" Shiro asked in confusion

"we had to knock him out" Arael answered. I saw him look even more confused before he closed his eyes

"Don't try to read his mind!" I said stopping him

"why not? he's going to be out for a while and this is the only way I can talk to him right now?" he asked

"he's in shock and you might make it worse" I answered making him still look confused

"he shouldn't be able to he thinks based on logic not emotions"

"Wait till he wake up" Takehiko replied making the shiny vulpix give up trying and let us pass

"I'll go get something to hold him down with" I said looking for an MP

* * *

Akito's POV

I was waiting inside the hotel which thankfully wasn't that damaged when the others came back with Kenichi passed out, they put him down on one of the beds and a while later Raiden came in with two pairs of handcuffs and a muzzle then put them all on him before putting his old helmet on him so he couldn't undo them

"what happened to him?" I asked

"he started acting hysterical before we knocked him out, Raiden says it's shock" Takehiko answered leaving me in shock (no pun intended, seriously really tasteless). I sat there for a moment before realizing that if Kenichi of all people was affected by this then Azami must be too and went to go look for her finding her outside and made a bit of noise to not surprise her out of nowhere

"Azami are you alright?" I asked sitting down next to her

"I'm fine… better off than Satoru anyways" she answered turning to me and judging from her eyes she had been crying

"you can tell me" I said letting her lean against me

we stayed like that in silence for a bit before she finally spoke "It's just that no matter how many people I've stitched up when it mattered most I couldn't even stop him from bleeding out, I was useless" she said starting to cry a bit more

"but he's still alive because of you" I comforted "If it weren't for you he'd have died"

"no it was Kenichi he deserves all the credit he managed to keep him alive" she replied sobbing "I didn't do anything if he hadn't showed up when he did I would've-" she stopped as her voice cracked

"stop blaming yourself we were all there you were the first to help him, Shiro left when he was bleeding out, Kenichi's fallen apart because he suggested it" I replied "I was the one who let the shrapnel hit him in the first place if I'd have held up the shield for a few more seconds he would be fine" I answered scolding myself

"you're right I know you are but I can't help blaming myself" She said as I felt the salty tears falling on my shoulder and I wrapped my paws around her tightly

"I know" I said holding back my own tears for her sake at least "if you didn't then you'd wouldn't be normal"

"but what about Shiro he hasn't even blinked over this?" she asked

"he's blaming himself too, he just can't show it" I answered remembering the flash of guilt I saw in his eye when he came back

"why not?" she asked

"he's the one who's been building up the SVs reputation so if he falls apart too it'll reflect on all the others" I said

"he has it worse than the rest of us" she commented

"I guess so" I agreed

"I'm glad I let Kenichi try to learn what I knew of medicine" she admitted "if I hadn't let him then Satoru would be dead for sure"

"I wonder what happened in his head that made him snap" I thought aloud

"he's not meant to be here" she said

"this isn't a place for kids" I agreed

"this isn't a place for anyone" she added

* * *

Satoru's POV

I felt like I was sleeping yet awake at the same time, how could I describe it? it was like I was numb too numb to feel or care about anything even the painfully bright light shining straight into my eyes. I felt something liquid in my mouth and swallowed instinctively. At least that I remembered, if I didn't eat I'd die… I felt like there was something I needed to do but was too tired to remember it, something to do with that word… was I supposed to die? Hmn that didn't sound right, maybe I wasn't then?

Pretty sure that was it, I was supposed to live.

"… why?" I asked myself I thought about it for a while. It had something to do with fighting, the reason I'd been injured.

I saw something move and my eyes slowly turned in that direction although they were still blurry. I saw something move in front of me and as my eyes slowly adjusted I managed to make out a logo on a grayish-green sleeve "SLA" I read

it had something to do with that too, but what was it? I was… I thought remembering fighting alongside people wearing the same uniforms

"I was in the SLA, but why is that important?"I asked again feeling too weak to think…

"Maybe I'll go to sleep for now" I thought closing my eyes again

…

I felt something running down my throat and that there was something on my arm as well. I opened my eyes enough to see a shiny umbreon in front of my face holding something to my lips I moved my own paws to grab it and barely managed to not drop it.

"Who was he?" I asked myself he seemed important

"…Satoru?" I heard him say faintly. Who was Satoru again… Oh right that was me heheh.

I should probably answer him. I thought before trying to say "yeah?" but instead all that came out was an incomprehensible groan, but it at least got his attention as he turned back around to face me

"what's wrong?" he asked turning his head to listen

I concentrated as hard as I could to speak clearly "What happened" I managed to rasp out making his ear twitch a bit

"you got hit by shrapnel" He answered looking a bit apprehensive

"oh" I replied my voice clearing up some as he moved a canteen closer to my mouth so I could drink. That explains why I feel so sore, I stopped drinking before I talked again feeling my throat clear some after I swallowed the cool water.

" why am I so tired?" I asked him

"You lost a lot of blood and-" I saw him bite his tongue to stop himself from speaking

And? And what?!. I screamed mentally but could only manage a weak "what else?" before I had to drink again

"you evolved" he answered

"really?" I said feeling one eye close

"here see for yourself" he said holding a mirror in front of me, and reflected back on it's dirty surface I saw a pointed short black muzzle with two long black ears with yellow rings, a yellow ring on my forehead, and a silver eye staring back at me sleepily before he pulled it back and looked at me worried

"huh" I said somewhat glad before my eye rolled up into the back of my head and I fell asleep again

* * *

Akito's POV

"Huh" I heard him say before his eye rolled back and he passed out again

"what does that mean?" I asked aloud as I took his nearly empty canteen and gave him mine noticing a faint smile on his lips as I left

"How'd it go?" Azami asked worried

"We talked" I said cheering up a bit

"really that's great!" she said as a look of relief crept across her face then she looked a bit more serious "did you tell him?" she asked

"yeah" I said

"did he seem sad or…?"

"I don't know all he said was "huh" then he passed out again" I said "he did smile a bit though" I said feeling one creep onto my own face

"we'll have to let Kenichi know about this " she said

we walked over to the room he was in and knocked before walking in. He had stopped lashing out at everyone but now he refused to come out of the room except to eat and even then he'd just eat in silence then go back

"what happened?" he asked laying on the bed like he was every other time we came to check on him

"Satoru's feeling a bit better now" I said trying to keep other thoughts out of my mind so he couldn't tell I was lying by omission. I saw his ear twitch slightly when I said this before he looked up

"really?!" he asked with a spark of hope appearing in his eyes

"he's been waking up to eat for a while but now he's strong enough to talk" Azami said

"can I go there tomorrow then?" he asked

"sure" I said forcing another smile

…

**the next day**

I got the usual small amount of food we had been feeding Satoru since he was injured the food consisting of a watered down broth before walking into the room he was in with Kenichi following. I walked over to the sleeping umbreon and propped him up so he wouldn't choke before opening his mouth a bit and moving the spoon closer to his mouth using a psychic and saw his eyes flicker open again as he swallowed

"hi" he said smiling weakly before his eye moved over to the Vulpix beside me and he squinted a bit "Katsu?. . . no Kenichi?" he asked looking at bit happier

"hi Satoru" Kenichi answered moving closer

"I was hoping you'd come by" the former Eevee said

"Can you tell me something?" the Vulpix asked

"sure" Satoru answered

"Do you hate me?" he asked

"what? no I wanted to thank you" he said giving a grateful look. While he answered with a confused one

"but I gambled your life" he said

"It's not like I don't do the same" he answered still smiling before turning to me

"Besides Umbreon was in my top three choices"

"that's a relief" I said letting out a sigh as he finished the food and started drinking from the canteen I had left with him when I noticed something

"when did you learn psychic?" I asked him as he noticed what he was doing

"he must have picked it up when I made him evolve" Kenichi said

"if that worked then I want to try something else" He said putting the canteen down and I noticed him use his form of the shadows then press them against himself and look like he was concentrating for a few minutes before he stopped

"what did you try?" Kenichi asked

"I tried speeding up my blood forming" he admitted

"did it work?" I asked

"it did but you shaved a few days of your life expectancy" Kenichi answered for him

"what?!"

"that's how it works you just speed up the process but it screws with life expectancy if it's something like a little cut it's just a few seconds but for something life or death it could be years" he explained

"then I guess I should stop using it" he said

"don't" I replied "sometimes it's worth it"

"You're right" he agreed "but now that I'm better I want to try something" he said moving to the edge of the bed and jumping off before falling on his face. I grabbed his scruff and pulled him to his feet and after a few seconds he had gotten his balance

"walk the same but take longer steps" I said as he started walking forward and after a few step he was walking normally again

"do you see my pack" he asked almost giddily

"I'll get it" I said confused since he hated its guts. Except when it stopped a bullet then he was practically always with it. I brought that and his helmet back (we had cleaned it) and gave them to him along with a new uniform since his old one had been ruined.

"Don't help me" He said sitting down and putting on the uniform slowly then strapping the pack on before standing back up and wobbling a bit and taking a step forwards

"happy" I said

"yep" he answered with a huge cheeky grin which made me cheer up too. Leave it to Satoru to cheer you up from anything.

"want to try to make it from here outside in under 5 minutes" I challenged

"Challenge accepted" he said as he started to walk with me following

"4:30" I said as we made it out of the room him and pushing past Azami who looked at him in shock making pick up the pace and almost lose his balance but still make it to the stairs

"3 minutes" I reminded as he started to creep slowly down making it to the bottom with 2 to spare and not even stopping for breath he **ran** out and stopped on the curve. I walked up to him with a smirk before I sat next to him

"hey Satoru" I said

"Yeah" he replied

"you have 2 minutes to spare, I lied" I said jumping back as he tried to grab me but failed and the both of us started laughing

"you rat bastard" he said still laughing a bit

* * *

Satoru's POV

I sat there laughing with Akito ignoring the pain in my muscles from running after doing nothing for so long, oh well guess that's one way to get back in the motion.

"Where are the others?" I asked after regaining my breath

"helping resupply before we leave this town" he answered

"let's go help" I said getting back up and walking down the street with him following

"you just started walking today are you sure you want to-"

"yep I want to see how much stronger I am" I said breaking into another run

"hey wait!"he said running after me but not catching up until we were already there

"Satoru?" Raiden asked in shock

"Hi" I said cheerfully enjoying the confused looks from him and Setsuko

"how are you better already?" She asked

"he used his Shadow healing on himself" Kenichi said catching up

"you can do that?" Raiden asked

"apparently" I answered sheepishly

"if it's shadow healing then it's a bit fitting for you be an Umbreon" Setsuko commented

"I guess, so what do you need help with?" I asked jumping in place a bit to burn off some of the excess energy

"Well we're reloading the tanks since the resupply came in" Raiden pointing at the multitude of shells that were on the ground

"okay" I said walking over to them and picking up two with psychic before walking back and passing them up

"Satoru do you have any Idea how much these these weigh?" he asked passing them along with some difficulty

"no but they feel pretty heavy" I answered going back for more

"you're helpless" he said as Akito started to help too being able to carry 3 at a time as we kept

passing them along making a line and passing them one by one to make it easier

"Can you start passing the AT ones now about 30 HEAT should be good" the commander of the tank asked

"they're marked gray" Raiden said watching me look at them in confusion we kept this process up loading the HEAT(shaped charge) then APCR(solid tungsten) before moving on to the next tank and repeating although they loaded more HE(high explosive)

"why are you loading more explosive than regular AP?" I asked

"they're probably going to take out infantry and pillboxes the type 4 is the one that can take out their tanks"Raiden answered passing another shell down

"besides these short barreled guns can't do shit against other tanks they're made for HE's" the commander said passing the shell to another crew member inside the tank

…

"what next" I asked as we finished loading the last tank

"we restock our own supplies" he answered looking exhausted

"okay" I answered walking ahead and noticing he was ready to pass out

"you're tired already?" I asked over my shoulder

"you're NOT?!" he asked

"nope" I said as I started running again and restocked completely by the time they had caught up and was already thinking what to trade my cigarettes and liquor for… On second thought I'll keep the liquor I could use it as disinfectant at least.

"or not." I thought smugly waiting for the others finish

"How are you so energetic?" Azami who had appeared while we were reloading the tanks asked me

"don't know but I'm might as well be useful before it wears off" I answered laying down on the ground and passing them things with psychic as I felt myself grow tired and yawned

"I knew you were going to crash eventually" Kenichi said sitting next me since he had finished reloading (taking a pistol as well as some ammo since he could actually use it)

"It was good while it lasted" I said sitting back up and enjoying my newfound height over him

"don't feel so high and mighty you've only just evolved" He said reading my emotions

"Killjoy" I said rolling my eyes

"well I'm seriously surprised you haven't noticed the scar yet" He said holding his head up

"wait. WHAT SCAR?!" I said looking over my body and combing through my black fur to try to find it until I noticed him rolling and the floor laughing

"hahaha-how did you-ha fall for that hahaha" he said trying to stop laughing in vain until it finally died down after a few minutes

* * *

Hiraku's POV (you forgot about him didn't you)[lot's of time skips ahead I don't feel like writing months or years worth of filler and random attacks]

I went through my daily routine and was resisting the temptation of opening the letter I had gotten from Akito, that was until I didn't which unfortunately was during class, in the morning. I reached slowly down to my backpack and pulled out the envelope and opened it slowly to not tear what was inside then pulled out the letter and held it under my desk reading it

"Hiraku

Sorry for not writing in a while but I had stuff going on and I have something important to say. Satoru was hit by shrapnel and has a 50/50 chance of living since he lost so much blood but we don't know his type and he'll probably reject mine, sorry to ask but can you try to get your hands on some Eevee line O- I'd write more but I want to be with him in case.

Please- Akito Nakamura" the letter ended there as if he couldn't bring himself to write the last words and I cursed myself for not having the type he needed before I looked up as the teacher turned my way and quickly hid the letter before I got a stupid idea.

"hey Mr. Ken can I ask something weird?" I said without thinking

the Espeon teacher turned around and gave me a strange look "*sigh* go ahead Hiraku" he said

"what's your blood type?"

he raised an eyebrow "O- why do you ask"

I almost jumped for joy (but instead just got a noticeable grin) "can you donate some, a friend of mine lost a lot recently and he's only just stable?" I said knowing the answer

"can you prove this?" he asked skeptically

"I can here" I said taking out the letter and handing it to him

He looked over it for a while before handing it back "this is the most tasteless prank I've seen you shouldn't even joke about that" he said

"it's not a prank!" I replied

"then tell them to come get it themselves if they need it that bad" He answered with a scoff

"mind writing that down so I can send it?" I asked taking out a sheet of paper and handing it to him. He took it and wrote something on it before handing it to me

"Next time you try to pull something like this you're going to the office" he said as I heard some snickering while he continued with class. I went through the rest of the day a bit relieved before I got home and hastily wrote up a reply before putting it in an envelope and running to the post office to send it

"Double if you can get it there by tomorrow" I said putting twice the normal amount of Poke on the counter and handing the letter to a Pelipper who took the cash and flew off leaving me with a soul crushing amount of worry and suspense

…

I was back in Mr. Ken's class and I realized how stupid I acted yesterday the occasional snicker or sideways glance not helping me forget I thought sinking into my desk when I heard a tapping sound and looked up expecting the teacher to be standing over me and scolding me or giving me detention for "dozing off" but I didn't then I heard it again and turned towards window seeing a familiar shiny Vulpix in full uniform crouching outside of it he gave me a gesture and it took me a moment to decipher

"_unlock it"_ I complied and he opened it a bit

"Is this the right class?" he asked quietly

"yeah what are you-" I was interrupted by him opening the window all the way and climbing in over my desk and turning every head

"what do you think you're do-" Mr. Ken said before he was interrupted

"are you the guy with O negative?" he asked

"Hiraku you are in deep-!"

"Answer I don't have all fucking day!" he asked again

"yes I am now tell me ho-" he was Ignored once again as Shiro (I think it was) moved my desk out of the way and called to someone outside before I saw Azami with an Umbreon slung over her back and after a moment I realized who it was and helped them bring him into the classroom noticing the alarming amount of dried blood on his torn uniform before she climbed through as well

"Who are all of you and what are you doing in my class!?" he asked them

"I'm Azami that's Shiro and this" she said picking Satoru up again "Is Satoru" she said moving closer to him and putting the umbreon into a recently vacated desk before taking out a bag and emptying its contents onto the teacher's desk

"very funny. Now if you're really who you say you are then prove it" the teacher said

"how do you want us to do that?" Shiro asked flatly

"I don't know don't you have anything?" the teacher asked unsure

"well there's this" he said taking out his gun making everyone jump back "and If you're still doubtful" he said putting it back and moving a paw up to his head. I realized what he was doing just as he pulled his eyepatch up showing a jagged scar over his former socket with a disinterested look in his other as everyone groaned and a few people retched

"Okay I'm ready" Azami said pulling another desk over to where Satoru was propped up

"Hiraku!"

"you said you'd do it if they came here" I said leaving him speechless as Shiro pushed him into the desk and Azami took a syringe with one of her vines and injected it into him before she took a scalpel and the rest I didn't see since I turned away from the sight of blood but when I turned back my teacher was hooked up looking like he was going to pass out with most of the class recovered from the initial not being able to look away as they saw the red blood running from his arm to a cylinder and after it was filled she pulled the tube out and put a swab over the opening while Shiro went and did the reverse to Satoru and I watched the blood flow out of the bottom of the cylinder and into him before he covered the wound in the same way and passed the cylinder back to Azami and after repeating the process the put a bandage over both cuts and put up their equipment.

"Thanks Hiraku we'll keep you in the loop" Azami said and then they teleported away. The class was completely quiet for a while before Mr. Ken seemed to regain his composure and turned to me

"Hiraku what just happened?" he asked

"they came and got it themselves like you said" I answered not finding a better excuse

"So that letter-"

"Just saved someone's life" I said

"I'm going to go to the counselor's" he said feeling his way towards the door and the second he was out

"Hiraku you know those guys" someone asked followed by several dozen others before I managed to quiet them down and ask one at a time

"yes I know them"

"how?"

"does anyone remember Akito from grade school?" I asked

"you mean that shiny eevee you were always with?" someone asked

"yeah he's an Umbreon now and he's in Lupus company in the SLA"

I saw a Sylveon push her way to the front of the crowd and ask in a semi seductive voice"Is he-"

"he's dating that Leafeon" I interrupted making her curse silently

"are they-"

"friends since they were kids and before you ask he'll probably take that bullet for her" I said making her leave shouting a colorful string of swears

"who's winning?" I heard someone ask stupidly

"I don't know but they're getting close to Veilstone" I answered

A female Mightyena raised her hand next and I called on her "You said Lupus company my older brother is in that one can you ask if he knows him he's ?"

"wait let me think" I said trying to remember "no I don't think so want me to ask for you?" I asked

"please he had a big argument with my parents and they won't even read the mail he sends and he stopped a month ago so I'm worried" she said after which a multitude of people started asking similar things

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" I shouted quieting them down "If you know someone in Lupus company then write your name on this paper neatly then put a dash and after that write their name" I said putting a sheet of paper on a desk after which almost everyone in the class wrote on. I picked it up and put it in an envelope

"I'm going to send it but we won't get an answer until next week" I said putting the envelope into my bag. I kept receiving odd looks and more requests throughout the day until I had a sizeable list to send and instead of going straight home I went to the post office and dropped off the envelope with the the list and my own letter addressed to Akito

* * *

Akito's POV

I walked over to Raiden and asked him something that had been nagging at me for a while

"hey Raiden can you check the registry for these people?" I asked him handing him a list

"what for?" he asked me looking at the list

"well apparently a lot of the guys in this company have family in the same school that Hiraku's at" I said

"then I've got a faster solution" he said before he walked over to an Absol and gave him the list and a pen

"can you tell everyone on that list to come see us" He said

"I'm right on it" he said and after a few minutes we had a crowd of about 50 guys

"Why'd you call us here?" a Mightyena asked

"Look the reason all of you are here is because we know there's someone back home worried about you and they're asking you to write back" I said

"they haven't returned a single letter and I doubt they're letting my little sis write to me" the Mightyena said spitefully

"wait your name is the first one on here" Raiden said showing him the paper

"that's my sister" he said looking at the name beside his and cheering up some

"If you haven't been able to reach them then I have a friend who can deliver them straight to them" I said fairly sure he'd agree

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" he asked

"we're in a war guys what do I have to win from this?" I said making most of them agree

"but how are we going to get it to them?"

"he's in the same school as them he has at least 8 hours to do it and if your parents don't care then shouldn't your sister at least be able to know you're alive?"

* * *

Hiraku's POV

I walked to the post office before school to pick up the package they said I had gotten and found a crate full of letters waiting for me and I put them all in my backpack before I walked to school already knowing what would happen when I walked in

"Hiraku any news?" I heard someone ask as I walked in but I ignored it and walked over to my desk before I took all the letters out and dumped them onto the desk passing them out to whoever's name was on the back before I opened mine and read it

"Thanks for doing this Hiraku it's making the morale skyrocket and in case someone didn't get an answer I have a list on the second sheet of paper and I got extra rations so I included something for you but if you decide to use it don't do it at your house since your dad would probably kill me if he found out

-Akito" I wondered what he was talking about until I pulled out the second sheet of paper and unfolded it seeing a cigarette fall out and I quickly put it back into the envelope before turning back to the other paper

"Hey what did you get?" I heard the Mightyena from before ask looking over my shoulder

"I don't know" I said opening it and reading the top

"Casualty List" I stopped and thought about what to do before I went to the front of the class making several heads turn

"I've got a list of casualties so raise your hand if you want me to read it" I said and to my dismay almost everyone raised their hand or paw and I gulped nervously before I started reading

* * *

Kenichi's POV

I noticed that the mail had come again every week we got more and more I turned around not like I'd get any I thought as I grumbled about the uniform being too big again. Me, Katsurou, and Satoru had or used to have the same problem, the SLA uniform were made for bigger or evolved pokemon meaning that we were left with oversized ones. I was about to fall asleep when I heard something in my mind.

"I finished the request now meet me in the woods in 5 minutes and bring that umbreon" the familiar voice of Celebi said. I got up before going to find him and after our group had gotten together we snuck off and went into a small clearing just out of earshot from the camp and saw a flash of light as Celebi time warped this time with the unconscious and brain dead body of an umbreon

"Let's get this done quick and a word of advice" she said turning to Akito "breathe out first"

he nodded and she started using a psychic and I saw him and the non shiny umbreon on the ground glow blue as the psychic transferred Fuyumi's mind back to his own body she dropped the psychic and after a few moments of silence Fuyumi coughed a bit before taking in a few deep breaths

"Why do I feel like shit?" He asked

"because you bit a cyanide capsule after breathing in chlorine you idiot!" she snapped at him"Be glad I managed to get most of it out of your lungs"

"now you" she said turning to me "use this" she said throwing a fire stone at me the red stone hitting me in the face and making me glow with a blinding white light as I started to evolve. My snout lengthening, body growing and 3 more tails growing as well as my Psychic becoming stronger

"Ow you couldn't hand it to me?" I said holding my nose which was still sore from both the evolution and getting hit

"this was faster" she said smirking a bit

"for a legendary you sure are a bitch" I complained noticing that I had grown into my uniform

"5 minutes to say goodbye while I get ready" she answered ignoring me

"Akito mark me K.I.A., Satoru, Katsurou, and Shiro you get my next ration" I said not wasting any time before I walked over to Fuyumi who had recently stopped coughing "here out this on" I said taking off my uniform and giving it to him

"Thanks, and good luck kid" he said as he started putting it on

"see you in 10 years" I said smiling

"Hey Kenichi could you try to maybe help us out since you're going back?" Akito asked

"I'll try" I replied

"Azami" I said walking over to her and whispering something to her

"time's up" Celebi said opening another portal  
"Bye and thanks for everything" I said before stepping through

* * *

I fell out of the portal and onto my face since it was 3 meters off the ground and saw Celebi fly through shortly afterwards while I tried not to throw up

"okay we're close to Jubilife so keep it down" Celebi said before pulling a satchel out of thin air

"what's that?" I asked regaining my composure

"there's about 10 billion Poke in cash and an untraceable cell phone in here I've also rented out a place and the address is on the phone I trust you have the things I sent you before" she said levitating it closer to me

"yeah I've got it" I said realizing I had brought my equipment with me "I'll burn the rest" I said as she opened her mouth to speak

"I've listed the main things you need to happen on the phone so make sure it gets done other than that you're free to do whatever you want as long as it doesn't have a serious effect on the timeline" she said before leaving

"Well that was informative" I said aloud as I checked the surrounding area with a psychic "ping" finding 6 pokemon and… something else I couldn't tell it's type but it's mind seemed surprisingly weak and I realized it has to be a human, the pokemon's minds seemed strange and remembering the research I had done I realized he must be a trainer I made a mental note to keep track of him before I opened the satchel and looked through it finding tons of cash along with a small booklet, two bracelets, a headset and a strange plastic and metal… rectangle.

"what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" I asked tossing it on the ground beside me and looked at the bracelet it had the letters ACD on it and I put it on playing it safe. I remembered that the headset was supposed to be a sort of translator I put it on and decided to make time by reading the booklet seeing it had a picture of the strange rectangle from before and after reading it I felt incredibly stupid for throwing it aside as I went back and picked it up with psychic and looked through it finding that it had a map, calculator, calendar, clock, and several other things and I lost myself looking through its functions and "apps" before I was interrupted by a mental cry for help I put the "phone" up and picked up the satchel before I ran in the direction of the cry. It was one of the Pokemon I had sensed earlier and checking again I found that the human was radiating anger and aggression as I heard him shouting something before I heard a pained "VUL!" and I changed my course to help the Vulpix

"get up you piece of trash I'm not done with you!" I heard him shout as I ran out and jumped in front of the injured Vulpix on the ground and was sent flying back a few feet

"So you've got a friend playing hero I'll catch him and leave you in the PC to think about failing me" He said kicking the small red mass. My anger flared but I decided to be rational and not sink down to his level

"Why are you hurting her?" I asked making him stagger a bit before he regained himself and I saw a grin creep onto his face as he got an idea

"I was helping I saw another trainer leave her here and-"

"Do I look like a fucking idiot I saw you now answer the question!" I shouted as his hand crept towards a red and white ball on his belt, I took out the gun with psychic and held it level with his head

"how can you" he said becoming scared

"I know what you're thinking now put her Pokeball on the ground and back away" I said grateful for the books celebi had left me

"O-Okay" he said pulling out a premier ball and setting it on the ground

"thank you" I said before making his brain release melatonin and he passed out. I walked over to him and took the pokeballs off his belt then walked back over to the Vulpix on the ground and turned off the translator before moving into her line of sight making her whimper

"don't hurt me!" she squeaked curling into a ball worsening some of her injuries

"It's okay I'm just going to take a look at your injuries" I said as I hear a strange noise and was sent flying once again feeling searing heat this time as a Houndoom used Flame Charge on me

"Get away from the kid!" he shouted standing protectively in front of her I dropped the gun on the ground and held up my arms in defeat

"I'm trying to help" I said

"fat chance you probably want her as a mate don't you?!" he asked charging another flame charge

"Look I can prove it, there's a first aid kit in my bag can I get it out" I said trying to resolve it peacefully

"okay get it out" he said. I slowly took my pack off letting it fall to the ground and I moved towards it

"facing me" he said shooting a flamethrower

"okay just let me help" I said turning so he could see the contents as I pulled out the kit and opened it taking out a premeasured capsule with a covered needle on one side

"what's that?!" he asked

"It's a painkiller, demerol" I answered slowly walking over to the vulpix

"if you're lying I'm sending you straight to hell" he said holding a flame charge ready

I ignored him and uncapped the needle making the vulpix struggle even more giving me a scared look

"It'll help the pain go away so just stay still for a sec okay?" I said softly as she gave me a suspicious look but eventually the pain won out and she relaxed her arm so I could inject it wincing as it entered the vein

"HEY-!"

"It's a goddamn needle what do you want me to do!" I yelled back as I pulled the empty capsule out before bringing the kit over to me and thanked Azami silently for letting me copy her knowledge of field surgery

"what now?" the Houndoom asked seeming a bit more trusting when a small smile appeared on the vulpix's face as the pain killer took effect.

"I have to check her for injuries and before you ask I'm not going to try anything I'm not just some sicko" I said as I used my psychic to check her realizing the full extent of the damage

"what's wrong?" he asked noticing my look of despair

"she needs a hospital" I said

"but we need a human to get into a pokemon center and there's a fat chance of that with this bastard" he said spitting in the direction of the trainer

"I'll just stop the bleeding then we'll have to risk it" I said turning around to get something from the first aid kit when the phone fell out and clattered to the ground.

"why don't you call an ambulance already?!" he shouted angrily

"what?! how do I do that?!" I asked

"dial 911" he said

"Okay I'm going" I said dialing the numbers before pressing call and waiting for someone to answer

"911 what's your emergency?" I heard someone ask

"there's a vulpix with severe internal injuries in need of a Pokemon center" I said remembering not to say hospital

"where are you?" the person asked. I checked the map on the phone quickly before answering

"a bit north of Jubilife by route 204" I answered

"I'm sending an ambulance to your location now can you stay on the phone?" the operator said

"Okay I'm going to try to stop the bleeding" I said holding the phone with psychic as I turned back to my bag pulling out a pouch like the one Azami had

"Don't do it you might worsen it" the operator said

"No time she's bleeding out internally" I replied using a psychic to try to block the flow of blood inside her small body making her shudder from the sensation

"You can't know this and you don't have the equipment so stop before you do something stupid"

"I know for a fact and I've already used psychic to slow it down how far away is that bus?" I answered

"Psychic as in the attack who exactly am I talking to?"

"I'm Kenichi Shizuka a Ninetails and no this isn't a prank Now tell them to step on it" I answered putting down the phone in frustration and moving closer to the Vulpix

"don't worry there's an ambulance headed this way and I've managed to slow the bleeding" I said moving her closer to the main path and laying her down so that she'd be more comfortable and after a few minutes the ambulance had arrived and I turned the translator back on as they put her on a board and into the ambulance

"no pain response" I heard one of the EMTs say

"I gave her demerol" I said holding out the capsule I had gone back for and saw them look at me in shock "I'm using psychic to slow the internal bleeding but it's still bad" I said following them into the ambulance

…

I sat in the lobby of the Pokemon center noticing the stares of the nearby trainers who were all waiting for me to step outside so they could capture me annoyed by their shortsightedness I turned the translator back on

"to all you idiots waiting for me to go outside I'm waiting for someone in the ICU so go fuck yourselves" I said making a few of them yell insults back and several more give up and leave in either guilt or frustration

I waited some more before asking the nurse at the reception who said that she was out and told me which room she was in I walked in and saw her with a nurse who was trying to understand her

"hang on" I said taking off the headset and putting it on her so she could speak

"I wanted to talk to him" she said pointing at me as the nurse nodded and left us alone

"what'd you need" I asked putting it back on but switching it off to have some privacy

"I wanted to thank you for helping me" she said "but I'm going to be in even more trouble with him now" she said her eyes watering a bit

"Don't worry I'll handle that" I said comforting her "you don't want to stay with him do you?" I asked and she shook her head furiously

"he's mean" she said and I noticed she only had five tails and her fur was slightly pink

"how old are you?" I asked

"5 I think" she said

"how long has he been treating you like this?" I asked feeling a new sense of disgust towards him

"I don't remember anything other than this" she said sadly

"this is a strange question but would you like to come live with me?" I asked her

"you mean it?!"she asked looking like she had just won the lottery

" of course" I answered as I heard a commotion in the lobby and went to go check it out finding the same trainer as before was throwing a fit in the lobby

* * *

Fuyumi's POV

"hey Kenichi have you seen Haruka?" I asked the Ninetails half expecting sarcasm

"she went outside for some fresh air maybe you should go check on her" he said with a twinge of worry in his voice

"Okay thanks"I said walking in the direction he had pointed

"_Guess even he's worried about her now that the news is out, can't believe he's not acting callous though."_ I thought feeling a bit happy and worried at the same time

"_she's probably sick of everyone worrying about her"_ I thought as I walked to the door pushing it open and seeing a black clad figure standing over her with several more unmoving on the ground

"Get away from her!" I shouted firing a shadow ball at him and following up by using payback and hearing a sharp crack as I struck his neck. I made sure he was dead before I ran over to her.

"Haru are you okay?" I asked cradling her head

"Fuyumi is that you?" I heard her ask and saw that she had one eye shut with blood spurting out of it and that her other one was clouded

"I'm right here" I said pressing my body against hers and noticing how cold she was

"Don't leave me" she said tears coming out of her remaining eye

"I won't just try to hold on a little longer" I said feeling tears forming in my own eyes

"'ll try" she said putting a paw on my side to keep me there "so warm"

"hang on, please what about Kame?" I asked putting my paw on her stomach

"I'm too tired" she said weakly

"please" I begged "I'm sure Tsuki or someone will come soon" I said as I cried out for help

"_please help, anyone even Kenichi will do" _I thought desperately

"come on don't leave me" I said pulling her close to me licking some of the tears and blood off of her soft tan fur

"Fuyu" I heard her say weakly

"what do you need, anything" I said shaking her a bit

"can you please" she stopped and took a deep breath "do it yourself" she asked

"but-" I stopped

"please" she said wheezing "I'm suffering". I froze seeing her look, how could I deny her this last request? But if I did I'd be killing my wife and unborn child. I thought bitterly.

"Hurry up I want it to be by someone who cares about me" she pleaded again.

I looked at my paw and unsheathed the knife before moving it to her throat and pulling it sideways quickly cutting the artery.

"thank you" I heard her gurgle as she stroked my fur one last time before closing her eyes.

"see you soon" I said moving the knife to my own throat feeling my paws trembling I willed myself to finish it but found that my body had frozen in place fighting with itself.

"come on do it" I said to myself closing my eyes and trying again but once again my paws refused to move. I pressed it closer and suddenly felt something hit me makin me cut myself, not enough to hit the artery but just enough to draw blood.

"drop it" I heard Tsukiko say undoing the straps that help the knife on my paw

"let me!" I shouted back

"I promised to keep you alive whether you like it or not!" he answered yanking it off as I collapsed in defeat

"Haruka" I croaked out as if it could bring her back to life

"what happened?" I heard him ask

"they were- and I was too late" I said as I started sobbing again

"calm down" he said sitting me up

"and then she asked me to-" I said not being able to finish as I remembered what I had done and looked down at my paws and closed my eyes.

"hey Fuyumi what's wrong?" I heard someone ask I looked up and noticed that my tears had disappeared and that I was in a house, our house.

"Come on we have to pick up Kame from school remember" Haruka said nodding towards the door

"O-Okay" I said following her in confusion as we walked out. I noticed that there were only Pokemon in the town like we had imagined back before, was that just a dream? I asked myself as we walked into the school building.

"Daddy" I heard a small voice said and saw an Eevee running towards me

"Kame?" I said in confusion as she jumped up and nearly bowled me over

"come on we we're going to miss the train" Haruka said as I picked up Kame and followed after her walking at a fast pace

"Train?" I asked

"don't tell me you forgot we were going to take Kame to visit her Uncle Tsukiko" she replied giggling a bit

"you forgot Auntie" Kame chipped in as we got to our seats

"guess I did" Haruka said smiling

"what's wrong daddy?" I heard Kame ask as she sat on my lap

"nothing I was just thinking" I answered rubbing her head and smiling to make her see I was fine

"_but I'm sure of what I saw"_ I thought in confusion as Kame stared out the window in awe pointing out things she'd learned about as they passed by.

"We apologize for the disturbance but-" I heard on the PA as it shorted out

"with all the taxes they charge you'd think they'd do better maintenance" Haruka commented

"I know" I agreed enjoying the feeling of just complaining with her again

"what's that?" I heard Kame say pointing at a figure on the horizon

"It's a plane sweetey" Haruka said as I heard the engine noise… a jet engine I realized as it got closer

"_but why would there be a military plane here?" _I thought suspiciously as it approached and I blacked out.

I woke up and saw Haruka and Kame buried in the rubble of the train and broke into sobs again as I noticed it was all fading away and being replaced by something else.

"_please stop"_ I thought as I saw Haruka being hit by a bullet once more. Her death kept replaying in endless variations over and over, one time it would be in a train another would be a robbery, artillery, gunshots, miscarriage, car accident they all kept on and on until I was desensitized to it.

I opened my eyes expecting another scenery from my past or one we had dreamed up but instead found myself in the SLA camp

"Fuyumi are you okay you were talking in your sleep" I heard someone say I turned around to see the one person I dreaded seeing most.

"Relax it's me, Azami" I heard her say snapping me out of it

"sorry you just remind me of someone" I said turning away

"Haruka?" I heard her ask making me gasp involuntarily and start to hyperventilate "hey calm down, there now tell me who she was" she said calming me down

"she was my wife" I said taking deep breaths "and she died" I said

"keep going" she said sitting down next to me

"It was back when we were fighting against the humans" I said as the pain resurfaced "she had stepped outside to get away from everyone for a moment and-" I felt my breathing grow shallower and I forced it to slow down before I continued. "there was a team of special forces trying to get in and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"I had no idea that-" Azami said guiltily

"and she had taken most of them down but ***gasp*** then there was so much blood and she asked me to" I said as the images started to flash through my head again

"Fuyumi calm down" she said shaking me, the same way I had shaken Haruka back when-

***SMACK*** she slapped me hard across the face then grabbed me "calm down" she ordered

"okay okay" I replied trying to control my breathing again

"who am I?" she asked

"Azami" I answered calming down

"good, now tell me what happened"

"she'd beaten most of the humans but one of them got her" I said swallowing and stopping to control my breathing before I continued "and I was with her calling out for help but then she asked me to k-k-k-kill her" I said almost falling apart as I said it

"so who was Kame?" she asked

"Kame was the name we had chosen for our daughter but Haruka was still…"

"So you…" she asked

"I had no choice" I said "she was begging me to die" I said trembling

"was that when you died?" she asked

I shook my head almost crying again "I couldn't do it" I said "Tsukiko tackled me and took my knife before I could do myself in" I turned to her "you're a medic, you know what it's like to have to-" I said as she nodded in response

"that's the only reason I have a gun" she said

* * *

Kenichi ' S POV

I stood up as the judge entered the courtroom before sitting back down

"now I understand that you choose to represent yourself" the judge asked me

"I don't feel it necessary to hide behind a lawyer" I replied politely

" and Mr. Brown you're saying that he assaulted you with a gun and knocked you out"

"yes your honor" he said

"how do you plead to this?"

" guilty and I'll pay compensation in cash now can we get to the more pressing matter?" I asked impatiently

"the custody of his vulpix you mean? Very well please present your argument then" the judge said

"As I said I was in the woods off of route 204 when I sensed her crying out for help and went to go assist finding him kicking her and I jumped in the way of his kick then after the incident with the gun I knocked him out and tried to help her" I repeated

"how and why exactly did you do this"

"I tricked his brain into releasing melatonin since I didn't have time to battle him"

"and do you have any evidence that proves that? " his lawyer asked

"yes I have video" I said taking out a flash drive handing it to the bailiff and after a while they had brought a laptop and projector and showed the video

"unless you have any other evidence I believe this is enough" I looked over at the trainer who was talking with his lawyer they stopped after a few minutes

"how do we know if the Vulpix wants to be separated from her trainer? " the lawyer said thinking he had won

"ask her yourself" I countered looking at the judge

" then we're going into recess court will resume when she arrives"

I felt a sense of relief as I walked out into the courtyard and lied down taking out my phone and checking the list

"1. Pokémon beats human in lawsuit" Mission completed I thought as I waited.

. . .

"now how exactly will we know the answer Mr. Shizuka?" The judge asked

" I'll volunteer my translator" I said before I passed her the headset

"can you tell us which of these two people you'd rather be with?" The lawyer asked

"him" she said pointing towards me

"then that's all we need Mr. Shizuka is acquitted of all charges and will be given custody effective immediately" she said banging the gavel. Heard the Vulpix rejoicing and I walked over to her and got my translator back before we walked out and started going down the street before I stopped and looked around in my satchel before pulling out another ACD and put it on her arm

" what's this for?" She asked

"so that you can go around without being captured" I said

" thanks -" she stopped "what was your name?" She asked

"Kenichi how about you?" I replied

"I don't have a name" she answered sadly

"then why don't you just name yourself"

"I can do that?" She asked looking up at me

"sure I had a friend who did it" I answered

"but what should I choose? How about Ember or Vixie or Scarlet or- Oh I know how about Ruby" she said before giving me a million other suggestions

"Ruby's fine" I interrupted

"okay" she said grinning "so where do you live?" she asked

"It's not that far from here, follow me" I said getting back up and leading the way to the apartment Celebi had given me

I was about to open the door when I stopped "I haven't been here long so it's a little plain and kinda messy" I warned before I opened the door. The apartment was as I said mostly empty with a couch, TV set, table, and a PC I had bought recently. Other than that it was empty with the bare essentials of a kitchen.

"This is messy?" she asked looking around

"yeah I'm just good at hiding it" I said sheepishly

"really good" she agreed in awe

"the rooms are the same so pick whichever you want" I said showing them to her and after she had chosen I went to my pack and got out the sleeping bag then laid it out for her

"but where will you sleep?" she asked looking a bit worried

"I'm fine I've slept in worse" I answered remembering when I had to sleep in the snow

"are you sure?" she asked again

"tell you what tomorrow we'll go get some beds" I said rubbing the fur on her head

"if you say so" she agreed as I went back to the living room and turned on the PC noticing her surprise at it

"want me to show you how to use it?" I asked her even though I had barely learned the day before

"not right now" she said staring at the screen as I was about to turn off the PC when an ad caught my attention

"Jubilife University classes open now" I clicked on the link and started reading through the summary before taking a glance at the satchel full of cash. It was more than enough to pay for the equipment I needed and then some. I turned back to the monitor and filled out the form then submitted it. I doubted they'd turn down cash, that's the good thing about humans cash speaks more than words. I noticed Ruby was still next to me and realized she would have nothing to do all day.

"Hey Ruby do you know how to read?" I asked her

"not really I can kinda understand it though" she answered

"want me to teach you?" I asked

"really? don't you have stuff to do?" she asked

"not really and if you want I could just use my psychic to give you the info" I answered

"what?" she said turning her head in confusion

"let me show you" I said putting my paw on her forehead before I copied the knowledge from my own brain like I had with Satoru, although this time it was easier.

"what'd you do?" she asked

"oh sorry I guess that's one way to learn though" I said realizing I had just taught her without her knowing it "try to read this" I said pointing to a paragraph on the browser

"but I don't know how" she replied

"just try it". She looked at it for a while before she stopped

"you're going to a college?" she asked

"yep I have a few years of free time so I might as well use it well" I answered

"I wish I could too" she said her ears drooping a bit

"hang on" I said opening a new tab and searching for a school

"how about that one" she said pointing at a link

"okay" I said clicking it and looking for registration

"It says here that school starts next month" I read

"can I go?!" she asked jumping in excitement

"let me just fill this out" I said submitting the registration packet

"but what about you, if you go take me then won't you miss class?"

"I'll make room" I said already planning my classes

* * *

**there now I've got the backstory and BTW Ruby isn't Takehiko's grandmother she's half Ken'ichi s age and he's still a kid that and she's legally his daughter so… I know there are fics on that out there but this isn't one of them**

**Kenichi: So about how long**

**Orion: for you about 10-20 years for the readers eeh somewhere between chapter 35 and the end of the story**

**Fuyumi: what about me**

**Orion: about 10 years then she dies and yes Azami considers you elderly**

**Azami: In all but looks**

**Akito: don't worry there has to be a nursing home in Veilstone he'll find someone**

**Fuyumi: NO you are NOT putting me in one of those**

**Shiro: maybe a mental hospital then?**

**Fuyumi: You're one to talk and if this is how you all treat your elders I'd rather die**

**Raiden: so you admit you're an old man**

**Fuyumi: KILL ME NOW!**


	28. Chapter 28 Ready, Fight!

Chapter 28 " ready fight!"

Kenichi's POV

"Ruby get up you'll be late" I said banging on the door to her room

"***groan*** 5 more minutes"

"If you're out in the next minute I'll let you have coffee" I said walking to the kitchen and making some instant coffee remembering to not add cream or sugar as she ran out

"I'm up" she said reaching for the cup I was holding just out of reach

"fine you can try it" I said letting her have a sip

"***GAG*** How can you drink that?" she asked as she tried to get the bitter taste out of her mouth

"easy, first you add sugar then cream and stir" I said as I added them and drank it down in one gulp

"then why didn't you do that before?!" she asked me as I closed the door behind us

"well you got ready before I had a chance to" I said with a smirk

"but you told me to" she whined

"did I?" I replied with an innocent look before I couldn't hold it and laughed a bit "sorry, and before I forget take this" I said taking out a translator which was similar to what I had but slightly sleeker.

"thanks Kenichi" she said putting it on carefully

"be careful with it, that's the prototype I need to improve it so make sure you tell me if you have any problems" I said making sure she was wearing it right before I turned it on.

"thank you" she said to the doorman making him jump from the surprise.

"now let's go over this one more time" I said as we walked down the busy street

"be nice to your teachers and classmates, don't answer if they're bullying you, if they try to attack you just dodge since your reflexes are about 500 milliseconds faster, your lunch takes a few minutes to rehydrate, and don't forget your key" she droned in sync with me

"there happy?" she asked

"yep now let's go find out what class you're in" I said as we came up to the building  
"2-3" I read from the poster

"come on" she said rushing me

"I'm going" I said following her into the main office to finish registering and after greasing a few wheels she was on her way into the classroom

"oh sh-" I stopped myself as I realized I had my translator on

"excuse me" I said as I pushed my way through the crowd of parents and children as I tried to make it outside before I teleported to the campus just in time for my own class as I barely made it into the lecture hall

…

"dude look someone let their Ninetails out" I heard someone whisper behind me

"If it's out it's fair game" I heard someone else say as I heard the sound of a pokeball expanding

"_don't do it"_ I thought before I felt something bounce off my head and turned around to see an Ultra Ball on the floor unopened I picked it up and put it in my bag then did the equivalent of flipping them off as the professor walked in.

"can the joker who let out their Ninetails recall it before I call security" He said looking at me

"You know I paid in cash you could at least do your part and teach" I said letting out an exasperated sigh

* * *

Takehiko's POV

"We've been getting a lot more action" I commented as we rode on the back of the tank

"have you?" I heard Katsurou ask cheekily

"perv" I said slapping the back of his head

"your words" he countered rubbing the spot I had hit

"but you're right" Akito said

"well we have been getting closer to Veilstone" Satoru said

"Well now I'm even more worried" I said

"how come?" he asked

"If they're giving us this much slack then there has to be some sort of huge defensive line ahead" I replied

"how do you know?" Arael asked

"I went to a lecture by the guy who's in charge of the FNK's strategies and tactics he said that if you're on the retreat either bleed them out over distance or crush them all at once"

"and they're running out of room to breathe" Akito said

"meaning they're going with choice numero dos" Shiro finished before he looked ahead at the tank Raiden was on "hey Raiden mind if I scout a bit ahead!?" he shouted

"go ahead but be carefull and take someone with you" Raiden replied

"Well since you're the one that knows about this want to come with?" He asked turning back to me

"beats sitting out in this heat" I said as he teleported us a few miles ahead

"can you sense any soldiers?" I asked

"not really they're mostly in groups clustered together or on their own running between them" he answered

"probably bunkers" I said "how far?"

"about 3 K" he answered

"can you get us closer like into that cluster of bushes" I said pointing ahead

"okay hang on" he said teleporting us again

"let's see what we're up against" I said crawling on my stomach to the edge and bringing up the binoculars. I saw a depression in the ground and about 300 meters back a line of concrete pillboxes about 500 meters apart I increased the focus on the binoculars and saw a metal pipe coming out of one then I saw a strange box on the ground but on closer inspection it was a turret

"Looks like there's pillboxes with AT guns probably have some HE shells to give us hell" I said moving back some.

"any machine guns?" he asked

"probably in foxholes, they're using tanks as bunkers too from the looks of it and that dip might be a ditch but I'm not sure" I said

"think we can call in some rain maybe an airstrike?" He asked

"won't do much they've had some time to dig in but If we can get the type 3s to take out the pillboxes with their low velocity guns then we'll only have to deal with the foxholes" I said

"what about the Type 4 that high velocity gun's overkill for a few bunkers don't you think?" he asked

"they have Tanks dug in too if the type 4 can get those and start hitting the holes we're golden" I said

"well let's go back" he said before teleporting us back to the tank and I noticed exactly how accurate he was with his teleportation skills

"so what's on the menu?" Akito asked casually

"Today's specials are Pillboxes, anti-tank guns, with a few MGs for good measure, a few tanks they made into bunkers, and for dessert a good ol home cooked ditch" I replied

"that's a bit much" he replied with a slight chuckle

"Yeah I agree those FNK brass are too old schools now it's all about simplicity, You know a trench and a few MGs maybe a few AT" Satoru added

"since when are you a critic?" Akito asked him

"nowadays who isn't?" Shiro chipped in

"so how far ahead is it?" Azami asked

"about 3 days march" I said

"well I guess that a good warm up" Katsurou answered

we sat in a bit of an awkward silence until eventually Satoru said "we are _so_ boned"

"speaking of boned" Akito said turning to face his brother "how were those SLA painkillers you took a while back?"

"while they were working it was great" he answered "I mean you could've ripped my leg off and I wouldn't have even blinked but when they wear off pfft"

"three cheers for demerol" Arael said

"what about you Azami I heard you got a stun spore used on you?" I asked her

"that's worth _shit_ all it does is paralyse you" she said contemptuously

"well what do you suggest for pain" Arael asked her

"well I've always thought that Ibuprofen works great for everyday stuff but if it's like what Satoru here got then I just use whatever I can find" she said

"well for stuff like that I've always been partial to Morphine" Arael replied

"except if they're on it for some time and you pull them off they'll get the shakes" Azami commented

"Well I've never had to do that"

"sorry to interrupt but I have to ask, Fuyumi what do you think we should do, I mean you've fought in a war before us and in the same region so-"

"I never made it Veilstone" he answered "but I think you should call in an artillery strike and if you're not against it use some white star to get them before we even roll up" he answered

"white star?" Katsurou asked

"It's mix of chlorine and phosgene" Shiro answered "but it was banned after the war"

"did me in" Fuyumi commented before he went back to watching the scenery passing by

"would that even work?" I asked

"the bunkers and foxholes are all low so the gas would sink in well" Shiro said from his seat on the turret

"wouldn't it get us too?" Katsu asked

"depending on the wind and weather it might disperse" Fuyumi said

"Hey this is crazy why are even talking about this I doubt the SLA even keeps that stuff and even if they did we shouldn't use it" Satoru interrupted making us all stop

"the FNK would probably start using gas too, that what happened last time" Fuyumi commented

"so we're stuck with conventional weapons" I said

"you could always go and do some sabotage" Azami said

"how would we do that?" Akito asked

"well if you get close enough I might be able to get a tank behind them" Shiro said

"exactly how close are we talking?" the commander of the tank asked

"5K but I'll probably pass out for a few hours afterwards" he said turning around

"If we do that then we'd be able to take out most of their nests" the Commander said thinking about it

"if we got to the back of the turrets we'd be able to take out a few of them

* * *

Ruby's POV

I did exactly what Kenichi told me to and for the first half of the day it went great I seemed really popular with my classmates and although one of them had tried to catch me when he saw me he apologized after he found out I was in the same class as him and we got along great now! And eventually the lunch bell rang and I took out my lunch bag before going outside and opening it, Inside there was a metal bottle with water and dehydrated food. I remembered the instructions and opened the plastic packages and stood them up then picked up the metal bottle and uncapped it before holding it under a flamethrower until I saw steam coming out and then poured some into the packet and closed it setting the water bottle aside and leaning back as I waited

"hey Ruby what's that?" I heard someone ask

"my lunch" I answered opening it and peering inside "looks like it's ready want to try some?" I asked her noticing the unappetizing and rank smelling things on her tray

"it looks worse than this" she joked

"I'll try some of that if you try some of this" I replied pointing at the Hamburger and then at the rehydrated piece of beef I had

" deal" she said as we each cut a piece and popped them into our mouths

"that's meat*gag*?! Pokechow tastes better than that!" I said as I reached for the water to rinse the dry bland grey mass out of my throat

"that's actually a bit better where'd you find it?" she asked me

"I don't know but Kenichi has a tons of it" I answered

"I'm Melanie nice to meet you" she said

"I'm Ruby" I replied before I picked up my food and squeezed some out of the package before taking a bite. I looked around and saw that almost everyone had made a group and was playing one was playing football (not the american kind the rest of the world kind), another was playing basketball, and there were several others around the edges of the courtyard some of which had taken out their phones or… video games and I noticed that our teacher was walking towards us

"Ruby what's that you're eating?" she asked

I thought for a bit before the name came back to me "it's an MRE" I answered

"a what?" she asked crouching to be at my level

"Meal Ready to Eat" I answered finishing my lunch and drinking the rest of my water soon afterwards

"are you sure it's okay for you to eat?" she asked

"according to Kenichi they're military grade, but all I really care about is that they taste good" I answered

"but is it healthy you barely ate at all" my teacher said pointing at the two other packets that were unopened, making me laugh a bit.

"If I ate it all at once I'd get sick, they're supposed to last three days" I said remembering the mini lecture he'd given me on them

"but are you actually full you didn't get a lunch tray"

"I don't think I'll be able to eat until tomorrow" I said sitting back up and putting my paws on my stomach.

"are you getting enough to eat at home?" she asked with a worried look

"uh-huh He even looked up how much we were supposed to eat every day, he said it was important so I'd be healthy" I answered repeating what he had said

"and what about your home is it?..."

"It's an apartment I don't know what it's called but it's next to the pokemon center"

"and what's his job?"

"he said that he's fine for a few years so he's going to JTech to study and this was his first day too" I replied

"really and what's he studying?" my teacher asked me and I could sense a bit of suspicion in her head

"he said he was majoring in medicine, computer science, psychology and I can't remember what else he was getting a degree in" I answered putting away the extra food and the water bottle

"Is he going to pick you up?" she asked

"he said he was going to today but that I'd have to walk home afterwards so that he'd be able to take enough classes" I said noticing a slight electronic tone in the translated voice

"are you okay?" the teacher asked as I took off the translator and moved the switch

"sorry but it's running out of battery it should be fine now" I said although the translator was now using a mechanical monotone "he said this was the prototype so it's a bit glitchy" I explained

"are you sure?"

"pretty sure" I answered "he'll probably have it fixed by tomorrow knowing him" I said remembering his habit of pulling all nighters. Eventually my teacher decided to trust me and after explaining it to the rest of the class I finished the school day normally, well as normally as a non-human could and waited in front of the school for Kenichi almost falling back from the surprise of him teleporting right next to me

"you said you wouldn't do that!" I complained feeling my heart nearly jump out of my chest from the shock

"I know but I got stuck between a few trainers and a mob of them" he said panting with effort as I noticed how his fur was sticking up in places like he'd been fighting

"you've got to teach me how to teleport like that one day" I said while he started  
trying to tame his unruly fur back to its normal level of messiness

"I'll do that after you evolve but you might not be able to since we can't normally learn teleport" He replied "why are you using power saving mode?" he asked

"I started running on low battery since lunch" I answered as he took my translator and took something out of his bag

"I'll try to fix that in the next mod." he said as he opened it and took out a flat black rectangle and put in another before closing it and putting it back on me turning it on

"how come yours still has a full charge?" I asked him

"Bigger battery, When I made the prototype I was actually just reverse engineering this but I thought It'd be a bit too heavy for you so I made it smaller and lighter by using a smaller battery and taking out the camera then that I just printed out the plastic shell and put the hardware inside, that's why it's lighter, smaller and unfortunately weaker" He explained putting the stuff back into his bag

"so why are you carrying around spare parts for mine?" I asked

"well to be honest"

/flashback/

I was sitting at my desk working on the translator for Ruby and had just finished it

"finally!" I said before noticing how tired I was "what time is it?" I asked aloud looking at my phone for the time 6:30 a.m.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" I grabbed my bag and haphazardly started putting things in before closing it and running over to Ruby's room and knocking on the door

"Ruby get up you'll be late" I said pounding on the door

"***groan***"

/end flashback/

"you're hopeless" I said

"hey we made it on time though *yawn* battling trainers takes a lot out of you" he said rubbing his eyes

"so we're going home now?" I asked standing back up

"yup" he said standing up and turning around as I saw my teacher walking towards us

"Hi you must be Kenichi I'm Ruby's teacher Ms. Kelly do you mind if we have a talk?" she asked

"Well I don't have anything important soon so sure" Kenichi answered following her back inside and into the classroom where we all sat down

"Now am I correct in assuming that you are unemployed?"

"you would be although we're living off of a sizeable amount of money"

"and you're studying at JTech? "

"yes"

"and can you say worth 100% certainty that staying with you is the best thing for Ruby" Ms. Kelly asked

"yes I can if you have any doubts feel free to stop by and see for yourself" he said before giving her our address and getting top leave

. . .

we were taking the elevator up to our apartment and I decided to take the opportunity to ask

"what was that about? "

"don't worry about it, I just had to convince your teacher" he answered as the doors slid open

"oh okay" I said sensing that it was a touchy subject

"how was class?" He asked

"it was great!" I answered telling him about everything that had happened before I realized I was talking too much "how about you? " I asked him

"Pretty good, there were a LOT of people who wanted to catch me, I barely made it to class on time" he said opening the door and holding it while I walked in

* * *

Shiro's POV

In...

out...

in...

out...

" hey kid you ready?" The commander of the tank asked

"yeah just tell me when" I replied

"let's button up guys" he said as the crew closed all the hatches except for the one I was closest to

Is this close enough? I asked myself the pillboxes in the distance looked like they were close but I couldn't tell with only one eye. I checked with my psychic... just a bit more I counted down 3... 2... 1... NOW! I concentrated as hard as I could and felt like I was carrying the tank instead of teleporting it but a moment afterwards I felt my head hit the top of the turret with a thud and could vaguely make out the shapes of the soldiers dismounting as I started to lose consciousness feeling something pick me up and bring me inside the steel chassis of the tank hearing a

"good job kid"and falling asleep

. . .

"Shiro" I heard someone say while shaking me. I opened my eye slightly and turned my head seeing a small red face in front of me

"Hi Katsu" I said perking my ears to listen... no gunshots that means the battle's over

"who won? " I asked as he pulled me up by my scruff

"we managed to break the line but they'll probably try to retake it" he said helping me regain my balance

"are we going to keep moving north?" I asked feeling a wave of exhaustion roll over me

"we can't that ditch was an anti-tank ditch so we have to hold off here until the SLA's engineers can bridge it" he answered gesturing at the type 4 that was trapped inside the ditch

"any more good news?" I asked

"well since we're stuck here they're sending us reinforcements" he answered

"how many?"

"don't know"

" well that's just great" I said as we walked to where everyone except for Raiden and Setsuko were eating

"Hey Shiro you're up" Satoru said as Katsurou and Arael forked over some Poke

"so where's Raiden?" I asked ignoring his cashing in on my passing out

"he got hurt when the hit the ditch, Setsuko's with him" Akito answered

"What about rosary? "

"broken hip probably won't walk for a while, that's if he's lucky" Azami answered bitterly

"what about Raiden?" I asked

"He'll be okay he just passed out after he hit the ground, besides he's taken worse than a few bruises" Satoru said confidently

"are you kidding I'm starting to doubt we're even mortal by now, I'm more cloth than umbreon now" Akito joked

. . .

it was another day of waiting for the engineers to bridge the gap, they had pulled out the tanks that had been trapped and started working on way to bridge the trench and it was around noon when a truck dropped off about 15 people of which started walking our way immediately

"what are you doing here?" Setsuko asked

"we managed to convince Kajiya to let us join" the Vulpix in front said

"hang on are you the one from the lab? "I asked her

"you know about that?" She asked slightly confused

"I was the one who beat these guys there" I answered a bit proudly

"what's your number?" She asked me

"254 but I'd rather you call me Shiro" I replied holding up my right paw

" I'm 230 call me Abby" she replied holding nets up so I could see the number engraved in it

" wait. If you're coming here from Hearthome then do you have any news?"

"not really"

"where's Ken'ichi?" One of the other girls asked

"way to be discrete Riko" her... twin? teased

"s-shut up Isra" she replied blushing a bit "is he hurt I can't sense him nearby" she said with a worried tone turning to me

"he's marked as KIA but there's no body" I said feeling sadness start to emanate from all of them especially from Riko who ran off with Isra following her trying to comfort the sobbing vulpix

"what's wrong with her?" I asked

"I'm not sure she was really looking forward to seeing him though" Abby said "so are you..." she asked without making eye contact

"his brother" I answered "we're waiting for them to get the armor across so we can keep going" I said trying to make small talk

"so we have some time until then " she finished

"yeah... you have your helmet on too loose, just let me" I said grabbing the straps and tightening then carefully

"thanks" she said sheepishly

"no problem, we've go to look out for each other" I said feeling a bit sheepish

"yeah" she answered

"so if you want I can show you around, not that there's much here" I suggested

"YES! "she said almost shouting before she turned even redder and said "I'd like that" much more quietly

I spent most of the remainder of the day showing her around and answering her questions until she said she had to do something and left

...

"I wonder what that feeling was earlier" I thought as I say alone in my foxhole before I peered over the top and saw that almost everyone had settled in and about 1/3 of the company was awake and obviously not happy about it from their thoughts. I looked down at the large empty space where Ken'ichi would just usually sleep, I had made the mistake of digging it the normal size instead of just for me

" it's going to be a long night" I thought as a warm breeze ruffled my gold fur and made my left eye itch, I moved a paw under the eyepatch and rubbed a bit until it went away remembering that since I was alone I'd have to stay up all night.

"hey Shiro" I heard and looked up to see Abby above me

"what're you doing if we get attacked you're dead if you haven't dug in" I said

"well about that" she said kneading the ground with her paws "I couldn't find any that weren't full so I was wondering if you'd let me sleep in yours" she asked lowering her head

"what?" I said processing what she had just said

"b-but if you don't want to that's fine, j-just forget I asked s-s-sorry"she said quickly bowing her head apologetically and turning to leave

she's leaving say something! I thought urgently "wait! You can stay, I mean if there's no one else, I can't turn you down and I made it too big anyways so if you still want to" I said my mouth moving independently of my brain.

"IDIOT! Why'd you say that she'll probably hate you now!" I thought realizing I was sounding like a douche

"thanks I'll wake you up when it's your turn" she said jumping into the hole

I tried reading her emotions but she was blocking them and if I tried harder she'd find out "thanks" I said trying to sound grateful

"goodnight" she answered as I tried to make myself comfortable with all my gear still on

...

I felt something soft rubbing my cheek and I opened my eye to see Abby outlined in the moonlight

"Y-You're up" she said moving back a bit

"it's it my watch yet?" I asked yawning

"no but you had something on your face so I was trying to get it out and-, sorry for waking you up early" she said quickly

"it's okay I just wasn't expecting it, go ahead and sleep you look ready to drop" I said standing up

"y-you're not mad?" She asked

"no it's not your fault, either way I'm fine so just try to get some rest" I replied coaxing her to lay down and within a minute she had already fallen asleep. The rest of the night wasn't very eventful in fact the most interesting thing that happened was a Pidgeot flying around dropping occasional flares or bombs to keep us up, I covered Abby's ears so she wouldn't wake up and after he flew close enough to drop another flare he found himself on the receiving end of an aura sphere and plummeted to the ground and several seconds later I heard a gunshot and string of curses as whoever shot him crawled back into their hole. And before I knew it I was waking up from the familiar feeling of the sun on my fur filling me with energy as I pulled myself down from the awkward position I was in with both my front legs holding me up above the edge of the foxhole. I looked over to the other side and saw that Abby was still asleep and I sat there staring for a few minutes before I moved closer and shook her a bit

"Abby wake up its morning"I whispered into her ear making her get up and stretch

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" She asked

"No just the usual" I said not completely lying as the Pidgeot had been harassing us for a while

"thanks for letting me sleep here" She said licking my cheek

"don't mention it, besides now that there's someone else here I can actually get some sleep" I said

A flash of disappointment flashed through her eyes for a brief second before they returned to normal "Let's go see if they've filled it in yet!" she said jumping up and flailing her rear legs for a moment before she managed to pull herself up "come on!" she said looking down

"I'm going, I'm going" I said doing the same and dusting myself off afterwards as we started walking to the area where they seemed to always be and finding that they had managed to collapse part of it so that it was a gradual slope and that there were vehicles crossing the small area

"looks like they finally did it" She said a bit sadly

"that means we're leaving soon" I said finding that I enjoyed the stability of our forced rest.

"I wish I'd come sooner"she said

"don't worry it can't drag on much longer now that we have them on the run" I said realizing how quickly the tables had turned for the FNK; two years ago the SLA an ANO were just annoying and now they were about to drag the party down from their high seat.

"you really think so?" she asked

"yeah I mean if they've stopped attacking and are holing themselves up in Veilstone and Sunnyshore then we must be winning" I said with a sigh as we joined up with the others including Raiden now that he had healed up.

"you seem disappointed" Katsurou pointed out raising an eyebrow

"well I don't really know what to do after this" I said thoughtfully

"you could go to school I mean you _are_ a kid" Azami said as Raiden dealt out another hand

"I've missed it for my whole life I don't even know what they're teaching" I scoffed

"you could get a job, you'll probably need one anyways" Akito said

"got any ideas?"

He stopped and thought for a moment "drug testing?" he said eventually

"seriously YOU of all pokemon are suggesting THAT?" I said making him burst out laughing

"So anyways, how long do you think this'll drag on for?" Satoru asked looking a bit out of place in the sunlight

"another year at least" Takehiko said

"no we're pretty much on their doorstep I say that we'll be there by christmas" Akito said

* * *

Ruby's POV

" I'm home" I shouted as I walked into the apartment finding Ken'ichi passed out near his "workspace" with a bunch of paper under him and a pair of headphones on him, I picked them up and held them next to my ear

"_...baby, sweet as a plum, carries more wallop than uranium..._". So he was working on those blueprints again, I moved the blueprints away from him and turned down the volume before going to my room to work on the mountain of homework waiting for me

...

I heard a thud followed by a loud yelp indicating that he had woken up

"you okay?" I shouted finishing the social studies work

"yes"he groaned in response

"any news with that gun design?" I asked walking out of my room

"how did you know I was working on that?" He asked rubbing his head

"your Playlist and seriously "Atom Bomb Baby" what're you planning a nuclear war?" I asked with a laugh

"maybe, and is a good song I don't criticize your Playlist"

" still- hey how do you know?!"

"you hid them well but they still show up in the music player, nice try though" he said patting me on the head with one of his tails

"since you're up can you sign a permission slip" I said walking back and bringing it

" trainer classes? But you don't qualify for a license" he said reading it

"but I can still battle" I pouted

"pos si en serio lo quieres" he muttered before signing it

"thank you" I said almost bowling him over

"so want to get some pointers"

"okay" I said sitting down

"first if you want to hit something when it's moving you have to aim ahead of it, second try to sneak attacks in when you dodge since they'll be distracted and third if you get hit by a tackle grab them and boom finish it with a strong attack like fire blast that way you're sure to hit"he said

" are you sure that'll work" I asked not understanding how anyone would fall for it

"trust me and you've got an advantage since their trainers going to be calling out attacks and moves" he said

"okay I'll try it" I said trusting him

...

a few days later

"Go Pen-Pen!" The girl shouted throwing the pokeball

I walked out onto the arena after taking off the translator

"Use pound!" She ordered as he ran towards me with a flipper raised, I dodged it easily and used a shadow ball as I dodged

"water gun!" He turned and unleashed a stream of water which sent me flying back

"quick pound again!"

I realized this was my chance and acted like I was almost out then used an iron tail to stop his attack and spun in place hooking him with a payback and knocking him out

"Ruby wins" the teacher said as I walked back and put my translator back on

"good match" I said handing her a revive

"thanks if you had a trainer you could probably sweep gyms" Melanie said with a laugh

"I don't really care that much about the league is kinda sad really" I said shaking the water out of my fur before using a flamethrower to finish drying

"guess who" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me and turned around

"Ken'ichi I thought you were working on that design!?" I said recovering from the shock

"is as good as it'll ever be and I wanted to see how you were doing"

"well since you're here... want to battle?" I asked

"well if your coach doesn't mind" he said turning to the coach

" it's fine in fact everyone come here pay attention" he said calling the other students over as we both left our things at the edge and moved to the opposite ends of the field

"START!" I ran towards him and charged up a flamethrower before I aimed it at the ground and turned away while he was blinded but found myself thrown back by a flame blast, I shook it off and ran again in a zigzag pattern then used flame wheel expecting to connect but instead I ran out of momentum and stopped the attack shooting a few hidden powers in random directions before I regained my bearings and rushed at him again with a quick attack which he stopped using disable I jumped back and tried using solarbeam but couldn't activate it I tried almost all my other attacks even flare blitz then I tried using Giga Impact and it worked and I rushed towards him confident that it could knock him out but he activated a protect and my attack failed making have to stop for a moment to catch my breath I tried using it again but this time he saw it coming and let it hit him before using payback to knock me out

"GAH bitter!"I said as I woke up to a horrible bitter taste flooding my mouth and saw someone offering me a bottle of water, I grabbed it and drank about half of it to get the taste of the revival herb out.

"sorry about the taste but I can't really do much about it" I heard Kenichi say

"why can't you just use Revives like everyone else" I groaned as he handed me back the translator

"these work better and they're natural" he countered

"Revives aren't as bitter" I complained finishing off the water

"that was a great battle where did you learn to fight like that?" my coach asked walking over to me

"I'm mostly self-taught, but I don't really like hand to hand combat it's too chancey" Kenichi answered "you're a good battler Ruby but I knew a lot of the same moves and after I used disable you got desperate and left yourself wide open" He said turning to me

"thanks I'm going to beat you one day, mark my words" I replied

"there are only 3 things that have ever beaten me. My brother, being outnumbered horribly, and last but not least trying to someone 3 years older than me" He said as we walked out

"what?" I asked

"long story, not telling you"

"you're weird" I said as we made our way down the street

"well you're in the same boat" he countered

"How did you get so strong?" I asked changing the subject

"I'm literally made for fighting" He answered after a while

"I was a competitive battler too, I've even EV trained so that I can be faster" I said not getting the difference in our abilities

"I don't mean I was breed to battle I mean I was literally _created_ to _fight_" he repeated

"what's the difference?" I asked

"you've got the qualities of at least 4 generations of selectively breed ninetails or vulpix and you've trained for competitive pokemon battling that's why you can beat everyone else so easily without having as much experience. I had the qualities of different _species_ of pokemon put directly into my DNA artificially so you were _born_ for competitive battling but I was _made_ to k-" he stopped before he finished the word.

"why do you keep saying fight and battle like they're 2 different things" I asked becoming suspicious

"in pokemon battles you just have to knockout your opponent but the kind of fight I'm talking about doesn't have any rules and you only get out 3 ways" he answered biting his lip "I don't want to talk about it; I'll tell you when you're older" he said ending the conversation as we kept walking down the street

"Let's cross here" I said turning around to look at him as I walked out into the street noticing his face turn into a look of shock as he jumped towards me and I felt him sink his teeth into my shoulder viciously as throw me back to the sidewalk as a truck slammed into him.

"Kenichi!" I shouted running to his side and seeing that he was barely conscious his limbs twisted at unnatural angles in a growing pool of crimson blood

He lifted his head a bit and looked at me and I noticed that the translator had somehow survived the impact without a scratch "are you okay?" he asked

"forget me you need help!" I said as a crowd had started to form around us

"someone call 911" I heard someone say

"Hey Ruby can you go to the Pokemon center and get help" I heard him say as his eyes flashed blue like they always did when he used psychic. I pushed my way through the crowd and started to sprint towards the Pokemon Center bursting in and quickly trying to explain to the nurse Joy what had happened and not really knowing much of what happened afterwards since I broke down crying and only caught glimpses of it.

"come on let's bandage that wound" I heard Nurse Joy say picking me up

"I'm fine" I said struggling weakly

"now now if you aren't careful it'll get infected, we wouldn't want that to happen" she said maintaining a calm voice

"but-?"

"just let me bandage it, it won't help at all if he has to worry about you now" she said and I let myself go limp so she could bandage it not even wincing as she applied the disinfectant

"now was that so hard?" she asked as she set me down on the floor

"can I see him?" I asked

"He's in surgery but I'll let you know when he gets out"she reassured as I curled up and a chair

"Is this how he felt when he brought me in?" I thought looking at his satchel which was stained with blood in several places

"It can't hurt to look can it?" I asked myself opening it and pulling out the phone he always carried. I opened it and found that it was surprisingly easy for me to use even though I didn't have thumbs. I opened the notifications and saw that he had written down almost every event I had told him about. I closed the phone and kept looking through his bag

"you can come see him". I looked up and followed her down the hall with both our bags then walking into the room where he was laying awkwardly on his back unconscious.

"is he going to be okay?" I asked

"he was injured very badly" the nurse answered

"but he's going to be okay right?" I asked

"I'd like to say yes but to be honest there's a very small chance of him recovering and to get back how he was before, it's nearly zero" she said making me break down into sobs again hearing the steady beeping of the machines monitoring his vitals.

* * *

Shiro's POV

we spent the next few days making excruciatingly slow progress north but apparently Arceus decided to give us some extra trouble and we had to go past row after row of trenches and occasionally a machine gun nest. Unfortunately the seemingly endless rain (both natural and artillery) turned our foxhole into a pond and several times we had to pull each other out of the water to avoid drowning. But we kept steadily advancing on the capitol from the southern plains.

"Abby!" I shouted pulling the Vulpix's head up from the water and shaking her until she coughed up the water from her lungs and started breathing heavily.

"thanks" she said leaning back in exhaustion

" no problem" I said propping myself up to sleep

"see you in the morning" she said wiping some of the mud off her face

"keep your head up" I joked letting sleep take me

...

I woke up in the same way she had and we both crawled out of the hole without much rest and headed over to our usual group finding that they had a pot of coffee going and a tarp up so we both took a cup and finished it in one sip ignoring the bitter watered down taste

"what I'd give to be a Vaporeon" Satoru groaned

"at least you can use moonlight what about the rest of us" Katsurou said as he flicked a piece of mud off of his sleeve

"stop bitching we're all miserable" Areal said hitting the back of his helmet

"any news from the colonel?" I asked Raiden

"same as always" he said shaking his muddy head

"anything from the scouts?" I asked since we had recently gotten a lynx ourselves

"they took out two machine guns but had to come back" Setsuko's replied, she was covered in mud like the rest of us except that some of it had froze on her with Raiden having some ice on his uniform as well.

"what happened to you?" Abby asked

"Ask Setsuko" Raiden said shivering

"I said I was sorry" she shouted back "and I'm not complaining about you thundershocking me when I pull you up" she added

" If you're that offended by it then you should have said something" he replied

"No I love getting shocked half to death " she snapped at him

"well I'm not thrilled about freezing to death either" he snapped back

"both of you stop acting like fucking kids and find a way to deal with it" Akito yelled

"What'd you call me!" Raiden said getting up

"you heard me" he answered getting into his face. They stood there glaring g at each other until Raiden tackled Akito to the ground covering them both in even more mud then they started rolling around biting and clawing at each other until we managed to pry them apart.

"you're dead to me!" Raiden spat turning and storming off

"same here!" Akito shouted back stomping off in the opposite direction

"I'll go talk to him" Azami said before she ran up to Akito

"I'll talk to Raiden" Areal replied doing the same

"what happened?" Abby asked me

"I don't know" I answered

"should we talk to Setsuko? " She asked glancing over at the Glaceon who hadn't moved but was looking seriously pissed off

I nodded before walking over to her "I'm not going to apologize to him" she said turning away from me

"I'm not asking you to" I said walking into her line of sight

"I'm not talking to that jerk until he apologizes" she said turning the other way

"we're all on edge with this weather" I argued but found that she wouldn't answer so I returned to Abby in defeat

"no luck" I said

"maybe we should go talk to raiden then?" she asked

I shook my head "we're not going to get anywhere until they both calm down, and if we try now then it'll just make it worse" I said

"let's get going" she said walking over to the tank column (we had more tanks than before since the supply lines had caught up)

we went through the day like always walking forward hyper alert through the mud I kept my senses on high alert despite my fatigue and noticed a Spearow flying and fired an ember at it hitting it square on and sending it plummeting down hitting the ground nearby which meant that whoever was closest had to check it out, it was Setsuko she bit her lip before walking towards it Akito covering her I watched them and saw the bird moving slightly as Setsuko walked closer

"watch out!" I shouted making her fur stand frozen on end from instinct as Akito tackled her to the ground just before the Spearow was sent flying in pieces as the grenade went off leaving feathers floating down along with a few larger chunks, I jogged over to them and found that they were both fine other than the fact that Akito had several dozen small scratches from Setsuko's needle sharp fur

"sorry" she said helping him back up

"No problem" he answered

"let's catch up" I said noticing that Raiden had sent a worried look back slowing down a bit.

"Want me to heal that for you" Satoru asked Akito once we had caught up

"sure" he answered letting the umbreon use his healing skills. We caught up to the others and I managed to get Akito to have to take the position closest to Raiden much to his annoyance. I kept walking Abby having the position closest to me to my delight while Setsuko seemed to have forgiven Akito for attacking Raiden and although he hadn't shown it Raiden was grateful as well.

We kept walking alongside the tanks as we passed by the destroyed machine gun nests eyeing them carefully after having seen what they could do. Apparently this was enough to get them to walk a bit closer to each other and that in turn led to them talking, long story short they were friends again by the time we stopped for the day.

"that went well" Abby noted as we finished digging our foxhole

"Akito and Raiden couldn't hha each other if their lives depended on it" I replied

"what about Setsuko? "

"I'm not sure" I said "I mean they got along so well"

* * *

Raiden's POV

I was glad that Akito and I had buried the hatchet since Setsuko still refused to talk with me

"give it another try" Shiro insisted

"she hates me now it's useless"I replied

"no it's not just go and apologize " he answered

"why me I didn't-"

"did you shock her?" He asked

"it was an accident!" I answered

"so was her almost freezing you" he replied "now such it up and apologize" he ordered pointing in her direction

"fine" I said in defeat walking over to Setsuko who turned away from me the second she saw me

"Setsuko" I said making her ear move slightly "I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry for shocking you"I said pausing as saw Shiro giving me a "don't even think about it" look

"Raiden" Setsuko said turning around "I'm sorry" she said throwing herself at me "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that after what I did " she said crying a bit

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have held it against you" I said holding her

"let's just forget about it" we agreed climbing into a foxhole

"I'll take first watch"I said , letting her lean against me

...

the next day we made good progress, the weather had turned sunny, Setsuko had forgiven me, and we had passed 3 foxhole without any casualties

"I don't like this" Takehiko said

"what do you mean?" I asked the Ninetails

"we've almost reached the suburbs and there hasn't been much resistance" he said

"the scouts haven't seen anything either" I replied

"I'll ask Shiro to do some more recon" I said as we kept walking

"hey Shiro mind doing some deep recon?" I asked the vulpix

"I'll go into the city see what I can hear" He said

* * *

**So that was an eventful chapter most fights per chapter so far and while I'm here I'd like to announce that I'm starting work on a new story but I haven't decided on a title**

**Shiro: then why the hell are you announcing it?**

**Orion: shut up you're the main character, the story won't come out until after this one since it has spoilers for my planned ending**

**Abby:*on laptop* found the file there's a paragraph with Akito**

**Akito: let me see *reads* ouch *turns to orion* I'm not sure if I should thank you or hurt you**

**Orion: could be worse but if you want some extra stuff on the story I've got another story called outcast that's been going for a while.**


	29. Chapter 29 All Out

29 "All out"

I walked outside after finishing my lunch waiting for Kenji before we walked over to the usual spot on the edge of the school grounds and talked a while

"holy shit, is that Ken'ichi?!" Kenji said pointing at a small figure walking towards us

"what's he doing here?" I asked as he stepped into the sunlight and his fur color became instantly obvious

"Fuck!"

"stay calm, he can sense fear remember" I said trying to calm down as he walked up to us

"hey Sato was it? Can you help me out with something?" He asked casually

"what do you need?" I replied keeping an even tone with some difficulty

"can you both just chill out I'm not going to hurt you" he said looking a bit annoyed rubbing his left eye which was colored differently

"sorry what'd you want kn-OH" I stopped as we both winced at his non focused eye

"what?" He asked, we gestured trying not to lose our lunch so soon after eating it"not again" he groaned reaching both paws up to his head and TAKING HIS EYE OUT OF ITS SOCKET

"Sick" Kenji's said watching him put it back

"ugh" the Vulpix groaned shuddering and blinking several times

"so what'd you need?" I asked

"We can't find the next defensive line it should be on the outskirts so could you give us a few pointers?" He asked

"well the military had been on the move" I said

"if got a map I can show you" Kenji said pulling out a pen

"here" Shiro said pulling one out and passing it to him

"it's around here" Kenji said drawing a line on the map

"thanks this is literally a lifesaver" he said putting it back and teleporting away

"you have no shame do you?" I asked him

"Hey you've seen the things the government does, besides they're the winning side" he said

* * *

Satoru's POV

I woke up and went through my usual routine padding over to our semi large group

"is Shiro back yet?" I asked getting a cup of Takehiko's bad coffee

"No he said he was going to come back tonight" Raiden said

"if not sooner" Shiro corrected walking over to us

"you found it already?!" Akito asked

"I asked Sato and Kenji" he answered taking his eyepatch back from raiden and covering his left eye again

"that couldn't have gone well" Takehiko said

"eh Kenji's not a fan of the FNK either" he said grabbing a cup as well

"so how far away are we?" I asked

"we'll reach the line today" he said

"we're that close?!" Akito said

"It's right here and we're here" he said pulling out a map

"how did we get so close without seeing it?" Setsuko said looking at the short distance between us and it

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" Azami said

"I know, something about it seems off" I said

"It's going to rain" Raiden said looking up at the sky

"let's get going" Akito said getting up the rest of us following shortly

…

we spent most of the day walking and sure enough it started to rain after a few hours reducing the visibility as we crept closer and closer to our destination eventually reaching it. It was eerily quiet for a few seconds as we walked through the field, then all at once the machine guns started firing the distinct sound of 12.7mm rounds ripping through a few soldiers before everyone hit the dirt, after that there was a sharp whistling as the mortars opened up as well followed by several explosions as the shells hit.

"Stay here!" Akito ordered me as he stood up for a moment and shot a hyper beam before he came back down

"How long till Baker company catches up?" I asked

"10 minutes" he answered as I charged up a shadow ball and shot it blindly in the general direction of a machine gun. I scanned the battlefield seeing Takehiko and Arael going around helping the wounded they could Azami doing the same, the SVs were slowly crawling their way closer through the storm of bullets

* * *

Shiro's POV

I tried to keep myself and Abby from getting killed while also trying to make my way through the barbed wire and bullets.

"Let's go!" I said running forward and diving into a crater formed recently

"what do we do!?" she asked hitting the ground beside me

"we need to take out those machine guns" I said "do you have any grenades?"

"here" she said passing me one, I picked it up with a psychic and lobbed it at one of the guns cursing loudly when it went off in front of it instead of taking it out

"we need to get closer" I said

"we can't" the female vulpix said as I moved closer to the machine gun suddenly feeling something push me aside and turned in mid air only to see Abby knocking me aside. Time seemed to slow down as I saw the bright trail of a tracer hitting her shoulder shattering the bone and making her twist to that side in pain as another bullet hit her right paw just above the wrist tearing straight through it and separating it from her leg followed by another round which went straight through her back and out her stomach as she finally hit the ground crying out in pain as both her front legs were useless. I got up as quickly as possible and ran over to her and crouched next to her. Barely dodging a few bullets myself as I grabbed the scruff of her neck and started dragging her behind a concrete tank barrier hearing her scream unintelligibly from the pain.

"Shiro" she said crying from the sheer shock

"I'm here" I said lifting her head gently and brushing her bangs out of the way

"I-I want to tell you something" she said as she started shaking

"what" I asked looking around for a medic

"come here" she said trying to grab my head with her right arm gasping when she saw the stump where her paw used to be

"you'll be okay just hold on" I said calling out for a medic as she used her stump of an arm to move my face closer to hers

"B-before I go I want you to know that" she said crying a bit

"don't say that, stay with me" I said tears forming in my own eyes as she moved her muzzle up to mine and kissed me unexpectedly

"I love you"she said pulling away

"I love you to" I replied realizing what the feeling was

"now I can die happy" she said smiling weakly

"stay with me please" I begged embracing her but knowing it was useless

"Can I ask one last thing? " she said her voice trembling

"anything I'll do it just stay with me" I shouted

"bury me somewhere nice" she said losing the strength to keep her head up "

"Abby" I asked not getting a response "ABBY!" I shouted shaking her "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted shaking my head in denial as I heard someone else next to me

"wake up ,please" I said shaking her again as I felt a paw on my shoulder then Fuyumi took off his jacket and put it over her head

I heard another burst from the machine gun and felt something deep inside of me snap. I stood back up and started walking towards it as the bullets whizzed past me none of the hitting their mark, I kept walking until I was a few meters away from the gun then I charged an attack waiting until the last possible moment to release it then I did unleashing the Inferno attack and hitting the bunker head on setting it aflame and burning the soldiers inside. I turned to the next closest bunker which was also trying to hit me with no success I used a Fire Blast attack much to the same effect as I started walking towards the foxholes jumping into one and using Iron Tail on the legs of those inside making them fall to the ground as it shattered their kneecaps and bones, I jumped out of it shooting an ember over my shoulder into the hole leaving them to die while I found another target; another bunker with a mortar I used a quick attack to propel myself towards it jumping on top of the concrete structure and used a Solarbeam straight down utterly destroying it and throwing me back from the blast. I hit the ground and skidded my claw digging rows into the mud as I scrabbled for purchase breaking into a run to the next bunker

* * *

**/Timeskip/**

* * *

Akito's POV

"wait what?" I asked the green legendary floating in front of me

"you heard me, I'm going to let you spend some time in the past" she said

"why so sudden?"Raiden asked

"because Kenichi's been nagging me for the past 5 decades" she said with her arms crossed "so are you going to take it or leave it?"

"I'm taking it" I said

"me too" Azami agreed

"I never got to spend much time with my parents; I'm in" Satoru said

"same here" Raiden said

"I'll go with you" Setsuko added

"we're going too" Takehiko and Katsurou agreed

"well then try not to throw up when you come out" Celebi said before opening several portals, I stepped through the one in front of me with Azami, Satoru, Raiden, and Setsuko noticing that Takehiko, Katsurou, and Arael were going through 2 different ones. I felt completely disoriented for a few minutes before my paws hit dirt again and I covered my mouth to avoid upchucking.

"this is it" I heard Raiden's voice, I looked up and saw my hometown around me except it seemed newer.

"What year is it?" I asked walking over to a newspaper on the floor and picking it up.

"Satoru follow me" I said as he wiped the vomit off himself and followed me as I navigated the roads from memory.

"Akito wait up!" Azami shouted catching up "I want to see your parents too"

"Azami" I said not knowing how to put it "we were going to…"

a look of realization spread across her face "oh okay" she said nodding "but tomorrow for sure" she said and from her tone I could tell it wasn't a suggestion, I smiled to myself a bit as she ran off in the direction of her own house

"we're not getting any younger" Satoru said snapping me out of my trance  
I turned back around and walked to the door "here goes nothing" I said knocking on the wooden door

"hello" a Vaporeon in uniform said opening it jumping into a fighting stance when he saw us

"we're not here to fight" I said holding up my arms in defeat

"who are you and what do you want?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"well we just wanted to talk… Dad" I said the word sounding foreign

"Dad?" he asked taken aback "come in" he said after thinking for a moment

"who are they?" a Sylveon holding a small eevee asked as we walked in

Satoru walked up to her and crouched down to see the eevee "Satoru don't be weird" I said pulling him back

"Satoru?" the Sylveon asked confused

"hi mom" he said sheepishly

"you mean they're?!' she asked setting the eevee down and grabbing him to get a better look

"our sons" the Vaporeon finished as another Eevee walked in this one a pale silver

"Akito go to your room sweetey"the Sylveon said making the eevee let out a small "aww" before walking back the way he came

"you could learn something from yourself Akito" Satoru said cheekily. I hit the top of his helmet in retribution making him wince and take it off

"you could too" I replied

"both of you stop that you're brothers you shouldn't bicker" the Sylveon scolded

"Sorry mom" both of us said in sync smiling a bit

"that's better" she said "now can you explain why you're here"

"Celebi owed us a favor" I answer summarizing the whole event

"so you took after your father I'm assuming" she asked gesturing at our uniforms

we both shook our heads "this is the first time I see you actually" Satoru said walking closer to the Vaporeon

"but then that means that I'm doomed" he said sadly looking down

"Actually you might not be" I said

"what do you mean?" he asked "I'm only leaving to protect you so if I don't come back…"

"I don't remember any of it" I answered "I was too young"

"what about me?" mom asked

"I can't tell you about the future" I said "but anyways, we wanted to talk with you"

"about what?" she asked

"Anything" Satoru answered

"well then can you tell me if you're healthy?" she asked worried

"we're both fine" I answered

"have you been hurt?" she asked as she made Satoru take off his uniform so she could check him

"I'm fine, you don't need to-"

"Akito" she said in a stern voice making me cooperate

"what's this?"she asked finding an almost unnoticeable scar on my shoulder

"It's nothing it's just an old injury" I said

"how'd you get it?" my father asked

I thought back "It's from when I was in Veilstone I got shot by a cop nothing serious" I said brushing her ribbons away from it

"Akito Nakamura you broke the law?!" she asked in an unmistakable tone

"well most of the charges are fake" I said

"and the others?" dad asked

"don't worry we'll be acquitted once we win" Satoru said

"well if you're really innocent" he said relieved "what about you Akito have you found anyone?" he asked smiling

"W-Well uh…" I stuttered not expecting the question

"Wow Akito you sound like you've swallowed a rock" Satoru said with a mischievous smile

"t-there is someone" I managed to say blushing

"I can go get her right now" Satoru said running off

"WHAT NO!" I said chasing after him and tackling him to the ground but he managed to escape and ran too far for me to catch up

"Akito what's wrong why don't you want us to meet her?" my mom asked her eyes tearing up a bit

"I was going to introduce you to Azami tomorrow" I said still blushing

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Nakamura" Azami said walking in with Satoru behind her

"you must be Azami" my mom said walking over to her

"Nice to met you" Azami replied

while they were talking I turned to my father "why don't go into the other room" I suggested

I met his gaze and he took the hint "sure I guess you know the way around huh" he said as we walked into the kitchen for some privacy and sat down

"what'd you need?" he asked

"to talk to you" I answered

he stared at me for a moment "you look like you just came out of a battle" he said looking at my uniform

"that was 2 days ago" I said

"against whom?" he asked

"can't say" I replied

he mulled over this before letting it go and changing subjects "how did Satoru evolve?" he asked

I winced at the memory "there was a surprise air raid and after that we were attacked" I said taking a breath "and I was using a barrier to keep Azami and Satoru safe from shrapnel then we were about to teleport again so I dropped it just before we warped"

"then what happened?" he asked looking at me with worry

"we came out and I asked Satoru if he was okay since he was being really quiet, then I heard a thud and when I turned around he was lying on the ground with a hole in his stomach" I continued "we couldn't stop the bleeding so one of us went for a psychic we knew and he made it back just in time and forced Satoru into evolving, after that he passed out and eventually we got him a transfusion and he was fine after some rest" I said

"did it scar?"

"no he's only got a few recent ones" I answered to his relief

"I'm going to have to leave now" he said sadly

"well then I'll see you in a few years hopefully" I said

* * *

Raiden's POV

" Setsuko do mind if I go on alone?" I asked

"go ahead I wanted to go on my own too" she answered giving me a peck on the cheek making me blush scarlet

"t-thanks" I said walking ahead and eventually finding my way to my old hiding spot and climbed the tree I always did when I was sulking picking a different branch than usual and waited for about 5 minutes before an Eevee walked into the clearing and jumped at the tree digging his claws in and making it up in seconds

"what are you doing here? " he asked narrowing his eyes at me

"I was waiting for you" I answered staring at the younger version of myself casually

"why?" he asked trying to look intimidating

"to talk" I answered

"well I'm not interested so get out of my spot" He growled

"you came up here to sulk and if I remember that's the branch I used to sulk on" I said pointing at the one he was on

"well this is where I come so leave" he snapped

"well I am you so no" I replied

"how can you be me?!" he asked

"I'm from the future and I came back to this time" I answered

"prove it" he said looking confident

"look here" I said taking off my dogtags and showing them to him

he looked shocked for a moment before he shook it off and said "that doesn't mean everything" then turned away

"anyway is that enough proof or should I say some of the more private things?" I asked smirking

"NO! I mean, I believe you" he said

"okay so I want you to stay away from the house for about an hour" I said "in the meantime I'll have a talk with our old man" I said leaping down and hitting the ground with a roll to disperse the impact before dusting myself off and walking away my feet leading me to my old house through muscle memory

* * *

Setsuko's POV

" Come on I'm not going to hurt you" I said softly trying to coax myself out of a hollow log which was just small enough for me to not

"g-go a-away!" The younger me said curling into a ball

"come on, if you don't come out I'm calling your mom" I said losing my patience

"you don't know her" she replied

" your address is" I said repeating the exact address "and I know how overprotective she is"

" h-how do you know that? " the eevee asked

"I already told you, I'm you from the future" I repeated

"prove it!"

"fine" I said gazing of my helmet then struggling to take off my dogtags and tossing them in front of the younger me. She reached out a paw and tried to grab them but I had purposely made it so she'd have to get close to me to get them, she realized this and slowly inched closer and just as she grabbed them I used my teeth to grab net scruff and dragged her out of the hole despite her trying to hold on with tiny claws.

"AHH let me go!"she said as I picked her up, I complied and set her down next to me keeping a paw on her so she wouldn't run "you said you wouldn't hurt me!" She's cried out

" I didn't" I answered

"you hurt my shoulder"sure whined

I let out a sigh then used Ice Beam to make a small chunk of ice inside a rag "put this on it then" I said handing it to her. I put it on and then waited for a while before taking it off and getting up "come on, mom must be freaking out as usual" I said getting up

"I don't wanna go back she's going to smother me again" young me

"don't worry I've got an idea" I said patting her on the head before standing up and walking alongside her to my old house.

I knocked on the door and a few moments later a worried looking Flareon opened it

"Setsuko! Where have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She said taking the eevee into a smothering embrace

" ow you're hurting me" I complained

"where are you hurt?" She asked checking me very thoroughly until she found the injury "come on let's go to the doctor"my mother said picking me up

"she's fine I put some ice on it so it shouldn't even bruise" I said putting a paw on her shoulder

"who are you? " She asked taking a defensive posture "I want to see some I'D" she growled

"here" I said passing her the dog tags

"what!? This can't be true"

" It is, I'm her from the future" I answered

"Setsuko go to your room" she ordered then after the younger me had left continued "if you really are my Setsuko then why are you here and how'd you get here?"

"I got here with my friends with help from Celebi and I want to tell you one thing" I replied

" what? "

"don't be so protective, you're ruining my confidence" I said a slight hiss in my voice

"but you're too fragile what if you get hurt?" She asked

"so what if I get hurt? I want friends! At least let me talk with that boy down the street!" I said

"that delinquent?! I'd rather die" she answered looking down at me

"for your information "that delinquent" is my boyfriend and a major" I shouted

"an army brat? I won't let you go throw your life away like that"she answered

"good luck you're going to fail" I spat

"don't be so sure" she replied

"well if you seceded then I'd have died with that timeline" I sneered

"AHH!" We were interrupted by my falling down the stairs and landing with a cut on my forehead "ouch" she said as I team to my side (ugh sounds weird) and lifted her head a bit

"Setsuko! Move what if she has a concussion? " My mother said trying to get past me

"chill" I said "come on sit up" I said nudging myself up

"ow" she said

"how many rows are here" I said showing my sleeve

"one"she answered

" good now let's do something about that cut" I said taking out the cloth I had used for the ice along with a small flask. I wet the rag before dabbing it on the cut and after a few seconds it was disinfected

"what's that?" Mom asked

"it was alcohol now it's just an empty flask" I answered putting it

" can I ask you something? "

"go ahead" I said

"why do you have such a low rank?"

"I've been in long enough to know how to avoid promotions" I answered

"why would you want that?!" she asked

"an exempted isn't as tempting a target as an ensign" I answered "and I like the seniority"

"what about you "friends" what are they?" she asked

"_typical of her to expect me to do better"_ I thought "well I already told you Raiden's a Major, but other than that Akito's a senior exempted, his brother Satoru's a Senior Soldier, Azami and Arael I don't know since they're medics and everyone else other than Katsurou, Abby, and Shiro are Exempted since they're under enlistment age and we passed the 12 month mark and they haven't. Katsu and Shiro are both soldiers and Abby was promoted to subordinate officer posthumously" I answered

"posthumously?" my mother asked "it's a big promotion for whatever that is" she huffed

"it means after death" I said shutting her up "I'm going to go see how everyone else is"

"c-can I go?" young me asked

"if you want" I answered walking out the door with her bounding up to me as we walked a distance away

"hey you said friends so a-am I popular?" she asked

"well I wouldn't call it popular but you do get some friends" I answered

"w-what about that b-boy who lives d-down the s-street" she asked starting to blush

"you mean Raiden?" I asked  
"y-yeah him" she said

"what do you want to know?" I asked knowing perfectly well what it was

"does he like me?" she asked shyly

"I can't tell you about the future but you do become friends" I said vaguely

"Really!"

"yes really" I smiled "he's a bit of a clueless idiot though"

"hey don't say that about him!" she snapped

"sorry but it's true" I said chuckling a bit "besides it's going to take more than just a few offhand comments to make us fight" I said

* * *

Azami's POV

I hesitated before the door and realizing how suspicious I looked took off my fatigues stuffing them into my pack and attached my helmet to it as well then gathered up enough courage to walk into the small building

"Hi welcome to Hatake herbal medicine and general practice" a leafeon greeted from behind the counter "If you need a physical my husband's in the back or if you're interested I've got everything from stress relief herbs to sleep aids"

I couldn't figure out how to explain my being her daughter so I decided to go along with it "no but do you have anything for energy because I don't get much sleep"

"well you shouldn't go skipping sleep at your age but if you don't have a choice then I can get you some energy powder " she said taking a bottle off of the shelf and handing it to me.

"how much is it?" I asked

"on the house,"she said with a smile "you remind me of my daughter" she added

"well that might be because I am" I said nervously

"what?" She asked confused

"I'm your daughter Azami, me and some of my friends came back in time" I explained "I'll prove it, here are my dogtags"

"I believe you" she said stopping me "wait you're a soldier?" She asked

"guess there's no avoiding it now" I sighed "but yes I'm a combat medic"

"oh I'm so proud of you" she said coming around the counter and taking me into an embrace "you're just like your father" she said

" speaking of dad I thought he was here" I said

"he's in the back I'll get him" she answered going into the back and coming back with a confused looking espeon

"is it true?" he asked, I nodded.

"come here" he said embracing me as well making me drop a few things from the surprise

"here you dropped this" my mom said picking up some of them

"thanks" I said taking them and putting them up "what's this?" she asked holding a small brown bag tied with string

"OH I thought I'd lost it" I said relieved reaching for it

"what's in it?" my mom asked pulling it out of reach

"nothing now can I have it" I asked reaching again

"don't lie to me" she said narrowing her eyes

"just give it back" I said reaching again but she tossed it to my dad

"Azami if this is what I think it is you're in BIG trouble" he said untying it

"wait don't-" I said but was too late to stop him from opening it and emptying it out

"what is this?" he asked looking at the dozens of small metal plaques that had spilled out

"they're every one I couldn't save" I answered quietly.

"This many?!" my mom said staring at the sizable pile of dog tags on the counter.

I nodded, "you shouldn't keep them, it'll haunt you" my dad said

"no" I replied "I'm not going to stop until I've saved at least **twice** as many people as that"

"you're just as stubborn as us" My mother said nodding slightly "but if anyone can do it you can"

"thanks" I said just as an umbreon walked in "Satoru what are you doing here?" I asked

"Akito was looking for you" he answered

"he knows where I am and wouldn't send you" I replied

"how do you know it's not important?" he asked

"easy you didn't run in and are trying hard not to smirk, meaning he didn't send you and you're doing something" I answered "oh, mom dad this is Satoru" I said introducing him

"nice to meet you" he chipped in

"so did you go see your parents already?" I asked

"yep, I saw the me from this time too" he said looking a bit sheepish

"and?" I asked

"I never realized I used to be such a runt!" he said

"Satoru don't say that" I replied walking over to him "you're still a runt" I added putting a paw on his head

"you're 2 inches taller than me" he whined

"so is everyone other than Katsurou and Shiro" I answered

"but they're not here" he replied hunching his back some

"wait isn't Katsurou older than you?" I asked

"by 4 months" he answered

"so why hasn't he evolved yet?"

"after what happened to me Takehiko's been carrying around a fire stone in case something like that happens to him"

"why not let him evolve now?" I asked

"because then if he did that and Katsu got hurt after he wouldn't be able to use that trick"

"but Kenichi evolved already and he's at least 3 years younger than Katsu"

"that's what Katsu's been arguing"

"and has it been working?" I asked

"well last time Takehiko said "if you want to evolve like him then why don't you stand over there and I'll throw the stone at you"

"what are you two talking about" my mother asked

"sorry I got a bit carried away, Katsurou and Shiro are both vulpix and Takehiko's Katsu's older brother" I explained

"what about that Kenichi character?" my dad asked

"he's uhh" I tried to figure out how to explain him "a bit like Shiro but less…" I searched for the word

"bloodthirsty, shiny, stubborn? Has no depth perception?" Satoru chipped in

"Satoru you're just as stubborn and it's not like he choose to lose an eye, besides you know he still hasn't gotten over **it**" I chided cuffing him on the head "but I guess he does have a point" I added

"what's **it**?" my dad asked

"his friend Abby died last month and he hasn't talked much since" I said "has Fuyumi said anything about what happened?" I asked

"no he says that he won't until Shiro decides to talk about it" Satoru said

"I kinda miss the old Shiro" I commented remembering how he had suddenly become sociable and almost normal

"even the bloodthirsty Shiro was better than this" Satoru agreed as there was a moment of awkward silence  
"hey do you think Kenichi's here?" I asked

"maybe he does have the longevity" Satoru said

"I wonder if we'll see him again"

"I still haven't thanked him enough" Satoru said

"you should also thank Shiro and Hiraku's teacher" I said

"what?" everyone asked confused

"Hiraku's _teacher_?" Satoru asked suspiciously

"he's the only person we could find with O negative" I answered

"he'd be across the region from Veilstone" Satoru said

"which is why you should thank Shiro for teleporting us there and pulling you in through a window" I answered

"how did you even do that without me noticing?!" he asked

"Satoru you sleep like a rock normally and you lost enough blood to kill you if you hadn't gotten that transfusion you would be" I said

"wouldn't moonlight have helped?" he asked

"Satoru moonlight isn't a cure all" I said

"I know that I'm not stupid" he replied offended

"says the person who couldn't eat solid food or hold his head up for a week" I countered

"I'm just happy it didn't scar" he said

"right foreleg inside your arm" I said, he rolled up the sleeve and then recoiled at the scar

"I thought they all healed when I evolved" he said staring at it

"that's from the transfusion" I said

"couldn't you have used a needle?" he asked

"I did, I still needed to get it into the vein" I replied

"couldn't you have been a bit more careful" he said poking it with a claw

"says the person who didn't know they had a 7 cm piece of shrapnel in their stomach until they collapsed"

"7cm?!" my dad exclaimed

"how are you still standing?" my mother asked going up to him

"I-I'm fine that was 2 months ago" he said "but back on topic can you just go with me" he said

"fine" I said "I'll be back tomorrow" I told my parents

"we'll be waiting" my dad said

"thanks" I said before following Satoru to their house

* * *

Raiden's POV

I had been arguing with my dad for the past hour and wasn't getting anywhere plus myself from this time would be back soon

"all right if you're right about all of that then why don't you step up and prove it for once" I said watching his smug smile fade

"you're one to talk you coward" he said

"you're the coward for picking on someone smaller than you" I said "if you're so strong then fight me right now that we're evenly matched"

"you'll never be strong enough to come close to me"

"then stop stalling and fight" I shouted back

"all right then" he shouted back using bite and lunging at me

"oh no you don't" I said electrifying my fur into sharp points as he bit down then using discharge before he could pull back

"that was a dirty trick" he said spitting out some blood

"you'd know about dirty tricks" I said using agility then quick attack to send him flying back into the street, he got up and used a flamethrower which I dodged with another quick attack then used thunder almost knocking him out.

"what happened to your big talk now?" I jeered walking over to him then trying to use thunderbolt but it missed hitting the ground some distance from him

"you can't even hit me when I'm in front of you, you stupid runt" he said getting back up

"_I must've matched our electric potential with that thunder"_ I thought watching the sparks in his fur which was sticking up from static. I charged another attack but he ran to me and used double-edge sending me sprawling back since I didn't have good defense against anything he followed up with a sharp kick to my stomach.

"you weakling" he snarled kicking me again but it never impacted and he was thrown back a meter or so by a psychic

"I never thought our reunion would be like this" A familiar voice said helping me up

"Kenichi?" I asked

"the one and only" he said with a smile "how long has it been for you since we last saw each other?" he asked

"about two months" I answered

"heh, it's been 55 years on my end" he said

"something's different from last time" I noticed

"I've grown old" he joked "and tell whoever made this they're a genius it's still worked through all these years" he said holding a battered version of the pistol he and Shiro carried

"Wish I had thumbs now" I joked back

"so want to finish it yourself or should I knock it out" He said turning back to my father

"I'll do it" I answered

"okay I'll stop it when either of you pass out" he said walking some distance away

"well if you're done then mind your own business and let us finish this" my dad said pushing against an invisible barrier before it suddenly disappeared and he stumbled forwards, I took advantage and rushed forwards while using charge to increase my electric potential before loosing a thunderbolt which hit him stopping him long enough that I could tackle him while my fur was still electrified in a pseudo wild charge making him collapse then I held him down with a paw

"alright you win, happy?" he snarled

I sent a wave of electricity through him until he passed out "you don't want me to answer that" I said stepping off of him

"you've gotten stronger" Kenichi noticed "so how have you guys been?" he asked

"pretty good you won't guess who we got as reinforcements" I said

"all right who?" he asked

"the rest of the 23- SVs" I said

"what?!" he said surprised "although it does make sense all things considered, I'm guessing Abby nagged Kajiya into letting them?"

"yeah" I said halfheartedly

"what's wrong?" he asked

"about Abby, a month ago we were breaking through the second defensive line and she…" my throat caught as I had to do what I usually did in writing in person "was shot by a machine gun and died!" I finished

"oh" he said sadly "she could've been a great person after the war" he added almost longingly "what about the others?" he asked still looking sad

"they're all fine nothing but a few flesh wounds but still alive and kicking" I reassured "Shiro took it a bit rough though"

"what do you mean?" he asked

"he hasn't talked almost at all since it happened, he's still eating but whenever we get attacked he's the first to move and has stopped taking prisoners" I said

" oh that explains it" he said with a look a realization  
"you know what's wrong?" I asked "do you know how we can help him?"

"he's acting just like Fuyumi did after Haruka's death, and sadly no I don't know how to help him. Just give him his space and try to keep him safe" he replied

"I'll try" I promised

"thanks, is he here?" Kenichi asked

"I don't know I wasn't really paying attention" I said

"I'll check" he said closing his eyes for a moment "I can sense him but he's almost worse than Fuyumi was I'm going to go talk to him" he said checking his bag then stopping once he found a syringe and putting it back

"what's that?" I asked

"Oxytocin, Prolactin, and a few other things" he said "I used it on Tsukiko once, it's basically afterglow in a needle" he explained

"why are you carrying it?" I asked suspiciously

"It's a good temporary cure for depression and if talking doesn't work I'll use it" he said walking away

"wish me luck and do me a favor and don't ask him anything while if he's on it"

"how will I know?" I asked

he gave me a smile "you'll know" then walked away.

"_wonder what he means by that"_ I thought sarcastically as I dragged my father back into the house.

"who was that?" the young me asked running out from where he was hiding

"a friend" I answered

"he looks about as old as you" he said

"he's… 60- something by now" I answered dropping my dad on the floor

"that's _old_"

I chuckled "not for a ninetails" I said "I knew him when he was a vulpix" I added

"then you're old too" young me chipped in

"hey I'm only… somewhere between 15 and 17" I said not remembering

"you don't know your birthday?" he asked eyes wide

"I know it but I guess I haven't payed much attention to it" I chuckled again

"why not?"

"well for one everyone treats me like I'm their age and on top of that I don't really celebrate it much" I answered

"that's sad" he said his ears drooping

"I guess it is" I agreed

"you should celebrate it next time" he added

"I'll do that" I said then remembered where we were back in our time "actually by that time I'll actually be able to celebrate" I realized

"what do you mean?" he asked confused by my sudden change of mood

"by that time unless something unexpected happens we'll have won" I explained

"against who?" he asked

"can't tell you but it'll be great we'll finally be able to stop fighting and… ugh" I said thinking about it

"ugh?" he asked

"I just never really thought about what to do after we win" I said forcing another chuckle

"well what do you want to do?" he asked

"well I guess I'll have to get a place to live" I thought aloud "maybe go back and finish school" I added

"why'd you want to go _back_ to school?" he asked  
"to get a decent job" I answered before returning to my thoughts "I'll have to get one of those too" I said letting out a groan

"maybe I can stay in the SLA" I thought "I do have a decent payroll right now"

"I have an idea" he said eagerly

"what is it?!" I asked

"you could be a mechanic" he said

"that's a good idea" I said making him grin "I always have liked that kind of stuff"

"I know I'm you" he said stealing my line

"can you do me a favor" I asked him

"sure!" he answered probably expecting something exciting

"get good grades and try to learn technical stuff" I said making his spirits drop like a rock

"future me's boring" he said turning around

"hey I didn't say you had to be nice to the teachers or anything just to actually learn the stuff" I countered "as long as you get the grades for it you can pretty much do anything" I said

"what?" he asked

"I used to do it all the time, pass with good grades but still fall asleep in class or argue with teachers" I said his interest piqued "if you've got good grades then they lose the whole "good luck passing with that attitude" act and start to look petty" I continued "if you get good enough you can just doze off and still listen to the lesson"

"you're lying" he said

I ignored him"and if they go with "no one would hire someone with that attitude" then just say; I'd change my attitude if I were actually getting paid and people hire skilled but arrogant workers all the time that's why you're here."

"and I can get away with it?" he asked in awe

"no but you'll make them prove you right if they send you to the office" I said remembering

"okay I'll do it then" he said

"thanks" I said

"who's that?" he asked pointing at the Glaceon walking towards us

"that's Setsuko my- friend"I said almost screwing up

"and the eevee?" he asked. I looked closer and saw a small eevee duck quickly behind Setsuko

"young Setsuko" I answered walking over to them

"Hi Raiden" she greeted "is that?"she asked

"mini me" I answered putting a paw on his head to his annoyance "I take it that's kid Setsuko then?" I asked

"yep" she answered as her younger self hid behind her again letting out a squeak as I turned to her

"I don't remember you being _that_ shy" I said standing back up

"me neither I wonder when I changed?" she asked

"I'm not sure" I answered "but it's kinda cute" I teased going around her to get a better look at her double noticing a bright blush after I said that

"_I didn't notice that?"_ I thought noticing the younger me looking at us disinterestedly "_I really was an idiot"_ I added to myself with a sigh "anyways Raiden this is Setsuko and Setsuko this is Raiden" I introduced noticing older Setsuko giving me a "_did you just set us up"_ look to which I returned an "_I guess"_ look as a reply

"h-hi" the young Setsuko said walking towards mini me

"hi" he answered

"let's go" I whispered to Setsuko and we both snuck off leaving our young selves talking to each other, after we were a certain distance away we broke the silence.

"Did we just-" she said

"I think so; I can't believe young me didn't notice that I used to be such an idiot" I said deadpanning

"you kinda still are" she said playfully nudging me

"yeah but I'm your idiot" I answered nudging her back "you won't guess who I saw" I added changing the subject

"your dad?" she asked

"well yeah but-, it was Kenichi" I said going off track for a second

"seriously? how old was he?" she asked

"I'm guessing around 60 but he looks _exactly_ like Takehiko" I said "his voice is a bit deeper though" I remembered "and he's more… controlled" I added

"what do you mean?" she asked

"it's hard to describe but he's not as… fidgety I guess, it's like he's some elderly guy minus the smell and other things" I said wincing internally at my analogy

"really?" she asked "I can't imagine him sitting in a lawn chair chasing kids off his lawn" she said almost bursting out laughing

after we calmed down a bit I said "apparently Shiro's here"

"I thought he decided not to come" she said

"so did I but Kenichi says he can sense him and when I told him how he's been acting he said that was exactly what Fuyumi did after his wife died"

"oh" she said in realization

* * *

**so that was an eventful sorry if this seems like a sudden stop but I wrote about 51 pages as this and didn't want to post it all at once so I'll end it here**

**Shiro: Jackass**

**Orion: I'll make it up to you next chapter**


	30. Chapter 30 nostalgia

chapter 30 "nostalgia"

Shiro's POV

I listened half heartedly to Ken'ichi trying to help me "get over" Abby and move on but we both knew it wasn't working

"if you're not ready to move on then I can't make you" he said "but I have one last thing that might cheer you up some before I give up" he added

"fine but I doubt it" I replied knowing he wouldn't give up

"okay first I need you to take off your eyepatch and fake eye" he said digging around in his bag

"what? " I asked

"just do it" he said pulling out a large black rectangle that folded out. I went along with it and set them down next to me. "Now lie on your back and close your eye" he said taking out a small case.

"okay?" I said becoming more suspicious

"just relax and bite down on this" he said putting a rag by my mouth

"why?" I asked grabbing the rag

"because this is going to hurt like a bitch" he said putting it back into my mouth and opening my "bad" eyes socket and putting something cold and liquid into it

_"that doesn't AAAHHHH!"_ I thought as I felt him put something else in then did something sending waves of stabbing pain through the formerly empty space and kept screaming both mentally and physically for about 20 minutes until he finished. I reached a paw up to rub it when he caught it

"don't rub it" he said before letting me go

"how the fuck is this supposed to make me feel better!?" I yelled at him

"calm down, I just need a second" he said pressing the keys on the rectangle as several lines of meaningless text appeared on the screen "close your good eye but leave that one open" he instructed

"this better be good" I said as he put something onto it and started typing even faster for a few minutes straight before he stopped and took the thing off.

"now open your eyes" I did as he said and could swear I heard a slight whirring as my eyes focused the process taking much longer than normal but eventually I could see clearly

"What'd you do?" I asked blinking repeatedly to make the odd feeling disappear "wait" I said stopping and closing my right eye finding that I could still see "I can see" I said shocked

"how is it?" He asked

"it's just as good as my other eye" I said alternating between them

"glad to hear it" he said smiling "want me to up the performance a little?" He

"you can do that?" I asked surprised as it was almost exactly as good as my other eye

"easy just come back over here" he said opening the thing back up and attaching a small patch like thing onto the eye and typing some before taking it off me "there now it's at 40%" he said

" whoa" I said as I opened the eye. It had gone from being normal to displaying my vitals on the edge of my vision and being perfectly clear.

"pretty amazing right"he said

"how'd you get it?"

" I found this little company with a bunch of people who used to work for Silph and Devon and they agreed to make this in exchange for some cash" he answered

"you did that for me?" I asked feeling touched

"of course you're my brother" he said "and you lost that eye saving my life so it's the least I could do"

"thanks" I said "can I try going up to 80?" I asked

"yeah it's connected to your brain via nerve so you should be able to control it, try willing it to that level" he answered. I tried doing it and found that with some difficulty I could increase it and that at 80% it seemed even sharper until I got a head splitting migraine

"turn it down some" he said and once I did the migraine faded "your brain just isn't used to the strain so I suggest you stay at around 30% to avoid that" he said

"what about in battle?" I asked lowering it to 30

"about 50 should be good but if it's prolonged then lower it" he answered after a moment of thinking "and don't push yourself if you overdo it then you might end up as a vegetable" he added seriously

" okay I promise" I said

* * *

Akito's POV (the next day)

we woke up at our house since mom let us sleep here on the condition we didn't do anything (which made both Azami and I blush once we found out what she meant) but anyways we spent most of breakfast talking and much to her disappointment Azami wanted to introduce me to her parents today which made me extremely nervous (we're both orphans we shouldn't have to go through that kind of stress) but much to my relief a certain Vulpix showed up almost immediately after young me left for school.

"Shiro I thought you stayed behind?" I said

"no and I saw Kenichi earlier too" he said

"really?" I asked surprised "come in" I added stepping aside and leading him to the kitchen

"who's that?" my mother asked

"I'm Shiro nice to meet you" he introduced

"and you're in the same unit as my sons?" she said "you're hardly 10" she added

he started looking uncomfortable under her scrutiny "well I was going to fight either way, but I got forced to defect and lost my eye because of it" he said before he cheered up "that reminds me, I wanted to show you this" he said taking the eyepatch off and opening his left eye showing a lens like eye with a few rings around the pupil turning like it was focusing on something.

"you got your eye back" I said ignoring the glaringly obvious mechanical features.

"what is that?" Azami asked "I've never seen anything like it"

"I can't remember what Kenichi called it but he said that he gave some humans funding in exchange for this" he answered

"does it work well?" I asked

"better I can measure your stress levels from your voice with this and it's only at 50%" he said turning his head slightly "and it's actually pretty high" he commented

"why don't you use it at 100% if it's that powerful?" I asked turning the attention back to him

"Kenichi said not to go above 50% until I evolve to avoid getting headaches" he said before looking a bit sick "I'm going to turn it back down to 30 before that happens" he added as I saw the prosthetic seem to close and looked almost exactly like a normal eye unless you looked closely

"it changed" my mom noted

"huh, oh that. It's made so that if you use it below 40% it looks like a normal eye" he explained

"why not look normal above 40%?" she asked

"it's more efficient this way and at around 30% it works like a normal eye so" he shrugged

"huh" Azami said "let's go Akito my parents are going to start worrying" she added beckoning me towards her as she walked out

"going" I said following her "sorry Shiro but I promised to meet her parents today" I said as I passed him and followed her to her house knocking on the door and being greeted enthusiastically by both her parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Akito" she said introducing me

"hi" I greeted dipping my head slightly

"oh you're shiny" her dad said a bit surprised

"yeah I guess it skips a generation" I said with a nervous chuckle

"oh so your grandfather's a shiny too" he said

"yep I guess it's genetic after all" I said

"my mother was a shiny" Azami's mom said "a Flareon my dad used to call her his overgrown eevee" she added making us all let out a small laugh

"so you're my daughter's boyfriend" the espeon said studying me for a moment before his expression softened "welcome to the family" he said with a smile

"thanks I was starting to worry for a moment" I said smiling as my nervousness faded

"sorry he's been waiting since he became a father to do that" her mother said

"it was worth it" he said "but still sorry"

"what the hell I've been through worse" I said accepting his apology as we started to talk and get along even more as the day went on.

* * *

Ruby's POV

"hey Ruby are you okay?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the person who had talked.

"yeah I'm fine" I said not believing it myself

"you don't sound like it" Melanie said sitting down next to me "you've hardly talked at all this week"

"I've just got a lot on my mind" I said not even looking up.

"like what?" She asked "you can tell me"

"I don't feel like talking about it" I said

"okay if you don't want to I won't force you." She said followed by an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"so it's been awhile since Ken'ichi came to pick you up" she said making my neck fur rise as I tensed up noticeably "what happened? Is he hurt?" She asked noticing my reaction

I nodded blinking back tears "it's all my fault" I said burying my face my paws and sobbing "I should've been more careful"

"calm down and tell me what happened" she said trying to comfort me by stroking my back

I waited for my breathing to calm down some before I told her "w-we were walking home and I was crossing the street when he pushed me out of the way and-" I stopped and started sobbing again.

"he was hit by a car?" She asked

"a truck" I corrected still sobbing

"that's horrible" she said "how bad was it?"

"the doctor said that he broke most of his ribs and punctured a lung" I answered "and he hasn't woken up yet!" She day next to me listening and doing her best to comfort me for a while until I was finished and called

"Ruby you can't keep quiet about all this"

"I know, I know"I said "but please don't tell anyone about it"I pleaded

"but-"

"please"

she looked torn for a moment before she answered "okay but try not to make it so obvious that you're upset"

"okay" I said wiping the tears off my face "can you tell coach that I'm going to miss practice today"

"okay, he'll probably be mad though" she said

"why?" I asked confused since he was always carefree

"the interschool tournaments coming up next month" she answered

"oh that's right" I said "I wonder if I can join?"

"you should it's one on one and you have to choose beforehand" she answered

"then I'll look into it" I said "I'm going to go visit him" I added before walking away in the direction of the pokemon center and going straight to his room sitting next to the unconscious ninetails and watching his chest rise and fall in tune with his breathing

"_I would've seen that truck if I were more careful"_ I thought guiltily as I sat by him "_It was all going so well and now if he dies I how will I go to school or handle paperwork or get food?"_ I realized "_and if anyone else find out then I might"_ my eyes widened in realization "_have to go back to my trainer"_ I felt tears brimming

"_Ruby?"_ I heard the word echo weakly through my head

"Kenichi?!" I asked looking up at his half open eye and earning a pained smile "I thought you were going to die!" I said embracing him

he let out a gasp of pain "hurting, hurting" he croaked and I let go and waited for him to adjust himself before he continued "how long was it?" he asked

"about a week, you were in a coma" I said

"well I'm here now" he replied "it must've been hard on you" he said and I felt tears coming again. He must've noticed as well because he pulled me closer and let me cry on his shoulder

"_why am I the one crying?"_ I thought as I sobbed into his fur

"It's okay" he said hugging me back "I thought I was about to lose you" he said

"b-but why did you do that?" I asked him controlling my sobs some

"because I promised you I'd protect you remember" he answered

"but you almost died!" I exclaimed

"it's a good thing I'm built stronger than your average ninetails then" he said "if not I would be" he added slightly chilled

"don't ever do that again!" I said hitting him lightly

"okay, okay" he said "I'm still going to put your safety above mine though" he added with an authoritative tone before we enjoyed the moment some.

"if it's been a week then doesn't that mean report cards are in" he asked after a while

"y-yeah" I said nervously knowing my grades dropped and I would face his disappointment but was confused when he gave me lick on the top of my head

"you managed to keep your grades this good through all that?" he asked looking at the paper

"B-but they dropped almost 10 points" I said "aren't you mad or disappointed?" I asked thinking to myself "_why am I trying to ruin this?"_ afterwards

"normally yes, but you went through a lot. Most people would be failing right now but you're still in the mid 80's for everything" he said "I'm proud of you" he added soon afterwards

"I thought you'd be mad" I admitted "you always expected me to get A's so I was worried" I said feeling relieved

"Ruby the only reason I have such high expectations is because I know you can meet them, you're very bright and that'd be wasted if you were just a competitive battler who couldn't even think for yourself, that's why I adopted you, I wanted to help you" he said smiling warmly

"but how did you know back then?" I asked

"your eyes" he said "you have the same defiant spark I do, you're a thinker you don't like to conform and always want to know the reasons behind something that's why you were bad as a battler under a trainer and also why you have such a bad rap with social studies" he said staring me right in the eye with his snow white irises

"It's not my fault, I just don't get why he got so mad after I asked" I defended

"I know and you're right it's not your fault, at least not completely" he said nodding

"what do you mean?"

"it's _because_ you're nonconforming that this happens, the curriculum _is_ biased heavily biased and humans don't like to admit their faults no one does, but you need to learn when to just go with the flow" he said

"what about you?" I asked "you're always doing stuff like that, the ACDs, the translator, helping me even" I said slightly angry

"It's my job" he said "that's how I got the money to do all this and I wanted to tell you this another way but helping you was part of it too" he said looking saddened

"wait so when you helped me in the woods that was your job?" I asked "and then when you adopted me that was just part of your job?!" I asked again in disbelief

"when I helped you in the forest that was because I was worried about you and mad at your trainer" he answered

"and when you sued him?" I asked

"I didn't know much about the legal system but one of the things I had to do was make sure a pokemon beat a human in court" he answered

"so it was all for your job?!" I hissed

"I just had to win the case but I actually cared about you" he said "you were the first person I saw here and I could tell you didn't like to be with him so I decided to use my job as an excuse to help you without my boss finding out" he said hanging his head in self directed disappointment

"so you do care about me?" I asked him crying again. He nodded sadly

"I do I just didn't want to admit it to myself" he said

"h-how do I know you're not lying again?" I asked realizing it could all be a trick

"I can't prove what I just said other than my job but please believe me" he said

"you lied to me!" I shouted "the last year of my life was a lie!" I yelled in anger and sadness before turning away from him

"Ruby have I ever lied to you?" he asked quietly

"you've been lying for the past year!" I yelled back

"you never asked before" he muttered

"you never asked?! you're just making excuses" I said

" I know" he said sadly "but I promise I won't keep anything else from you" he said

"then tell me what your job is" I said making him recoil a bit

he looked torn for a moment before he closed his eyes "take off your translator" he said

"_I went to far he's going to abandon me!"_ I thought in despair "w-why?" I asked

"so that no one overhears" he said in "pokespeak"

I hesitated for a moment before I did it feeling strange without it on "go on" I said

"before I tell you I want you to know that everything I'm about to say is true and that once you hear it you might not think of me the same" he said

"keep going" I said

he sighed before continuing "I'm working for Celebi" he said "and my job is to make sure the future follows the path that leads to the one I come from"

"you expect me to believe that?!" I spat my fur bristling

"I'm not lying when I met you I had just come to this time from my future" he said "and I felt bad for you the future I'm from there are no humans and pokemon rule 60 years from now"

"can you prove it or are you lying to me again?" I asked

"I can show you a memory from then and the phone has my assignments but other than that no" he said

"then show me" I said "if you're from the future then show me proof like your brother or a city"

"okay" he said touching my forehead with a paw as I felt him use psychic on me

…

there was a truck going down a road, it was full of pokemon in the back and was driven by a… Dewott?

"what is this?" I asked

"it's a memory of Hearthome" Kenichi answered appearing next to me

"in the future?" I asked, he nodded then directed my attention back forwards

"this was before I knew my brother so he's not here but the ninetails is like me" he said pointing at a confused looking ninetails"

"how do I know this is true" I asked

"the umbreon is Akito, the Leafeon is Azami, Raiden's the Jolteon, Setsuko's the Glaceon and the other ninetails is Takehiko, the older vulpix is Katsurou and the Eevee is Satoru which leaves Kajiya and Yumiko the lucario and me" he answered pointing at the vulpix a few years older than me as the truck stopped most of them getting off in small groups until they were all in the building us following as the memory played showing… a bar? and I watched as he gave an explanation of what was happening but skipped it after the eevee came back and finished the last drink before chewing out him and the other vulpix.

"why'd you stop it?" I asked believing him by now

he held his head up "I'm not going to let you see me losing my liquor… ever" he said as I realized what he meant

"I thought you didn't drink?" I asked

"not in front of you" he said "If I did what would that make me?"

"but if you were only a few years older than me when this happened can I drink?" I asked

"no" he answered quickly

"why not?"

"you're underage" he answered

"so were you" I said

"I was on post you can drink if you're in the military" he said

"well what if-"

"Ruby if you drink before you're at _least_ 15 I will wait until you're hungover and use a dog whistle on you" he said giving me an "I dare you" look

"okay" I said "I don't plan on drinking anyway" I added

"neither did Satoru or Akito" he said pointing at the the eeveelutions groaning around a table drinking something that looked like sewage

"what are they drinking?" I asked

"hangover cure" he said

"why?" I asked as the smell hit me

"you've never been hung over so you wouldn't know it" he said "but I know the recipe so don't worry"he added half as a threat "so you believe me now?" he asked

"yes I do" I answered "if you'd show me yourself drunk then you must mean it"

"I do but don't think you're off either" he said "as punishment for almost getting run over you're grounded for a week" he said cuffing me on the head "I expect you home after school except during practice" he said

"huh?" I asked not expecting him to let me go to practice "you'll let me go to practice?" I asked

"of course you'll need to practice for the interschool tournament" he said

"you mean?"

"of course I'll let you go, you think I don't listen when you talk?" he asked smiling "I know how much it means to you to enter it so I already arranged it and made time to see you" he said

"thanks" I said hugging him as we returned to reality "I didn't think you paid attention"

"I always pay attention to you, that's why there's a key on the inside of your ACD in case you lose yours" he said

"I thought you trusted me to not lose it" I said slightly mad

"yeah but if you ever go to a party or something like that then you might lose it or get drunk so I made sure" he answered

"you'd let me go to parties?" I asked surprised

"with a few conditions" he said

"like what?" I asked

"well for starters I want to know where and who's hosting" he said "and that you'd call me if you want to leave or if something happens that you know telepathy for emergencies" he said

"you're the best" I said hugging him again

"and I think it's time to teach you telepathy" he said "in case something like this happens again"

"how could I learn it?" I asked

"I'll teach you just look me in the eye" he said. I looked him in the eye and felt his presence in my mind and a moment later like there was something there that wasn't before

"_now try it"_ he said

"_how I don't know what you mean"_ I answered

"you just did it" he said as it hit me

"what but how?" I asked

"I taught you something you can't normally learn, now try to reach out with your mind but concentrate on me at the same time". I did as he said and found that it worked

"okay so that's a relief but don't do it too much, it's too tiring to keep up so just for emergencies got it?"

"okay" I agreed

"now let's go home I'll check out of the center" he said

…

I used a Flamethrower on the opponent's pokemon before they could react and sent it flying into a wall knocking it out

"turtwig is unable to battle Ruby wins!" the ref said as I put my translator back on

"Good battle" I said to the opponent before I walked back to the sidelines

"that puts you in second place" Kenichi said handing me a Full Restore

"one battle left huh?"

"then you win the tournament and move on to regionals" he said

"what about the team?" I asked

"with this victory your team is sure to move on" he said

"then I forfeit" I said sitting down

"how come?" he asked

"I don't want to draw attention" I said

"you don't have to lose to not draw attention" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked. he explained what he meant and I smiled as I waited for the next battle seeing a voltorb as my opponent

"Start!" the ref said as the voltorb kept me at a distance while I chipped away at its hp with embers and extrasensory waiting for the signal

"_now"_ Kenichi said and I ran towards it with a tackle knowing it's next move

"use Explosion now!" the trainer shouted and it started glowing white but I didn't slow down and ran straight into it being knocked out

…

"***gag*** water" I croaked feeling the bitter taste of a revival herb drinking the taste out of my mouth finishing the bottle

"it was a draw" Kenichi said patting me on the back

"how's he taking it?" I asked

"look for yourself" Kenichi said as the trainer was obviously upset at tying with me

I walked over to him and he didn't even turn "good match" I said making him turn

"you can talk?" he asked

"translator" I said pointing at the device on my head

"what do you mean good match?" he asked "you hardly took any damage until-" he stopped "you threw the match" he realized

I smiled "why would I do that?" I said dismissively

"I don't know" he admitted "there's no prize and it's just a title"

"It was because I didn't want the publicity" I answered

"huh? Why you were an amazing battler" he asked

"I know but this is just a pastime" I said "besides I want to be remembered as a scholar not an athlete"

"excuse me but I'm with channel 4 news and I was wondering if you would do an interview?" A reporter asked

"yeah of course" the trainer said

"you're covering a peewee pokemon tournament?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"slow news day" she answered "now would you do the story?" she asked. I looked over to Kenichi

"_if you want to"_ he said walking over

"sure" I said as we went into another room without all the people around us the reporter and cameraman following us backstage.

"so what is it like winning the tournament?" she asked

waited for him to answer before I did "it was great there's really no feeling that comes close"

"and what about you?" she asked as he turned the camera to me

"it's pretty good I just wanted to qualify for the next though" I said

"and do either of you plan to challenge the league?"

"I definitely do" he said "in fact I plan on beating it and becoming champion"

"so does this mean you two are rivals now?" she asked hoping for a good answer

"yes/no" we answered at the same time

"why not?" she asked me

"I don't plan on challenging the league I used to be a trainers pokemon and I hated it so I don't plan on capturing other pokemon who actually have lives outside of entertainment" I said

"so if that's the case why did you enter?" she asked

"this is just a pastime and since I'm a pokemon myself I could cut PE and use this for the credit instead" I answered flatly

"so then what do you two plan on doing in the future?" she asked both of us

"I plan on becoming champion" he said

they turned the camera to me "I plan on finishing school and going to college for a degree" I said

"really and do you think you could go through with it?" she asked

"If Kenichi can do it so can I" I answered

"who?" they asked

"my legal guardian" I answered as he walked in

"someone call me?" he asked

they stopped the camera "would you mind coming on air for the 9 o'clock news?" she asked

"Okay" he said obviously planning something

* * *

Akito's POV

the rest of the week went by almost too fast and before we knew it it was the last day and we were thinking about what to do, we had done about everything we could and were out of ideas but still didn't want it to end.

"Celebi? but we still have one more day?" I said as the green legendary appeared in front of us

"I know but I was wondering if you'd be interested in something" she asked

"like what?" Raiden asked

"well since we're close to a branch in the timeline would you like to see an alternate reality?" she asked

"different how?" Azami asked

"one where the FNK actually went back to being what they were meant for" she said

"you mean one where we're still normal?" Setsuko asked

"exactly are you in?" she asked opening a portal  
"I'm in" I said, the others soon agreed and we stepped through it finding that it looked similar but not the same.

"what day is it?" I asked

"Saturday" Satoru answered checking a newspaper

"what date?" Raiden asked

"same as when we left veilstone" he answered

"then where would we be?" Azami asked

"the usual place" Raiden said

"want me to teleport us there?" Shiro asked

"sure" I agreed and a moment later we were in front of 5 shocked looking eeveelutions

**(A/N: I'm going to label the alternate version alt. so Akito from the alternate timeline would be )**

"who are you" asked

"we're you from an alternate timeline" I explained

"seriously?" asked

"seriously" Raiden answered

"can you prove you're us?"alt. Satoru asked

"you used to have a crush on Raiden" Azami said pointing at

"used to because now we're dating" she said leaning against him

"yeah because me and Azami set you up" I said

"okay there's no way you could've known that" answered

"hang on"alt. Satoru said "If you're us then who're they?" he asked pointing at Satoru and Shiro

"alternate Satoru meet Satoru" I said introducing them

"wait does that mean that I have a girlfriend in the other timeline?" he asked making everyone except the two Satoru's burst out laughing while they got pissed off

"no you're single" I said

"then how'd I evolve?" alt. Satoru

"do you really want to know?" Azami asked

"tell me!"

"you got a piece of metal in your stomach and almost bleed out in the middle of a battle until we closed it by forcing you to evolve and the air raid was at night" Shiro answered

"what?" they all asked

"how did I get piece of metal in my stomach?" asked

"don't know" Satoru answered "but for some reason I don't have any scars other than one" he said glaring at Azami

"what'd I do" asked

"no he's just complaining because we got him a blood transfusion and it left a little scar" Azami explained

"yikes" said

"why are you talking like that?" Raiden asked

"what do you mean don't you do the same?" he asked

"no" Raiden answered

"how come you're so… stiff?" alt. Setsuko asked

"what do you mean?" I asked

"you all look like you're expecting a fight" said

"it's a bad habit" I answered

"... so what it like in the alternate universe?" asked after a while

"crap" we all answered at the same time

"that bad?" asked "what is it like a war or some shit?"

"actually there is a war" Raiden answered

looked shocked for a moment before he asked "seriously? then what are we doing in that timeline?"

"combat medic" Azami answered

"exempted" Satoru and Setsuko answered

"senior exempted" I answered

"Major" Raiden answered

"hey how come Raiden's a higher rank?" asked

"I enlisted before everyone else" Raiden answered "I'm also in charge of our company"

"what about him?" asked pointing at Shiro

"Soldier" he answered then after a moment said "actually no it's been 6 months exempted you owe me a pay raise" pointing at Raiden

"so who's he, you never answered that" asked

"I'm Shiro I might not exist in this timeline" he said

"why not?"

"I'm an illegal clone made by the FNK to be a superspy" he answered

"the government does that kind of stuff?" asked

"in our timeline they do worse" I answered

"like what?" asked

"well for one in our timeline everyone in this town,excluding present company, is dead" I answered

"wow" said

"everyone everyone?" asked

"everyone" I repeated

"so then we're… orphans" he said a bit in shock

"actually Akito and Satoru might not be" Shiro said

"what?" I asked

"remember your father only went missing there's no proof that the FNK actually killed him so he might be stewing in some prison as a political enemy of the SPP" he said

"SPP? no one even votes for them" said

"well in our timeline people were dumb enough to elect their leader chancellor" Raiden said

"so it's a dystopia?" said confused

"was about to be, we're practically in his front yard and the AnO is closing in from the north all we need is to finish it or for them to surrender" Raiden said with satisfaction

"if you let me go to the war rally coming up I could just assassinate him"Shiro said

"I told you that's suicide" Raiden said

"so not like I've got anything else to live for now" he said

"actually if they still made the SVs then Abby might be alive in this timeline" I pointed out making his eyes go wide

"I-I'll be right back" he said before teleporting away

"what's up with him?" asked

"his best friend died in his arms" Setsuko answered

"sound like the ending of a bad action movie" said earning glares from all of us as he shrank

"so is there anything else that's weird on your end?" asked shifting our attention

"well Akito can do that thing with his claws" Satoru said

"you do the same thing except mine actually works in a fight" I answered

"mine works too" he defended

"what are you going to do _heal_ your opponent to death?" I jeered

"that's actually possible with his ability" Azami chipped in

"no that's why you gave me this" Satoru said activating his knife with a soft whirr

"I still have these" I said using shadow manipulation to make claws

"jerk" Satoru said putting it up

"so you do that even in alternate universes" teased our alternate selves

"and you probably still sneak in booze in that universe" said

"actually I'm in charge of all ration not just booze"Raiden said

"I feel bad for all of you" said "especially if he's in charge"

"for your information I am a perfectly responsible person" Raiden said

"actually you're pretty stupid sometimes" I said

"like when?"

"you used to always ride on top of the type 4 tank" I said

"that was for a good vantage point and it never caused any harm" he said

"oh really, remember when it went into an anti-tank trench and you were on it?" I said

"I car surf on tanks in your timeline?" asked

"arceus no that was horrible" Raiden said

"you broke two ribs, a leg, and practically your whole body was a bruise for a week" Azami said

"Raiden you have to admit that was pretty fucking stupid" said

"yeah" they both said quietly

…

"are you sure about this?" asked me

"Yes I am, now just let me do the talking" I answered

"okay" he said walking in "I'm home!"

"Akito! we were starting to worry about you" called out walking in "who's he?" she asked turning to me "you look like a more fit version of Akito"

"I am a more fit version of Akito" I replied

"with a sense of humor" she added smiling

"no I'm serious I _am_ Akito but from an alternate timeline" I said making her look at me as if I was still joking

"all right then prove it" she said

"all right, if I remember correctly dad used to be in the FNK" I said "and he tried to prevent a coup from happening with SPP members taking control of the military and government"

"h-how do you know that?" she asked backing away as walked in

"what's wrong?" he asked seeing her

"h-he knows about the SPP" she said

he glared at me"who are you?" he demanded

"I'm Akito, from another timeline" I answered

"how do you know about that?" he asked walking towards me

I dug around in my pack for a moment before finding my cap and tossing it to him "because in my timeline you failed" I answered as he stared at the cap

his eyes widened "but then that would mean that-!"

"the SPP took control and started limiting the rights of the minority" I answered  
"but if I failed why didn't they retaliate?" he asked

"they did" I answered "in my world this place doesn't exist anymore they wiped it of the map along with almost everyone in it"

"so what happened?" he answered

"Akito found a place in that town near here" Satoru said walking in with his mirror

"Satoru?" he asked before turning back to me "he has a girlfriend in your timeline?" asked earning a hiss from both Satoru's

"no" I answered

"so then how did he evolve?" the Vaporeon asked

"I got hit in the gut" he answered

"and didn't notice until he collapsed" I added making both parents gasp

"are you okay did it scar?" asked checking him over

"it didn't" I answered

"the transfusion did" Satoru muttered

"stop bitching about it, do you know how hard it was to get you that? You're lucky to be alive!" I scolded

"especially after what you did" he added

"what'd you do?" asked

"made me run down 2 flights of stairs with full gear" Satoru snorted

"_no_ I bet you couldn't do it _in your condition_ I never said you had to bring your pack" I defended "and _you_ were the one who put it on to begin with because you thought your little skill worked like that"

"it did work" he said offended

"says the person who shaved a month off their life expectancy"

"what?" asked

"oh yeah I never explained that, since I was basically a lab rat for the FNK for a while I can do this." I said making claws out of shadow

"a-and Satoru?" asked

"lousy healing skill" he said forming his own aura

"which eats up your lifespan too" I added "and that's why I gave you the aura knife"

"aura knife?" asked

"this" we both answered unsheathing them

"but back to what we were here for" I said sheathing it while Satoru did the same and took out his flask earning a slap from

"you're underage" she scolded

"but I'm on post" he defended putting it up

"Satoru put it up, remember Hearthome?" I teased

"what happened at Hearthome?" asked

"yeah what?" asked a glare forming

"we had just made a huge breakthrough and managed to get most of the spies to switch to our side so Yumiko had the brilliant idea to go to a bar" I said

"I was against it for the record" Satoru chipped in

"go on" said gritting his teeth

"and Kenichi and Katsurou somehow got ahold of some beer" I said giving a quick explanation of who they were "and they got hammered so then Satoru tried to end it with the genius idea of finishing the last half liter" I said

"I'm not sure whether to be saddened or angered" said with a sigh

"the saddest part is he got a hangover from that" I said watching Satoru get more pissed as I said it

"and where were you?" asked with a glare

"err… I was making sure Azami didn't do anything she'd regret" I answered making her sheer up a bit

"and you caused a bar fight in the process?" Satoru asked smirking

"you what?!" asked

"i-it's not like that, this creep started hitting on her so I told him to shove off then Kajiya came over to help and his friends started to back him up, then he took a swing at me and Yumiko hit him, and since she was the CO of every other soldier in there they started to help and the rest of his friends helped and…"

"Takehiko had to drag you back to the hotel" Satoru finished.

"wait" I said "how come Takehiko was fine, but he let Katsurou go through with that stupid contest?" I asked  
"to teach Katsurou a lesson" Satoru answered

"which also applies to you I guess"

"boys back on topic" said

"sorry" I said scratching the back of my head

" so what happened to me in your timeline?" asked

"don't know, you might be dead or in a prison" I answered

" oh"

* * *

Ruby's POV (past, 4 years after last one)

"hey Ruby" I heard Kenichi call from the main room "come here I've got a surprise for you" I rushed into the room and found he had a small case, he opened it when I came close and inside there was an orange stone with a flame design in the middle.

" you mean-?" He nodded waited for me to stop my squeal

"but" he said closing the case "only if you pass your EoC"

"I'll pass for sure" I said confidently

"I know" he answered "that's why I'm saving something in case you get commended"

...

the test was surprisingly easy and for the next few weeks everything seemed to slow down a bit as everyone went into vacation mode to the teachers annoyance but eventually I found out that I had passed all my tests with commended and was close to finding out what he was planning. I left the school as usual after school and found that he was waiting, I told him the good news and he said he'd give me the stone later but I became more and more suspicious as he turned down an alley and into an empty concrete lot.

"can you take off the translator" he said. I hesitantly complied receiving no answer when I asked why. He set the stone in front of me and I reached forwards to touch it but right before I did I felt a sudden cold but it soon disappeared when I touched the stone and became enveloped in light feeling something in my fur as my body changed and a moment later I was still standing in the lot my fur call and Ken'ichi struggling to not laugh

"what was that?!" I asked pissed

"water " he answered "if not then would have scotched the concrete when you evolved"

"can I have my translator back then"I asked indignified

"here" he answered handing me one

"that's not mine" I said

"it is now " he said smiling "I made a new one for you, it's got a battery 4x as good as your old one, and you can switch off the GPS on it, I also gave it Bluetooth and a few extra things" he said proudly

italic"No GPS? " I thought "wait if I can turn off the GPS then you can't tell where I am" I said

"right " he replied

"so how do you know I'm not doing anything bad?" I asked

"trust" he answered "Ruby you're not a kid anymore as much as I hate to admit it so I won't treat you like one anymore and I know you know better so, you can spend your time however you want now and I'll trust you to be responsible" he said. It took a while for it to sink in but after it did I was both excited and a bit worried.

"what if something happens?" I asked him

"just turn the GPS back on or if you can't then use telepathy and I'll be there in an instant " he reassured

"so I can spend my time on my own this summer?"

"as long as you're home by 7:30, you can stay out later but call me first" he said handing me the new translator "there's also one last thing but I need to make a few arrangements first" he said

...

the next day I was even more enthusiastic than normal and felt several people turn as I walked into the room and walked towards my desk

"Ruby you evolved?" Melanie said staring at me

"yep, and I got a new translator" I answered smiling

"that great, how does it feel?" She asked

"weird you know how when you get a growth spurt you feel a bit out of proportion, it's like that but worse" I answered

" no I mean evolving, does it hurt?" She asked me with a giggle

"I don't know wasn't really paying attention" I admitted

"what?"

"Ken'ichi dumped water on me so I wouldn't burn anything when I evolved so I wasn't paying attention to the evolution" I explained

" seriously? "

"yeah"

"did he get it on tape?" she asked

"Melanie!" I said in disbelief

"what? It's just a question" she replied

"but yeah probably" I answered "and no you can't watch it"

"aww" she said

* * *

Suboru's POV

_"now it's final" _I thought to myself as I slid the copper tube into the bag carefully before getting up and walking to the bunker then into the war room where all the other top commanders were awaiting the chancellor, after a few minutes he walked in and the meeting started.

"my chancellor I'm afraid we're in an impossible situation I recommend we start discussing terms for our surrender" an obviously not discrete Sceptile said, I moved my left paw over my right and winced a bit as if it were in pain even though it wasn't, at least not now.

"surrender is not in our vocabulary, now start saying things that could help or I'll have you executed for treason!" the chancellor roared "Suboru how do you think we should handle this?"

I looked over at the Garchomp and thought up a quick plan "I suggest that we withdraw what forces we can and await the two allies at this bunker, that way they will have to face us on our own terms" I lied

"you see, _this_ is what we need, actual plans for victory!" the chancellor said making several of the commanders shoot me glares or sideways looks.

"Chancellor if I may interject" an Ambipom said "several of our jet powered aircraft are nearly ready for deployment and our new fighter should be effective against their aircraft" I acted as if I was in pain once again barely receiving any attention, I took the chance to look at my watch… 20 minutes

"then you have my permission for deployment" the chancellor answered "don't disappoint me". The next 10 minutes passed in a similar manner everyone too scared too tell him the war was already lost but still trying to support their own projects I waited until I had only a few minutes left before taking action.

"I'm going to the infirmary to ask for a painkiller" I said picking up my prosthetic right paw and walked away in a slight limp as they opened the door to let me out, once I was a good enough distance away I stopped faking the limp and walked briskly away trying not to draw attention but letting out an almost inaudible sigh of relief once I was outside. I made up an excuse for the guards to let me through then quickly made my way to my accomplice which only agreed because of the large sum of money I had payed in advance. I went over to the Dugtrio and just before we left I heard a soft rumble indicating my plan had worked. he begrudgingly led me through the tunnel he had dug and after hours of walking he roughly shoved me out of it onto the surface and I saw him cave it in so I couldn't follow him

"fair enough" I grunted as I ditched my uniform and started walking towards the small town that was nearby but eventually came upon the FNK lab I was at before

"stupid Dugtrio" I cursed as I realized he had left me much closer to Veilstone than I was comfortable with before I realized something. This lab still had my personnel file, I had destroyed most of the others beforehand but there was still one left, and in SLA hands to make things worse. If they had that file when they started tribunals for FNK officials I was screwed, it had my M.O. along with the locations I was likely to hide, I had to destroy it. I made my way around to the door I had let that vulpix out through a while ago and found that it wasn't even guarded. "_they must be focused on winning more than some dusty old lab"_ I thought as I walked through the compound, I made it to the records room shortly finding that they had guards next to the specimen storage which I dispatched quickly making sure they were still alive but not getting up anytime soon. Once I had the file I put it into the document disposal chute grateful the furnace was still on, then quickly made my way out but stopped suddenly in front of a door. It was one of the rooms they had for newer SVs which were still in tubes but I felt strangely drawn to it, I quietly snuck in finding that there was a Vulpix here, it was obviously young since it had white patches of fur and seemed to be conscious to some degree as it somehow knew I was there despite its eyes being closed, I felt my skin crawl for a moment as I realized this and could feel it trying to read my thoughts but having some trouble due to my type and training I had received while here. It got more desperate in its attempts and eventually gave up and started trying to talk through the tube but couldn't since it had a breathing apparatus on it jerked its head sharply and it came off. Unfortunately it realized it was in liquid and couldn't talk either way so instead it gave me a look of desperation.

"_it's just an experiment"_ I told myself as I looked at it but eventually my instinct won out and I pressed the emergency drainage button and shortly after it was on the floor of the tube gasping for air and coughing up the orange liquid. I opened the tube and moved to its side tearing off the wires and tubes attached to it before propping it up and helping… him calm down.

"th-thank you" he said weakly between gasps

"Your welcome" I replied not knowing what else I could say, I put his head back down on the slightly damp floor and started walking away.

"wait" I heard him say. I turned around and saw him walk towards me on shaky legs "w-want to leave" he added as he reached me almost falling

"you'll just slow me down" I said feeling a bit guilty for abandoning him

"c-can tell where others are, one headed this way" he said falling to the floor

"a guard? how far?!" I asked

"will be here soon" he said breathing heavily "take me, will help you avoid others" he added

"_he'll help me avoid the guards if I take him with me"_ I thought realizing what he meant "deal, get on my back" I said lying down and feeling his small damp form latch on and rest his head on my shoulder "left, right, back, front. got it?" I said showing him the basic headings

"yes, hurry" he answered still breathing heavily. I stepped out of the room "left front" he said as we reached an intersection, I turned right and headed down another passage

"front" he said as we reached another one I realized where we were and quickly adjusted my course

"back" he said shortly before a group of guards passed by where we were seconds ago. I quickly dived into an alcove to avoid notice and they passed by shortly.

"tired" he said resting his head on my shoulder

"hey, hey! don't fall asleep yet!" I said shaking him awake

"when?" he asked

"when we get out of here you can sleep" I answered

"okay, will try" he said as we started moving again avoiding most of the guards with his help and making it out quickly.

"this out?" he asked shivering as the night air chilled his damp coat

"yes" I replied hearing him yawn "and how come you talk like that?" I asked

"can't talk good yet, need more data, look for in morning" he said before resting his head on mine and falling asleep still latched on to my back. I trekked some distance away before finding a hole to sleep in and with some difficulty pried him off me before dragging him into the den and setting him down laying next to him protectively.

"_at least he's warm"_ I thought as I feel asleep

* * *

**that's the end of this chapter what did you think?**

**Akito: I think you were very vague and put too many time skips**

**Orion: be quiet I'm asking the readers and BTW to the 3-4 of you that are still reading this far almost the second it comes out, thanks and plz review I need pointers on the story.**

**Soburo: you really just dropped me in there out of no where**

**Orion: no you've been here since around chapter 7 when we introduced Takehiko you just haven't been very important.**

**Soburo: so why exactly am I so different now?**

**Orion: because you used to actually believe in the cause and you lost a paw for it, but it's been about 2-3 years since then in the story and pretty much everyone knows the war is lost it's just dragging on because of the stubbornness of the leader and his staff**

**Soburo: so I'm a hero now?**

**Akito: oh hell no**

**Raiden: you're wanted for war crimes**

**Orion: and you just pissed off the people who were on your side then deserted and attacked the other side so you're fucked**

**SV-Vulpix: me?**

**Shiro: you don't know anything**

**SV-Vulpix: *hmph***

**Akito: you think you have it hard, do you have any idea how many different times celebi dragged us through?**

**Soburo: 10**

**Raiden:*snort* you wish**


	31. Chapter 31 don't forget it

Chapter 31 "don't forget it"

Soburo's POV

I woke up and found that the Vulpix was still asleep

"wake up" I said prodding him softly in the side finding that he woke up almost immediately and sat up looking at me expectantly "what?" I asked

" waiting" he said

"for what?" I asked

"what to do" he answered as he kept waiting his tails staying perfectly still behind his back unlike most kids his age who could barely sit still

I thought for a moment before saying "let's go to town, I need something" I said walking out with him following closely behind keeping stride easily with me as we walked to the town. Eventually we reached Solaceon and stayed to the alleys and backstreets passing a beauty parlor. I stopped realizing my red rings stood out.

"hey" I said making him turn quickly "can you go in there and buy some yellow dye for fur" I said, he nodded and I handed him some cash but stopped him before he walked off. "say, can I have some yellow fur dye, then when they give it to you give the money to the person behind the counter and ask for change" I said making it as easy to understand as possible

* * *

Vulpix's POV

"okay" I said listening to his instructions before walking in finding a person behind the counter, I walked over to them "can I have some yellow fur dye" I asked the strange pokemon

"sure sweetie, trying to impress a girl?" it said sounding female from its voice's pitch as she walked away and came back with a box.

"that'll be 200 P" she said, I turned my head in confusion and handed the things the other person had given me to her "can I have the change" I said

"okay here," she said handing me some more of the things along with the box, I took them and walked out going back to the other.

* * *

Soburo's POV

I waited a while before the kid came back with the dye and some change

"thanks" I said taking them and patting him on the head, we walked back into the woods and eventually came upon a stream, I waded in wetting my fur then climbed out and applied the dye lying on my stomach so that it could dry. I looked over at the vulpix who was staring at some of the dye that had spilled onto the ground, he sniffed it then wrinkled his nose at the smell before sticking his tongue out and moving back towards it.

"don't lick that" I said, he looked up at me

"why?"

"because you'll get sick" I answered

"why?"

"because you're not supposed to eat that" I said

"why?"

"because you'll get sick" I repeated

"that doesn't make sense" he replied

"I don't know why but you'll still get sick" I said finally

"oh" he said as his stomach growled "need food" he commented

"here" I said tossing him a can of meat

"what this?" he asked

"it's food" I answered, he stared at me in confusion for a few seconds before shrugging and trying to bite the can glaring at it for a moment before renewing his assault without success

"you need to open it" I said feeling a bit better after watching his futile although amusing struggle

"oh" he said in honest confusion before going back to staring at it, he stayed this way for a while before he brought one of his tails forwards and used an Iron Tail holding down the can, while he slashed sideways, cutting the top clean off. Then stared at the meat inside before starting to eat.

"careful the edges might be sharp" I warned making him proceed with some caution. He finished it quickly and surprisingly neatly before staring at me expectantly again.

"what now?" I asked

"need carbohydrates" he said. I sighed before opening a packet of crackers and passing it to him. he finished it as well and put the wrapper by the can.

"let's go back for more supplies" I said realizing he was actually aware he should eat a balanced diet "_and to think people struggle getting kids to eat vegetables nowadays"_ I thought… "_I'm not even 40 and I'm already using "nowadays" what's wrong with me"_ I added realizing how old I sounded

* * *

Akito's POV

It had been at least a week since we got back from our trip with celebi and we were really making advances, the defensive line had broken and they were in too much of a panic to close the gap because of some problem in the chain of command so we were already close to the school Kenji and Sato were at.

"hey Raiden, can I take Shiro and Satoru to take that school up ahead, it'll save some time" I asked the yellow furred eeveelution

"go ahead we'll be there in about an hour so might as well" he answered

"thanks" I said walking off to find the vulpix who was marching like everyone else conveniently next to Satoru

"Shiro can you teleport the three of us to the school up ahead?" I asked  
"what do you take me for?" he snorted "of course I can"

"then let's go" Satoru said. he let out a sigh before teleporting us.

We got there and I explained my plan to them making sure they understood it before proceeding Shiro teleporting us into the school outside a certain classroom. I walked in followed by Satoru and saw Sato and Kenji's recognition instantly and the confusion/fear/shock of everyone else.

"who are you and what do you want?" the teacher asked

"well in advance of the rest of our force we're occupying this school" I said

"aren't you a bit young to be in the army?" he asked as Shiro walked in

"aren't you a bit mouthy to be a hostage"Satoru chipped in

"so I suggest you guys come quietly before your government decides to attack here, unless you want to be in the crossfire" I said making most of them move. I pulled Sato and Kenji aside

"all right we need your help just try to get everyone out and behind our lines safely" I said having to convince both of them that they should help but once I did we had it under control in under the hour then when the rest of Lupus company caught up they were moved safely behind the lines and we had to help the M.A.S.H. unit set up their hospital all in all it took the rest of the day to finish.

* * *

Satoru's POV

"_it's warm"_ I thought half asleep as it got warmer and warmer "_really warm"_ I added getting more comfortable before it started to hurt and I scrambled away from it hitting something solid realizing I couldn't pass through it I went towards the heat and felt myself hitting something else. I opened my eyes and saw I had Katsurou pinned under me.

"get off" he grunted pushing me off him with some effort

"it's your fault for doing that" I said picking myself up

"you wouldn't wake up otherwise" he protested

"well what do you expect, we haven't slept hardly at all since we got to the front" I said letting out a yawn.

"It's quiet" Katsurou said

"so?" I asked

"no I mean you can't hear gunshots or explosions anymore" he said, I closed my eyes and listened finding that he was right, the constant white noise I'd lived with for over a year.

"let's go!" I said putting on my pack and running we made it to where everyone else was and started moving once everyone was there.

…

"hey why do you think it's so quiet?" I asked Takehiko

"they might have retreated and just dropped everything" he answered

"seems unlikely I mean when have they ever done that?" I replied

"true but still, better keep our eyes open" he said nudging Katsurou who was starting to fall asleep while walking again

"wha-?" the vulpix asked

"eyes open" his older brother scolded flicking him with one of his tails.

"why there no soldiers up ahead, they might have surrendered by now" he said as someone fell to the ground blood pouring out of a wound on the Braixen's chest.

"sniper!" Takehiko shouted and everyone tried to find cover

"I didn't even hear the shot" I said staring at the dead Braixen on the street.

"suppressor?" Katsurou asked

"maybe" Takehiko said looking at the braixen then taking a quick glance out of cover before quickly drawing back. "that building over there, probably" he said pointing in the general direction.

"I'll be right back" I said dashing across the street to the other side where Akito and the others were hearing a shot ricochet off the pavement behind me before I made it panting.

"Satoru you idiot" Akito scolded slapping me "you could've gotten yourself killed"

"that building near the top floor" I said showing him where the sniper would be

"he's probably moved by now" Raiden said

"Shiro can you sense him?" I asked

"he's in the same building but he's moved" Shiro answered after a moment  
"I'll just have to use thunder then" Raiden said electrifying his fur

"third window from the left fourth floor" Shiro said. He left the cover and took a moment to find the window but a bullet grazed his side barely missing him, he formed the attack and launched it just as another bullet hit his shoulder causing the attack to go wide and fly off into the sky while he fell to the ground spasming in pain as he landed on the leg that was hit and letting out a loud cry.

"Raiden!" Setsuko cried out, she tried to run to his side but Azami grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back sharply. Raiden looked back at the building again then used a second thunder which hit its mark before he collapsed and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Satoru" Azami called running to his side, I took the hint and followed her while Akito did his best to calm down Setsuko.

"how bad is it?" I asked

"don't know" she said leaning over the wound while Raiden let out another cry at her touch

"can't I just heal it?" I asked

she shook her head "it shattered the bone you'll make it worse if it heals with so many fragments floating around in there" she said grimacing as she looked at the bone that was visible through the wound.

"get him to the hospital" she said eventually calling Shiro over she told him what to do then turned back to me "stay with him, he's in shock" she said getting up Raiden giving her a worried look. she leaned down to face him "don't worry it shouldn't be mortal" she said patting him on the head walking away.

she leaned close to me as she passed by "he probably won't be able to walk on it" she whispered before leaving. My eyes went wide as it sunk in.

"what'd she say?" Shiro asked

"n-nothing, just instructions"I said quickly

"what was it?" he asked turning to face me his left eye obviously activated again.

"n-nothing" I said again "let's get Raiden help" I said moving over to the Jolteon as Shiro teleported us back to the M.A.S.H. hospital. We got ahold of someone and they carried him in on a stretcher and stopping us from following as they prepped him for surgery.

"so what was it?" Shiro asked as we waited for him to come out.

"noth-"

"I know your lying now tell me" he said cutting me off

I let out a sigh before turning to him "he's probably not going to be able to walk on it anymore" I said sadly

"I thought so…" Shiro said nodding. "I wonder how he's going to take it" he said looking off into space

"he's always been a bit of a jock" I added "it's going to hit him hard"

"I can tell, he's always running around even when there isn't any rush, and he's a Jolteon without his speed he doesn't have much left" Shiro agreed "but it won't kill him, at least not the injury itself"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"it'll crush his spirit, he doesn't even have anywhere to return to if the SLA sends him back" Shiro explained

"he has Setsuko" I said hopefully

"she'll only get to see him when we get rotated out of the front, other than that he's alone"

"this is Raiden we're talking about" I said "he bounces back quickly remember"

"I don't know" Shiro said "even people like him and me have feelings you know" he said a slight twinge of sadness creeping into his tone "don't _ever_ forget that" he added before teleporting away again

It took a moment for what he had said to sink in "_he's still not over it"_ I realized, then had another epiphany almost immediately afterwards "_he's the only one who still remembers"_ it was true everyone other than him had already forgotten, pushed back the memory and pretended like she never had existed. We'd done it before with pagan and rosary, the countless new recruits that came in. It was just a part of life by now, like breathing or eating, something you didn't give much thought but still had to do in order to survive.

"_I wonder if that would've happened to me"_ I wondered feeling chilled as it entered my mind. "_no, I'm sure they'd remember me, even if I had died back then I'd still be mourned… right?"_ I thought trying without much success to convince myself otherwise as it came back stronger than before "_or would I be another nameless figure in a sea of casualties; just one more dog tag in Azami's pouch."_ I brushed the thought aside and tried to think of anything else, the weather, how close we were to victory, even trying to figure out if I had a crush on anyone, but it kept coming back and I could feel it wearing me down, clawing at my morale, and making me realize something bigger.

"_I'm not normal"_ I had always know it in some way or another, from my memory to constantly being made fun of because of my differences, but even then I knew that I had the high ground, that I was ultimately the victim and they were the perpetrator, but now that had all changed. No matter how I tried to think about it the reality was inescapable, I had killed and could never go back to not having done that. "_who was the first?"_ I wondered thinking as far back as I could before I reached an answer. "_that vulpix back at the lab, I wonder what she was like normally. Was she like Kenichi? constantly looking for a higher motive, or was she like Isra just doing whatever she had to keep going. If that's the case then what right did I have to end that before she found that motive, or to have made all her other efforts to stay alive fruitless? Then again she might have been just another assassin an ideal SV without personal thought."_ I hoped it was the last one at least that gave me some measure of comfort, I had killed a mindless drone without thoughts or friends or even dreams… But maybe I hadn't.

"excuse me" I looked up from my thoughts and saw the surgeon leaving the room. "Your friend should be coming off the anesthetic soon, he's in bed 5 post-op if you want to see him." I got up and walked around the building to get to the post-op ward then went to the fifth bed finding that Raiden was there like the doctor said. I sat down and kept thinking about it until I saw the slightest movement behind his eyelids and quickly moved closer.

he cracked open his eyes and blinked a few times before they focused on me. "Satoru?" he asked

"I'm here" I said grabbing his good paw.

"where's Setsuko?" he asked

"she's not here, but she's okay perfectly fine" I said trying to cheer him up.

"that's good" he said smiling weakly "what about the sniper?"

"probably dead. your attack hit most of the floor he was on" I said earning a glint of satisfaction from him before he shifted and let out a groan.

"how bad is it?" he asked looking at the bandages

I was taken aback and quickly thought of something to say "w-well the first hit was just a graze so it just shaved off some fur" I said trying to sound like it was a joke.

"and the other one?" he asked a glint of fear in his eyes

I dropped the act and sat down next to him "it hit the joint" I said

"so it's just a flesh wound?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and saw him look even more depressed

"it shattered the bone and…" I said finding myself unable to tell him.

he looked up despairingly "I won't be able walk will I?" he asked sadly.

"probably not but you might, maybe if you have therapy it might strengthen your muscles again, and according to Arael this is one of the best units so-"

"Don't" he interrupted "I just want some time alone" he said curling up a bit his eyes watering. I stood there dumfounded for a while "just go please!"he said snapping me out of it as he shut his eyes a few tears escaping. I turned and walked out of the building sitting on the dirt of the field

"_was he crying?"_ I thought as I set myself down "_no I must've imagined it, Raiden never cries"_ I thought dismissively before Shiro's words echoed through my head "_even people like him and me have feelings you know?"_ I waited for most of the day before Shiro brought Setsuko with him staying a respectful distance away as she walked over to me.

"how is he?" she asked worry written on her face

"he's fine it's not mortal" I said as she let out a sigh of relief

"I'm going to go see him" she said walking past me when I stopped her

she turned towards me and froze when she saw my expression "w-what's wrong?" she asked

"they fixed the wound but" I looked her straight in the eye "Setsuko when I told him how bad it was, he _cried_" I said making her recoil a bit

"a-are you sure?" she asked "maybe you imagined it"

"I'm sure" I said making her look even more worried before she walked quickly into the building. Shiro calmly walked over to me and sat down beside me with his usual blank expression.

"hey Shiro?" I said remembering what he had said

"yeah?" He asked staring at the other soldiers as they walked by with a disinterested look.

"I'm sorry" I said making him glance at me without moving his head.

"for what?" he asked sounding a bit confused but other than that using his usual unreadable tone.

"for forgetting about Abby" I said noticing that he blinked a few times in a row at the mention of her

"no point in talking about it, what's done is done. Besides if crying would bring her back we wouldn't be having this conversation" he said dismissively.

"Don't lie" I said

"I'm not, it's the cold hard truth" he said a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice "besides it's not your fault it's just regression and denial, when the mind can't handle reality it refuses to experience it and represses the feelings and memories" he said taking on a clinical tone again

"that may be true but it won't do much good to keep it in" I said

"you don't know what it's like" he said his voice cracking a bit "to have someone that close to you die"

"you're right I don't know what it's like to lose someone I love" I admitted "but I know you can't have gotten over it that quickly, now come here and tell me how you _really_ feel" I said using a strange yet effective mix of authority and comfort in my tone.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, it's too painful" he said closing his eyes and turning away

"you'll feel better if you do" I said moving closer to him "I promise I won't tell anyone" I added making him turn around and face me activating his eye again

"you promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked sounding a bit childish

"promise" I said. He looked torn for a moment before he started talking, about how he wished he'd known he loved her sooner, how he should've been more careful, how she had made him promise to keep living, and more his emotions changing from anger to self-loathing to sadness as he kept talking and after a while he had finished and looked a bit sick.

"y-you won't t-tell anyone right?" he asked after he finished.

"no one" I repeated nodding.

"t-thanks, you're a g-good friend" he said closing his eyes again and trembling. "_he's trying not to cry"_ I realized watching him for a few more minutes before I did something completely unexpected. I pulled him towards me and hugged him. He tensed in surprise for a moment then relaxed and started to sob onto my shoulder continuing his deluge for several minutes before he finally moved away and dried his tears.

"feel better? " I asked

."yeah ***sniff***" he said taking a moment to control himself before he turned back to me. "Thanks for listening, you were right I needed that" he said giving me a grateful smile.

" anytime" I said "what are friends for"

he nodded in agreement then walked away, he stopped suddenly and turned back "tell anyone and you're dead" he shouted back giving me a glare that could melt ice before walking away.

"_that was weird"_ I thought "_I guess I'll go check on Raiden"_I decided walking back towards the building and making my way to his bed.

"Hi Raiden" I said sitting beside Setsuko

"hi" he said half heartedly still frowning.

"you know there _is_ a chance that you could get back to normal" I said "I can try to heal the muscle if you'd like" I added.

"go ahead" he said not convinced by my attempts to cheer him up. I sighed and carefully put my paw over the bandages using my skill, he grimaced in pain and his muscles tensed clearly outlining themselves on his pelt as it regrew the muscle but he didn't make a sound until I finished.

"it should be better now" I said awaiting a response, but he just nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep a bit later. We sat there for a bit more until we were kicked out by a nurse.

Setsuko turned to me as we sat down at another place "thank you" she said quietly. "I know Raiden's grateful too, but he was really hit hard by the news" she turned to me and dipped her head slightly

"I finally got Shiro to talk" I said

"really?" she asked "what'd he say?"

"I promised not to tell anyone" I said making her let out a slight 'aww' but soon after she smiled and motioned for me to go on

"well is he dealing with it okay?" she asked genuine worry in her tone

"I'm not sure, he says there's no point in talking about it but the way he says that I know he's still sad" I answered

"I hope he moves on eventually" she said sadly "he was a nice guy back then, it's like when Abby was with him he was more… open" she said "and she seemed happier just by being with him while they were together it it was like they were different people altogether without using that military tone or emotionless mask, they were a great pair" she continued tearing up a bit.

I sat in silence while she quietly mourned her again but after a while broke the silence "he's still a kid" I said. She looked up in mild confusion which then turned to puzzlement

"what do you mean?"

"Shiro, behind his psychic powers, physical strength, and training as a killer. He's still a little kid at heart, whether he admits it or not, and even though he knows that to get rid of all of those emotions he needs to move on, he doesn't want to, because in order to do that he'd have to forget" I said feeling a mountain of pity for the shiny Vulpix.

"I never thought about him like that" she said a bit surprised then hung her head in sadness "I wonder what'll happen to him after the war"

"I hope he'll be okay" I said

* * *

**Akito's POV**

"what happened, is he okay?" I asked the returning trio.

Shiro ignored me and quickly left which made me a bit suspicious but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when I got my answer."he's fine, he'll live but…"Satoru trailed off

"but what?" I asked worry welling up inside me

"he probably won't be able to… I mean the shoulder's fine but…"the umbreon kept tripping over his own words.

"Satoru spit it out already!" I snapped

he jumped then tried to gather his thoughts before proceeding "he won't be able to run or walk as well anymore" he said quietly

"what?! you mean he's been crippled!" I said albeit a bit too loud.

"well… yes" he said looking at the ground

"what about your healing power?" I asked

"I tried to heal it but I was afraid it might make it worse so all I could do was regrow a few ligaments and tendons" he answered still not looking up

"what about the bone, is it broken?" I asked knowing the answer full well.

"badly even with the cast it might not heal right"

"this can't be real" I said "Raiden Kaze-fucking-haya, the only one who could get out of a tank crash with only a few bruises and a broken rib crippled by one shot. And it didn't even hit any organs or blood vessels!"

"he asked me to give you this" Satoru said holding an envelope

"what is it?" I asked taking it

"I don't know, open it" I did and saw a typed form I read it then double checked it afterwards making sure it wasn't just my fatigue

"He just transferred command of the company to me" I said shocked "and I've been automatically promoted to subordinate officer" I added

"let me see" he said taking the paper "sucks to be you"

"yes it does" I agreed taking it back. Over the next month I did my best to get accustomed to my new post and found that Raiden did more than we gave him credit for, it was exhausting and the little opposition we found took aim at me more often than ever. Luckily I had Satoru, Azami, and the SV twins which helped lighten the workload considerably. And with the next mail call I found that I had not only the support of Hiraku and his parents but there was an assassination that took out most of the top brass from the SPP including the chancellor and according to Setsuko (who I had given leave for her's and Raiden's sake) Raiden was going to receive a medal, and thanks to a few more visits from Satoru he was already able to walk short distances at his normal pace but couldn't run. Although I did feel a bit bad for the assassin apparently he was the same umbreon that captured me and used to be Takehiko's CO, since he was a commander in the FNK the SLA want's to put him on the stand which will probably end up killing him and since he killed their leaders what remains of the FNK's loyalists want to burn him on the stake, but the strangest thing was that he was seen at the same lab that created the SVs hours later from the assassination. So overall life was good(ish).

"Akito there's something you need to know"I looked at the vulpix for a moment before discerning which twin it was, there was a nick in her ear so… Isra, said walking towards me.

"what is it?" I asked going through a stack of papers

"Setsuko's run out of days of leave" she answered

"I'll write her another pass" I said dismissively

"you can't it's unauthorized" she argued

"so? it's not like everyone in the SLA's going to be completely G.I. and she's the best thing Raiden has right now" I said a bit ticked off at the fact she couldn't see that

"I know but if you let her go on leave again and someone higher up notices you might lose your position" she said in a very clinical voice

"so what it's not like I asked for it" I replied

"you're not thinking this through, what if your replacement is less… _understanding_ of the situation"

it took a while for what she was implying to sink in "you mean that if I lose this post the next guy might not let Setsuko and Raiden see each other"

"that's exactly what I mean" she answered curtly

"ugh" I let out a loud groan "this is going to crush them, Setsuko has Azami to talk to but who's Raiden supposed to talk with. I can't just leave him alone who knows what he'll try he might cripple his leg for good" I thought aloud "I can't go with all this work here and if I send Satoru the guys might call it favoritism to family, Azami has to help Setsuko and Fuyumi isn't even in the SLA"

"you're forgetting someone"

"Takehiko never got along with him that well and Katsurou isn't the most responsible person. That leaves Arael but she'd probably get forced into volunteering since she's also a surgeon"I explained then added "and no offense but you girls aren't that good at sympathy"

she looked saddened for a moment but it was gone as soon as it came "okay" she answered turning to leave

"wait" I said, she turned back around to face me.

"what's bothering you?" I asked knowing that she was hiding behind a mask of discipline. I created a bubble with psychic in order to prevent others from listening in.

she looked confused at first but then it changed to determination then sorrow again. "it's Riko I'm worried about her. Ever since Kenichi-" she stopped and seemed to find the right words before she continued "Ever since then she's been depressed then when Abby died it just got worse, she was the only one other than me who really understood her, and now she won't even talk to me about anything anymore it's like she has a big dark cloud of misery around her mind, I can't even talk with her through telepathy now." she said pleadingly "so if you could give her some time to get away from all this maybe she'll be able to get over it." she added a bit hopefully

"I think I can help you with that" I said making her look up in surprise

"you will?!"

"well I can't just leave her like that, but I can't leave someone that unstable alone so you'll have to go with her" I said wording it very carefully

"okay" she said as if I had given her an order but from the glint in her eye I knew she understood the real meaning, _take a break from all of this too, you cannot refused this offer_.

"I dissipated the bubble and noticing it was already late went went to look for Azami to tell her to rest since she'd undoubtedly be overworking herself again, for a doctor being a workaholic was a bit of a blessing but for at the same time it's important to rest, besides we're in a combat zone so who knows when we're going to get a chance to sleep. I found her going through supply forms and filling out requests for more.

"Azami" I said coming up behind her, but she didn't even bat an eye and just kept working. "Azami!" I said a bit louder

she jumped and turned around "Akito! How long have you been here?!" she asked

"not long" I answered "why?"

"um nothing really" she said "what's up?"

"it's getting late you should go to sleep" I said

"hang on just let me finish these then-"

"Azami you're doing it again"

"doing what?" she asked

"overworking yourself, now come on let's get some sleep, the war's not going anywhere"

"fine but I'm going to send these first" she said, I sighed and followed her to make sure she didn't go back and start working again.

"there" she said

"okay let's go find somewhere to sleep" I said "I'll take first watch" I added before she could protest

"fine but don't forget to wake me" she said in defeat

"I won't" I Iied

…

I woke up at dawn apparently because the sun was beginning to rise and the air seemed… cleaner without the traces of smoke and other scents it usually had like back in Hiraku's hometown or in the forest… Crap it's Azami. I looked around and found that she was right beside me in the patch of sunlight from the window I tried moving but she was attached to my paw and would wake up if I did, I thought quickly and used psychic to pull the curtains closed which seemed to do the trick. She yawned and curled up tighter around my paw… Trapping me until she woke up, I let out a sigh and laid back down and somehow she sensed this because she uncurled herself and laid on top of me.

"_great now it looks even more awkward"_ I thought "_maybe if I act like I'm asleep, no that make it worse"_ I realized. I spent the next 10 minutes thinking up ways to explain it but couldn't think up anything so I decided to cut my losses and move. I felt her grip loosen for a second and wormed my way out but she still had my paw trapped so I decided to leave it at that and lied on my back for about an hour before I felt her move. I turned my head and saw that she was starting to wake up, her eyes slowly opened and she moved noticing she was holding onto my paw like a lifeline she quickly let go and moved back a bit. I took this chance to get up myself and stretch.

"Akito!" she said in surprise "you're awake?!"

"I was waiting for you to get up" I said

she blushed bright red "so you were awake the whole time?" she asked

"yep I think I lost blood flow few times there" I said moving my paw to try to get blood flowing again

". . ."

* * *

**so what'd you think about this chapter good? bad? please leave a review I only have a few from chapter one so I never got to do review corner T.T**

**Anyways in case you haven't noticed the decline in fight scenes and overall change in the story the war is almost over so there really isn't much I can add in terms of fighting since by now I've already said that everyone knows what the outcome will be, but anyways I'm going to try to give a few characters some extra backstory before I finish it and BTW there's probably going to be between 1-5 chapters that take place after the main plot so if you want to you can read them when they come out but if not then don't. However they will be a bit cheerier and I'm going to specify how many years after the story they take place in.**


	32. Chapter 32 The End?

**(A/N) Sorry for being late I started this chapter in the summer and kept pushing off updating then I started getting shitloads of work from my AP classes and got a 3 day migraine and managed to get War Thunder working on my linux computer again which just made me lazier and I'm going to tend my mini rant here also the note below is old so it probably has a different tone too... anyways to make up for lateness I made this one longer and if you look towards the end there's a rare bit of fluff (it was hard to write don't hate) which is actually what took so long to finish... I'm not good at romance**

**I'm going to add recommendations for what to listen to while you read this chapter based on what was listenin to while I wrote it it's optional but I do think it adds something extra**

* * *

Chapter 32 "The end?"

Raiden's POV

The past two months had been hard to be honest, in fact if it wasn't for Setsuko's visits I doubt I'd kept my sanity, the time she had to stay with the main force made my heart plummet despite the Israfael's best attempts to cheer me up, and when she saw me again after a week it felt like an eternity had passed since I only had myself and my little "side project" to entertain myself with… "_I wonder how I'm going to explain it when they see it?"_ I lost my train of thought after a sharp pain shot through my shoulder and fell to the ground

"Raiden! are you okay?!" Setsuko asked worriedly

I forced a smile "just a cramp" I lied getting back up with her help .

"If you say so" she muttered sadly not entirely convinced

"cheer up" I said nuzzling her "come on let's go to the mess, I'm buying" I said

her frown morphed into a forced smile "okay" she said walking beside me slightly tensed. I tried thinking of a way to cheer her up as we walked in and went to the line, she got two trays and I cut in front of her an idea forming.

**(NGE Soundtrack 1 Misato- https: watch?v=OTjsYAo393g&amp;list=PLTy03eH2gV5yUQOFbxR7EZo83eQd9owW7&amp;index=21)**

"here I'll get it for you" I said cutting off her protests as I moved to serve her some of the food "what do you want" I said as cheerily as I could

she blushed a bit and turned away with a small "umm…"

"there's steamed vegetables that aren't lethal if you don't eat them or peas that were meant to be shrapnel" I said matter of factly earning a small smile, not a forced one an honest one.

"the vegetables I guess" she said meekly, I served some onto her tray getting some for myself as well then moved forwards

"now for the entree we have either hamburger steak or the chef's award winning stew" I said

"I'll have the steak" she replied

"good choice the award was presented by the FNK" I said as she stifled a laugh "want some gravy? I'd tell you more about it but the last guy that found out went into shock"

"no thanks" she answered still trying not to laugh "can you get some coffee for me?"

I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it then put it onto her tray pouring myself some "you're brave the coffee's made from gravy that didn't make it" I added as we sat down at a table

she laughed a bit more before replying "Raiden you never change"

I smiled back at her "thanks I needed that" I said

her look changed to one of confusion "I didn't do anything" she said tilting her head to the side cutely

"I know but I just wanted to hear you laugh again" I answered, she blushed again and looked away embarrassed I let out a small laugh "you know you look cute when you're embarrassed" I said making her blush even fiercer.

"s-stop it" she said trying to hide her blush and failing "really" she asked

"really" I nodded "not that there was much room for improvement" I added making her blush an even brighter if that was possible.

"quit it!"she stuttered

"all right" I finally agreed "but I don't take any of it back" I said

"y-you're hopeless" she replied her blush starting to fade a bit, we ate in silence for a bit before she decided to speak up again. "what have you been mailing in those packages?" she asked

"nothing much" I said

"come on spill" she insisted

"all right, promise you won't tell anyone?" I said

"okay" she said leaning in to hear what I had to say

"a jeep" I answered

"what?" she said confused

"a jeep, I've been mailing a jeep piece by piece"

"what? that's crazy you could get court martialed" she said

"only if I get caught" I countered "and it's the oldest trick in the book, Satoru already did it"

"Satoru?! when?"

"last year" I answered "he started a bit before he got injured and by the time we were approaching Veilstone he had already finished"

"he's good" she said thinking back

"not really if it'd been any other CO other than me he would have been court martialed" I stated

"well then thanks for not ratting on him" she said giving me a peck on the cheek

"you don't need to thank me, besides who doesn't like Satoru?" I said

"true" she said giving me another peck on the cheek"but what if I want to anyway"

"can't argue with that" I said hiding my blush

**(end)**

"hey have you heard the rumors?" she asked

"of the assassination or of the peace talks?" I asked

"either" she replied "can't believe we're actually going to be able to stop fighting"

"yeah" I said a bit of worry in my voice

"what's wrong, you don't want it to end?" she asked confused

"no I want it to end it's just" I let out a sigh "I have no idea what to do after"

"I'm sure it'll work out" she said

"I don't know, we don't have anywhere to stay, and we haven't exactly been saving up much" I said

"you could keep your position in the army" she said

"I guess but I'm not planning on staying here for the rest of my life" I said

"you're good with mechanical things why not become a mechanic or an engineer?"

"I'd need to get a degree to be an engineer" I pointed out

"then why don't you get one" she asked

"it'd take years and-"

"come on , where's that stubborn short sighted Jolteon I fell for" she said nudging me

"all right, I'll find a way around those issues" I said breaking into a smile "thanks Setsuko"

"anytime" she answered "I wonder when it's finally going to end"

"soon I hope" I said "I don't want to be a colonel" I said looking at the the stars above oak leaves on my shoulder patch.

"only you would be opposed to being promoted Raiden" she said

"I hate authority and desk jobs" I said in my defense

"I know" she said "but back to the rumors, It's been about a month since they started and they confirmed that the chancellor died around that time so we should hear something soon"

"I'm not sure but let's go ask someone in coms about it" I said finishing my food and waiting for her to do the same before we went into the tent where they kept the communications equipment. I walked up to the electivire and asked.

"hey can you answer me something?"

"depends on what it is" he said

"have you heard anything related to peace talks or their surrender?" I asked

"not sure, it all uses code words and stuff like that so even if I did I wouldn't know." he replied looking around to see if anyone was listening "but between the two of us there _are_ some encouraging things on the air" he whispered

"thanks" I said walking out

"well what'd he say?" Setsuko asked eagerly

"he said that it's all encrypted so without the key it's impossible to tell"I answered

"that's not very helpful" she muttered

"but that some of the transmissions sounded very encouraging"

"really?! That's great!" she said doing a full 180

"I know let's keep our ears perked to see what else we can dig up" I said walking back over to her ignoring the nagging pain in my leg.

…

Over the next few weeks the rumors seemed to multiply, some said that it would end by the years end others said it would be by the fall and the most optimistic insisted it would be by next month and it was another normal day at the beginning of July.

"If this heat keeps up we might surrender before they do" Setsuko said sitting next to me under a tree

"look at the upside" I said giving her an affectionate lick on the cheek

"I've got a coat made for snow in one of the warmest cities in the region what's the upside" she groaned  
"If you're miserable with a coat of fur how bad is it under a few metres of reinforced concrete" I said

she let out a small laugh "they're going to bake in there"

"maybe we should ask the Fly-boys to drop them a bullshit bomb to fan themselves" I joked

"nah let em cook" she said stretching out

"wow I never knew you could be so evil" I said

"don't forget it" she yawned, I lied down next to her and would have moved closer if it weren't so miserably hot….

"Raiden!" I jumped at the sound and looked around for a moment before I saw Shiro standing over me  
"sorry guess I dozed off"I said shaking my head to clear it of the grogginess

"here read this" he said handing me a sheet of paper

"since when are you in the signal corps?" I asked taking it

"I'm not but the guy who is passed out from heat stroke" he said as I took the paper

"what's it say" the Glaceon beside me asked

I started to read it out loud "as of July,5,2089 the Federal Republic of Sinnoh surrenders to the joint forces of the SLA and AnO and all hostilities are to be ceased effective immediately" I read

"what?" Setsuko asked taking the paper from me and reading it

"Are you serious?" she asked "Shiro I swear if this a joke I will kill you"

"It's serious you can go ask the clerk if you don't believe me" he said

"Do the guys at the front know?" I asked

"I went to them first, Akito had to make a few calls to confirm it but it's good" the shiny vulpix said "straight from Hearthome HQ" he added

"what about Wolf's Lair?" I asked

"they sent their version to the AnO"

"and the FNK?" I asked making sure to leave no stone unturned

"disbanded under the terms from what I've heard"

"so it's over?" I asked

"it's over" he said "the top brass from both sides signed it this morning on the Intrepid"

"glad I finished mailing that jeep" I said realizing how close I had come to failing completely

"you mailed a jeep in your state?!" Shiro asked raising an eyebrow

* * *

Akito's POV (timeskip 1 week)

"hey Akito what's got you down?" Fuyumi asked

"nothing I was just thinking" I said

"about what?" he asked

"well we've been partying for the past week and everyone's either celebrating or mourning, but we're pretty much screwed, we have no education, no job skills, and no previous experience" I answered

"that's not true" he argued "you have plenty of skills and being in the SLA counts as experience"

"but who's going to accept it?"

"well if you're going to be like that then I'll just tell you" He said letting out a sigh "I got ahold of Kenichi and he pulled a few strings so you're in for testing to get a high school diploma"

"what? I haven't been in school for years" I said  
"he's arranged for all of you to test, he also left study guides " Fuyumi explained

"well that's a relief" I said "but where are we going to stay in the meantime?" I asked

"well I might be mistaken but there's an FNK safe house nearby" he said

"how does that help?" I asked slightly annoyed

"it's one of original ones and since we were pretty small back then so it's in my name" he answered

"so you're offering us a house?" I said "that's pretty generous"

"Akito you're my nephew whether you admit it or not so it's not like I can leave you on the street" he said "besides I still have my old house in Solaceon" he added slightly saddened

"well thanks I guess" I said "when do we test" I asked

"at the end of the month, he also asked me to give you this" he replied handing me an envelope

"what's in it?"

"don't know I didn't open it" he said "but he asked me to give one to each of you so there's that…"

" tell him thanks" I said as he turned to leave

"sure thing, and can you give Azami and Satoru theirs?" he asked giving me 2 more enveloped

"okay" I said taking them "I'll give it to them right now". I walked away and made my way back to the hotel we were staying at finding that they were conveniently the only two there other than Setsuko

"hey Akito I was just about to go look for you" Azami said

"huh, how come?" I asked

"we're going to visit Hiraku and his parents later remember?" she said

"oh yeah I forgot" I said embarrassed "that reminds me, Fuyumi wanted me to give you two these" I said handing each of them an envelope "they're from Kenichi" I said explaining what had happened

"have you opened yours yet?" Satoru asked

"no I was going to wait until you had yours" I said

"then why don't we do it at the same time" Azami suggested

"okay" I said "1… 2… 3" we opened the envelopes and were in a bit of shock at the contents

"that's a _lot_ of cash" Azami gasped

"well I guess he decided to cover all the bases" I said trying to count out the number of bills

"this is enough to live for at least a few years" Satoru said doing the same

"I'm not even sure I want to know where this came from" Azami said putting her envelope into her bag "but let's go before we miss our ride" she said leading passing me my bag

…

"I'm going to go on ahead " Raiden said moving ahead at a semi fast pace since he had a crutch/brace attached to his leg so he could walk without causing any damage to it

"that's a bit-"

"suspicious" Azami said finishing my sentence

"Yeah" I said a bit taken aback

"all right you lovebirds, come on" Setsuko said pushing us forwards

"you're one to talk Setsu~" Azami teased

"just walk!" she snapped turning redder than Katsurou.

"someone's impatient" Shiro commented

"hey Shiro how come you're wearing your eyepatch?" I asked noticing he had his left eye covered again

"I had it running at a high percentage for a long time and it started hurting so I didn't want to risk breaking it" he explained

"it was made custom so it should be pretty durable no?" I asked

"yeah but I can't get another if it does break and Kenichi warned me that if I have it too high I might end up a vegetable so…"

"I'm pretty sure that was a joke" Azami said

"yeah but with Kenichi who knows, better be safe than sorry as they say." he replied

"looks like we're here" I said as we approached the house

**(Evangelion- Good or don't be: watch?v=fJi5HaJyz2I&amp;list=PLXQ9EpU2Q5Xb3LYC33VW7QaavMSiTHbgk&amp;index=10)**

"Akito!" I looked up at the person who had shouted and found a familiar Glaceon sprinting towards me just in time to see her tackle Satoru to the ground in an embrace and waited for her flurry of questions and for her to tell me how worried she was but she just stayed there not budging an inch small tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Nice to see you too" he said awkwardly "but Akito's over there"

"what? But you a senior exempt so..." she said looking up and noticing she had the wrong umbreon

"field promotion" he said

"oh sorry" she said getting up by pushing off of him then suddenly stopping and pulling something out of his clothes

"I only use it as disinfectant I swear" he said quickly moving back

"a bit empty for that" she said a slight hiss in her voice

"he never refills it" Shiro said trying to help Satoru

"well either way you won't need it here, _right_?!" she said narrowing her eyes

"I guess not" he said sheepishly

"then you won't mind if I confiscate it" she said holding it in her teeth as we entered the house

once we walked in it only took a few moments for Hiraku and Raiden to appear "Akito your back!" he shouted running up to Satoru

"wrong guy" he said his ear twitching a bit as he pointed at me

"sorry you just look exactly like him" Hiraku apologized before turning to me "holy crap you grew" he said looking up at me since I was about 2 inches taller

**(end)**

"yeah" I said "your voice got deeper too" I said noticing he also seemed slightly less hyper

"thanks" he said before looking at the rest of our group "What happened to Katsurou?" he asked

"I'm not Katsurou, I'm Shiro we've never really met each other" he said dipping his head slightly

"wait… now I remember! from when you got the blood" he said "but aren't you too young to enlist?" he asked

"by about 5 years" he said putting his paw over his eyepatch and letting out a small grunt of pain

"is something wrong?" the Espeon asked as he walked in "there's a doctor nearby if it's bad

"no I'm fine it's just a bit of pain that's all" Shiro replied taking out a pill from a small capsule then swallowing it with a swig from his flask.

"medicine 101: don't take pills with alcohol" Azami said with a sigh

"screw that" he said taking another drink before Hiraku's mother came back and confiscated his flask as well putting it on the table next to Satoru's

"alcoholics 101: always keep an extra flask" he said once she left taking out another and quickly draining it

"give me that" she said appearing out of nowhere and taking that one as well "you're too young to drink, it's bad for your health" she scolded putting it by the others

"I couldn't even get buzzed" he complained as he handed it over

"seriously!?" Kasou said his tufted ear twitching slightly "all right everyone put all the booze you have on the table now!" he said

"roger wilco" I said putting my own flask on the pile followed by Azami, Raiden, Setsuko, and Satoru (again).

"I said _all_ of it, I was your age too don't think I don't know where you hide it" he said shooting a glare at everyone. There was a cumulative groan as we all gave up the remainder of it Raiden having snuck two bottles of brandy in, Satoru a scotch (which was surprising since they didn't sell those cheap) and after they confiscated Shiro's bag they found several lagers along with pretty much every type of booze legal in Sinnoh (probably some that weren't too).

"all right now that that's out of the way we should go out to celebrate" he said "there's a good restaurant nearby, it's not too high class but the food's great" he said

"no we couldn't-"

"no I insist" he said "besides after what you've come back from it's the least I could do" he added ending the discussion, we made it to the restaurant after a short walk and found that he was friends with the owner which was an Arcanine. And after Kasou made it explicitly clear he wasn't paying for anything alcoholic we sat at a largish table.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve liquor to people under 21, even if you are legal age" the gardevoir said after Raiden tried to order a beer

"do you take these" he asked showing her his dogtags

"oh sorry I'll get it right away" she said apologizing

"we'll have the same" Shiro said holding his own up

"let me check them" the waitress said grabbing them and scrutinizing the piece of metal before handing them back not being able to find anything wrong.

"thank you" he said

"I'm surprised someone as young as you would even drink" Yuki said

"he doesn't just drink, he could easily outdrink all of us" I said remembering Kenichi's own binge without the hangover

"I'm not sure" Satoru said "I mean back in hearthome it wasn't exactly fair"

"Satoru you can never outdrink people like him" Raiden said

"well find out soon" he said as the drinks made it to the table

"should we get the coffee ready?" Setsuko asked

"I won't need it" Shiro said "Satoru are you sure, you don't have brain cells to spare"

"well see about that" he said

"alright" Shiro said picking up the mug

"hang on I'm in too" Hiraku said grabbing a mug the waitress brought probably assuming everyone was also enlisted

"you're going to die from this" Shiro said flatly

"I've got age on my side" Hiraku said

"3.2.1. go" the gold colored vulpix said tilting his head back and draining the mug Satoru and Hiraku following suit

"this is going to end badly" Kasou said

"don't worry I got the recipe off of Takehiko so we're good" Shiro said picking up the next mug

"what reciiipe" Hiraku asked shaking his head to clear it as he realized he slurred

"you'll see" Satoru smirked sliding the Jolteon another

"such a bright future this country has" Raiden said taking a small sip of his own as the trio proceeded to drain the next mug Hiraku having to do it in two sips. They continued it twice more before Hiraku had to start taking breaths

"are you okay?" Kasou asked

"i'm ***hic* **finee daad ***hic***" Hiraku answered with a blush already appearing as Satoru passed him another mug

"someone'ss tipsyy" Satoru said starting to slur himself

"***hic*** II'm com***hic*** pleteely soberrr" he said grabbing the mug

I stopped the waitress as she passed by "I think we're going to need a coffee pretty soon" I said

"I can tell" the gardevoir replied before leaving

"Shiro how're you holding up?" Yuki asked worried

"peachy" he answered barely slurring at all

"how is that even possible?" Kazou asked

"I have fast metabolism and my liver's more resilient than a joltik" he answered

"that's it?"

"that and the fact that I've built up a very high tolerance for this" he answered draining another mug

"Satoru how about you doing good?" I asked taking a small bite out of my burger

"don talk to me ri noow" he said obviously drunk

"Hiraku you giving up yet?" Raiden asked

"neverr" he said lifting his mug to drink but collapsing onto the table instead Kasuo catching the drink with Psychic.

"is he going to be alright?" Yuki asked staring at her now unconscious son who was currently drooling onto the table.

"I'm sure" I said "his system is pretty quick too"

"advantage of being a jolteon" Raiden added

she tried to shake him but quickl3y drew her paw back when he let off a spark of electricity "disadvantage of knowing a jolteon" Setsuko said as Hiraku's fur began to stand on end.

"tat leass uss tooo" Satoru slurred confidently at Shiro

"Stoop whilee you stilll have two nuueroons to rub togetherr" Shiro answered starting to show his own drunkenness

"not n yur li'e" Satoru replied

"I'm going to have to side with Shiro on this one" I said

"wha, bu I'm wi'ing" Satoru said reaching for another mug uncoordinatedly

"Satoru as your older brother and superior officer I order you to stop drinking" I said cutting him off and moving it out of his reach

"bu-"

"as ranking officer and your former CO I second that" Raiden said moving his own away from Satoru

"come onn sto bein such a-" he was cut off by Azami wrapping one of her vines around his muzzle shutting him up

"should I give him a sobriety pill?" she asked as he pawed pathetically at the muzzle trying to get her to let go

"no he won't learn that way, Shiro do you mind?" I asked

"nno prob" he answered using a Hypnosis on Satoru who succumbed to its effects almost immediately.

"how are you going to get them back to bed?" Kasou asked

"I could telepoort them" Shiro said

"If you can't drive drunk why should you teleport drunk? that's an even dumber thing to do" Setsuko stated a slight blush on her face from her own inebriety

"come on Setsu you've had a few too many too" Raiden said coaxing the mug out of her paws as she leaned against him

"how come you three are the only ones still sober?" the espeon asked

"we didn't drink as much" Raiden answered

"actually I'm a bit buzzed"Azami said swaying from side to side a bit.

"a long as you're not as drunk as hearthome" I said putting a paw around her

"mmh hmm" she replied rubbing her cheek against my slightly longer fur.

"I think we should head back" Yuki said

"I'll carry this lump" I said "Raiden you shouldn't be too affected by his sparks right?" I asked as I picked up the younger umbreon.

"okay, who's going to help Shiro?" he asked

"I caan walk myseelf" the fox protested

"Azami?" I asked turning to the leafen

"no promises" she said still buzzed

"I got him" Kasou said getting up and picking up the vulpix by the scruff of his neck

"I'll help you two balance" Yuki said letting both girls lean on her as we walked back to the inn we had booked, we got Satoru and Shiro in bed before Kazuo and Yuki carried their own son back home (taking the recipe for hangover cure from Shiro before he passed out). I walked to the room I was sharing with Azami (for economic reasons not anything else) and knocked before entering

"are you sober now?" I asked

"maybe" she said

"does that mean no?" I asked

"why don't you find out" she said leaning forwards and kissing me on the lips before I had a chance to react, she didn't seem to have alcohol on her breath or saliva so I was assuming she was sober and just playing with me

"I'll take that as a yes" I replied with a smile

"you're really cute you know" she said making me blush

"maybe I should double check just in case" I said leaning in for a second kiss which lasted at least twice as long only breaking when the two of us ran out of breath.

"was that really necessary?" she asked

"no but now I know you were faking that" I said

"alright you caught me" she said " now what are you going to do with me?" she asked teasingly

"this" I answered pushing her onto her back as I gave her another kiss this time slowly moving to her neck.

"then how do you like this" she answered biting down on my ear playfully

"more than I let on" I admitted before I continued kissing her neck and muzzle.

"what about this"she said using a sweet scent at point blank which rendered me helpless as she flipped us so she was on top. "It's no fun if you let me" she said pouting slightly

"but now I can do this" I answered as I ran my paws through her silky soft tan fur one on her head while the other was on her flank. Making her purr in contentment.

"and now I can do this" she said before giving me a quick peck on the forehead right in the center of the ring, a shudder running through me as her lips touched the sensitive skin. "I know every spot that can do this~" she said as I shuddered again from her lick on my ear's ring

"you'll run out of rings" I said scratching behind the leaf on her forehead much to the same effect

"let's see who gets last say in this" she replied

"and if I run?" I asked rolling over so I was on top

"I don't think you will" she said wrapping her vines around me so I was stuck with her


	33. Chapter 33 Hungover (again)

Chapter 33 "Hungover"

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

you know it can't be good when you wake up to crippling pain

"Raiden are you okay?!" I heard Setsuko cry out as she ran back to my side

"I-I'm fine" I managed to say as she helped me back up to my feet

"here" she said picking up a small bottle and handing it to me

"I don't need them" I said gritting my teeth

"Raiden just take them" she said through the bottle "there's no point in stumbling around like you are now"

"I-I said I'm fine i-it's just a little cramp" I answered letting out a sharp cry and falling when she touched my leg

"Raiden you know that doing this just makes it even less likely you'll recover" she said crouching down to my level on the ground

"I-I d-don't need th-them" I replied trying and failing to get up by myself

"Will you just swallow your pride for once in your life and listen for your own good!" she snapped at me slapping me hard across the face

". . ."

"well?" she asked glaring at me

"okay" I said quietly grabbing the small pill out of her paw and swallowing it

"thank you" she said helping me back to my feet again

* * *

Shiro's POV

"_this is just pitiful"_ I thought to myself as I woke up feeling like I had died in my sleep and come back. I sat up and found that my fur had knotted up "_what a literal pain"_ I said to myself as I combed it down tugging at the tangled mess with a brush while I waited for the slight hangover to subside. huh a hangover… I must've drank more than I thought it'd take if I got one from accepting the eeveelution's challenge. I looked at the clock on the wall… 6 in the morning I had at least an hour and a half before the others woke up, maybe more since they'd been drinking.

"might as well see if anyone else is hungover" I muttered closing my eyes and focusing on the other SV's... nope everyone else is completely fine I didn't even have anyone to empathize with right now other than Satoru or Hiraku who I didn't even know

_"did I sense more of us than last time?"_ I pondered after realizing what I had felt. I checked again and found that there _was_ another SV and after a racking my brain for a possible explanation I decided to risk coming off as rude and just use telepathy. I took a moment to find him again and found that I could read his mind... _easily_ read it, as if he didn't know how to block it.

_"but they trained everyone in group 25?"_ I thought to myself know I that no other group of SVs was let out while they figured out what to do with us... except for the one that left without any training whatsoever. Taking another moment to read his mind- being sure to only get his location- I teleporting to the general area (since he had a spinda's sense of direction).

...

I found myself in Eterna much to my surprise and quickly maneuvered to his location find a small family run business was where he had spent the night.

_"hopefully this doesn't get awkward"_ I thought as I walked in and was suddenly attacked by a mass of red fur

"Hi! Are you a customer? What's your name? Mine's-"

"Nao! What did I say about harassing the customers? " an umbreon in his 30's said

"but I just asked his name dad" the vulpix whined

"for the millionth time people's names are their own business and" he stopped himself before finishing "anyways I apologize for my _son's_ enthusiasm" he said giving the pouting fox a rap on the head

"No it's fine" I assured "Soburo"

His face immediately turned into a look of shock and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes

"2-254?!" he asked

"I prefer Shiro" I corrected

"but you died!" he exclaimed in denial

"no but you came close" I answered "lost an eye" I added switching my prosthetic back on

they both flinched back after I said that

"w-who are you" the vulpix who I assumed was Nao asked

"don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I said then turned back to the umbreon "and if you aren't planning to cause trouble then I won't snitch either"

he relaxed a bit "you've changed" he stated

"so have you" I pointed out gesturing at the kid "war has a habit of changing people don't you agree"

he sniffed "is that alcohol I smell?"

"it is and I do have to admit I have a bit of a problem there but back on topic" I said "why'd you do it?"

"do what?" he asked

"that _incident_ and your following actions" I clarified

"follow me" he said locking the door and moving towards the back of the store "Nao behave yourself" he said before leading me into another room and closing the door behind us

"***sigh*** the reason-"

"hold on" I said before creating a small barrier to block the sound "we have better hearing remember" I said gesturing to the door

"as I was saying the reason I assassinated him was that he was driving this country into the ground and refused to admit it, how could you drive back _two_ armies with the battered remains of one in a city full of innocents, you just can't and he was too engrossed in his fantasy world of wonder weapons and superior species to realize it" the former commander said "and the kid, I admit I didn't want him around at first and thought of ditching him a few times but after spending enough time with him he just…" he hesitated for a moment "It might just be me subconsciously trying to compensate for what I did before but I'm going to treat him as if he actually were my son, it's the least I could do and besides I don't mean any offense but you're a prime example of what can happen if someone with that kind of power isn't taught how to restrain himself"

"please I don't have any right to be offended by that anymore, and even if I was it's true in the end." I said dismissively "I had a chance at being able to at least give civilian life an honest try and was to blind to see it, my current hangover being a testament to that"

"so you're just going to give up and be a depressed alcoholic?" He asked "as much as I'm scared or envious of your power you have to admit that there is nothing sadder than wasted potential" he said

"I'm not going to sit and sulk for the next millennium" I said sneering a bit "I'm a force of destruction no need to sugarcoat it, and as such I'm going to do what I was put on this earth to do. Kill and cause destruction except that instead of doing it for some discriminatory idiots with world domination delusions I'm going to do it for the people oppressed by them, for example Kanto's been making a few passes at the Sevii islands and there's a small local force forming to try and protect it, they could use some help from someone who knows war firsthand don't you think"

"so instead of becoming a depressed alcoholic leech you're becoming a depressed globe trotting alcoholic mercenary?" he asked

"put simply"

he let out a sigh "I miss the bloodthirsty you at least he had an optimistic take on life"

"yeah well I miss the me from those 4 months of happiness, before them I lived for petty revenge, after them I lived to die as a martyr, but during them I lived to be able to stop fighting at the end of it." I looked up wistfully "the rain was coming down as hard as the artillery and we almost drowned in our foxholes several times but I was happy and even though I'm glad it's over and that they're being put on trial if could spent the rest of my life reliving those four months I'd do it in a heartbeat" I reflected smiling at the memories

"what ended those four months?" he asked  
"hill number 362" I answered "I actually went all out for the first time then"

he looked at me in surprise before quickly shaking it off "I'd have hated to be among the defenders" he muttered

I ignored the comment and changed the topic "so what do you plan on doing?" I asked

"well I _was_ going to live here and raise Nao without him knowing he was an SV but I'm assuming he'll be suspicious after this" the Umbreon said

"Don't worry I'll find a way of explaining it" I said "I'll also give him a mental barrier to help him until he figures out how to make his own"

"mental barrier?"

"how do you think I found you? SV's have a psychic signature, usually we hide it but he doesn't know how to do that or keep anyone from seeing his thoughts so any psychic could read him like an open book without his knowing, he should be able to make a psychic barrier around his mind in a few years or at least be able to hide it but in the meantime I'll give one to him"

"thank you" he said dipping his head "you said that you'd find a way to explain this to him but what if he asks me about his mother or anything that I'd have to tell him about the SV's in order to answer?" Soburo asked

"just say you'll tell him when he's older and no matter what you do don't think about it" I answered "when people are hiding something they usually think about it which makes it stupidly easy to find it when you read their mind, but then again he probably won't be able to read a dark type's mind until he's at least 10 and you probably have training against that so it'll take him another month if he's good at it or anywhere up to another 2 years but by that time he should know better" I explained

"well that's a bit of a relief but should I tell him about it?"

"tell him when he's ready to handle it and if you do tell him and he can't take it then call me, or if you can't reach me another SV"

"since you're giving me advice on how to raise him I'm assuming you're letting us go" he said

"I was never really coming to you for revenge" I said "of course if you were planning on causing trouble I'd have no choice but to- anyways you probably won't see me much anymore"

"so you really are going to become a mercenary"

"not immediately I'll give civilian life a shot and hopefully stick with it but if it doesn't agree with me then I'm picking my gun back up and moving out"

* * *

Satoru's POV

***knock* *knock***

"Satoru get up or you'll miss breakfast"

"uuughaaaa"

I heard the door open and quickly tried to scurry away from the light which lead me straight off the bed adding physical pain to the splitting migraine and tiredness.

"drama queen" Azami said looking down at me

"kill meeee" I groaned

"if I did that as often as you asked us to you'd have died _loong_ before the war" she said nudging me as I curled into a ball and tried to move the blanket back over myself

"..."

"***sigh*** well whenever you decide to creep out of your dark dank hole there's breakfast downstairs" she said

"it was a dark dank _quiet_ hole until recently" I mumbled feeling a sharp tug followed by a wave of cold air as she tore the blanket off me and threw it somewhere else

"I heard that" she hissed as I blindly looked for the blanket

"_you'd think after last night she'd be in a good mood"_ I thought as I dragged myself back onto the bed "AHH whyyy?" I yelped cringing from her well aimed Seed Bomb as I turned towards her to see if she was going to launch another

"learn to shut up" she said blushing slightly

"_I thought I was thinking to myself?"_ I thought as I waited for the agony of her low blow to wear off "_since when can I see that well in the dark?"_ I thought remembering her blush before seeing the golden yellow ring on my shoulder"_oh right I'm an Umbreon, night vision… I wonder if I could spy on people with it?... heh heh"_

"Satoru being a perv and come down for breakfast!" Akito barked

I looked up "I wasn't doing anything" I protested as he walked over and literally dragged me out of bed

"it not what you did it's what you thought" he said flicking my forehead before pushing me out of the room "at least learn to not think aloud" he added

…

we arrived at Hiraku's house a bit after breakfast and Shiro had taken off earlier in the morning before anyone was awake

"how do you feel?" I asked the Jolteon cheekily

"crappy" he groaned "how are you not hungover?" he whined

"I am" I answered "except that I've learned to function as a zombie without sleep food or-"

"intelligent thought" Azami finished flatly

"hey!"

"no she has a point" Raiden said "you _did_ learn to march in your sleep"

"straight into danger" Akito added

"no there was a time he-"

***SMACK*** "OW!"

"what did you do that for?" HIraku asked

"yeah" I agreed rubbing the raw spot on my cheek

"for being a pervy idiot" Akito answered

"how do you know what he was thinking?" Kasou asked

"first of all he stopped commenting on everything, second his eyes glazed over, and finally…"

"finally what?" I asked

"I shared a foxhole with you I know you better than you know yourself" he said glaring at me  
"I can testify to that being true" we all turned towards the source of the sound as a tall ninetails walked towards us and sat down

"who are you?" Yuki asked

"Kenichi" I answered

"the one and only" he answered holding up his paw so we could see the 249 marked on it

"but you died?!" Hiraku asked suddenly overcoming his hangover

"not dead MIA as in missing, or as anyone here could tell you, taken back in time"

"wait won't Celebi get mad at you for seeing us?" Raiden asked

he smirked "that old hag can't do anything as long as I don't alter the timeline" he answered before taking out a small black box and flipping the top up then looking at it for a moment "yep, I've got a lot of free range for the next few months since you can't do much to change history at this point" he said closing it and putting it up

"history? but you were younger than Satoru according to Akito?" Kasou asked "and wouldn't that be the future?"

"it's complicated" he stated flatly "and today the end of a war that entitles me to at least a visit" he added

"wait how exactly are you the oldest person here if you were 12 2 years ago?" Kasou asked

"because that's when I was sent back in time" he answered "just go with it you'll give yourself a headache thinking about it"

"right" the espeon said suspiciously

"where Shiro?" Kenichi asked looking around

"we don't know he wasn't here in the morning" I said

"considering how much he drank last night he couldn't have gotten far" Yuki said

Kenichi closed his eyes for a moment before smiling and letting out a chuckle "you won't guess who he's with"

"who?" Akito asked

"the most wanted man in the country"

"Soburo?" Raiden said surprised

"how did he find him?" Setsuko asked

"that's for us SV's to know" he replied

"I have a pretty good idea" I deadpanned

" I'll tell you if you're wrong but I'm not giving any hints" Kenichi stated

"It has to do with your telepathy doesn't it, I'd assume some kind of collective subconscious" I said

"Durkheim really?" the ninetails asked **(A/N: an actual french sociologist that suggested similar things, Kalos is pretty much north france so I've referenced a few frenchmen in here)**

"your textbook" I countered

"touche, and it's aa bit more complicated than that but essentially yes although it's more like being able to sense strong emotions like anger, hate, and recently people's crushes

"crushes?" Setsuko asked

"you can't really tell unless you're close to the person since it's a subtler emotion, which also spares the older SV's having to know _every_ detail about whatever guy it is"

"Convenient" Kasou noted

"not if you're in the middle of them" Kenichi said

"wouldn't that also mean if an SV likes another SV they'd know about it" Azami asked skeptically

"not necessarily as you probably know SV's and well… guys in general are dense clueless idiots so it's not surprising there's so much drama"

"and you know this how?" Setsuko inquired

"I'm a widow and haven't talked to my only living child in 20 years I honestly have nothing to do for the next 900 years" he deadpanned his eye twitching slightly

"I wouldn't mind the longevity" Yuki said

"trust me most of the things you can think of you can do with a 200 year prime age and after that you'll be perpetually bored no matter how rich you are, I've literally just outlived competitors then bought out their companies it's not _that_ great being rich" Kenichi said

"no curse either" Raiden pointed out

"true but I actually planned to own 2/6ths less than I do now sadly" he said a bit regretfully

"why are you sad about having more money?" Akito asked

Kenichi let out a sigh "I was originally planning to divide it evenly between myself Lilith and my kids. Ruby, Akio and Eiji." he started "Lilith died a bit after Akio turned 15 so I had to raise them myself, Ruby was already living by herself but still helped. Then about twenty years later the war in the northeast broke out and the older of the mightyena's, Akio who was in the army had to go to combat leaving Takehiko and Katsurou with their mother." he paused for a moment as if he was reflecting "a bit after that they enacted a draft and Eiji was forced to go too, he barely lasted 3 months, his entire unit was wiped out in an airstrike while they were moving to the front. All I got was dogtags and an adlibbed letter from the war department."

there was an awkward silence before he continued "Akio managed to survive much longer, it might've been his desire to go home but who knows… about 5 months before the cease fire he died, Takehiko was furious at the government for not even giving a cause and still hasn't let it go. I did some digging on my own and managed to find out that he actually died in a suicide mission drawing fire from their army's main advance… Both failed by the way."

Akito was the first to talk "what about R-ruby you didn't say anything abou-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kenichi replied quickly "sorry, we had a bit of a falling out after she found out exactly what "all means necessary" was during the human war" he looked up from his paws "sorry for spoiling the mood with my sob stories I guess I'll go now, there's gotta be something I can do"

"why not talk to Takehiko or Katsu" I suggested

he shook his head

"why not? they _are_ your grandchildren" Kasou said "besides odds are one of them is going to need guidance right now"

"no" Kenichi repeated "I can't face either one of them right now"

"why not?" Raiden asked

"because one of them is sure to ask me about their father" he explained

"so they have the right to know" Akito insisted

Kenichi let out another sigh "Takehiko assumed his dad died heroically and probably told Katsu something like it, how do you suggest I tell them that he died as a suicide decoy for an operation that not only failed but was the single biggest defeat in that war. Sometimes ignorance is bliss even if they _do_ want to know can they _accept_ the truth as it is." he stated in the same emotionless tone "that's the same reason I'm never going to tell Fuyumi his death was in vain, his trainer was actually killed during the recapture of Hearthome and Fuyumi honestly believes he made it to Unova or Kalos so what right do I have to take away that peace of mind, I've caused more than enough pain and bloodshed for one lifetime" he stopped again "hell I'm responsible for the extinction of an entire species my actions have literally _changed_ the entire biosphere and my reward was to watch us turn into everything the humans were" He got up and turned around "well I'll be leaving, tchus" he said before walking away "oh and by the way Satoru your father is probably still in prison for opposing the FNK I didn't really look into it but if I had to guess it'd be in one of the worst"

"what?!" me and Akito asked at the same time but the ninetails had already left

"grrrr. how are we supposed to know what he means by that. it's not like we can go to every prison in sinnoh?!" Akito growled in frustration

"does he mean the cruelest? he said worst and I doubt he'd be in low security" I added

"can't you just pull the records?" Kasou asked

"they're a mess especially since the war just ended with so many people requesting a retrial" Raiden said before looking as if he was remembering something painful Setsuko whispering something to him

"what's wrong?" Azami asked

he looked up and opened his mouth hesitantly "if it is the cruelest then I think I know where" he said sounding a bit distraught

"Raiden…" Setsuko said before trailing off and moving closer to him

"what? what is it?!" Akito asked standing up

"the Celestic Valley Correctional Institute, CVC for short."

"Celestic Valley Correctional" Akito said quietly "that doesn't sound too bad"

"Exactly" Raiden replied "it sounds nice enough but trust me it's hands down the worst"

"are you sure it's not just something another rebel made up to scare new recruits?" I asked remembering the countless other urban legends

he turned and gave me a glare that could sour milk "_I_ went there so trust me when I say that their way of treating inmates isn't ethical, much less humane. And I was one they needed alive" he said

"can you pull some strings for us?" I asked

"as a friend of course" he said "but we'll have to get an "order" from higher up, just to spook them into complying"

"spook who into complying?" Shiro asked walking over to us

"where have you been all morning?" I asked

"chatting with public enemy number one" he said dismissively

"you caught the most wanted pokemon in sinnoh?!" Kasuo exclaimed

"no" Shiro replied flatly "we had a long conversation about what we planned to do in the future"

"Shiro do you know how big the reward for catching him is?" Raiden said shaking his head

"more than I care to keep at any given time" the golden vulpix deadpanned "now who are you planning on intimidating?"

"the guards at the CVC if we can get our dad acquitted then it should just be a matter of pulling the right strings" Akito said

"we should get started on the paperwork" I commented

he answered with an exasperated sigh "or I could go over there, extract him, bring him back here, then wait until the third of next month" Shiro said

"why the third?" I asked  
"isn't that when the new bill is going to pass?" Raiden asked

"Exactly" Shiro answered "I can do pretty much everything other than the waiting in less than a day, probably less than an hour if I can get the layout of the place"

"Isn't all of that highly illegal?" Yuki asked

"I'd assume so" Azami replied  
"actually it _is_ legal Sinnoh is one of four regions where prison break isn't a crime, you can be charged for damaging people or property but not for the act itself, and the original charges are going to be acquitted on the third so he'd really be innocent all along, not that he wasn't"

"Shiro I can't even follow your logic" Raiden said "but it makes sense I guess"

"you should become a lawyer" Akito said "you're extorting at least 2 loopholes in one act"

"so are you for it or against it?" he asked ignoring the comment entirely

I thought about it for a second, I'd finally get to meet my father when he left I was too young to remember him and Akito never liked talking about him"_I'm sure he misses us"_ I thought realizing I'd be meeting him for the first time "_but if it went wrong they could both be killed"_ I spent a few minutes debating it and looked over to Akito who seemed to be going through the same thing whispering things to Azami who'd respond equally quiet, I realized that I had my mind made up from the start and swallowed before nervously saying

"I agree with Shiro" the vulpix nodded slightly before turning to Akito

"I'll only do it if both of you agree" he said looking at the Umbreon expectantly, Akito shook his head then took a moment to gather himself before sitting up a bit straighter

"do it" he said confidently

"come with me then" he said getting back up and waiting for us to walk over to him

"see you soon" I said before he teleported us

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I teleported the three of us to one of the first places I could remember outside The Lab, Solaceon, specifically Fuyumi's house knowing he would be home since he simply had nothing better to do.

"why are we here?" Akito asked

"I thought you said we were going for our dad?" Satoru said

"and leave him where?" I said "I doubt _your_ house is still standing but if you want to try then-"

"no, sorry for asking" Akito said sheepishly

I sighed, why did no one seem to have foresight? I asked myself before knocking on the door

"what do you need?" Fuyumi asked opening it

"I'm going to go break their dad out and we need somewhere to keep him" I replied just as bluntly

"***sigh* **why can't you ever ask for any normal favors? normal grand-nephews would ask for booze or cash but _you_ ask me to hide a fugitive"

"so is that a yes?" Satoru asked

"well I can't leave my nephew on the street can I" He answered rubbing his temples

"if it annoys you that much then why do you keep agreeing?" Akito asked

"same reason Raiden keeps getting injured"

"and that would be?"

he rubbed the back of his head as if he had just injured it "I have an annoying sense of duty to friends, family, and my subordinates. And unfortunately you fall under all of them."

"but I'm a subordinate officer and you're a-"

"former senior storm unit leader of the FNK so I outranked all of you except maybe Raiden, I used to be a Senior group leader and general of the FNK but I asked for a demotion now don't you have a prison to break into?"

"I do" I said "they're just here for after I return" I explained before teleporting again reappearing as close as I could the prison since I had to try to get the location from Raiden's memories but either he had very little knowledge of where it was or it had been a while since he'd been there since I appeared about 500 meters east of it and had to walk to it making me waste almost a full hour jogging to where I guessed it to be. Once I finally reached I saw that it was a large compound surrounded by 2 double barbed wire fences and 5 guard towers, 3 on the outermost fence and 2 inside the prison and that there was one large building in the center and several small barracks around it. I send out a small pulse with my psychic and surprisingly found that the exterior barracks had more people than the main building, having most of what I assumed were prisoners and that the building was more of a solitary isolation since the prisoners inside were all kept alone in smaller cells and the ones outside the building were mostly in the barracks. The main guard house was inside but most of the guards were outside it in the barracks area. I took a moment to think and settled myself in a patch of foliage, there were too many people outside to be able to sneak through there and I detected a few psychics inside the building, probably to detect anyone teleporting in or out but only one of them seemed to be on alert the others were probably sleeping, once I was in I'd probably have anywhere between 10 and 40 minutes depending how good the guards were. Assuming Raiden was right about it's reputation It'd be on the lower end of the estimate meaning I wouldn't have time to waste looking cell to cell.

I checked the prison again this time looking specifically for Eeveelutions (since other than Umbreon and Espeon they were psychically similar) and found 2 one of which was outside a cell with a fire type the other was inside a cell guarded by… a Luxray. I took a look at the prison from my vantage point and made a quick backup plan and checked my watch before taking a deep breath and teleporting in.

I looked around and saw that I was in a small room with a narrow barred window a hardened steel door with a peephole (likely having some filter for attacks) and reinforced concrete walls I had guessed right it was definitely a solitary confinement room.

"who are you?" A thin looking Vaporeon asked

"quiet" I whispered gesturing towards the door, he was about to say something else but realized what I meant and stopped "I'm here to break you out but we only have about 10 minutes" I whispered

"first tell me 2 things" he whispered back "who are you and how did you get in here?" I took my dog tags off and passed it to him

"Staff Exempt Shizuka, SLA, 407 Infantry, "Lupus" company" I said rigidly then anticipating his questions added "1 yes my age is accurate and 2 I'm the only one here to rescue you, I teleported. the rest we can discuss outside" then used psychic to unlock the door and push it open using a Hypnosis on the guard immediately afterwards and stepping over him

"let's go" I said ducking under his left leg and letting him lean on me for support as we walked out of the cell. We hadn't made it to the end of the hall when an alarm sounded and I sensed A group of guards headed towards us.

"leave me you can still make it out" he said trying to move in the opposite direction of me "I'll distract them"

"I don't leave behind anything" I told him as I picked him up taking a moment to steady myself since he was much larger than me and his tail and back legs dragged on the ground as I ran to the end of corridor barely remembering to correct my exit point as I teleported and felt branches whip me in the face as we hit a bush. I staggered to my feet and looked to my side to make sure he was fine before

feeling a sharp throbbing pain in my head as I was hit by a migraine feeling the nausea set in a few seconds later as I screwed my eyes shut and tried not to puke.

"are you okay" Nakamura asked limping over to me

"J-just a migraine" I said recoiling from the sound sending fresh waves of pain through my head

"_perfect" _I thought gritting my teeth "_one of the two kinds of pain I have no threshold for, at least booze let's me forget the other"_

I felt the Vaporeon use a Heal Bell attack relieving enough of the pain for me to be able to concentrate a bit and I switched over to using my prosthetic eye to help me think.

"Thanks" I said looking at him through my left eye, I hated using my right eye for more than seeing, it made me feel detached and It'd make the migraine come back worse in a few hours, the only time I actually liked the cold distant feeling it offered was when I was having one of my bad days. Then I'd run it as close to 50% as I dared , I had it slightly higher than I was supposed to most of the time but on my better days I'd turn it down or completely off like yesterday. Unfortunately the pure logic reasoning of the stupid thing also made me realize that if I fulfilled my promise I'd make myself sick from teleporting too much

"are you sure you're okay? doing that didn't hurt you did it?" He asked putting a paw on my shoulder

"It -" I stopped myself _this _ is why I hated it as a computer it assumed everyone else acted on pure logic too "I'm fine I just had a bit too much last night and I'm still a bit hungover" I half lied, oh and it also didn't let me lie once it went above 50% of its total usage which with the limiter kenichi put meant 25%

"let's go there's some people you'd want to meet" I said standing back up and concentrating again before teleporting the two of us this time to Fuyumi's house.

Fuyumi was waiting and I gave him a nod which he returned before I quickly walked to the side barely making it out of sight before the migraine came back and I retched the acid taste of vomit entering my mouth and making me retch again barely managing to keep it off myself as I let myself fall thankfully into the shade as I curled up and lay there weakly not bothering to wipe the vomit off my muzzle

"you're a mess" I heard someone say making me let out a small whimper as it felt like someone was pounding a spike through my brain with every word "guess I can't leave you here though" she said as recognized the voice as the older one of the twins. A few seconds later I felt her pull me up the scruff of my neck feeling a rush of humiliation hit me as well as the pain from the migraine as she propped me up against a wall then moved under me and picked me up carrying me on her back. I realized that even without the migraine she still had more raw physical strength being older and just laid there letting my head rest on her shoulder.

"when you're like this it's hard to see what Abby fell in love with" Isra said giving me a sideways glance "then again I doubt it's a coincidence this started after she died" she continued "and if you're _still_ this depressed then you must have felt the same way or at least close"

"_please stop"_ I thought to myself as I could tell that if it weren't for the migraine the memories would be coming back

she sighed "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for what happened, I should have been with her when it happened but I wasn't so I blamed you, but now that it's over I can tell that I was avoiding her because I was jealous of you two, who knows maybe my being there wouldn't have changed anything or just added 1 more to the body count but there's no point in thinking about it, what's done is done after all"

* * *

**Akito's POV**

After about an hour and a half Shiro came back and took off almost immediately after looking a bit sick then Fuyumi led my dad into one of the rooms and told me and Satoru to wait outside while he explained things to him.

"so" Satoru said looking up at me

"what?" I asked

"what do you think he's going to think about us?"

"I don't know" I answered "I didn't really know him"

"what if he's mad at us for joining the SLA?" Satoru said a bit of fear in his eyes

"he won't get mad at us over something like tha-"

"how do you know?" he asked fearfully

I sighed and moved closer to him putting a paw on his shoulder "Satoru the one thing I remember is that he was fair and if he left his family for his country then why would he get mad at us for fighting for it when it was the only thing we had left. Remember when we first started fighting what were you thinking?" I asked

"that if I was going to die I'd take them down too" he answered nervously

"exactly he'll understand." I assured "now chin up do you really want the first thing he notices about you to be that you're crying" I said nudging him "well after he sees how short you are anyways" I added teasingly

"oh shut up" he said trying to slap me

"shorty" I continued

"oxygen thief" he shot back smiling slightly

"boys" Fuyumi said gesturing for us to come we walked over to where he was and then stepped into the room

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've had this ready but was preoccupied with school and I've started having Golf practice which kills and today I actually got out earlier since I had a tournament (159 out of 162 T.T) and am pretty much too sore or tired to do anything but this so... here you go and I also made a community if anyone is interested in being a staff member or just looking for more stories to read (all of which are better than mine)**


End file.
